El Velo de Hades by Bellatrix2009
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?
1. Prologo: Cinco años antes

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**PROLOGO**  
**Cinco años antes**

Gawain Robards se paró frente a sus hombres y a los cuatro estudiantes para Aurores del segundo curso. No le agradaba llevarlos, pero le faltaban refuerzos. Y era primordial que todo saliera bien, para acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. Aquello ya era casi una rutina. ¿Cuándo terminarían con los malditos Mortífagos? Habían pasado ya casi cuatro años desde la muerte de Voldemort y todavía no podían acabar con ellos.

Hubo un tiempo que todo se había calmado, había aminorado, pero el hecho es que se reunían de nuevo y esta vez pensaban atacar.

- Bien, esta es la misión, nos ha llegado el informe de que esta noche se reunirán en la Mansión McNair, muchos de los Mortífagos más cercanos a Tom Riddle. McNair, los Crabbe y Goyle, Ferdinand Parkinson, los Malfoy –Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada fugaz entre ellos –Dolohov hijo y algunos Mortífagos extranjeros. En realidad, no son muchos, así que la probabilidad de que haya que luchar no es muy alta, si es que hacemos esto bien, ¿escucharon?

- Sí, señor –dijeron todos a coro.

- Bien, tendremos que esperar la señal de nuestro contacto, el cual sacará los hechizos de aparición y de protección de la Mansión McNair. Este es el dibujo que nos ha hecho del interior de la mansión y según él, nuestro grupo de Mortífagos se reunirá aquí –dijo señalando un punto en el mapa –Es el salón principal de la Mansión McNair.

- ¿Cuál es el contacto? –preguntó Dawlish. Harry vio como Gawain Robards entornaba los ojos.

- Eso no es asunto de ustedes, ¿o sí? Sabéis perfectamente que los contactos…

- No deben ser revelados –atajó Dawlish –Es que es sospechoso y bien podría ser una trampa.

- No lo es –dijo Robards, secamente –Potter y Weasley, quiero que se aparezcan en este punto –dijo indicando el dibujo –Aquí está, como  
veis señalado, la chimenea, evitarán que usen la Red Flú para escapar –los chicos asintieron –Dawlish y Robertson, serán los encargados, de una vez dentro lanzar los hechizos anti aparición y desaparición dentro del salón. Pattinson, tú y los otros dos chicos estudiantes, se quedarán rondando el edificio en sus escobas para evitar que escapen, nuestro contacto usará una capa gris plateada, para ser identificado, tened especial cuidado de no atacarlo por error, ¿habéis entendido?

- Sí, señor.

- Aunque lo más probable es que se introduzca en el edificio una vez sacados los hechizos.

- ¿La señal?

- La señal la recibiré yo, Potter, así que yo daré la orden, ¿de acuerdo?

Los Aurores y los cuatro estudiantes asintieron y se dispersaron a buscar escobas, revisar varitas y planear cada movimiento. Harry y Ron estaban un poco nerviosos, esa sería su primera misión, así que se acercaron al mapa y los estudiaron con cuidado.

- ¿Crees que pase algo malo, Harry?

- Espero que no, Ron… ¿Te das cuenta que puede que nos encontremos con Draco Malfoy?

- ¿Y eso qué? Sería maravilloso poder detener a ese maldito cabrón.

Harry asintió, pero para él sería raro luchar contra él… como lo había sido luchar contra los otros Slytherin de su curso, más que mal era gente con la cual había estado conviviendo seis años, varias horas al día. Suspiró profundamente. Ojalá y todo acabara rápidamente.

Se encontraban apostados fuera de la Mansión McNair, tras haber leído la nota con la dirección, con la cual habían pasado a ser parte del hechizo Fidelio que guardaba la casa McNair. La tensión por la larga espera se podía apreciar en cada uno de los rostros de los Aurores y de los estudiantes. Harry sabía que eran treinta, pero así y todo tenía el presentimiento que no saldría todo tan fácil como Gawain Robards lo había planteado. Respiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire y así relajar los tensos músculos de su cuerpo y fue en ese momento cuando se echó a un lado para dejar pasar el enorme Patronus con forma de Dragón que se situó frente a Gawain Robards, inclinando ligeramente su majestuosa cabeza para luego desaparecer en una voluta de humo plateado.

Harry simplemente se había quedado impactado por la majestuosidad de aquel Patronus.

- Es la señal… ¿Preparados?

Un murmullo de afirmaciones se extendió alrededor del Jefe de los Aurores y éste asintió con fuerza.

- A la cuenta de tres… Uno… Dos… ¡Tres! –gritó Robards y los crac sonaron por doquier.

Harry y Ron se Aparecieron a pocos metros de la chimenea y corrieron hacia ella tapando la entrada con su cuerpo. La lucha se desencadenó casi de inmediato y los hechizos de desarme se cruzaban con los avada Kedavra, luces rojas y verdes brillaban por todos los rincones del inmenso salón.

Harry vio a Gawain Robards con la cara llena de asombro por la resistencia de ese número tan reducido de Mortífagos. Harry y Ron defendían la entrada de la chimenea, luchando ferozmente contra los hechizos. ¿Cómo siendo tan pocos, podían defenderse así?

Harry vio caer a su lado a Ron, se inclinó brevemente hacia él y notó que le había alcanzado un Desmaius. Un rayo de luz verde de un Avada Kedavra pasó muy cerca de él y Harry se levantó de un salto y se volvió a su atacante. Se encontró frente a frente a Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa su mujer. Harry echó una rápida ojeada, pero a primera vista no distinguió otra cabellera rubia.

- Nos encontramos de nuevo, Potter –dijo Lucius enviándole un Expelliarmus, que Harry evitó sin grandes problemas.

- Morirá como Sirius –rió Narcissa Malfoy nerviosamente, mientras le lanzaba un Eviscerus. Harry hizo un hechizo escudo y lo sacó rápidamente, tras rebotar el hechizo de Narcissa.

- ¡Avada…! –gritó Narcissa. Pero, inmediatamente, Harry gritó furioso.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Harry vio caer el cuerpo sin vida de Narcissa y dio un salto apartándose de otra maldición asesina proveniente de Lucius que se acercó más hacia él y estaba a punto de mandar otro hechizo.

- Sectumsempra –gritó Harry y vio como el cuerpo de Lucius caía casi en cámara lenta y comenzaba a llenarse de heridas, como  
latigazos, mientras la sangre comenzaba a brotar del cuerpo del rubio.

La pelea casi cesó al instante, al percibirse los gritos de Lucius Malfoy… los Mortífagos fijaron la vista en el moreno que había dado unos pasos atrás horrorizado de lo que había hecho mientras dejaba caer la varita.

Casi al instante los Mortífagos levantaron las manos dejando caer las suyas. En ese momento entró Draco Malfoy empujando las puertas del salón y sus ojos se clavaron en el cuerpo inmóvil de Narcissa y en el de Lucius que se agitaba ya débilmente. Draco corrió hacia ellos, sin que nadie atinase a detenerle y examinó el cuerpo de su madre, mientras los ojos se le iban llenando de lágrimas… Luego se volvió a su padre y levantó un tanto la cabeza del rubio apoyándola contra su pierna, había desgarrado su camisa y limpiaba el sudor que corría por la frente de su padre, mientras murmuraba palabras en sus oídos que nadie podía escuchar.

Harry se dejó caer contra la pared y tapó su cara con las manos y sollozó roncamente, más de rabia que de pena por los Mortífagos que habían caído por su mano.

- ¡Padre! –oyó gritar al rubio de Slytherin y Harry apartó sus manos de su cara y vio al rubio tomado a ambos cuerpos, dejando escapar desgarradores sollozos y maldiciones. Draco se llevó las manos a las sienes y dio un grito furioso -¡No, maldita sea! ¡No!

A Harry se le encogió el corazón cuando el rubio clavó los ojos llenos de ira y dolor en él. Draco se levantó lentamente y fue tomado de los brazos por dos Aurores, Draco desvió la mirada de Harry y la clavó de nuevo en los cuerpos de sus padres, luego se dejó guiar sin poner resistencia por los dos Aurores.

Harry dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta quedar de rodillas, mientras aún veía claramente la mirada del Slytherin clavada en la suya, su dolor… su rostro cubierto de lágrimas…

- ¡Maldita sea! –gritó y afuera de la Mansión McNair, el rubio de Slytherin escuchó aquel grito, antes que el traslador lo llevara a Azkabán.

Gawain Robards después de encargarse del destino de los Mortífagos capturados y de los cuerpos de los cuatro Mortífagos caídos, se acercó a Harry que se encontraba sentado en una butaca y jugaba distraídamente con la varita en su mano, mientras mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo, donde hasta hace poco yacían los cuerpos de los Malfoy. Robards le puso una mano en el hombro del moreno y éste levantó la mirada y la clavó en su cara.

- Ya está todo bien, Potter –dijo el Auror haciendo que Harry se levantara.

- No lo está, jefe Robards, los maté a sangre fría.

- Fue en defensa propia, Potter.

- Los maté como Voldemort a los míos.

- No es lo mismo, Potter.

- ¿Qué pasará con Draco Malfoy?

- Será condenado a Azkabán y luego juzgado por el Wizengamont.

Harry asintió lentamente y comenzó a caminar con pasos inseguros hacia la puerta, Gawain caminó rápidamente hacia él y tomó su brazo volviéndolo a él.

- Si no eres capaz de matar gente en tu propia defensa, lo mejor que podrías hacer es desistir de ser un Auror.

Harry asintió y evitó la mirada del Jefe de los Aurores que se encontraba clavada en su rostro.

- No es haberlos matado… Al menos no es sólo eso… Nunca olvidaré el dolor que vi en los ojos de Draco Malfoy… su terrible dolor… el  
llanto en su siempre orgullosa faz. Nunca imaginé ver tal dolor en él.

- Olvídate de Malfoy, olvídate de este maldito día, Potter… y piensa mejor lo de ser Auror…

- Estaré bien…

Gawain Robards suspiró profundamente y pensó que ya no sería lo mismo para Potter, se había dejado llevar por la ira, más que por mero instinto de conservación, hasta había lanzado un hechizo de magia oscura.

Pero dejó de pensar en el moreno, en su mente, otra urgencia se había instalado en ella. Tras dar las últimas instrucciones se desapareció.

* * *

_**Estamos aqui con otra historia de Bellatrix_2009 y que ella muy amablemente permitio que la publicara aqui para que la disfruten ustedes :) espero contar con su compañia en esta nueva aventura. **_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. **_

_**Meliza Malfoy**_


	2. Cap 1: En el despacho de Robards

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Uno**  
**En el despacho de Robards**

Harry se encaminaba a la oficina de Gawain Robards, el jefe de los Aurores, Dawlish le había dicho que le asignarían una nueva misión; estaba fastidiado, ¿qué podía ser más importante que capturar a los Mortífagos que continuaban fugitivos tras cinco años y aún continuaban aterrorizando al Mundo Mágico de vez en cuando?

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué no sea un trabajo de oficina!", pensó fastidiado. ¿Cómo Robards podía sacarlo del caso?

Golpeó la puerta y tras escuchar el seco "pasa", entró cerrando tras él. Se quedó un momento envarado, pero instintivamente sacó su varita y apuntó al hombre que se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana contemplando el holograma mágico que simulaba un campo cubierto de flores. Su pelo rubio platino y su delgada y elegante figura era inconfundible.

- Guarda esa varita, Potter.

Draco Malfoy se puso de pie de un salto y se quedó contemplando al moreno con un gesto lleno de altanería y disgusto.

- Él no, Robards… -dijo tajante el rubio, volviendo sus ojos hacia el Jefe de los Aurores.

- Pediste al mejor, Malfoy, y Harry es el mejor.

- No trabajaré con él –dijo tajante el chico.

Harry no entendía nada. ¿Qué hacía Malfoy allí? ¿Acaso trabajaba para el Ministerio? Un Auror no era, de eso estaba seguro.

- ¿No estabas fuera del país, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry.

- No es asunto tuyo, Potter. No trabajaré con él, Robards, eso queda fuera de discusión

- Entonces tendré que asignarte a Ronald Weasley, Malfoy

Draco hizo un gesto de evidente molestia y caminó de un lado a otro, Harry se daba perfecta cuenta que estaba furioso

-Cómo no vas a tener otro Auror calificado, Robards.

- Lo tengo, te lo aseguro, Malfoy. Pero para lo que estás haciendo o es Harry o Weasley, ¿te queda claro? Tú eliges.

Malfoy se dejó caer en una silla y durante un rato se quedó pensativo. Sin levantar la mirada hacia ninguno de los dos.

- Me quedo con Potter –dijo con voz ronca y potente –Sí tú dices que es el mejor.

- Lo es…

- No trabajaré con Malfoy –dijo Harry, cortante.

Robards se pasó una mano por el pelo con evidente molestia, se dejó caer en la silla tras su escritorio y tomó una pluma y jugueteó con ella. Suspiró profundamente antes de hablar, pero aún así el tono de su voz denotaba evidente furia.

- ¿Queréis dejar de comportaros como críos? Ya no están en el colegio… han pasado varios años. Esto es importante…

- No me sermonees, Gawain –dijo Malfoy –Ya he aceptado…

Harry alzó una ceja. ¿Gawain? Entrecerró los ojos y miró alternativamente a uno y otro. Robards asintió levemente y se volvió hacia Harry.

- Bien Potter, esto es importante, no es un juego…

- ¿De qué se trata?

- No, Potter, nada de información, aceptas o asigno a Weasley. Y te aseguro que no puedo asignar a Weasley, tú controlas mejor tu temperamento a diferencia de él.

Draco clavó los ojos en Potter con rabia y éste desvió la mirada hacia él. Lo que decía Robards era cierto, Ron se llevaba peor aún con Malfoy, ¿y si de verdad el trabajo era importante? Se volvió hacia Robards y asintió secamente.

- Está bien, Jefe Robards, ¿de qué se trata?

- Antes que nada, Potter, para que no se generen preguntas y discusiones idiotas te diré algunas cosas –Harry asintió –Sabes perfectamente que tras la muerte de Voldemort… Malfoy pasó unos meses en Azkabán –Harry le dio una mirada de reojo al rubio y tragó saliva.

- Jefe, Robards, ¿está seguro de que esto es buena idea?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Potter?

- A lo que pasó con… con los padres de Malfoy –Harry continuaba mirando de reojo al Slytherin y notó el leve estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del chico y como Malfoy cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Robards se envaró un momento y miró alternativamente a ambos chicos y guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

- Potter… -empezó Robards, pero Draco lo interrumpió. Su mirada se había perdido de nuevo por la falsa ventana.

- Vamos a realizar un trabajo que ni siquiera lograrías imaginar en años, Potter, así que te aclararé ese punto ahora… y no quiero volver a tocarlo nunca más –Harry asintió secamente cuando Draco clavó la mirada en él, el rubio se puso de pie y caminó hasta ponerse frente a Harry –Tú mataste a mis padres… -Harry no desvió la mirada, pero parpadeó nervioso –Tienes el gran defecto de todos los Gryffindor, Potter, te sientes culpable cuando le quitas la vida a alguien. Podría asegurar que hasta sientes culpa de haber al matado al maldito sangre sucia de Voldemort –el rubio notó el estremecimiento de Harry y esbozó una irónica sonrisa –Estábamos en guerra, estaban tú y mis padres en bandos opuestos… ¿Consecuencias? Tuviste que matarlos, punto final.

- No es tan fácil como tú lo dices, Malfoy.

- No, no lo es… -admitió el rubio –Pero no te culpo por ello, ellos eligieron ese camino… yo he elegido el mío, y en mi camino no está vengar su muerte y mucho menos reprochártelo, así que ahórrate tus culpas, Potter. Lo que no quita que te odio como en Hogwarts… -el rubio se dirigió de nuevo a su sitio y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y encendió un cigarrillo. Hubo un tenso silencio que Robards interrumpió tras unos minutos.

- No quiero perder más el tiempo, Potter, aceptas la misión sin preguntas, ¿sí o no?

Draco siguió sin moverse, Harry desvió la mirada hacia el Jefe de los Aurores.

- Sí, Jefe Robards.

- Bien, como te decía, Malfoy pasó unos meses en Azkabán y el Wizengamont declaró su inocencia… Se echó a correr el rumor de que él había abandonado el país, pero el Ministro permitió que Malfoy iniciara sus estudios para ser un "Inefable" –Harry no ocultó su sorpresa y desvió la mirada hacia el rubio de Slytherin –A Dra… Malfoy aún le queda unos años para terminar, pero sus dotes naturales y su indudable inteligencia me hicieron recomendarlo para trabajar en un tema que le apasiona.

Harry estaba cada día más sorprendido, era evidente que la relación entre el ex Mortífago y el Jefe de los Aurores, era más que cordial. ¿Pero Malfoy un "Inefable?

- Malfoy –continuó Robards tras unos segundos –Ha descubierto que los Mortífagos intentan traer de vuelta a Voldemort

- Son todos unos retrasados mentales –dijo Draco sin dejar que Harry asimilara totalmente la información –Pero nos hemos enterado con Robards de que están reclutando gente en Durstram y eso sí es peligroso.

- Malfoy en dos años ha avanzado más que todo un equipo de "Inefables" en cientos de años y eso que trabaja solo –Harry miró a Draco, que a su vez le miraba hacia él, con evidente admiración, lo que molestó al rubio que fumó, desviando la mirada del moreno.

- ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Harry cada vez más intrigado.

- Malfoy te dará mañana la información, te elegí a ti, porque eres el más calificado y en esta misión correrán peligros graves, según me ha dicho Draco… Incluso podrían morir –Harry asintió, ya se lo había imaginado, si se trataba de traer de vuelta a Voldemort –Tengo la esperanza de que los dos regresareis vivos. No hay que decirte me imagino que no puedes hablar con nadie de ella y tampoco decir que estás trabajando con un "Inefable"

- Eso incluye a los Weasley… y a Granger –dijo Draco.

- Ya lo entendí, Malfoy, cerraré la boca, este es mi trabajo, sé hacerlo.

- Eso espero, Potter –dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie –Te espero en el vestíbulo a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

- ¿Por qué tan temprano?

- Es la hora que me acomoda –dijo Draco, cubriéndose con una capa que a Harry le recordaba la capa de los Mortífagos, pues lo ocultaba totalmente, solo que era de color gris claro. Draco caminó hacia la puerta y salió sin decir más. Harry volvió la mirada hacia Robards y éste le devolvió la mirada con firmeza.

- Ya no es el crío de Hogwarts, Harry, ha madurado y es excelente en su trabajo… Espero realmente que trates de conocerlo de nuevo… él… Bien, Potter eso es todo…

- Si usted confía en él, para mí es suficiente, Jefe Robards –dijo Harry y sin decir más salió. Se dirigió a la oficina de los Aurores y terminó el informe pendiente. Al cabo de dos horas decidió que iría a dormir a casa de Andrómeda y dormiría junto a su ahijado, eso lo haría sentir mejor. No le agradaba la idea de trabajar con Malfoy, pese a lo que dijera el rubio, él había matado a sus padres y sí… sí se sentía culpable… era lo mismo que Voldemort había hecho con los suyos.

Harry hizo su aparición en la casa de su ahijado mediante la Red Flú, cuando aún continuaba sacudiendo sus jeans sintió el ruido de loza quebrándose. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos asombrados de Andrómeda y… Malfoy. Harry salió de la chimenea.

"Maldita sea", pensó Draco con rabia. Cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte y tener que ver a Potter dos veces en el mismo día, y para castigo suyo, mañana empezaba a trabajar con él…

- Hola Andrómeda –dijo Harry besando su mejilla –Buenas noches, Malfoy –dijo haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza. Draco dejó sobre la mesita de centro la taza que sostenía y su voz sonó ronca al contestar.

- Buenas, Potter… Tía, me voy…

- No tienes que irte –dijo Harry –Veo que soy yo el que los ha interrumpido… y no he avisado…

- Ya me iba… Buenas noches –dijo Draco y se desapareció.

Harry se volvió hacia Andrómeda y se la quedó mirando.

- Harry, debí decírtelo.

- No es asunto mío, ¿Teddy ya duerme?

- Harry…

- Solo dime una cosa, Andrómeda…

- No Harry… Vas a escucharme…

Harry se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en la silla que Andrómeda le indicaba.

- Te escucho.

- Draco es mi sobrino y ya sé que ustedes se llevan mal.

- Nos odiamos –corrigió Harry.

- Lo que sea –dijo Andrómeda impaciente.

Harry se dio cuenta que el temperamento Black ya estaba saliendo a flote y a su pesar sonrió.

- Tú eres el padrino de Teddy y tienes todos los derechos sobre él, pero Draco…

- ¿Malfoy viene por Teddy?

Andrómeda fijó los ojos en Harry.

- Sí.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto temblando de rabia.

- Teddy nunca lo ha nombrado, Andrómeda, ¿le habéis dicho a Teddy que no me lo diga? ¿Le han hecho mentirme?

- No Harry… Draco solo ve a Teddy cuando duerme.

Harry se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente, más calmado pero intrigado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Draco no ha querido molestarte… No quería provocar algún tipo de pelea y afectar a Teddy.

- ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto?

- Desde hace dos años… viene al menos dos veces por semana, cuando se asegura que tú no estás. Conversa un rato conmigo y luego se apoya en la puerta de Teddy, para verlo dormir. Puede pasar horas allí… La primera vez que vino fue como una visita de cortesía –continuó Andrómeda tras un silencio –Al fin y al cabo soy su único familiar directo que le queda, creo que se sentía un poco solo.

- ¿Y Teddy?

- Bueno, ya sabes como somos las abuelas, solo hablaba de ti y de Teddy, hasta que un día me pidió verlo y así ha seguido…

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Él es su tío, tiene más derechos que yo sobre Teddy. Tienen la misma sangre.

- Él no quiere reclamar derechos o crear lazos, Harry… Está inmerso en su misterioso empleo, espero no sea nada deshonesto.

- No lo es –la tranquilizó Harry.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No puedo decírtelo, secretos del trabajo, pero no está en nada malo.

- No quiero que esto te moleste, Harry.

- No me molesta, Andrómeda, es más… deberías hacer que se acercara a Teddy.

- No querrá, es tan frío y tan lejano como un témpano de hielo.

Harry no contestó. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Andrómeda.

- Tengo sueño. Vine a dormir con Teddy… pero tengo que irme a las cuatro.

- ¿Nueva misión?

- Así es. Pero dile a Teddy que vendré por él el domingo.

- Se lo diré, Harry.

Harry se internó en el cuarto de su ahijado y lo contempló. Teddy Lupin se había convertido en lo más bello de su vida, en el mayor ocupante de su corazón. Se desvistió y se acostó en la cama paralela, pero estiró su brazo y tomó la mano del pequeño y cerró los ojos y pensó en todo lo acontecido a lo largo de ese día.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	3. Cap 2: En el Departamento de Misterios

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Dos**  
**En el Departamento de Misterios**

A las cuatro y veinticinco Harry se presentó en el Ministerio de Magia, todavía adormilado y cansado. Malfoy llegó a las cuatro y treinta en punto, cubierto completamente con su capa gris.

- Buenos… -empezó Harry.

- Aquí no, Potter, no hables –dijo Draco, casi en un susurro, se acercaron al empleado que registraba las varitas y las entradas antes de la jornada laboral que comenzaba generalmente a las cinco con el personal de Mantenimiento Mágico. Harry entregó su varita y dio su nombre y el empleado le devolvió la varita, Draco solo mostró una tarjeta, el empleado asintió. Draco se dirigió a los ascensores y descendieron hasta el último piso y luego por la escalera hasta llegar al pasillo que hacía muchos años Harry evitaba cuanto podía.

Ahora solo de pensar que lo recorrería a diario hizo que un nudo se le formara en la garganta. Draco se dirigió a la puerta que Harry había cruzado muchos años atrás, la abrió y entró. Harry se quedó inmóvil unos segundos tragando saliva. Draco se sacó la capucha y al ver la expresión del moreno comentó.

- Por eso no quería que fueras tú.

Harry comprendió al instante, así que tomó aire y cruzó el umbral, cerrando tras él, sintió como la sala circular giraba y oyó a Draco decir "Documentos Mágicos Secretos, Sección Prohibida". Harry y Draco quedaron frente a una puerta y Harry vio como Draco sacaba la varita y la apuntaba hacia ella mientras decía.

- ¡Alohomora Portus Carem! –Harry dio un respingo al escuchar antes de abrirse la puerta.

- Buenos días, Draco Malfoy. ¿Visitante?

- Harry Potter, Auror, autorizado por Gawain Robards.

- Bienvenido Harry Potter, tu hechizo de entrada es "Alohomora Portus Sarem"

- Debes recordarlo, Potter, sin él no podrás entrar sino vengo contigo.

Harry asintió y entró tras el Slytherin y lo siguió a través de miles de estanterías repletas de libros y pergaminos. Draco se dirigió a una puerta cerrada y apuntó de nuevo la varita, pero luego se volvió hacia el moreno.

- Hazlo tú, quiero verificar si tienes acceso –Harry asintió, sacó su varita y la apuntó a la puerta y dijo fuerte y claro.

- ¡Alohomora Portus Sarem!

- Buenos días, Harry Potter.

Draco giró la manilla y entraron a un cuarto muy amplio donde Harry vio con asombro otras cuantas estanterías, un escritorio, un sillón y una cama amplia con una cómoda a su lado.

- Ahí está el cuarto de baño, Potter y la de enfrente es la cocina.

Harry asintió, trató de morderse la lengua, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- ¿Por qué tienes una cama aquí?

Draco se volvió hacia él mientras terminaba de sacarse la capa y clavó sus ojos en el moreno, estos eran tan fríos y glaciales como dos trozos de hielo.

- Paso mucho tiempo aquí, a veces no voy a casa.

- Ehh… ¿Traes a alguna chica? –Harry se encogió de hombros –Solo quiero saberlo para…

- No seas idiota, Potter, no sé como Robards te eligió a ti, si tu inteligencia no da para más, estamos perdidos –dijo el rubio dejándose caer tras el escritorio y abriendo un cuaderno, se volvió a Harry.

- No quería… yo… Tú eres el idiota, Malfoy, no quería importunarte eso es todo.

- Este es mi trabajo, Potter, nunca ha entrado nadie más acá, ni siquiera el mismísimo Ministro… Bueno y ahora tú…

- ¿No crees que dormir aquí es demasiado?

- Basta, Potter, vinimos a trabajar, no ha hacer vida social.

- ¡Qué genio! –murmuró Harry, dejándose caer enojado en la silla.

- Bien –comenzó Draco ignorando el comentario del Gryffindor –Los Mortífagos quieren traer a Voldemort a través del Velo de Hades –dijo clavando la mirada en el moreno que palideció notablemente. Draco cerró el cuaderno de golpe y encendió un cigarrillo –Yo tenía la maldita razón, Gawain nunca escucha razones, es un Gryffindor testarudo… Creo que lo intentaré con Weasley… Bien te llevaré de vuelta a…

- No… -dijo Harry –No… lo haré yo… Continúa…

Draco volvió a abrir el cuaderno y le enseñó un dibujo del Velo de Hades, seguramente lo había hecho Malfoy.

- Bien… la inscripción que ves arriba es un dialecto griego muy antiguo… significa el "Portal a la  
Muerte".

- Muy exacto –dijo Harry.

- No tiene ciencia en realidad, sólo que los Inefables idiotas no le prestaron atención, si lo hubieran hecho no habrían desaparecido tras él, no hubiesen intentado tocarlo siquiera… o tal vez sí… -Harry sonrió –Bueno al descubrirlo comencé a investigar los documentos que son de la época en que se hablaba ese dialecto, hace más o menos tres mil años.

Harry emitió un silbido. Draco asintió

- Buscando entre documentos de esa época, y luego seguí investigando la relación entre nuestro Mundo y el Mundo mágico griego, encontré que un descendiente de la familia de Ignotus Peverell…

Harry alzó la mirada y la clavó en el rubio.

- Sí ya sé que eres descendiente de los Peverell y todo sobre las "Reliquias", el cuadro de Dumbledore me lo dijo. Bueno éste descendiente Artemius… Potter… -Draco cerró el cuaderno nuevamente y encendió otro cigarrillo…

- Continúa –dijo Harry, tragando saliva.

Draco fumó ávidamente y entornó los ojos, al cabo de un momento habló calmadamente.

- Tal vez haya cosas que no querrás saber, Potter, debo saber si eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para continuar.

- Lo soy, continúa.

Draco abrió el cuaderno y cambió de hoja y le enseñó un dibujo.

- El es Artemius Potter, como puedes ver no se parece a tu padre, mucho menos a ti… Él era un hombre sanguinario… Un mago oscuro –Harry clavó su mirada en Malfoy –Nunca tanto como un Grindelwald o como Voldemort, pero si lo suficientemente peligroso y osado como para representar un verdadero peligro para el Ministerio de Magia de aquella época y obviamente para el Mundo Mágico. Según las cosas que logré averiguar de él, era más fanfarrón que peligroso realmente, pero hacía cosas que ponían en peligro la estabilidad de la magia.

- ¿Por qué era tan peligroso entonces?

- Porque desafió a los dioses del Olimpo robando el maldito arco. Intentó crear un espejo que pudiera satisfacer el más pequeño deseo de su corazón, por suerte no funcionó nunca como él esperaba.

- ¿El Espejo de Oesed?

- Sí, el Espejo de los deseos como originalmente se llamaba… Artemius Potter también desafió a los dioses Aztecas; y estableció una especie de pacto con Caicavilu diosa del agua contra su hermana Trentren, diosa de la tierra, obviamente no sabía el muy idiota que las diosas serpientes eran muy peligrosas. Ni el mismo Salazar Slytherin o Voldemort se hubiesen enfrentado con ellas, menos aliárseles y el muy bestia hizo las dos cosas.

Harry tragó saliva, no quería despertar la ira del rubio, pero tuvo que preguntar para no perder el hilo de lo que el Slytherin decía.

- ¿Trentren y Caicavilu?

Draco se lo quedó mirando durante unos minutos y luego bufó enojado, puso los ojos en blanco y luego preguntó con infinita ironía.

- Por casualidad, Potter, ¿sabes que existe un continente llamado América? –Harry frunció las cejas y asintió de mala gana –Bien, Trentren y Caicavilu, son las diosas serpientes que regían América, sobre todo hacia el Océano Pacifico, en su parte casi más austral. Fue en América donde por primera vez fue engendrado un Basilisco, fue más horrible y temible que sus sucesores, mucho más que al que te enfrentaste en tu segundo año en Hogwarts –Harry emitió un silbido –Tu pariente fue recatado de esas diosas y luego hubo que hacer largas gestiones para someter a Caicavilu y calmar a Trentren. Después de juzgarlo, el Wizengamont, lo condenó a muerte, para evitar que siguiera produciendo oscilaciones en el equilibrio de la magia.

Draco le echó una mirada a su reloj y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Harry tomó el cuaderno y le echó una mirada al dibujo del "Velo de Hades" y abajo leyó.

"Velo de Hades: La inscripción en él es un dialecto muy antiguo que significa Portal a la Muerte, no sé si realmente es un portal hacia ella o un Portal Mágico que comunicaba dos dimensiones, o dos mundos. Obviamente las voces que se escuchan al otro lado pertenecen a seres humanos, pero no emiten mensaje alguno, solo palabras sueltas. Solo dos llamaron mi atención durante el mes que estuve escuchándolas "Harry", no sé si refiere a Potter, pero sospecho que sí y mi propio nombre "Draco", unidos. Gawain me ha dicho que Black murió o desapareció al caer a través del Velo. Creo que la voz puede ser la suya, es esa misma voz la que pronuncia los dos nombres, sé con certeza que no es la voz de mi padre. ¿Qué significa? Ni idea. Por lo que deduzco el portal pudo ser traído desde Grecia".

Harry estaba anonadado y tragó saliva, sentía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Podría ser la voz de su padrino? Dio vuelta la hoja y observó el dibujo de Artemius y comenzó a leer.

"Encontré unos escritos donde se afirma que el Mago Oscuro Artemius Potter, descendiente de los Peverell y ancestro en línea directa de Harry Potter, trajo un arco desde Grecia y afirmaba que se lo había robado en las narices de Zeus, se jactaba de ello…"

Harry dejó de leer, ¿acaso era una broma? ¿Zeus, el dios de la mitología griega? Siguió leyendo.

"Según mis investigaciones para llegar al Monte Olimpo sólo hay un camino abierto en este momento, atrapar al caballo alado Pegaso y obligarlo o convencerlo de llevarme allí"

Harry dio vuelta la hoja y encontró el dibujo de un caballo alado, pero no había nada escrito, en la hoja siguiente se encontraba el dibujo del dios griego Zeus, que difería muy poco de las estatuas y los dibujos muggles que había visto antes.

Draco regresaba haciendo levitar una bandeja y al depositarla sobre el escritorio vio la cara de Harry y el cuaderno en sus manos, frunció el ceño.

- No pretendía que leyeras mis notas, Potter.

- Yo… lo siento –dijo dejando el cuaderno sobre el escritorio.

- Desayuna, Potter.

Harry asintió y tomó una taza y un sándwich de la bandeja. Durante unos minutos, ambos chicos comieron en silencio.

- ¿Crees que…?

- ¿Sea Black? –dijo Draco –Puede ser… Nunca escuché su voz…

- ¿Podrías…?

- No –lo interrumpió Draco –Perderíamos mucho tiempo y corro el riesgo de que desaparezcas tras él.

Harry asintió, el que mandaba en aquel asunto era Malfoy y él lo sabía.

- Esto –dijo indicando el cuaderno –Lo de Zeus…

Draco lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa despectiva.

- ¿Nunca escuchaste en clase de Historia de la Magia?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Debiste hacerlo y además haber estudiado Runas Antiguas como tu amiga la… como Granger –dijo Draco –El dios Zeus siempre ha existido, desde el principio de los tiempos y existirá hasta el final de ellos, habita realmente en el Monte Olimpo, no es un monte realmente, como debes ya suponer, es otra dimensión, ¿sabías que los magos no pueden permanecer en Grecia usando la magia? Los que hay deben vivir como muggles. Las relaciones entre el Mundo Mágico y el Olimpo fueron rotas, según los escritos que encontré, a raíz del robo del Velo de Hades por Artemius Potter. Ignoro por qué el Ministro de Magia de esa época no lo devolvió cuando murió tu antepasado.

- ¿Cómo murió? ¿Lo sabes?

- Fue arrojado al Velo –Harry se estremeció, pero Draco no hizo comentario alguno –Faltan unos manuscritos de aquella época, no pude encontrarlos…

- ¿El caballo alado? ¿Pegaso?

- Sólo he averiguado lo que está escrito, todavía debo recabar información sobre él, no sé si existe, pero la estoy buscando. Sólo tengo claro que es un caballo alado, tal vez único en el mundo y es el único que puede llevarnos a través del Portal Mágico que comunica Grecia con el Olimpo.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- Aún no logro determinarlo con exactitud. Primero estoy estudiando la Grecia muggle.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	4. Cap 3: Grecia

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Tres**  
**Grecia**

- Grecia está ubicada en la Península de los Balcanes, está al sureste de Europa está ubicada precisamente en la parte final de la Península Balcánica, esta constituida por una zona continental y por varias islas repartidas entre el Mar Jónico al oeste y las más numerosas del Mar Egeo en el este. En el sur se destaca la gran Isla de Creta –dijo Draco, indicándole las partes en un mapa que había extendido sobre el escritorio –Tendremos que viajar al estilo muggle.

Harry asintió en silencio tratando de tener toda la información posible.

- Viajaremos en avión hasta el aeropuerto de Atenas, aquí… Pero creo que nuestro objetivo final será la Isla de Creta aquí o la Península del Peloponeso, aquí.

Harry seguía con atención las indicaciones del rubio y volvió a asentir.

- Tú te manejas en el mundo muggle, por supuesto.

- Bueno, algo… cuando vivía con mis tíos no salía mucho, y el Londres muggle… sólo conozco los sitios cercanos a mi casa, ¿qué necesitas?

- ¿Vives en el Londres muggle?

- Así es.

Draco no hizo ningún comentario, pese a lo extraño que le había sonado aquello.

- Necesito saber si hay un vuelo directo desde Londres a Atenas, hoteles, horarios…

- Lo haré el lunes en la mañana, claro que si te apura puedo ir hoy.

- No, no, el lunes está bien. Tengo que averiguar otras cosas primero… Bueno, el clima de Grecia es del tipo mediterráneo… Estamos a mediados de junio y pretendo salir a más tardar a mediados de julio o principios de agosto, donde vayamos a Creta o el Peloponeso hará mucho calor, en algunas partes la temperatura puede llegar a los cuarenta grados Celsius –Harry emitió un silbido –Hacia el interior de Creta bajan un poco por el sistema montañoso… El monte Ida es el más alto alcanza los dos mil cuatrocientos sesenta metros, son totalmente escalables sin mucho equipo muggle, no es como el Everest, donde hay mucha nieve y tiene quebradas y cortes profundos, así que no te preocupes.

- Nunca he subido una montaña –dijo Harry bajito –Suena interesante.

- El Monte Ida es mi… mi primera opción –dijo ignorando el comentario de Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Según los escritos Rea ocultó a Zeus en el Monte Ida.

- Pero el Monte Olimpo existe.

- Ya lo sé, Potter, ¿pero crees que los dioses serían tan imbéciles de revelar el lugar donde se encuentra el portal?

- No te exaltes… sigue… -dijo Harry, con ganas de matarlo –Pero, ¿quién es Rea?

- ¿Por qué Granger no se hizo Auror? –dijo Draco, al punto de un ataque de furia.

- Lo siento, prometo poner toda mi atención y aprender.

Draco suspiró más calmado.

- Está bien, Zeus era el hijo menor del Tritón Cronos y de la Titanida Rea y hermano de las divinidades Poseidón, Hades, Hestia, Démeter y Hera. Cronos temiendo ser destronado por uno de sus hijos varones, los devoraba cuando nacían.

Harry hizo un gesto de horror.

- Al nacer Zeus, Rea envolvió una piedra con pañales para engañar a Cronos y ocultó al niño dios en Creta, donde se alimentó con la leche de la cabra Amaltea y lo criaron unas ninfas. Cuando Zeus llegó a la madurez, obligó a Cronos a vomitar a los otros hijos, que estaban deseosos de vengarse de su padre. Durante la guerra que sobrevino, los titanes lucharon del lado de Cronos, pero Zeus y los demás dioses lograron la victoria y los titanes fueron enviados a los abismos del Tártaro. A partir de ese momento, Zeus gobernó el cielo y sus hermanos Poseidón y Hades recibieron el poder sobre el mar y el sub mundo, respectivamente.

- Vaya, hay cosas que antes no había escuchado.

- Bien, no tengo tiempo de explicarte cada uno de los dioses, así que tendrás que estudiarlos por ti mismo.

- Está bien,

Draco tomó unos papeles y se los alargó.

- Los he resumido lo más que he podido. He puesto lo esencial.

- Lo estudiaré.

- Ponte a ello, mientras busco información sobre Pegaso.

Harry tomó los papeles y se puso a estudiarlos, era un poco fastidioso el hecho de estar estudiando algo que ni siquiera se había enterado en Hogwarts y que aquello en el mundo muggle no eran más que mitos simpáticos. Cuando se sintió un poco cansado, se dio cuenta que el rubio no estaba, la puerta del despacho estaba abierta y se encaminó por ella para estirar un poco las piernas y vio a Draco recorrer las estanterías sacando libros casi sin mirarlos y poniéndolos en sus brazos ya abarrotados, se encaminó hacia él y le quitó algunos.

- ¿Ya has terminado? –preguntó el rubio asombrado.

- Aún no, pero tenía los músculos un poco entumecidos.

Draco le echó una mirada al reloj y se dirigió al despacho, hizo un floreo con su varita, despejando el escritorio y luego otro hacia la cocina. Harry vio como salía una bandeja con comida, jugos y postres. Draco se dejó caer en su silla y le indicó a Harry que comiera.

Él tomó uno de los libros y se perdió tras él. Harry comió con apetito, pero notó que Draco leía ávidamente, pero comía muy poco, se sintió un poco incómodo ante el silencio del rubio.

- ¿Por qué no comes y luego sigues con eso?

Draco lo miró durante un segundo y luego leyó en voz alta.

- "Su nombre Pegaso, o Pegasus, proviene de Pagé que significa en griego "Manantial" Este fabuloso caballo indomable, que volaba moviendo las patas como si corriera sobre el mismo aire, poseía el poder de hacer surgir agua allí donde pisase" –tomó otro libro y leyó –"Poseía un carácter indomable que lo convirtió en reto para aquellos que ansiaban tenerlo bajo su mando" Dice además, que Pegaso era blanco y poseía alas, nacido del encuentro entre Poseidón, el dios del mar y de los caballos y de Medusa, una de las tres Gorgonas.

- Poseidón, caballos, Medusa, eso es… extraño.

- Suena pervertido, ¿verdad? –sonrió Draco –Cuando Perseo, mitad dios por tener a Zeus como padre, acabó con su vida tras una lucha cruenta… Pegaso nació del cuello de la Gorgona, al igual que su hermano el gigante Crisaor, el primero de su raza. En otro escrito dice que cuando Pegaso realiza su vuelo mueve las patas como si en realidad estuviera corriendo por el aire, no hay más información. En todos los libros se dicen cosas similares, pero no hay nada más. Eso representa un problema… pero dice que las últimas veces que se le vio fue en el Monte Ida, o sea que hemos definido nuestro punto de investigación.

- Monte Ida al centro de Creta y tu primera opción, lo recuerdo –dijo Harry.

- Bien…

- En Grecia, no podremos hacer magia, podríamos pasar la información y los mapas en un Pendrive.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un aparato muggle, pequeño, pero puedes guardar lo que quieras allí, yo tengo un computador en casa. Sería útil, por si necesitáramos buscar información en Grecia.

- ¿Aparatos muggles? –dijo Draco, reticente.

- Si, si quieres, claro.

- Bueno… Al menos me gustaría ver cómo son –dijo Draco -¿Tú tienes una de esas cosas? ¿Pendrive?

- Sí… -Harry sacó de su bolsillo uno y se lo alargó a Draco.

- ¿Y en esta cosa puedes meter los escritos y los mapas? –preguntó Draco, incrédulo.

- Hay que escribirlos primero en el computador y los mapas se pueden escanear, también tengo un scanner en casa.

- Me estás mareando.

Harry se rió y Draco frunció el ceño.

- No me estoy burlando –atajó el moreno –Sé que es difícil entenderlo, pero te enseñaré si quieres.

Draco se quedó pensativo durante largos minutos y luego asintió.

- Si quieres podemos ir ahora –dijo Harry, entusiasta.

Draco le echó una mirada a su reloj.

- No… A esta hora hay mucha gente en el Ministerio. Podemos ir mañana… eso es… Nos veremos mañana en el Caldero Chorreante… ¿Puedes ir a eso de las siete?

- ¿Cuál es tu problema con levantarte tarde?

- No me mezclo con la gente. ¿Puedes o no?

- Está bien a las siete en el Caldero Chorreante. Tengo mucho sueño, ¿podemos dejarlo por hoy?

- Sí… Ahora que tienes tu clave para entrar, no es necesario que te vengas temprano… Tú decides tu horario.

- Gracias.

Harry se levantó y al abrir la puerta echó una mirada hacia atrás y vio a Draco sumergido en la lectura de otro libro.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	5. Cap 4: En casa de Harry

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo cuatro**  
**En casa de Harry**

Harry llegó puntual a las siete y notó que Draco debía llevar rato ahí, pues tenía restos de un desayuno y dos vasos sucios de jugo de calabaza y dos botellas vacías de cerveza de mantequilla y estaba sumergido en la lectura de un pergamino. No se le veía nada del rostro, pero eso no era problema para el cantinero Tom.

- Hola, Harry.

- Hola, Tom, ¿me traes una cerveza de mantequilla?

El cantinero se la alargó y Harry se sentó frente a Draco.

- Buenos días.

Draco le echó una mirada y sacó unos sickles y los depositó sobre la mesa.

- Buenos días, ¿nos vamos?

Harry terminó su cerveza de mantequilla y depositó el dinero sobre la mesa

- Vamos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron hacia el mundo muggle. Obviamente Draco llamaba la atención de los muggles que transitaban por las calles, debían encontrarlo raro o excéntrico con su capa cubriéndole el rostro. Harry se sentía incómodo y divertido a la vez. Era evidente que las miradas de extrañeza o curiosidad de los muggles tenían sin cuidado al rubio de Slytherin, que caminaba firme y decidido.

Al cabo de un rato Harry le hizo una seña a Draco y abrió la reja de un pequeño antejardín que conducía hacia un edificio y luego juntos subieron las escaleras.

- Aquí es, Malfoy.

El rubio ingresó tras él y le echó una mirada general al departamento. Harry le indicó el computador.

Draco se sacó la capa y la dobló depositándola sobre una silla cercana, mientras observaba como Harry, apretaba unos botones de un extraño aparato que tenía ubicado sobre un pequeño escritorio.

- Este es un computador. Mira ya he pasado la información que me diste a leer ayer.

Draco observó mientras Harry le iba mostrando las páginas con los nombres de los dioses y su descripción, Harry los había agrupado y ordenado en orden de importancia y jerarquías, lo cual no dejó de sorprender al rubio, debía haberle llevado tiempo, y por supuesto, se dio cuenta que se había quedando estudiándolos, tal vez hasta muy tarde

Harry le iba mostrando como se escribía y todos los otros archivos que guardaba, Draco no disimuló su asombro.

- ¿Y estás seguro que todo eso puede caber en el otro aparato?

- Sí, estoy seguro. Ven, te enseñaré…

Draco le alargó un libro y Harry se puso a escribir, al rato Draco entendió el procedimiento, era más fácil aprender observando que tratando de entender las explicaciones, y como se aburría comenzó a dictarle.

De pronto Harry se detuvo y Draco alzó una ceja.

- ¿Te molesta si hacemos una pausa en el trabajo para almorzar?

Draco le echó una mirada al reloj.

- Está bien, ¿a qué hora regreso?

Harry se le quedó mirando, con ganas de abofetearlo, era el peor compañero de trabajo que podía haberle tocado.

- No seas idiota, almorzaremos juntos aquí.

- No quiero causarte problemas o molestias, yo…

- No es molestia, por Merlín… Ven, tengo todo listo, solo hay que echarle un hechizo para calentarlo.

Draco asintió y tras lavarse las manos se sentó en el pequeño comedor.

- Nunca te he visto siquiera pasar en el Ministerio –dijo Harry, mientras comía.

- Llego muy temprano… y me voy tarde.

- No quieres que nadie te vea, ¿es eso?

Draco se quedó un rato en silencio meditando si valía la pena responderle o no con la verdad al Gryffindor, sentado frente a él.

- Sí, es eso –fue su seca respuesta.

- ¿Cómo hiciste el curso para Inefable, entonces?

- Gawain… me enseñaba y yo daba los exámenes frente a algún miembro del Wizengamont.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Si termino esta misión, me darán el título de Inefable, sin tener que pasar los dos años que aun me restan… Al estudiar los libros y manuscritos sigo cursando mis estudios.

- Vaya…

- Te parece mal, ¿verdad?

- ¿El qué? –dijo Harry confundido.

- Que un Mortífago sea Inefable.

- Por mí no hay problema… Si Robards confía en ti y el Wizengamont te dejó libre y hacerte Inefable por algo será.

- Este es un trabajo…

Harry lo interrumpió.

- Yo también debo confiar en ti… y lo hago porque confío en Gawain Robards.

Draco miró hacia el plato y siguió comiendo en silencio. Harry sentía que había dicho algo malo, eso le molestaba.

- Quiero confiar en ti –dijo Harry, tras un silencio.

- No necesito que confíes en mí.

- Pues está bien, pero…

- No me importa que confíes en mí, o que los demás lo hagan, me basta con que lo hagan Gawain y… ¿Regresamos al trabajo?

- Bien –dijo Harry, levantándose y con un floreo de la varita envió los platos sucios hacia la cocina y lanzó un Fregotego sobre el resto.

Se dirigió al computador con aire molesto, se iba a volver para decirle alguna pesadez al rubio, pero notó que éste estaba con la mirada perdida en una fotografía de Teddy y él jugando en el parque, así que se sentó y le habló con voz suave.

- Eh… Malfoy… he averiguado lo de los vuelos.

- ¿Cómo? Dijiste que irías el lunes.

- Pues lo averigüé por Internet.

El rubio se mordió los labios, parecía que había mucho que tenía que aprender también, no sólo el moreno.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Te mostraré, ven.

Harry se sentó frente al computador y Draco lo hizo a su lado, mientras el moreno le indicaba lo que se debía hacer.

- Tenemos vuelos que salen a las siete, a las once y a las cuatro de la tarde y son directos de Londres a Atenas, de ahí debemos tomar un bus hasta el puerto de y luego de ahí un ferri a la isla de Creta. Para aprovechar el día deberíamos partir en el de las siete, llegaríamos a las nueve, al anochecer estaríamos en Creta, aquí está la lista de los hoteles, ¿ves?

- Interesante, ¿debemos fijar la fecha de salida?

- Sí, para reservar los asientos, o sea, el cupo en el avión, ¿entiendes?

- Sí, lo entiendo. Mmm yo creo que saldremos el día quince, ¿puedes arreglarlo?

- Sí, pero no tengo tarjeta de crédito, así que tendré que ir por los pasajes y aprovecharé de sacar mi pasaporte, ¿tienes el tuyo?

- Gawain ya tiene el tuyo y el mío –Harry se asombró –Gawain me lo dijo ayer en la tarde.

- Estaba seguro que aceptaría –rió Harry.

- Así parece.

- Mmm… No te enojes, Malfoy, pero deberíamos ir a comprarte ropa.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo la mía? –dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño –Es de lo mejor de…

- No tiene nada de malo –dijo Harry, atajando los insultos que seguramente el rubio iba a lanzar sobre él –Pero es de mago. Si quieres que pasemos desapercibidos deberás vestirte como se visten los turistas muggles.

Draco se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos y luego asintió.

- Tengo un poco de ropa muggle, puede que sirva.

- ¿Por qué tienes ropa muggle?

- No es asunto tuyo…

- No te exaltes…

- Iremos el lunes a comprar los pasajes y luego iremos a comprar ropa muggle, si es que crees que hará falta.

- Me parece bien, Malfoy.

- Necesitaré tu ayuda, no sé que ropa usan los turistas muggles. Los muggles son raros, los he visto vestirse de distintas maneras…

- Sí… entiendo a lo que te refieres… Será más o menos formal, nada de extravagancias, unos jeans, unas poleras, cosas así.

- Bien.

- Estás mucho más…

- ¿Qué?

- Abierto a opiniones.

- Es mi trabajo, Potter. Por eso te asignaron también, porque sabías cosas del mundo muggle.

- ¡Uf, qué genio! No se te puede decir nada amable.

Harry tomó el libro y se puso a copiar, Draco se lo quitó y antes de comenzar a dictar le lanzó a Harry con el tono de voz más desagradablemente arrogante que tenía.

- No estoy aquí para que me digas cosas amables, estoy aquí trabajando.

Harry cerró los ojos y apretó el puño deseando que a Malfoy se lo tragara un dragón.

- Pues trabajemos.

A eso de las siete, Draco le echó una mirada al reloj y cerró el libro.

- ¿Cómo lo…?

- ¿Guardo?

- Eso.

- Es fácil, mira.

Draco asintió al entender el procedimiento y le pasó el libro a Harry, tomó su mochila y tomaba la capa cuando Harry le preguntó.

- ¿Quieres cenar?

- No.

- Como quieras, ¿te acompaño al Caldero chorreante?

- No.

- Bien, ¿a qué hora el lunes?

Draco titubeó y Harry hizo un gesto de molestia.

- Te espero aquí a las seis, desayunaremos juntos y trabajaremos un rato, antes de salir, ¿te parece bien?

- Sí… Bien, en eso quedamos.

- Adiós, Malfoy.

- Adiós, Potter.

Aquella noche antes de cerrar los ojos para dormirse, Harry se quedó pensando en que Draco Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo arrogante y elitista que era en Hogwarts, ¿qué había hecho de malo para tener que trabajar con él?

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	6. Cap 5: En camino

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo cinco**  
**En camino**

- ¿Estás seguro, Potter, de que esta cosa no se caerá?

- Tranquilízate, Malfoy –dijo Harry, evitando con todas las fuerzas reírse –Es el medio más seguro entre los muggles para viajar.

- Preferiría mi escoba.

- Es casi lo mismo, Malfoy.

- No lo creo –dijo Draco, que llegaba a tener los nudillos blancos al aferrarse con fuerza a su asiento.

- Sólo serán dos horas, no te darás ni cuenta y habremos llegado.

- Ya lo sé Potter, sólo que no me gustan los aparatos muggles.

El viaje en avión molestaba profundamente al rubio de Slytherin, pero lo soportó lo mejor que pudo, al descender en el aeropuerto de Atenas, ya en el hall de salida, Draco estaba desplegando un mapa, pero Harry se lo arrebató de las manos y lo llevó hasta el lugar donde había taxis ubicados, se subió a uno y le indicó al conductor que los llevara al Terminal de buses. Allí tomaron pasajes y como les quedaban más o menos treinta minutos para salir, Harry se dirigió a una cafetería.

- Desde aquí llegaremos al puerto de y ahí tomaremos un ferry hasta la isla de Creta.

- Ya lo sé, Potter.

- Sé que lo sabes, sólo estaba tratando de entablar una conversación.

- No estamos…

- Ya lo sé. ¡Qué genio! Pero tendremos que pasar por lo menos cuatro horas en el bus, otra hora en el ferry, se supone que somos turistas ingleses, al menos podríamos tratar de llevarnos mejor, ¿no?

Draco encendió un cigarrillo y echó una mirada a su alrededor.

- Está bien –concedió.

- ¿Qué tal la ropa muggle? –dijo Harry, que pensaba que a Draco, con la elegancia innata que poseía, se vería bien con lo que se pusiera.

- Es cómoda… sencilla, pero cómoda, sobre todo los jeans y los short, aunque todavía me siento raro usándolos.

Draco se sacó la casaca, llevaba puesta una polera ajustada que se pegaba a su cuerpo destacando lo bien formado de su tórax. Harry se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos y luego terminó su café rápidamente y revisó los boletos que tenía en la mano.

- Ya estamos en la hora, ¿nos vamos ya al bus?

Draco asintió, se levantó y esperó a que Harry pagara los café, se dirigió luego hacia el bus, se sentó en el asiento y de su mochila sacó un grueso y polvoriento libro. Harry enarcó una ceja.

- ¿No dijimos que no traeríamos los escritos?

- No es uno de los escritos, es un viejo libro de Pociones que Gawain me trajo ayer, era de Severus.

- Oh, lo siento, yo…

- No te molesta si lo leo, ¿verdad?

- Sí me molesta, pensé que… ¡Olvídalo! Te pareces a Hermione… siempre leyendo… –Harry reclamaba por lo bajo, al fin se sentó, sacó su pendrive y se puso a escuchar música, mientras contemplaba el paisaje y se dedicaba a ignorar al rubio sentado a su lado. Al poco rato se durmió.

El rubio se lo quedó mirando y luego con cuidado le sacó el pendrive y se puso los audífonos, puso los temas una y otra vez. Harry se despertó y le echó una mirada. Draco estaba recostado en el asiento con los ojos cerrados y cantaba bajito las canciones, el moreno sonrió, tomó el volumen que Draco tenía en las manos y se puso a leer. Draco abrió los ojos al sentir que le quitaban el libro y sonrió al ver que Harry se ponía a leerlo con atención, así uno y otro se estaban compenetrando sin saberlo con los gustos del otro.

Al llegar a su destino cada uno tomó su mochila y se dirigieron hacia un restaurant para almorzar ya que el ferry que los llevaría a Creta salía dentro de una hora.

- ¿Qué quieres almorzar? –preguntó Harry.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué comen los turistas?

Harry se lo quedó mirando y luego se echó a reír.

- Lo mismo que tú. Ven te llevaré a comer pescado con ensaladas, ¿te parece bien?

- Sí –Draco le alargó el pendrive.

- ¿Te gustaron?

- Sí, no son como los de los grupos mágicos, pero son interesantes…

Se sentaron en una mesa al aire libre y ordenaron la comida y unos refrescos. Draco observaba el lugar y a los muggles a su alrededor.

- No sabía que te gustara la asignatura de Pociones, en Hogwarts eras pésimo.

- En realidad no era tan malo, sólo que Snape me fastidiaba, ya sabes, me odiaba…

Draco sonrió y comenzó a comer.

- ¿Qué otra cosa hacen los muggles?

- ¿Cosas?

- Para divertirse.

- Bueno… salen a comer, ven televisión, van…

- ¿Qué haces con Teddy cuando te lo llevas?

- Bueno, vamos a comer, al parque, de compras, al cine…

- ¿Cine?

- ¿Nunca has ido al cine?

- No… ¿Qué es?

- ¿Cómo te explico? Veamos… Es como un Pensadero… pero las cosas que pasan no son reales, sólo las graban y luego…

- ¿Cómo las imágenes del computador?

- Así es… Más o menos…

- Vaya.

Harry guardó silencio un rato.

- Tú, ¿cómo te diviertes?

- ¿Yo? Bueno… leo… dibujo. No sé, estudio más que nada. Antes… cuando estaba con los Slytherin, pues jugaba ajedrez mágico…

- Cantas muy bien.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

- Venías haciéndolo en el bus.

- ¿En serio? No me di cuenta –rió Draco, a Harry la risa del rubio siempre le sonaba apagada, como si no le saliera del corazón.

- Y tú, Potter, ¿qué haces? –preguntó el rubio.

- Pues no leo mucho, la verdad –Harry se encogió de hombros –Voy donde los Weasley…

- Ah, claro…

- Y a veces voy al Londres muggle, a algún bar…

- ¿A buscar chicas?

- A veces voy al cine –dijo el moreno, sin contestar la pregunta del chico.

- También eres un poco solitario, ¿eh?

- A veces –rió Harry –La verdad es que sí, desde que Ron y Hermione se casaron y tuvieron los niños, me he quedado un poco solo… Ya sabes, no me gusta molestarlos mucho en su intimidad.

Draco le echó un vistazo a su reloj.

- ¿Estás nervioso? –preguntó Harry.

- Un poco ansioso…

- Vamos, falta un rato, pero podemos subir ya al ferry.

- Bien… Recuerdas todo lo que te dije y lo que leíste, ¿verdad?

- Sí –dijo Harry –Lo estuve repasando todas las noches…

- ¿En qué hotel nos alojaremos?

- Ehh… No había vacantes, así que hice las reservaciones en una residencial… Sólo conseguí un cuarto para los dos.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es como un hotel, pero más pequeño… pero no te preocupes, tiene baño privado y…

- Sólo necesito eso… un baño y una cama, porque la verdad estoy cansado… No sé como los muggles soportan eso de los aviones, los buses… Es mejor un traslador… hasta la Red Flú es mejor que esto.

Harry sonrió y echó a andar tras pagar la cuenta.

- Todos los magos decís lo mismo.

- ¿A ti te gusta?

- A veces… Sí, porque puedo ver los lugares y a la gente… las casas… No sé…

Draco entornó los ojos y no hizo comentario alguno, a él no le gustaba la gente… Bueno, no es que no le gustara, pensaba el rubio, es que ya casi no veía gente, ni siquiera veía a los magos… Bueno… salvo en sus escapadas al mundo muggle, pero eso era otra cosa, ¿no?

Vio como Harry pagaba los boletos muggles y luego conversaba con otro grupo de turistas… un grupo de chicos y chicas, que como ellos, cargaban sus mochilas. Harry le hizo un gesto y Draco empezó a caminar pero no se acercó, pero contemplaba como el moreno reía entre los muggles y como las chicas le coqueteaban.

"Vaya", pensó Draco resignado. "Tal vez será mejor que me acerque o podría causarles extrañeza".

Se acercó a donde ellos se habían sentado y tras las presentaciones, se dejó caer en una banca casi pegado al moreno, que tuvo que tragar saliva ante la cercanía. Fingió prestar atención a lo que decían, asintiendo de vez en cuando… No entendía casi nada de lo que hablaban, pero el moreno parecía entender toda aquella charla.

Draco se dejó caer en la cama y encendió un cigarrillo.

- Por fin –dijo.

Harry se metió en la ducha y salió al poco rato y encendió la televisión y puso una película.

- Esto es como el cine.

- Ya veo –dijo Draco –pero tengo sueño.

Se metió en el baño y al cabo de un rato salió solo en bóxer, se secó el cabello, bajo la atenta pero disimulada mirada del moreno, a los pocos minutos dormía profundamente.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	7. Cap: 6 Al pie del monte Ida

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo seis**  
**Al pie del monte Ida**

Harry se dejó caer en una roca exhausto y Draco echó un bufido de exasperación y se dejó caer a su lado mientras el moreno se echaba un largo trago de agua de la cantimplora. Draco analizó el lugar durante unos instantes y se sentó frente al moreno sacando un mapa y examinándolo. Harry se dejó caer hasta el suelo y cerró los ojos.

- No sé cómo puedes caminar tanto sin cansarte.

- Mmm… Ya estamos cerca, pero realmente no sé muy bien hasta dónde debemos llegar.

- ¿No fumas? –Draco levantó la vista y la clavó en el moreno –Es que cada vez que compruebas algo o lees, fumas.

- Estoy haciendo ejercicio en este momento, Potter, ¿no sabes que eso hace mal?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Ya lo sé, pero si al caso vamos, no deberías fumar nunca.

- Mmm… ¿Ya descansaste?

- Sí –dijo Harry de mala gana –Para pasar en el cuarto del Departamento de Misterios, estás en muy buena forma –dijo Harry, levantándose.

- Hago mucho ejercicio –dijo el rubio, ajustándose la mochila de campamento –Los fines de semana salgo a caminar o a nadar…

- ¿Solo?

- Así es.

- ¿No te aburres?

- No –dijo el rubio echando a caminar –Eres igual a todos los magos, ¿verdad, Potter?

- Tal vez… Es verdad que en el Mundo Mágico te pones un poco cómodo…

- No quiero ponerme gordo –dijo Draco.

Harry que caminaba tras él, pensó que Draco nunca podría llegar a ser gordo. Admiraba el físico del rubio con los ojos entornados, su alta figura, sus espaldas fuertes sin llegar a ser anchas, su tórax, su abdomen liso, donde se destacaban sus músculos, lo recordó la noche anterior saliendo de la ducha y tragó saliva.

En verdad el rubio era muy atractivo y ese aire de superioridad lo hacía ver… demasiado varonil, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?

"No debo pensar estas cosas", se recriminó Harry, con rabia. "Es el maldito Slytherin que te fastidió durante siete años".

- Potter, te estoy hablando…

- Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

- Que el sol ya está por ocultarse, ¿qué tal si hacemos campamento aquí? El río está cerca y…

- Por fin –dijo Harry, soltando la mochila -¿Quieres que arme la carpa?

- Te ayudaré, solo espera un momento.

Harry vio como el Slytherin sacaba una toalla y la dejaba sobre una roca, luego lo vio dudar un momento y desmontó la carpa de la mochila y se puso a armarla, Harry se acercó y lo ayudó.

- ¿Cómo sabes hacer esto? –pregunto Harry, asombrado.

- Una vez me fui de excursión por un fin de semana con un muggle.

- ¿Tienes un amigo muggle?

- Lo tuve, ya no lo veo, se casó creo.

- Vaya, ¿cómo lo conociste?

- Estás atando mal la cuerda –dijo Draco –Ya está –dijo al cabo de un rato, acomodó su mochila, de la cual sacó un short y una polera. Comenzó a desnudarse.

- ¿Qué haces? Preguntó Harry, echando un vistazo a su alrededor al ver que Draco se quedaba totalmente desnudo.

- ¿Qué crees que hago? Me daré una zambullida en el río. Deberías hacer lo mismos, te relajará y descansarás mejor.

- Alguien puede verte.

- No hemos visto a nadie en todo el día, Potter, y además, ¿qué importa?

Draco se arrojó al río y Harry lo sintió reír. Se sacó la ropa dentro de la carpa y se puso un traje de baño y se dirigió al río, se zambulló como el rubio, pero sintió su cuerpo congelarse.

- Está fría –bufó enojado.

El Slytherin se echó a reír.

- Potter, es un maldito río, no pensarías que estaría tibia… No te quejes, el agua fría tonificará tus músculos.

Draco siguió nadando un rato, pero Harry se salió pronto y se vistió, encendió fuego y puso a calentar agua para preparar café, mientras contemplaba como el rubio nadaba de un lado a otro. Al fin lo vio salir y secarse, se puso el short y la polera y se dejó caer a su lado, se tomó el café que Harry le alargaba.

- ¿Siempre has hecho deportes?

- Desde niño… La mansión Malfoy era inmensa y tenía de todo… Y bueno, mis padres tenían una intensa vida social, así que me entretenía como podía, así que me dediqué a hacer deportes… –se rió picaramente –Y a escaparme de casa a buscar mis conquistas –Draco miró al moreno de reojo –Te estoy contando demasiadas cosas –dijo el rubio de pronto, tomando un sándwich que le alargaba Harry -¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías?

- Vivía con mis tíos muggles, me odiaban, así que casi no salía de casa, me mantenían encerrado, hasta que fui a Hogwarts, eso es todo –dijo Harry, bebiendo su café.

- Vaya, ¿fue muy triste?

- Un poco… ¿Qué más hacías?

- Bueno, iba a casa de Zabini o de Pansy y nos dedicábamos a armar alboroto con Crabbe y Goyle…

- ¿Ya se conocían?

- Desde bebés prácticamente. Lo sangre pura son pocos –dijo Draco –Así que se nos enseñaba a relacionarnos entre nosotros, éramos atroces –Harry vio a Draco sonreír con nostalgia y luego suspiraba profundamente –A veces los extraño –soltó de pronto, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente –Pero sólo a veces, ahora la soledad es más atrayente y satisfactoria.

- Para mi no, me gustaría tener a alguien…

- Tienes a Teddy, a los Weasley, a….

- Teddy es de Andrómeda y los Weasley son mi familia, pero cada uno tiene su propia vida.

- ¿Quieres una pareja?

- Así es –Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Búscala, las chicas deben sobrarte, ¿no?

- No es tan fácil…

- ¿Por qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros nuevamente y apartó la mirada del rubio clavándola en los árboles del bosque cercano y de pronto entornó los ojos.

- Creo… Creo que nos observan.

- Hace una hora aproximadamente. Son ninfas y cada vez son más.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Relájate. Creen que somos muggles y no podemos verlas, así que aparta la mirada – Draco le echó una mirada a su reloj –Hora de dormir, Potter, mañana partiremos apenas salga el sol.

Draco caminaba a paso elástico seguido de un cansado Harry Potter, al rodear una gran piedra el rubio se detuvo de pronto y Harry vio frente a ellos a un joven, aún más alto que Draco, musculoso, arrogante, vestido a la usanza griega antigua, con una túnica bordada con hilos de oro, atada con un cordón tejido y sandalias y en su mano sostenía una espada.

El rubio clavó su mirada en el joven y entornó los ojos. Harry se quedó un poco más atrás, mostrando sorpresa y desconcierto.

- Vaya… Podéis verme –dijo el joven, con una voz profunda y varonil –Por lo tanto sois magos, ¿no es así?

Draco asintió y tensó los músculos del cuerpo. Harry lo vio ponerse en alerta, cual si fuera un tigre a punto de saltar.

- Sí, de Inglaterra.

- Los esperaba –dijo el muchacho levantando la espada y poniéndola en el cuello del rubio, casi rozándolo, el Slytherin no movió un solo dedo, más bien parecía estar fastidiado con aquel encuentro.

Harry soltó su mochila y la dejó caer al suelo, respirando profundamente para dominar el agitado golpeteó de su corazón al ver aquella espada tan cerca del cuello del hermoso rubio que en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas a él.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	8. Cap 7: Encuentro con Ares

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo siete**  
**Encuentro con Ares**

Harry se deslizó hasta ponerse a un lado del rubio, pero manteniéndose aún así, pendiente de ambos chicos, vio como el rubio no movía un solo músculo de su cara y seguía sin apartar los entornados ojos de la cara del muchacho que sonreía con enojo.

- Vaya… Por Zeus… Sois los jóvenes magos que pretenden cerrar el Velo de Hades, ¿no?

- ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Draco con voz impersonal.

- ¿No me conoces? –rió el muchacho, levantando el rubio cabello de Draco con la espada.

- Supongo que debes ser Ares, dios de la guerra –dijo Draco, apartando con la mano el filo de la espada de su cabello.

- Bien… Eres inteligente y valiente –dijo el muchacho, cortando las cintas que sujetaban la mochila al pecho del rubio, la mochila cayó con un golpe seco al suelo. Harry avanzó un paso hacia Draco.

- No te metas en esto, Potter. Retrocede.

- Pero…

- Haz lo que te digo –dijo el rubio, sin mirarle.

El joven dios comenzó a caminar alrededor del rubio, poniendo su espada en diferentes partes del cuerpo del Slytherin, cortando con la afilada espada la polera y los jeans del rubio.

- No demuestras temor, mortal.

- Es que no tengo miedo –contestó el rubio.

El muchacho se puso frente a él y le levantó la barbilla con la espada puesta de lado.

- ¿No tienes miedo a morir?

- No… Hace mucho que lo perdí… y a veces lo deseo.

El joven dios se volvió hacia Harry y comenzó a caminar hacia el moreno, éste tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás… Draco se atravesó en el camino del muchacho, quedando frente al dios que bajó la mirada, clavándola en los grises ojos del rubio.

- ¿Tienes miedo, moreno?

- Sí –dijo Harry, honestamente –Pero lucharé de igual modo.

- Apártate –le dijo a Draco.

- ¡No!

El muchacho dio un paso atrás y levantó de nuevo la espada. Draco se corrió unos centímetros y caminó hacia el chico.

- ¿Qué prefieres, mi joven deidad? Una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, o una con la espada.

- No tienes una espada –rió Ares, despectivamente.

- Me la podéis proporcionar, ¿no?

- ¿Tu valentía es real o una pose? –pregunto Ares, haciendo otro corte en la polera del rubio que se abrió por la mitad. Draco se la quitó.

- No acostumbro a fingir, digo y hago lo que siento, lo que deseo, lo que me place –dijo Draco, orgullosamente –No tengo miedo a pelear o a morir.

- ¿Y no tienes miedo de que mate a tu compañero?

- No… Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo… No me importa realmente su vida… –dijo Draco, sonriendo con suficiencia –No trates de buscarme puntos débiles, mi señor, pues no los tengo.

- Presuntuoso mortal –dijo Ares, enojado, haciendo un rasguño en el pecho del rubio. Harry palideció al ver correr un hilo de sangre desde la herida.

Draco no hizo ningún movimiento durante unos segundos, luego se giró rápidamente dejándose caer al suelo, agarró las piernas del muchacho con las suyas, se giró haciéndole caer, se levantó de un salto y tomó la espada que había caído a unos centímetros. Se sentó luego a horcajadas sobre el pecho de la deidad, aprisionando sus brazos con sus piernas y puso la espada en el cuello del chico, que se echó a reír socarronamente.

- Sabes que no podrás hacerme daño.

- Lo sé, pero por mucho que seas un dios… –Draco acercó su cara a la del muchacho –no permitiré que me humilles –Draco acercó tanto la cara a la del joven dios, que Harry contuvo la respiración –Soy Draco Malfoy… No lo olvides, mi señor, Draco Malfoy… Y no permitiré que lo olvides, si vuelves a humillarme. Nadie olvidará mi nombre, recuérdalo, mi señor, Draco Malfoy.

Draco se levantó de un salto y arrojó la espada al lado del cuerpo del joven dios.

- Ahora, si mi señor lo permite, tenemos que seguir nuestro camino.

Draco tomó su mochila y la cargó sobre su hombro, pasando por el lado del muchacho que se levantaba riendo.

- Espera mortal… –Draco se volvió –En verdad tienes muchas agallas y tu joven amigo, aunque teme, estaría dispuesto a luchar.

- Así es, mi señor –contestó el rubio.

Draco bajó la mochila y se acercó de nuevo a la deidad.

- Pero digamos la verdad, mi señor. Una lucha entre usted y yo sería más excitante, ¿no es verdad?

- Estás muy pagado de ti mismo, mortal, y no te pareces a los otros magos que he conocido –dijo Ares, acariciando el pecho del rubio y el abdomen endurecido del Slytherin –Estoy seguro que serías del gusto de Afrodita.

- No lo creo –dijo el rubio –No soy tan atractivo como mi señor –dijo Draco, entornando los ojos, Ares se echó a reír.

- Esperadme aquí –dijo alejándose.

Harry corrió hacia el rubio y sacó de la mochila un trozo de algodón, lo empapó en alcohol y lo puso sobre la herida.

- ¿Estás loco?

- ¿No leíste lo que te di?

- Sí, pero…

- Ares es el dios de la guerra.

- Sí, pero también decía que era agresivo y sanguinario.

- Aunque sea feroz no es invencible, ni siquiera frente a nosotros los mortales, sólo le hice frente. No puede competir conmigo y él lo sabe… Sólo podría hacerme daño con la espada, pero el desafío ya estaba hecho. No quiso arriesgarse a que lo derrotara una vez más.

- ¿Qué crees que hará ahora?

- No lo sé, pero lo mejor es esperar, Potter.

Draco se levantó y sacó otra polera de la mochila y se la puso, examinó las correas cortadas de su mochila de campamento y dejó escapar un rugido de impotencia.

- ¡Maldición! Si tenemos que subir, estaré jodido, no puedo usar la magia y no podré cargarla conmigo –dijo Draco echando una mirada hacia el monte que se alzaba a algunos pasos de ellos.

- Tal vez podamos dejar algunas cosas y sólo llevar una mochila.

- No lo sé… Veremos… –Draco se dejó caer bajo un árbol.

- Me sorprende tu tranquilidad –dijo Harry, sentándose a unos metros de él.

- Desde que acepté esta misión hace más de dos años estoy preparado para lo que sea, morir inclusive, Potter –dijo Draco sin mirarlo.

- Dijiste que a veces lo deseabas.

- ¿Qué cosa? –dijo el rubio con un sobresalto.

- Morir…

- Ah, eso… Es verdad… ¿acaso nunca sentiste la tentación de acabar con todo? ¿De desaparecer?

- Algunas veces.

- No es tan inusual, Potter. Sólo son ideas que se cruzan por tu cabeza…

- ¿Malfoy?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué otras cosas deseas?

Draco clavó los grises y fríos ojos en el moreno durante unos minutos y luego se echó a reír.

- No lo sé… Tal vez si pudiera, cambiar el pasado, estar con mis padres… con los chicos de Slytherin, tener una vida sin tener que ocultarme.

Harry guardó silencio durante unos minutos, luego se levantó y caminó hasta el río, donde tomó una piedra y la lanzó con rabia hacia las aguas.

Draco lo miraba con los ojos entornados, sabía que había cometido una imprudencia. No debió decírselo, conocía al moreno, pese a que éste no lo supiera, como la palma de su mano. Llevaba demasiados años observándolo y analizándolo. Era un Gryffindor de tomo y lomo, pero tenía el defecto de todos ellos, lo consumía la culpa, además era demasiado bueno… demasiado puro...

Draco se levantó y se acercó a él.

- Sácate esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, Gryffindor, no eres culpable de nada. Deberías dejar de ser tan niño y convertirte en un hombre de una vez por todas.

- Soy un hombre.

- Los hombres aceptan las cosas como se presentan, Potter. Esto que nos tocó vivir, las cosas que no son tu culpa no deberían afectarte.

- Nunca he podido olvidar tu cara al ver muertos a tus padres, ni tu dolor, tu llanto.

El rubio tembló perceptiblemente y tragó saliva.

- No fue tu culpa, Gryffindor… Si hay un culpable, no eres tú.

- En verdad no los odiaba… Ni a ti –dijo el moreno sin mirarle.

- Ya lo sé, Potter. Siempre has sido incapaz de odiar a nadie.

- Odiaba a Snape…

- No es cierto, si lo hubieras odiado como dices… no hubieras recogido sus pensamientos, no hubieras sentido compasión de él…

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Ni siquiera odiabas realmente a Voldemort, sentías compasión por él.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –preguntó el moreno clavando su mirada en el rubio.

- Sólo lo sé –dijo el rubio –Con todo lo que te hice… Con todo lo que te dije… Aún así. Me salvaste la vida… De ti aprendí a hacer lo correcto…

El rubio dio media vuelta y se dejó caer bajo el árbol, dejando al moreno sumido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	9. Cap 8: Pegaso

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo ocho**  
**Pegaso**

Al anochecer, Harry y Draco armaron la carpa y calentaron unas sopas enlatadas y asaron un pez que Draco consiguió pescar. El moreno cada vez se asombraba más de las habilidades del rubio. A media tarde lo había visto buscar una rama de árbol, lo más derecha que pudiera encontrar, le ató una soga y se sentó pacientemente hasta que picó uno y con fuerza lo sacó del agua mientras tiraba de la soga y se metía en el agua para agarrarlo y lo puso a asar tras limpiarlo.

- Siempre pensé que eras un niñito mimado –dijo Harry, tras un silencio, mientras Draco fumaba un cigarrillo.

- Y lo era, aprendí a pescar hace poco tiempo.

- Te ibas con Gawain Robards, ¿cierto?

- Así es… –dijo Draco.

- Siempre que puede se va de pesca.

- Sí, y me lleva con él, aunque no le gusta acampar –rió Draco –Los magos no sirven para los ejercicios físicos. Busca un buen hotel…

- ¿Por qué te gusta acampar?

- No lo sé, se está bien aquí, ¿no? Aire puro, soledad, silencio.

- ¡Como sino tuvieras suficiente soledad y silencio en el departamento de Misterios! –se quejó Harry y Draco rió.

- Pero ahí no tengo estos paisajes.

- A mí la soledad me abruma.

- Es que no has aprendido a disfrutarla… O pasaste mucho tiempo solo de niño.

- ¿Quién te lo contó?

- Lo escuché alguna vez en Hogwarts y Andrómeda no para de hablar de ti.

- Ah, es verdad… ¿Eso no te molesta?

- Pues no, ella ha cifrado su vida en ustedes y es lógico.

- ¿Por qué te acercaste a Andrómeda?

- Se parece a mamá en cierto sentido, aunque físicamente se parezca tanto a Bellatrix… Mi madre era dulce y buena… La cambiaron las ideas de los estúpidos Mortífagos… Amaba tanto a mi padre que solo lo seguía ciegamente –murmuró con pesar.

- Lo siento –murmuró a su vez el moreno.

- ¡Demonios!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el Gryffindor, poniéndose en alerta.

- No es nada a nuestro alrededor –dijo Draco, molesto –Es que otra vez me he descubierto contándote cosas –Harry entornó los ojos –Es desagradable.

- Porque se trata de mi, ¿cierto?

- No –dijo el rubio, echándole una mirada y luego exhaló un suspiro –Porque nunca he acostumbrado hablar de mi vida privada, ni siquiera con los Slytherin. Estar en contacto prolongado con ustedes los Gryffindor, está haciendo que baje la guardia –dijo medio en serio, medio en broma. Harry emitió una risilla de superioridad.

- Es que tenemos nuestro encanto.

- No, es que son unos metomentodo insoportables –rió el rubio. El moreno emitió un gruñidito de protesta y luego terminó riendo con él.

- Puede que tengas razón –aceptó el moreno.

- Ya es tarde, al menos hay que dormir un par de horas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Como tú digas.

Harry se despertó fuertemente aprisionado al cuerpo del rubio y con la mano de éste tapando su boca.

- Shh, Potter… Escucha –dijo sacándole la mano de la boca, pero sin alejarse del cuerpo del moreno, que en un principio no pudo escuchar nada más que los locos latidos de su corazón ante la cercanía del rubio.

- ¿Qué de…? Vaya, ¿qué crees que pueda ser?

- No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

El ruido que había despertado al rubio de Slytherin era el chapoteo fuerte en el agua del río, algo que no podía estar sucediendo, ¿a qué se debía aquel ruido? Era algo constante y fuerte.

Salieron de la carpa y se dieron cuenta que ya el sol empezaba a alumbrar buscaron con la mirada y se dieron cuenta de lo que causaba aquel chapoteo.

- ¡Es hermoso!

- ¡Impresionante! –dijo el rubio, y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del río, donde los esperaba Ares con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Habéis obtenido permiso para llegar a vuestro destino –dijo el joven, con una sonrisa –Sobre todo por el valor que habéis demostrado y vuestra fuerza, claro está –dijo dirigiéndose a Draco – ¿Cómo está vuestra pequeña herida?

- Curándose, mi señor –respondió el rubio con respeto, pero sin temor.

- Él es Pegaso –dijo solemne, indicándoles el hermoso caballo, que corría sobre las aguas del río con sus alas extendidas, del blanco más puro y algo más grande que cualquier caballo, por más fina que sea su raza.

- No tiene comparación, ni siquiera los corceles árabes son tan hermosos como él.

- Recordad que es hijo de un dios con una Gorgona, ¿qué animal por noble que sea su estirpe podría compararse con él?

- Pues ninguno, claro está –respondió a su vez el rubio, maravillado por la hermosura del animal.

- ¿Por qué cabalga sobre el agua? –preguntó Harry, también embelesado.

- Porque por donde sus cascos pisan hace brotar un manantial, por lo que no puede tocar tierra, sino nacería un nuevo río, y sería inexplicable para los muggles –dijo el rubio, internándose un poco en el río.

- Conocéis bastante, creí que los mortales ya se habían olvidado de nosotros.

- Desde que era un niño soñaba con un momento así –dijo el rubio, acercándose aún más al caballo alado que había detenido su carrera para observarlos fijamente –Jamás pensé en vivirlo realmente –sonrió a su pesar el rubio, con una sonrisa de chiquillo travieso, que cautivó no sólo al joven dios, sino también al Gryffindor que le observaba desconfiado desde la orilla del río.

Draco caminó aún más adentrándose en el río hasta situarse frente al noble corcel y le hizo una profunda reverencia, quedándose quieto luego, esperando la reacción de Pegaso. A Harry, por un momento, le llegó el recuerdo de haber estado en la misma situación años atrás, cuando tenía trece años, frente a Buckbeack, el hipogrifo y sonrió, ¿desde cuándo el rubio de Slytherin mostraba tanto respeto frente a una criatura?

"Los tiempos cambian", se dijo divertido.

- Uy, Malfoy… menos mal que no es un hipogrifo –dijo Harry, burlón.

- Muy chistoso, Potter… Guarda silencio, ¿quieres?

Pegaso extendió sus alas completamente y luego dobló una rodilla e inclinó la cabeza, devolviéndole así el signo de respeto al rubio, éste se acercó y hundió su mano derecha en las crines plateadas.

- Eres hermoso –murmuró emocionado.

- Pegaso les llevará al Olimpo, no hay otra manera de llegar para ustedes los mortales.

- Pero… nuestras cosas –dijo Harry, indicando la carpa y las demás pertenencias.

- No podéis llevar nada más que la ropa que lleváis puesta, las ninfas cuidaran de sus pertenencias, además los humanos sin magia, jamás llegan a vagar por estos parajes, nuestra magia lo impide –dijo Ares, volviéndose hacia el moreno.

- ¿De verdad podré montarte? –preguntó el rubio al animal, acariciando fervorosamente al animal, como si fuera algo muy delicado. Pegaso replegó sus alas e inclinó el cuerpo un poco para que Draco pudiera subir sobre su lomo – ¡Fantástico! –el rubio tomó delicadamente sus crines y se impulsó hasta lograr sentarse, cuando estuvo acomodado acarició el cuello del animal.

- Tu turno –dijo Ares, volviéndose hacia Harry.

El Gryffindor tragó saliva, estaba muy desconfiado de todo aquello y ni por asomo sentía la emoción que demostraba el rubio de Slytherin, parecía un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo y eso podía ser peligroso, ¿o no?

- Confías poco en el instinto de tu compañero –dijo Ares en un murmullo –Ten cuidado con eso, ojos esmeralda, podrías dejarme el camino libre –dijo con burla y con una mirada de deseo hacía el rubio que seguía acariciando a Pegaso embelesado.

- No sé a qué diablos se refiere –dijo el moreno, enrojeciendo a su pesar y metiéndose rápidamente al río, situándose al lado de Pegaso.

- ¿Listo para partir, Potter?

- No sé… ¿Estás seguro de que no es una trampa, Malfoy?

- No, pero tampoco tenemos otra alternativa y la hemos tenido fácil hasta ahora –dijo Draco, echándole una fugaz mirada.

- Demasiado fácil –dijo el moreno, volviéndose a mirar desconfiado hacia Ares, durante un minuto, pero la risa de Draco juguetona y feliz se dejó escuchar a sus espaldas.

- ¿Asustado, Potter?

El moreno se volvió nuevamente hacia él y sonrió al ver la mueca burlona del rubio y el brazo estirado hacia él.

- Eso quisieras, Malfoy –dijo agarrando el brazo del rubio e impulsando su cuerpo, para que el rubio lo ayudara a montar.

- ¿Nos veremos más tarde, mi señor?

- Eso espero, mi joven amigo –dijo Ares, desapareciendo de su vista, tras echarle una burlona sonrisa a Harry.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Draco, volviéndose un poco hacia Harry.

- Nada, no tiene importancia –dijo el moreno, enrabiado.

- Bien –dijo Draco, volviendo a tomar su posición y enredando sus manos firmemente entre la crines plateadas –Afírmate, Potter.

- ¿De dónde?

- ¡Qué imbécil eres, Potter! –dijo el rubio, mostrando un poco de fastidio –Pues de mi, anda agárrate de mi cintura.

- Pero…

- Uff, Potter, no tenemos todo el día, ¿vale? –dijo ya malhumorado.

- ¡Qué genio! –dijo Harry, rodeando la cintura del rubio con sus brazos, aunque no firmemente.

- Bien amigo –dijo Draco, dulcemente hacia Pegaso –Estamos listos.

Pegaso extendió sus gigantescas alas y empezó a correr sobre las aguas del río y tomando velocidad comenzó ya a cabalgar en el aire, Harry se sintió deslizar y a su pesar tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a la cintura del rubio, pegando su pecho a la espalda del Slytherin que sonrió burlón, aunque claro Harry no pudo verlo.

Pegaso fue ganando cada vez más altura y luego comenzó a galopar en línea recta, hasta que ambos, Harry y Draco, sintieron como si hubieran atravesado a un fantasma, un frío que les caló los huesos por unos instantes para luego volver a sentir una suave calidez.

Draco abrió los ojos y se quedó asombrado, frente a él, dos puertas delante de él, que se acercaban cada vez más, parecían echas de diamante puro, pues cuando el sol las tocaba se descomponían en múltiples arco iris.

- ¿Lo estás viendo, Potter?

- Sí, es increíble –escuchó que el Gryffindor murmuraba asombrado.


	10. Cap 9: El oráculo

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo nueve**  
**El oráculo**

- ¿Habéis decidido? –preguntó Ares, entrando arrogantemente al salón donde se encontraban Zeus, Afrodita y Apolo.

- Aún no, Ares –dijo Zeus, acariciando su barba con calma –Apolo piensa que pueden ser los que él ha visto cerrar el Velo.

- Genial, tú mismo dijiste que jamás viste sus caras, sólo escuchaste la profecía.

- Pero encajan, Ares –dijo Apolo, mirando con fastidio a su hermano.

Apolo era sobre todo el dios de la profecía. Su oráculo más importante estaba en Delfos, el sitio de su victoria sobre Pitón. Solía otorgar el don de la profecía a aquellos mortales a los que amaba.

Apolo era un músico dotado, que deleitaba a los dioses tocando la lira. Era también un arquero diestro y un atleta veloz, acreditado por haber sido el primer vencedor en los juegos olímpicos. Su hermana gemela, Ártemis, era la guardiana de las muchachas, mientras que Apolo protegía de modo especial a los muchachos. También era el dios de la agricultura y de la ganadería, de la luz y de la verdad, y enseñó a los humanos el arte de la medicina. Es el dios más hermoso de entre todos.

- Protegerás a esos mortales, ¿no?

- Si se lo merecen, claro que sí –desafió Apolo.

- Basta ya –dijo Zeus, con algo de calma –Sigue contándonos de tu visión, Apolo.

- Decía que vi en mis visiones como el platinado cabello de un mortal al lado de un negro azabache de otro cerraban el velo, después vi gris chocar contra esmeralda derritiendo todo a su paso, serán nacidos, criados y azotados… Uno vendrá de la luz y el otro vendrá rescatado de la oscuridad. Son Luz y Oscuridad, no puede haber luz sin haber oscuridad. El complemento perfecto.

- Sabes que el Velo sólo se cerrará cuando logren juntar los siete diamantes dentro de ellos –dijo Zeus pensativamente.

- Ya tienen el primero, ¿no? –murmuró Apolo.

- Sólo tu Oscuridad demostró valor –escupió Ares.

- La luz, pese a temer, también pensaba enfrentarte, ¿recuerdas?

- Lo que es aun más meritorio –susurró Zeus.

Ares bufó molesto.

- No hay nada entre ellos, Apolo, el ojos grises estaba dispuesto a dejar morir a ojos esmeralda, ¿qué dices de ello?

- Es lo único que no encaja –murmuró Apolo –Pero puede ser que deban conocerse y unirse en su camino.

- ¿No los mandarás directamente a cerrar el Velo? –preguntó Afrodita, que hasta ahora permanecía callada.

- No –dijo Apolo –Sabes bien, que deben ganarse los siete diamantes, ya tienen el primero.

- No, ha sido demasiado fácil –gritó Ares.

- Lo dices porque te venció un mocoso –retó Apolo.

- Me dejé vencer –se defendió.

- Te quitó la espada y ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse –se burló Afrodita a sus espaldas –Y es tan bello como un día lo fue Adonis.

- Es mío –gruñó Ares, hacia ella.

- Ojos grises no será de ninguno de ustedes –dijo Apolo firme –él y su compañero son los escogidos para intentar cerrar el Velo.

- Ni siquiera sabemos si lo lograrán –bufó Ares.

- Es cierto, mis visiones dicen que lo intentarán, pero dependerá de si consiguen juntar los siete diamantes.

- Ningún mortal ha reunido en su interior los siete diamantes, Apolo.

- Ya lo sé –bufó molesto Apolo –En verdad hermano que logras fácilmente hacerme enfadar.

- Menos aún creo que lo logren si uno de ellos viene formado desde la Oscuridad –dijo Afrodita.

- Tal vez ese sea el verdadero reto, ¿no? Que luz y Oscuridad aprendan a vivir juntas, que logren tocarse y convivir. Después de todo no puede existir una sin la otra.

- Pero no logran tocarse.

- Ya lo sé –gritó Apolo, verdaderamente enfadado, esta vez –Yo sólo digo lo que veo, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

- Probaremos a los mortales, entonces…

- Reclamo para mí a ojos esmeraldas –dijo Atenea entrando –He preguntado por sus logros y es un héroe en su mundo.

Atenea es la diosa de la sabiduría, la educación y la guerra y es la protectora de los héroes y la hija favorita de Zeus, nacida ya adulta de su frente. Diosa virgen, recibía el nombre de Parthenos ('la virgen').

- Vamos, Atenea, el muchacho temblaba atemorizado frente a mí.

- El visitó la muerte y fue devuelto por su valor, es más él decidió regresar y seguir luchando.

- Y yo reclamo para mí a ojos grises, estará bajo mi protección –dijo Apolo, desafiando con la mirada a su hermano.

- Si esa es su decisión –dijo Zeus, al fin, poniendo así término a la discusión –Atenea, ojos esmeraldas es tuyo y ojos grises está bajo tu protección, Apolo…

- Pero quiero hacer una prueba con ellos, padre. Apolo dice que ellos deben tener un lazo, ¿no?

- ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntaron Apolo y Atenea, al mismo tiempo.

- Que al menos deben tener un mínimo de afinidad, el Velo no se cerrará solo porque ellos quieran.

- Estás en tu derecho, ya que reinas sobre el amor.

Afrodita es la diosa del amor y la belleza femenina, hija de Zeus y Dione y amante del belicoso Ares.

- Pero…

- Ya se acercan, mi señor –dijo Hermes, entrando – ¿Debemos dejarlos pasar?

- Hacedle saber a Pegaso que los traiga directamente a este salón –dijo Zeus –Podrás empezar con tu prueba una vez se vayan a descansar –dijo hacia Afrodita.

- Como sea tu voluntad, padre.

Draco y Harry vieron como las puertas se abrían para dejarles pasar y luego se cerraban a sus espaldas nuevamente.

- Parece hecho de…

- Diamantes –completó el rubio, tan maravillado como Harry –Afírmate, Potter, descendemos y creo que vamos a entrar por una ventana.

- ¿Qué? –y Harry miró por sobre el hombro del rubio – ¡Por Merlín, nos vamos a estrellar, Malfoy!

- No será así, Potter, eso es imposible, Pegaso es el que nos lleva, ¿recuerdas?

- Lo recuerdo, pero…

- Creí que eras un buen Gryffindor, Potter, te está fallando el valor y la confianza.

- Y yo creí que eras un digno heredero de la casa Slytherin, desconfiados por naturaleza –replicó el moreno, picado.

- Sujétate, Potter –dijo el Slytherin, al ver que Pegaso plegaba las alas.

- Extraño mi escoba –dijo el moreno, aferrándose más a la cintura del rubio.

Pegaso se detuvo en mitad de un inmenso salón sin muebles, sólo se encontraba allí el trono donde un hombrón blanco y hermoso, que se veía de edad madura se encontraba sentado, vestido con una simple túnica bordada con hilos dorados.

- Merlín, Potter, nos ha traído directo con Zeus –susurró Draco hacia Harry.

- ¡Demonios sangrientos! –murmuró Harry, soltándose lentamente del rubio de Slytherin y dejándose caer del lomo de Pegaso, inmediatamente se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza, tal y cómo le había dicho Malfoy que debía hacerlo.

- No le mires a la cara, Potter, a menos que él te hable –dijo en un susurro Draco, arrodillándose a su lado.

- Bienvenidos, mis jóvenes magos, acercaos –dijo Zeus.

Harry y Draco se levantaron y le dieron una palmaditas a Pegaso en agradecimiento y luego lo vieron galopar desapareciendo por la misma ventana por la cual habían entrado. Caminaron lentamente hacia Zeus, haciendo un leve saludo con la cabeza.

- Agradecemos el que se nos haya recibido, mi señor –dijo Draco, en tono respetuoso, mas no zalamero.

- Eres orgulloso, mi joven mago, ¿no es así?

- Orgulloso de mi estirpe y de mi linaje, si mi señor, pero sobre todo orgulloso de mi mismo, soy Draco Malfoy y…

- Y no permitirá que nadie lo olvide –dijo Ares, burlonamente, el níveo rostro de Draco Malfoy se tiñó de un leve sonrojo.

- Y tu compañero se llama…

- Potter, Harry Potter –dijo el Gryffindor, con un leve titubeo en la voz.

- Un joven héroe, según Atenea me ha dicho.

- No es así, mi señor, yo… no soy un héroe…

- ¿Tienes miedo, ojos esmeralda? –preguntó Apolo, suavemente.

- Sí, mi señor, un poco sí.

- Valor y honestidad –murmuró Atenea, satisfecha de su protegido.

- Así veo, Atenea –dijo Zeus hacia ella –Creo que habéis venido para ver como cerrar el Velo…

- Mas bien quería saber como podemos devolverlo, mi señor, es un peligro en nuestro mundo y…

- El Velo de Hades no puede ser traído aquí, joven Draco. Antiguamente fue un portal de comunicación usado por mi hermano Hades y por mi, para visitarnos y resolver los problemas, pero ha sido contaminado.

- Pero…

- Por él han cruzado humanos hacia el reino de mi hermano, ya no puede ser devuelto, creí que lo sabían.

- No, mi señor, no figura en mis escritos –dijo Draco, sobresaltado –Yo pensé que bastaría con devolverlo…

- Pues os equivocáis.

- Entonces… Todo mi trabajo ha sido en vano… –murmuró Draco, fastidiado –Él volverá y…

- No ha sido en vano, mi joven mago, de hecho es impresionante que halláis llegado hasta aquí.

- Pero…

- El Velo de Hades no puede ser devuelto pero sí cerrado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tendréis que ir por la llave y cerrarlo por vosotros mismos.

- Haré lo que sea –dijo Draco.

- Deberán ir ambos –dijo Apolo a sus espaldas.

- Él estará fuera de esto –dijo Draco –Su trabajo termina aquí…

- ¡No! Te acompañaré –dijo Harry, enojado –No tengo miedo, ¿sabes?

- No pienso arriesgar a nadie más –dijo Draco, volviéndose hacia él –Tú estás fuera.

- Trata de impedir que te acompañe –retó Harry.

- Mira Gryffindor testarudo…

- No, mira tú, Slytherin idiota…

- Basta –dijo Apolo, perdiendo un poco la paciencia –Si no van ambos, el Velo no podrá cerrarse… Sólo ustedes dos…

- Me necesitas, Malfoy –dijo Harry, triunfante.

- No te necesito, Potter, sólo tendré que soportar tu estúpida compañía –bufó molesto Draco.

Ares seguía la pelea con entretenido interés.

- Ojos grises será mío, después de todo –rió a las espaldas de su hermano Apolo.

- Ni lo sueñes, ojos esmeralda se quedará con él –sonrió burlón Apolo –Basta, ustedes dos, mortales, recordad dónde estáis –dijo, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

- Lo sentimos –murmuró Harry.

- Perdonadme –murmuró Draco, echándole una mirada de fastidio al Gryffindor, que se había situado a su lado.

- Tendréis que ir al reino de mi hermano Poseidón, es su creador, él os dará la clave para la llave y luego iréis hasta el reino de mi hermano Hades, cruzarlo y cerrar el Velo con esa llave.

- ¿Poseidón? –preguntó el Gryffindor.

- ¿El Inframundo? –preguntó Draco –O sea…

- ¿O sea, qué? –le preguntó el Gryffindor, sobresaltado al ver la expresión del rubio.

- Así es, mi joven mago –dijo Zeus, clavando su mirada en el rubio –Puede que alguno de ustedes o ambos no sigan con vida.

- Entiendo… –dijo Draco, inclinando la cabeza.

- Aún así, ¿lo intentaréis? –preguntó Apolo hacia Draco.

- Yo sí, mi señor –dijo sin titubeos.

- ¿Y tú, mi joven héroe? –preguntó Atenea, hacia Harry.

- Yo… –Harry pensó en Teddy, le había prometido a Remus en su tumba cuidar siempre de Teddy, estar a su lado, guiarlo, pero… Si no cerraban el Velo y Voldemort volvía –Tengo alguien por el que debo velar –dijo bajito y Draco pensó que Harry no seguiría –Por supuesto que lo intentaré… Aunque muera, estaría cumpliendo mi promesa, ¿no? –preguntó más para sí mismo que para los demás.

- Sí, si logran cerrar el Velo, aunque mueras habrías cumplido aquella promesa –dijo Apolo –Puedo verlo… Él sentiría que has cumplido con lo prometido.

- Entonces... Debemos partir enseguida –dijo Draco -¿Cómo podemos llegar hasta el Reino del Mar?

- Indicamos el camino, el modo de llegar deberéis buscarlo vosotros.

- Ya me esperaba eso –murmuró Draco, con resignación.

- Ahora debéis descansar, cruzad esa puerta –dijo mostrándole una frente a ellos –Encontraréis un pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda os ha sido destinada para que comáis y descanséis.

- Pero… no nos ha dicho cómo es la llave.

- Deberéis…

- Descubrirlo por nosotros mismos –terminó Draco, rodando los ojos.

- Tengo un regalo para ti, ojos grises –dijo Apolo, haciendo aparecer una lira hermosa.

- No puedo aceptarla, es…

- Cuando sea el momento, regresará a mí, mientras es tuya por el valor que has demostrado…

- Por tu idiotez –murmuró Ares, enfadado.

- Al enfrentar a mi hermano –continuó Apolo, impertérrito.

- Yo tengo un regalo para el joven moreno –dijo Artemisa, apareciendo tras una columna, al parecer estaba allí desde el comienzo –Si me contesta una pequeña pregunta.

- No merezco ningún obsequio –dijo Harry, tragando saliva –No he hecho nada, Malfoy lo ha hecho todo. Ni siquiera estaría aquí, si él no me hubiese permitido acompañarle.

Apolo y Atenea sonrieron complacidos y Artemisa, sonrió complacida.

- Por tu humildad, os dejo mi arco y mis flechas, usadlas bien.

- Pero yo… –dijo Harry, tomándolas.

- Sólo acéptala, San Potter –dijo Draco fastidiado –Claro que has hecho algo, mataste a Voldemort y me has ayudado a llegar hasta aquí, la mereces. Siempre has sonado así de humilde.

- Id a descansar –dijo Zeus, con una imperceptible sonrisa.

- Gracias, mi señor.

Los chicos se dirigieron a dónde se les había indicado.

- ¿Mi señor? –preguntó Afrodita.

- Puedes realizar tu prueba.

Afrodita y Ares sonrieron complacidos, mientras Apolo y Atenea, preocupados por sus protegidos.

Artemisa sonrió juguetona.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	11. Cap 10: La prueba

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Diez**  
**La prueba**

- Maldición, me he dejado los cigarrillos en la carpa –exclamó molesto, Draco, dando una patadita en el suelo.

Harry se acercó a él y le tendió la cajetilla con el encendedor, el rubio se lo quedó mirando con suspicacia.

- Tal vez sí me necesitas –dijo el moreno, apartando la mirada –Los puse en mi bolsillo, pensé que podías necesitarlos.

- No quise decir que fueras un estorbo… Pensé que no debes morir, Teddy te necesita.

- Da igual, siento no ser tan inteligente como tú –el moreno se dejó caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

- Deberías comer algo, Potter…

- ¿Tú lo harás?

- Sí… Pero primero me fumaré el cigarrillo.

- No tienes mucho qué pensar o planear… Estamos metidos en un buen lío y nada lo cambiará… Y tendremos que volver al Departamento de Misterios para averiguar cuál es la entrada al reino de Poseidón –Draco miró el cigarrillo y recordó lo que le había dicho el moreno "tú siempre fumas cuando compruebas algo o lees"

- Afuera no quise decir que no fueras listo.

- Dejémoslo así –dijo el moreno y se acercó a una mesa y se sirvió un poco de agua, realmente tenía mucha sed.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? –preguntó el rubio, al ver como Harry se quedaba mirando reconcentradamente el agua.

- No sé… Ya sé que es agua, pero se siente extrañamente fresca y deliciosa.

- Estás en el Olimpo, Potter, por ende todo debería ser perfecto.

- Creo que deberías probarla, tal vez te guste tanto como Pegaso –sonrió Harry, Draco se acercó al moreno y le recibió el pocillo de oro labrado rebosante de agua.

- Tienes razón –dijo tras beber unos sorbos primero y luego bebiendo el contenido de un solo trago –Se siente diferente, ¿a qué se deberá? He probado agua de la fuente de manantiales y nunca había tenido esta sensación.

- No lo sé –dijo Harry, acercándose lentamente al rubio, Draco le miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter?

- Que me gustas –dijo el moreno, sin el más mínimo rubor.

Draco se lo quedó mirando un momento y luego contempló el pocillo que aun conservaba en sus manos.

- Merlín, ¿qué diablos es esto? –dijo retrocediendo unos pasos, el moreno estaba demasiado cerca.

- Solo agua, creo. ¿Pero eso qué importa? Te he dicho que me gustas.

Draco tragó saliva y estrelló el pocillo contra el suelo, mientras paseaba de un lugar a otro de la habitación.

- A ver, pensemos, ¿qué puede ser? ¿Un alucinógeno? –se dio vuelta hacia el moreno –Potter, ¿cuál es mi nombre?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Mierda… Tal vez… ¿una especie de poción de la verdad? –dijo, mirando incrédulo al moreno –No puede ser eso, ¿o sí?

- Me gusta tu cabello –dijo el moreno, extendiendo los dedos hasta tocar el cabello de Draco que no se apartó.

- ¿Potter? –el moreno se estaba acercando demasiado y él estaba sintiendo la necesidad de tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo hasta el cansancio.

"Mierda, ¿qué es esto?", pensó desesperado. "¿Acaso me siento atraído por Potter, también? ¡No puede ser, maldita sea, eso no era verdad!

El moreno había llegado hasta él y lo jalaba por la cintura.

- Tú también me gustas, Potter –soltó sin más y jaló al moreno hasta pegarlo a su pecho.  
Draco buscó la boca del chico con brusquedad y percibió como el moreno se dejaba abrazar dócilmente mientras entreabría los labios para recibirle. Draco exploró con su lengua aquella boca, sintiendo como el moreno acariciaba su espalda por sobre la tela de la polera.

Para el Slytherin aquello no estaba siendo suficiente, así que deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas del Gryffindor, subiendo luego bajo la polera del moreno, acariciando la piel desnuda del chico entre sus brazos. Lo apartó un poco de él y jaló aquella cosa que le estaba impidiendo tomar lo que quería y la dejó caer al suelo, y deslizó sus manos por el torso desnudo del moreno que gimió suavemente bajo sus caricias.

Harry sintió los dedos del Slytherin recorriendo su pecho, la sensación era deliciosa, aquellas suaves y finas manos recorriéndole por completo su pecho, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y dejar salir los gemidos que le estaban ahogando, sintió como el rubio le jalaba y luego los labios del chico besando y la lengua lamiendo su cuello desnudo. Dejó escapar un gemido más fuerte, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba de excitación.

- ¡Oh, Draco! –gimió cuando el rubio tomó una de sus tetillas con su boca y mordía suavemente su pezón.

El rubio deslizó sus manos de la espalda del moreno hasta sus nalgas apresadas en el jeans, pegándolo a su cuerpo y restregándose suavemente contra él, sintió la dureza en el moreno y gimió de placer y anticipación, apartó un poco al Gryffindor y deslizó sus manos acariciando las caderas hasta encontrar la hebilla del cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharle, mientras buscaba de nuevo la boca del moreno, para tomarla en un beso brusco y demandante.

Harry jaló la polera del Slytherin hasta lograr deslizarla, para sentir como el rubio bajaba las manos rápidamente para ahora desabrochar el botón y bajar el cierre de su pantalón con lentitud. Dejó caer la cabeza contra el pecho del rubio besándolo y lamiendo con ansiedad mientras comenzaba a deslizar el pantalón deportivo que llevaba el rubio junto a los bóxer, mientras iba bajando repartiendo besos y lametones por aquel níveo y suave cuerpo.

Logró liberar la erección del rubio y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él, al mismo tiempo que lamía la erección del chico, Draco dejó escapar un ronco gemido de placer y enredó sus dedos en el cabello del moreno acariciándole.

Harry tomó esa erección entre sus manos y la lamió desde la base hasta la punta.

- Eso es, Harry –dijo el chico con voz ronca.

Harry abrió su boca y la deslizó sobre la erección del chico, mientras iba mordiendo y lamiendo suavemente. Draco tomó con sus dos manos la cabeza del moreno y comenzó a empujarse contra esa deliciosa boca que tanto placer le estaba provocando.

- Lo estás haciendo de fábula –ronroneó el rubio y Harry dejó escapar un gemido de excitación. Harry dejó que el rubio aumentará el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras trataba de lamer y morder, mientras se aferraba a los muslos del rubio, acariciándolos sensualmente.

Draco pudo sentir como el moreno le soltaba uno de sus muslos, bajó la cabeza y vio al moreno llevarse la mano a la entrepierna.

- No tan rápido, Potter –dijo el rubio, jalándole suavemente de los cabellos hasta lograr que el moreno le soltara y se levantara hasta llegar a su altura.

Draco lo tomó por la cintura y lo pegó a su pecho besándolo rudamente, mientras lo arrastraba hasta la cama, empujó suavemente al moreno hasta lograr hacerle caer y tomó la pretina de los jeans, deslizándolos, se agachó para quitarle las zapatillas y las calcetas y terminó por sacarle los jeans, se levantó y acarició con su mano la dura erección del moreno atrapada aun en el bóxer, y sonrió de placer al ver como el chico se arqueaba y gemía bajo esa caricia.

Terminó de desvestirse y se subió a la cama hasta llegar a la cabecera y se recostó.

- Ven, Potter.

El moreno se giró y gateó sobre la cama hasta lograr tomar la erección del rubio de nuevo en su boca, subiendo y bajando sobre ella con lentitud y sensualidad mientras acariciaba las caderas del rubio.

Draco se incorporó un poco y tomó a Harry de los brazos jalando de él hasta hacerlo recostarse completamente sobre él.

- Si sigues así, me vas hacer acabar –gimió el rubio –Y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

- No…

Draco le tomó la nuca y lo acercó para darle un beso, mientras con la otra mano aferraba el cuerpo del chico con fuerza y se empujó hasta lograr girarse poniendo al moreno bajo él, mientras continuaba besándolo con pasión.

Deslizó su boca por la barbilla de Harry y llegó hasta su cuello dando suaves mordidas, mientras acariciaba el pecho y la nuca del Gryffindor. Comenzó a descender lentamente acariciando, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo, mientras disfrutaba de los sensuales gemidos, suspiros y jadeos del chico que trataba de arquearse para obtener mayor contacto.

- Me tienes totalmente encendido –gimió el rubio, mientras daba un nuevo mordisco en el abdomen del chico, lo sintió gemir más roncamente, el moreno había enredado sus dedos en el cabello de su nuca y lo acariciaba con desesperación.

- Oh, joder, Draco, me estás enloqueciendo –gimió el moreno.

Draco emitió una risilla y se incorporó totalmente, deslizó el bóxer del chico hasta sacárselo, hizo un Accio y su varita voló hasta sus manos, no recordó que estaban en el Olimpo y por lo tanto tenían prohibido hacer magia, la deslizó hasta la entrada del moreno y murmuró un hechizo lubricante en ella, luego la dejó a su lado y descendió hasta tomar con su boca la erección del chico, lamiéndola suavemente, mientras introducía un dedo en su entrada, sintió como el Gryffindor se tensaba totalmente y emitía un jadeo de dolor.

Se detuvo un momento hasta que sintió como se relajaba, incrementó el ritmo de su boca y deslizó el segundo dedo, comenzando a masajear. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y tras unos momentos sintió como el rubio deslizaba un tercer dedo, llenó de aire sus pulmones y trató de relajarse, estaba consciente que iba a doler, por eso lo mejor era pensar sólo en la boca del rubio. Emitió un jadeo cuando sintió que Draco los retiraba de su entrada y abrió los ojos para contemplar como el rubio echaba el hechizo lubricante sobre su grandiosa erección, mientras la acariciaba para ponerla totalmente resbalosa.

Contempló como el rubio se acomodaba entre sus piernas y acomodaba su erección en la entrada, tomó una nueva bocanada de aire.

El rubio aferró las caderas del chico y se empujó suave, pero firmemente dentro de él y vio como Harry, jadeaba de dolor, cerraba los ojos y apretaba las sábanas con fuerza.

- No te habías dejado follar nunca, ¿verdad?

El moreno negó con fuerza, mientras se mordía los labios, Draco se empujó totalmente dentro de él y luego acarició los muslos del moreno, mientras se quedaba completamente quieto, esperando hasta que el chico se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

- Estás tan caliente y tan estrecho –murmuró el rubio con devoción, mientras acariciaba el estómago de su amante, con caricias suaves y sensuales, apoyando apenas las yemas de los dedos, sintió un leve gemido de placer del moreno y como el cuerpo de éste se iba relajando totalmente.

Retiró su erección hasta casi salirse de él y luego volvió a empujarse con fuerza, sintió al moreno gemir suavemente de placer, repitió el movimiento y vio a Harry, soltar las sábanas hasta posar sus manos en sus muslos en una sensual caricia.

- Eso es, Potter –soltó las caderas del moreno y se acomodó nuevamente hasta lograr apoyar sus manos a los lados del pecho del Gryffindor y comenzó a embestirlo suave y profundamente logrando nuevos y más variados gemidos –Es una delicia oírte gemir –rió suave e íntimamente el rubio, dejándose caer sobre sus codos y buscando la boca del moreno hasta lograr besarlo con suavidad pero intensamente.

Harry flexionó sus piernas y levantó las caderas empujándose contra el rubio con fuerza.

- Shh –Draco gimió y dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el pecho del moreno y echó los brazos atrás hasta lograr deslizar sus manos hasta las piernas del chico, obligándolo a levantarlas hasta rodear su cintura –Con calma, quiero hacerlo durar lo más posible, se siente demasiado bien estar dentro de ti para apurarse.

Draco movió sus manos y las deslizó sobre la cama hasta atrapar la espalda del moreno y buscó de nuevo la boca del Gryffindor para besarle con extremada calma y sensualidad.

- Oh, joder, Draco –gimió el moreno cuando Draco deslizó su boca hasta su cuello y le mordió, aferró la espalda del rubio y se empujó contra él –Hazlo más rápido…

Draco se incorporó hasta apoyar sus manos al lado del pecho del moreno nuevamente y comenzó a embestir más fuerte, buscando ya la próstata del chico, a la cuarta embestida la encontró y sonrió, comenzó a empujarse más rudamente contra el moreno, haciendo que este soltara fuertes gemidos de placer y se aferrara a sus brazos con fuerza.

- Eres tan caliente –murmuró Draco con placer, ante la visión del sonrojado y excitado Gryffindor bajo él –Te ves tan sexy así.

- Oh, Merlín, hazlo más fuerte, no aguantaré mucho más –gimió el moreno con una nota de desesperación en su voz.

El Slytherin apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre su brazo izquierdo y levantó la mano deslizándola por el pecho y el abdomen del moreno hasta atrapar su erección, comenzó a acariciarla con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a embestir con rudeza.

Harry deslizó sus piernas hasta la cama y se apoyó para levantar las caderas, haciendo que la penetración del rubio fuera más profunda y se dejó llevar hasta el orgasmo.

Draco sintió el semen mojar su mano y disfrutó de la expresión del moreno y del grito ronco de placer que dio el chico llamándolo, se incorporó y se acomodó de nuevo entre los muslos del Gryffindor y tomó sus caderas, levantándolas y comenzó a embestir con mucha fuerza al chico, se escuchó a si mismo gemir cada vez más fuerte y como su propio orgasmo llegaba hasta él, se empujó salvajemente contra él, sintiendo un leve gemido de dolor del moreno.

Dejó escapar el semen de su erección en aquella estrechísima y caliente cavidad, mientras continuaba empujando dentro del moreno hasta lograr descargarse por completo. Harry sintió el grito de placer del rubio y luego el peso del cuerpo de éste sobre su pecho, levantó las manos y acarició la espalda del rubio y correspondió el suave beso que el Slytherin le estaba dando.

Draco se incorporó un poco y aferró las caderas del moreno y se salió cuidadosamente de él, dejándose caer a su lado.

- Ha estado de fábula –comentó acariciando el rostro del moreno.

- Sí, ha estado increíble –dijo el moreno dándole una mordida en el hombro al rubio.

Draco alargó la mano hasta encontrar su varita, echó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y luego hizo aparecer una manta que se posó suavemente sobre ellos. Jaló al moreno hasta pegarlo contra su pecho y poco a poco ambos se fueron quedando dormidos.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) se los haré llegar a Mine inmediatamente._**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._**

**_Meliza Malfoy_**

**PD: Los invito a leer tambien las traducciones q estoy realizando bajo el nombre de** **Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix aqui les dejo el enlace: www "punto" fanfiction "punto" net /~traduccionlagrimasdelfenix**


	12. Cap 11: De nuevo al pie del monte Ida

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Once**  
**De nuevo al pie del monte Ida**

El primero en despertar fue Draco Malfoy, se sentía algo confundido. Pero de pronto tomó conciencia que estaba abrazado al moreno y la cabeza de él reposaba sobre su pecho. Se apartó con suavidad más confundido aún y se sentó, enfocó bien la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba en la tienda.

- ¡Maldición! –gruñó por lo bajo – ¿Acaso lo he soñado?

Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en aquella impresionante habitación y frente a él a Potter, ofreciéndole un cuenco con agua.

- No, no –se repetía –No puedo haberlo soñado.

Se removió inquieto y contempló a Harry dormir plácidamente, se fijó bien y se dio cuenta que el moreno vestía la misma ropa que llevaba al comenzar su ¿sueño? ¿Era posible que lo hubiese soñado?

- ¡Maldita sea! –gritó ofuscado.

Harry se sentó de golpe y buscó a tientas sus anteojos y se quedó mirando a Draco con fijeza.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- ¿Y dónde más íbamos a estar, Potter?

- En el Olimpo –respondió Harry de mala manera – ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es estar en aquella habitac…

- Entonces, ¿no fue un sueño?

- ¿Sueño? –el moreno lo miró asombrado –Volamos en Pegaso y luego… luego….

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Haber bebido agua –contestó el chico confundido.

- Entonces… –Draco reflexionó rápidamente –No puede ser un sueño, lo recordamos los dos.

- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? –preguntó el moreno, apartando un mechón de sus ojos.

- Ni idea –dijo el rubio, consultando su reloj – Son casi las seis… Tengo hambre…

- No recuerdo que hayamos comido en todo el día de ayer –Harry seguía confundido.

- Tienes razón, creo que no lo hicimos… Iré a preparar algo.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- No, descansa un poco más… Pareces… cansado….

- Mmm… Malfoy, ¿qué significa esto? Quiero decir, ¿fracasamos en la misión?

- No lo sé, creo que debemos esperar…

Draco escuchó un jadeo excitado del moreno y se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Qué?

- Sobre las mochilas… Mira, son la lira y el arco con el carcaj de flechas, ¿no?

- Demonios, tienes razón… Entonces, la misión sigue adelante. Debemos volver enseguida a Inglaterra y buscar información.

- ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Tendremos que regresar al Departamento de misterios y enterrarnos en libros nuevamente?

- Si no quieres hacerlo…

- No empieces, lo haré, lo único que siento es no ser tan listo como quisieras.

- No dije que no lo fueras, es que está Teddy y…

- Si, claro –masculló Harry por lo bajo –Por eso siempre repite, "¿por qué Granger no se hizo Auror? –el moreno se levantó y comenzó a examinar el arco.

- Te estoy escuchando, Potter –Draco trató de evitar que el moreno viera su sonrisa.

- Es la verdad, ¿no?

- Mira, deja ya de reclamar, debemos apresurarnos para volver.

- ¿Podemos comer primero? Mi estómago está rugiendo.

- Pareces una nena reclamona, Potter.

El moreno le regaló una furiosa mirada y salió rápidamente de la carpa, estrellándose contra un musculoso cuerpo que lo sostuvo firmemente.

- Hola, ojos esmeralda –rió Ares, despectivamente – ¿Dónde está mi rubio hermoso?

Harry se desprendió fieramente del agarre del chico y gruñó, notoriamente furioso y celoso.

- Está en la carpa, pero dudo que sea tuyo –contestó fiero.

- ¿Y acaso es tuyo?

- Para ser un dios dices bastantes estupideces, ¿no crees?

Draco había salido en ese momento y casi da un grito de furia, ¿qué estaba haciendo, Potter?

- ¿Estupideces dices?

- Mira, no tengo tiempo de escucharte, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como comer por ejemplo –dijo Harry pasando a su lado, sin hacer caso de la risa de la deidad.

- Estás jugando con fuego, ojos esmeralda.

- Me llamo Harry Potter, y no juego con nada. Viniste a verlo a él, ¿no? –dijo percatándose de la presencia del rubio –Pues ahí está…

Ares se volvió hacia Draco y Harry bufó por lo bajo, mientras se arrodillaba para prender el fuego.

- Hola, mi joven mago –saludó Ares hacia Draco.

- Buen día, mi señor.

Otro bufido de Harry, esta vez perfectamente audible para las otras dos personas. Draco alzó una ceja. ¿Cuál era el problema de Potter con Ares?

- ¿Qué sucede ojos esmeralda? –preguntó Ares, divertido al máximo.

- No puedo encender el fuego –gruñó Harry –Es que tanto servilismo me descompone los nervios.

- ¿Servilismo? –preguntó Draco enojado, acercándose al moreno.

- No es "tu señor", no entiendo por qué le dices así.

- Es un dios, Potter –masculló Draco, por lo bajo.

Otro gruñido de Harry.

- Lo olvidé, para mí, no es más que un presuntuoso tarado.

- ¿Estamos enojados, ojos esmeralda?

- Puede irse a la mierda –bufó Harry, lanzando los fósforos lejos y metiéndose en la carpa rápidamente.

- Lo lamento –murmuró Draco, jurándose matar a Potter en cuanto estuvieran solos, ¿acaso quería arruinar la misión?

- No tiene importancia, mi joven mago, ojos esmeralda y yo tenemos un pequeño conflicto de intereses –dijo el dios, acercándose a Draco y jalándolo de la cintura –Lamento que tengas que irte tan rápido.

- Debo volver a Inglaterra y…

- Ya lo sé –dijo Ares, acariciando los labios del rubio con la yema de sus dedos.

Draco comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Mierda, ¿qué hacía ahora?

- Me gustaría que tuviéramos tiempo para conocernos.

- Yo también…

Ares rozó con sus labios los de Draco y le soltó lentamente.

- Podéis utilizar magia, desde ahora en adelante tenéis permiso para usarla cada vez que regreséis acá. No podéis dañar a criaturas vivientes, eso sí.

- Gracias, mi señor –dijo Draco –Pero, ¿es que acaso debemos regresar?

- Zeus te ha enviado un regalo, debéis buscar el camino hacia el reino de Poseidón desde Grecia. Y allí no debéis llevar vuestros regalos, pero si el resto de vuestro camino, ¿has entendido, ojos grises?

- Sí, mi señor.

- Debo irme ya, lamento tener que dejar tan grata compañía –dijo el joven dios.

Draco lo vio desaparecer sin más, soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones y se volvió hacia la carpa.

- ¡Potter! –gritó furioso.

- Dime, Potter, si tenemos autorización para hacer toda la magia que queramos, ¿por qué tenemos que volver a Inglaterra de la forma muggle?

- Te lo he explicado un montón de veces –gruñó Harry –Es para que no nos den por desaparecidos los muggles, eso provocaría un lío, ¿sabes?

- Pues hubiese sido mejor un traslador.

- Ya lo sé… ¿Puedes dejar de quejarte?

- Todavía no me explicas cuál fue el problema entre tú y Ares.

- Te lo he repetido un centenar de veces, el tipo es un egocéntrico, malcriado y desgraciado tarado.

- Es un dios, ¿cómo querías que fuera? Tiene un poder que ni tú ni yo podemos rivalizar.

- Bueno, se parece bastante a ti en lo simpático, así que no me sorprende que le defiendas tanto –masculló el moreno, abrochándose el cinturón y mirando por la ventanilla del avión.

- Estás de un genio insoportable –gruñó el rubio -¿Me prestas esa cosa con música?

Harry llenó de aire sus pulmones. Era verdad, andaba enojado y no conocía las razones. O no quería verlas. No podía estar celoso, como le había insinuado Ares, ¿o sí? Porque eso significaría que a él le gustaba Draco Malfoy, y eso de ninguna maldita manera era cierto.

- Lo siento, no sé que me pasa. Pero reconoce que el tipo pese a ser un dios era bastante desagradable.

- Bien, era insoportable, ¿estás satisfecho?

- Creo que le gustabas…

- Eso por supuesto –se ufanó Draco.

- ¿Y no te molesta?

- No, ellos no ven el sexo como nosotros, Potter.

- ¿Y cómo lo ven, según tú?

- Sin complejos, los seres humanos vemos el sexo según nos acomoda o según nuestras preferencias. Ellos lo ven como algo natural, se da porque debe darse, sin tapujos o complejos. Las discriminaciones y los tabúes son fabricados por los seres humanos, por eso estamos bastante bajos en la escala evolutiva, ¿no?

- Pensé que estábamos arriba.

- No sé que tanto. ¿Has visto que los animales se acomplejen por no llevar ropa o porque les miren mientras lo hacen?

Harry se echó a reír.

- La verdad, me bañé desnudo en el río, porque mi cuerpo es algo hermoso.

- ¡Que modesto!

- No, no, lo estás tomando de otra manera. El cuerpo de un anciano también puede ser hermoso, o el de un niño… o el de una persona deforme. El cuerpo es algo hermoso, solamente por el hecho de existir, da lo mismo si uno es gordo, flaco, alto o bajo. Es algo digno de ser contemplado.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Aja. Siempre he pensado que si todos anduviéramos desnudos no habría tanto morbo con el sexo, y disminuirían las violaciones y esas cosas, ¿sabes?

- O sea, que daría lo mismo con quien lo hicieras.

- No dije eso, eso es otra cosa, depende de las preferencias que tengas, por algo tienes capacidad para decidir qué hacer o no. Solo digo que el sexo es algo natural, ya sea que te gusten las chicas o los chicos. ¿Me prestas esa cosa de la música?

- Por supuesto –dijo Harry, mirándolo como si lo viera por primera vez – ¿Tendrías sexo con una chica muggle?

- Si me gustara, ¿por qué no?

- Vaya –dijo alargándole el pendrive, le vio cerrar los ojos y cantar bajito las canciones y él se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Draco se había convertido en algo intrigante, digno de seguir conociéndolo.

* * *

_**El Foro del Dragón los invita a un evento súper especial: "La gala del Dragón"**_

Están todos invitados, ojala nos acompañen a celebrar un nuevo cumpleaños de este adorado chico.

Draco los estará esperando para celebrar su cumpleaños con un programa especial: "La Gala del Dragón". Que comenzara el 8 de Junio y terminara el 16 de Junio y lo celebraremos con muchas sorpresas, Drabbles, one shot, actualizaciones de fic, nuevos fic, esperamos que se nos unan más personas. Si deseas acompañarnos con tus historias te estaremos esperando en el salón de Eventos.

http "dos puntos" / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it/?f=11270595


	13. Cap 12: Teddy Lupin

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Doce**  
**Teddy Lupin**

- ¿Te costó llegar? –se burló el moreno, que hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta que el rubio se manejaba muy bien en el mundo muggle.

- No Potter, me desenvuelvo bien aquí, sólo no me gusta hablar con los…

- Padrino, ¿quién es él?

Draco se dio vuelta y se quedó mirando al pequeño Teddy y tragó saliva, terminó de doblar la capa que se sacaba en ese momento. Harry se la quitó de las manos y la colgó en el armario.

- Él es tu tío Draco…

- Estabas en otro país.

- Así es –dijo Draco, mirando al pequeño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque trabaja fuera, ya te lo había dicho. Anda dale un abrazo.

El niño se abrazó a las piernas el rubio, éste lo levantó en sus brazos y el niño le rodeó el cuello con sus bracitos.

- Hola, Teddy.

- Me gusta tu pelo… es casi blanco, como plateado, pareces un unicornio.

Harry se echó a reír sonoramente y Draco puso cara de querer asesinarlo.

- Lo… lo siento… –dijo tratando de dejar de reír –Es que te he imaginado con un cuerno en la frente y…

Harry se echó a reír de nuevo y contagió a Teddy, al final Draco sonrió.

- Eres un idiota, Potter.

- Se llama Harry –dijo el niño con dulzura.

Draco volvió el rostro hacia el niño, volvió a sonreír y lo depositó en el suelo.

- Creí que íbamos a trabajar –dijo Draco, poniendo cara de pocos amigos, al ver que Harry seguía riéndose y limpiaba las lágrimas que se le escapaban a causa de ello.

- No, Malfoy, tú decretaste que trabajaríamos, pero ve, aquí está el computador, inténtalo… –dijo al ver la expresión del rubio –No es tan difícil.

- Creí que se llamaba Draco… –dijo Teddy.

- Draco Malfoy –aclaró el rubio.

- Me gusta más Draco –dijo el niño y se sentó en el suelo tomando un control de play.

Draco se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos y luego sacó un grueso tomo de la mochila y se sentó frente al computador y se puso a escribir…

- Teddy y yo íbamos a almorzar, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

El rubio le echó una mirada al pequeño que le hacía señales de que sí.

- Está bien –contestó el rubio, para complacer al chiquillo.

- ¿Qué quieres almorzar, Teddy?

- ¡McDonalds, McDonalds! –gritaba Teddy, dando saltos alrededor de Harry. Este le echó una mirada a Draco y sospechó que al rubio no le haría ninguna gracia aquel lugar, era tan elegante, tan refinado… "Un maldito elitista", pensó Harry.

- Está bien, pero almorzaremos aquí, iré por lo tuyo.

Teddy asintió y se sentó a jugar.

Draco se había puesto en pie y miraba a Harry interrogante.

- ¿Qué es McDonalds?

- Créeme, algo que no te gustará. Me lo cuidas, no tardaré mucho. Y espero que Andrómeda no se entere o me matará…

Harry salió, y Draco iba a sentarse frente al computador cuando sintió la manito de Teddy tomando la de él, Draco lo miró expectante.

- ¿Juegas conmigo?

- Tengo trabajo.

- Sólo un rato.

- No sé hacer eso, Teddy.

- Te enseñaré.

- Está bien.

Draco se sentó en el suelo y tomó el control del play y ponía atención mientras el niño le explicaba los botones.

Ya llevaban un rato jugando, Harry había llegado y se había sentado junto a ellos a verlos jugar, cuando de pronto Teddy empezó a poner el pelo rojo y deformar sus facciones.

- Tío Draco…

Harry vio como el rubio miraba a Teddy y se apartaba de él horrorizado, soltando el control y palideciendo notoriamente.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –dijo mirando a Harry, pero éste ya se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa y Teddy Lupin gritaba.

- ¡Gané!

- Es un tramposo, no tienes que hacerle caso… siempre hace lo mismo.

- Sí, pero mi padrino ya no cae, pero tú sí –dijo Teddy, muy campante.

Draco los miraba alternativamente, al fin esbozó una media sonrisa, se lo estaba pasando en grande, pero jamás lo confesaría. El chico era un bribón y notaba que Potter estaba embobado con él, seguramente Teddy hacia con Potter lo que nunca podría hacer frente a Andrómeda.

- Ya, ya… –decía Harry, entre hipidos de risa –Vamos a almorzar –dijo agitando su varita –Ya está todo listo.

Draco se sentó en la pequeña mesa y miró con un poco de asco lo que comía el niño. Se volvió a Harry.

- ¿Eso es saludable?

- Absolutamente, no.

- Entonces, ¿por qué se lo das?

- Le tocaba a él elegir qué almorzar, el próximo domingo es el mío.

- ¿Y tú qué eliges? –preguntó el rubio con interés.

- Comida casera.

- Es un asco –dijo Teddy –Carne, ensaladas, pastel de riñón…

- Cállate o le diré a la abuela –dijo Harry, simulando enojo –Cocino bien, lo que pasa es que eres un mimoso.

- No es cierto.

- Si lo es.

- No lo es.

- Sí.

- No.

Draco los miraba interesado, miró el plato que Harry le ponía al frente, era carne con una variedad de ensaladas y puré de patatas. Para él sirvió otro plato igual.

- No es justo –dijo Teddy al notarlo y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué?

- Dijiste que comeríamos McDonalds, pero te has servido igual que él.

- Lo siento, pero hoy acompañaré a Draco –dijo Harry.

Teddy tomó un puñado de papas fritas y se lo echó en la boca.

- Bueno, pero la próxima vez coméis lo que yo.

- Está bien –dijo Harry.

- ¿Tío Draco?

- Es un trato –dijo el rubio, que había notado que Harry lo había llamado Draco.

- Después iremos al parque.

- No podemos –dijo Harry –Tenemos que trabajar…

- ¡Pero lo hacemos siempre! –protestó el niño.

- Puedes ver una película.

- ¡Es aburrido!

- ¡Teddy!

- Podemos dejar el trabajo por hoy, Potter.

- Harry, se llama Harry –dijo Teddy con fastidio. El rubio lo miró y sonrió.

- Podríamos ir a ese parque –dijo el rubio, echándose un trozo de carne en la boca.

- ¿Padrino? –dijo Teddy con mirada suplicante.

- Siempre te sales con la tuya –dijo Harry simulando enojo –Pero primero te comes todo –y le puso un plato con ensaladas.

- No es justo, hoy tocaba solo McDonalds

- Si no lo comes, no hay parque.

- ¡Pero no es justo!

- La vida no es justa –dijo Harry firme –O lo comes o…

- Ya, ya… –dijo Teddy fastidiado –Te pones como la abuela, seguro papá….

- Seguro Lupin ni siquiera te lleva al McDonalds ese –dijo Draco –Potter te consiente demasiado.

- Demonios, los adultos son todos iguales –dijo Teddy.

- ¡Teddy!

- Ya, ya… Sin palabrotas.

Draco trataba de contener la risa que estaba a punto de salir de su boca. Harry y Teddy eran más dos hermanos que padrino y ahijado.

Teddy terminó de comer y Harry abría la boca para decir algo, pero Teddy lo atajó.

- Te lavas las manos y los dientes, Teddy. Ya lo sé –se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Draco no aguantó más y soltó la carcajada. Harry se lo quedó mirando y tragó saliva. Jamás había visto a Draco reír de esa manera sincera y sonrió al cabo de unos segundos.

- El chico es cosa seria –dijo Draco.

- Me recuerda un poco a Sirius y a… ti…

- Draco paró de reír y se lo quedó mirando.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí, cuando se enoja tiene la habilidad de darte donde más te duele y hace los mismos gestos… despectivos que tú –dijo Harry –Y le gusta ponerse el color de tu cabello… porque sabe que eso me fastidia.

Efectivamente Teddy salió con el cabello rubio platino del baño.

- Estoy listo y ya sé, no debo cambiar el color de mi pelo, no debo transformar mi cara y debo contenerme de no hacer magia.

- ¿Lo ves? –dijo Harry mirando a Draco

- Te fastidia el color porque te recordaba a mí.

- Yo… bueno sí.

- Debiste decirle que te gustaba y no lo hubiese hecho más –dijo Draco sin ofenderse.

- Lo intenté, pero sabe cuando miento.

Teddy y Draco regresaron del parque con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello revuelto, el rubio lo cargaba sobre sus hombros y le echaba frecuentes miradas a Harry que se encontraba un poco molesto, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

Al llegar, Harry le dijo al niño que fuera a bañarse y se dejó caer frente al computador encendiéndolo.

- ¿Me acompañas a fuera a fumar un cigarrillo?

Harry asintió.

Draco se sentó en un peldaño de la escalera y Harry se sentó unos escalones más abajo.

- Siento haber acaparado al niño –dijo Draco brusco.

Harry parpadeó y enrojeció un poco

- No es eso…

- No lo veré más –dijo el rubio –tú…

- Es cierto que estoy un poco celoso, pero si traje a Teddy hoy fue para que crearan lazos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres su tío, eres el único con su misma sangre aparte de Andrómeda.

Draco guardó silencio.

- No quiero crear lazos con nadie, Potter… Dejemos las cosas como estaban…

- No… Teddy te necesita.

- ¿Por qué? Tiene a Andrómeda, a ti….

- Andrómeda morirá pronto.

- ¿Qué dices? Ellas todavía es joven…

- Está enferma… Es incurable lo que tiene…

- No… lo sabía.

- Andrómeda no quiere que nadie lo sepa. A mi me lo ha dicho Hermione… Teddy… él se quedará muy solo… pensé que… que podrías echarme una mano con él… cuando Andrómeda nos deje.

* * *

_**El Foro del Dragón los invita a un evento súper especial: "La gala del Dragón"**_

_**Están todos invitados, ojala nos acompañen a celebrar un nuevo cumpleaños de este adorado chico.**_

_**Draco los estará esperando para celebrar su cumpleaños con un programa especial: "La Gala del Dragón". Que comenzara el 8 de Junio y terminara el 16 de Junio y lo celebraremos con muchas sorpresas, Drabbles, one shot, actualizaciones de fic, nuevos fic, esperamos que se nos unan más personas. Si deseas acompañarnos con tus historias te estaremos esperando en el salón de Eventos.**_

_**http "dos puntos" / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it/?f=11270595**_


	14. Cap 13: Acercamientos

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Trece**  
**Acercamientos**

Draco se quedó mirando a Harry y luego fumó aprisa. No estaba en sus planes crear lazos con nadie, él hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido no sentir, no querer no tener nada que lo aferrara a ningún sitio o hacia una persona… Había decidido estar solo y pensaba seguir así, sin embargo…

En ese momento Teddy apareció en la puerta.

- Tengo la película lista.

Harry asintió y ambos chicos se levantaron. Harry le alargó a Teddy un vaso de leche y un sándwich, y para él y Draco un café con sándwich.

- Se dormirá enseguida –le dijo Harry –Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo –Draco asintió.

Al cabo de un rato, Teddy dormía profundamente en los brazos de Harry y éste lo fue a acostar. Harry al salir le echó un Muffliato a la puerta y un hechizo escudo, luego abrió una ventana.

- Si quieres fumar hazlo, le he echado un hechizo escudo al cuarto.

Draco asintió y encendió un cigarrillo.

- ¿Por qué quieres que tenga contacto conmigo, si me odias tanto? –preguntó Draco de sopetón.

- Yo no te odio, Draco –dijo Harry, despacito.

- Deberías salirte de la misión, puedo seguir solo. Robards…

- No, Draco…

- Él no tiene que saberlo.

- No, seguiré con la misión.

- ¿Y si mueres quién cuidará al niño?

- Tú…

- Podemos morir los dos.

- Ya lo sé, pero…

- Ya viste lo que pasó en Grecia, y lo que se viene es peor, creo… Poseidón, por no decir lo del Inframundo.

- No, seguiré con ella, Draco. Pretendo seguir con vida para Teddy, pero no te abandonaré.

- Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer yo?

- Estar con Teddy.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando mis padres murieron –dijo Harry –Dumbledore me dejó con mis tíos… muggles, me odiaban… Siendo niño imaginaba que algún día alguien vendría a buscarme y me sacaría de allí, pero no tenía a nadie… Siempre estuve solo en el mundo y cuando encontré a Sirius no pude disfrutarlo.

Draco se lo quedó mirando con atención durante unos momentos.

- Tenías mucha gente que te quería, Potter –dijo el rubio, sintiendo algo extraño dentro de él al notar la tristeza del moreno en su tono de voz, porque Harry miraba por la ventana de espaldas a él –Tenías a Dumbledore, a los Weasley, a Granger…

- Pero no eran nada mío, son mi familia ahora, pero de todas formas me siento solo. No quiero que Teddy sienta lo que yo.

- Tú lo adoras, ¿por qué habría de sentirse como…?

- No lo sé –atajó el moreno –Tengo miedo de fallar… De no ser lo que Teddy espera de mi.

- ¿Y crees que yo soy un buen ejemplo para él?

- Tú quieres a Teddy…

- Yo no quiero a nadie, Potter…

- Sí lo quieres –dijo Harry, volviéndose a Draco –Si no, ¿cómo explicas que te quedas horas mirándolo dormir en casa de Andrómeda?

Draco clavó la mirada gris en los verdes esmeralda del moreno y tras largos minutos murmuró.

- Touché.

Harry sonrió.

- ¿No tienes miedo que te lo quite?

- Solo quiero que Teddy no sufra.

- Contigo no sufrirá, Potter, eres genial con él.

- Tú también lo has sido hoy… podemos compartir su cariño…

Draco encendió otro cigarrillo y fumó con avidez.

- No lo sé, Potter… Puedes casarte, buscarle una…

- No me casaré…

- ¿No tienes novia?

Harry desvió la mirada del rubio y sacó dos cervezas de mantequilla del refrigerador y le alargó una al Slytherin.

- No –dijo al cabo de unos minutos – ¿Y tú?

Draco enarcó las cejas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Si yo la tengo me lo darás a mí?

- Quiero que Teddy tenga una familia –explicó el moreno.

- Pues tendrás que dársela tú, Potter.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decirme Potter? Me llamo Harry, maldita sea –gritó el moreno enojado. Draco enarcó las cejas nuevamente.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Estás enfermo?

- No, sólo que no me casaré nunca.

- Diablos, ¿y por qué quieres que lo haga yo?

- Porque yo no puedo hacerlo

- Debe haber alguna chica que te guste.

- No, no hay ninguna chica que me guste.

Harry se dejó caer en el sillón frente a él

- No te desesperes, Harry… Teddy estará bien contigo. ¿Por qué no puedes casarte? –preguntó Draco bajito –No me explico que…

- Me gustan los chicos –dijo Harry, evitando la mirada del rubio.

- Vaya… Tienes, razón, no puedes casarte al menos con una chica no… ¿Y crees que eso afectaría a Teddy?

- No lo creo, en nuestro mundo no hay esos prejuicios.

- ¿Entonces por qué darle una mamá y un papá? Lo harás bien, Harry…

- ¿Me ayudarás?

- Estaré contigo y con Teddy… Pero él es tuyo, Lupin y Tonks te lo dejaron a ti.

- Eres su tío.

- Y lo asumo… ¿Tienes un chico?

- No.

- ¿Y alguien que te guste?

- Hablábamos de Teddy…

- Es cierto.

- Quiero que te acerques a él.

- Lo haré… pero no te reemplazaré.

- Si muero y Andrómeda…

- ¿Por qué yo? Tienes a Weasley… a Granger…

- Tienes que ser tú, tú llevas su sangre.

- ¿No ves que la maldita sangre no significa nada? Yo aprendí eso con Voldemort y lo aprendí de la peor manera. –le dijo el rubio mostrándole la cicatriz de la Marca Tenebrosa.

- No quiero que Teddy se sienta solo en el mundo, sin un lazo… sin…

- Ya entendí –dijo el rubio de mala gana –Si mueres me quedo con el crío, lo cuidaré… Tendrás que dármelo legalmente.

- Ya lo hice –dijo Harry, sacando un papel y alargándoselo al rubio.

- Eres un maldito –dijo Draco, quitándole el papel de las manos – ¿Por qué crees en mí?

- Creo conocerte un poco mejor… ¿Te quedas a dormir?

- Me voy al Ministerio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque… es mi hogar… Vendí la Mansión Malfoy.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

- He puesto el dinero en una cámara en Gringotts a nombre de Teddy para pagar sus estudios.

- Yo vendí Grimmauld Place…

- Ya lo sé… Lo hice poner en la misma cámara.

- Eso quiere decir que Teddy…

- Así es –sonrió el rubio de Slytherin –Es rico.

Los dos se echaron a reír

- No debe saberlo –dijo Harry.

- Ya lo sé –rió Draco.

- ¿Por qué vendiste tu casa?

- No quería que nada me atara al pasado…

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá junto al rubio.

- Sí, me siento culpable por lo de tus padres.

- Ya lo sé, Harry… pero no debes hacerlo… son cosas de la guerra, ya pasaron…

- ¿Amigos? –dijo Harry ofreciéndole la mano, Draco titubeó pero alargó la suya.

- Amigos…

- Quédate a dormir.

- No me gusta entrar al Ministerio cuando hay gente.

- No tenemos por qué ir mañana. Trajiste los libros, trabajaremos aquí…

El rubio entornó los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba a Potter?

- Está bien… Pero si contestas una pregunta.

- Vale –sonrió el moreno.

- ¿Te gusta algún chico?

Harry casi deja caer la cerveza de mantequilla en el sofá.

- Tal vez…

- No, Harry, ¿si o no?

- Sí.

- Ya veo –dijo el rubio levantándose, y se preguntó si Potter… Pero no… no podía ser.

Draco caminó hacia la ventana y encendió un cigarrillo.

- Draco…

- Mañana te mostraré el mapa que hice, si lo he calculado bien, el reino de Poseidón se encuentra a poca distancia de Delfos… Y como ahora tenemos permiso de usar magia, será más fácil.

Draco ocultaba el rostro tras las espesas volutas de su cigarrillo, vio como el moreno jugaba con la botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Sí, será más fácil.

- ¿Sabes nadar?

- No muy bien…

- Eso es fácil de solucionar, sé un hechizo y ya tengo la ropa lista… Poseidón es el rey del mar.

- Sí, ya lo estudié, controla el tiempo que hará en el mar, las tormentas y causa los terremotos.

- Exactamente, ya debe estar advertido de nuestra próxima visita, pero no sabemos como seremos recibidos. En cuanto a las sirenas…

- Sí, también lo estudié, son mitad humanos o algo así y mitad peces. Cantan y cuando lo hacen atrapan a los marineros con la dulzura de su voz… Podemos usar el hechizo casco-burbuja, lo he estado practicando y ya me sale a la perfección y podemos echarle un hechizo Insonorus, pero invertido.

- Uy, Potter, casi creí escuchar a Granger.

El moreno lo miró y se echó a reír, relajándose, Draco lo notó.

- Creo que estamos listos, Potter… Partiremos este jueves.

- ¿No podría ser el viernes a mediodía?

- ¿Por qué?

- El jueves es Halloween y le prometí a Teddy…

- El viernes a mediodía entonces… –Draco le echó una mirada a su reloj –Es tarde, Harry y tengo sueño.

El moreno se puso de pie y le indicó el cuarto de Teddy.

- Es el único cuarto, tengo dos camas. Puedes dormir en la mía, yo dormiré con Teddy.

El rubio asintió.

- Voy a ducharme primero si no te molesta –dijo Draco.

- No –entró a la habitación y salió con un pijama y una toalla y se lo alargó al rubio. Draco se metió en el cuarto de baño. Harry apagó el computador y las luces, y se cambió la ropa por el pijama y se acostó junto a Teddy.

Al rato vio entrar al rubio, venía solo con el short y dejo la parte de arriba encima de la cómoda, secó su cabello con la varita. Harry lo miró mientras hacía todo eso, pero se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. No quería que el rubio se diera cuenta de lo que empezaba a sentir por él.

- ¿Te importa si leo un rato? –preguntó el rubio.

- En absoluto.

El rubio tomó un libro de su mochila y se metió en la cama. Harry puso la cabeza en la almohada y lo observaba leer. Draco lo notó y vio como el moreno desviaba la mirada.

* * *

_**El Foro del Dragón los invita a un evento súper especial: "La gala del Dragón"**_

_**Están todos invitados, ojala nos acompañen a celebrar un nuevo cumpleaños de este adorado chico.**_

_**Draco los estará esperando para celebrar su cumpleaños con un programa especial: "La Gala del Dragón". Que comenzara el 8 de Junio y terminara el 16 de Junio y lo celebraremos con muchas sorpresas, Drabbles, one shot, actualizaciones de fic, nuevos fic, esperamos que se nos unan más personas. Si deseas acompañarnos con tus historias te estaremos esperando en el salón de Eventos.**_

_**http "dos puntos" / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it/?f=11270595**_


	15. Cap 14: Poseidón

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Catorce**  
**Poseidón. **

- ¿Estás listo?

Harry asintió. Tomó el periódico que Draco había llevado y esperó.

- Tres, dos, uno…

El periódico brilló con una luz azulada por algunos minutos y luego Harry sintió la sensación desagradable que producía viajar de esa manera. El moreno sintió el dolor en las costillas al caer sobre la tierra y observó como el rubio descendía suavemente, Draco le tendió la mano y él la agarró, impulsándose.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí –dijo, sobándose el pecho – ¿Dónde estamos?

- En Delfos, pero a kilómetros de donde se encuentra el Oráculo, este lugar es una cueva medio escondida y no frecuentada se supone que aquí vivía un demonio…

Harry miró a su alrededor un poco asustado.

- Es un mito, Harry.

- Ya no sé lo que es verdad o mito, ¿recuerdas?

Draco se echó a reír mientras sacaba ropa parecida a la de los surfistas y se la alargaba a Harry. Draco sacó la suya y comenzó a desnudarse.

- Vamos, rápido, Harry.

- Sí –dijo el moreno, comenzando a imitar a Draco.

El rubio terminó de vestirse y sacó un mapa que comenzó a repasar. Harry mientras se vestía, admiraba el cuerpo del rubio, que se notaba a la perfección, pues el traje se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

- Debemos caminar unos quinientos metros hacía allí –dijo el rubio sin mirarle. Aunque había visto de reojo como le había mirado el moreno.

- Bien.

- ¿Estás listo?

Harry asintió y Draco metió la ropa de ambos en la mochila y la escondió tapándola con una ramas., el rubio se dio cuenta que el moreno estaba temblando de frío.

- Lo siento –dijo Draco –Olvidé echarte el hechizo, ¡Calores!

- El agua…

- No sentirás el frío –dijo Draco. Harry ya había dejado de temblar.

Caminaron la distancia que les separaba del mar en completo silencio, Harry un poco rezagado sin poder apartar la mirada de su compañero, delineando cada músculo.

Al llegar a la playa Draco sacó una soga que llevaba en un pequeño bolsillo de su traje y rodeó la cintura de Harry, al hacerlo se acercó mucho y Harry tembló nuevamente, mientras el rubio la ataba.

- ¿Todavía tienes frío? –preguntó el rubio con asombro, mirándolo a la cara, el moreno enrojeció un poco mientras tragaba saliva y luego negó con la cabeza –Es una cuerda hecha con pelos de unicornio –dijo Draco, cambiando el tema y atándose la cuerda a su cintura –Resistirá bien y no correremos el riesgo de separarnos.

Harry asintió tratando de calmar los atropellados latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí –dijo el moreno, con voz ronca.

- Bueno –dijo Draco, desviando la vista del moreno, sacó una gafas, le hizo un toque con la varita, estas brillaron durante un segundo y luego se las puso –Dame las tuyas –Harry se las alargó –Esto es para que podamos ver bajo el agua con la misma claridad que aquí –dijo devolviéndoselas – ¡Casco burbuja!

- ¡Casco burbuja! –repitió el moreno lanzándose también el hechizo.

- ¡Insonorus invertí!

- ¡Insonorus Inverti!

Draco tiró de la cuerda y cuando Harry le miró, señaló hacia el agua y comenzó a adentrarse en ella. Harry tiró de la cuerda y Draco se volvió. El moreno le indicó por señas que no sabía nadar muy bien y Draco asintió, tomó su varita y Harry solo vio el movimiento, luego el rubio le hizo una seña de que le siguiera.

Harry se dio cuenta en seguida que el rubio tenía razón, el agua se sentía tan tibia como en una bañera. Cuando se sumergió totalmente notó que podía nadar a la perfección.

No sabía cuanto rato habían nadado, pero debía ser mucho, pues se sentía cansado, aunque seguía viendo como si estuviera en la playa, notaba que por momentos la cuerda se tensaba demasiado y trataba de nadar más rápido para llevarle el ritmo al rubio.

Unos minutos más tarde se dio cuenta que Draco se dirigía a una roca cercana, se sentó en ella y le indicó que él hiciera lo mismo. Harry se dejó caer en la roca de espaldas y cerró los ojos. Pronto sintió la mano de Draco tomar la suya y su corazón se aceleró aun más.

Draco le tomaba el pulso. Por señas el rubio le indicó que descansara y también él se dejó caer de espaldas. Harry veía como los peces se acercaban a ellos y al menor movimiento huían.

Tras un largo rato Draco le tocó el hombro y le indicó que debían seguir. Harry se puso en pie y juntos comenzaron a nadar, adentrándose cada vez más en el mar y descendiendo paulatinamente, hasta que de pronto decenas de sirenas los rodearon.

Draco se detuvo. Una de ellas le hacía señas, pero Draco negaba con la cabeza. Hasta que la sirena le indicó algo que brillaba a lo lejos y ella formó con sus manos un tridente.

Draco asintió y comenzó a seguir a la sirena. Tras él, Harry miraba a uno y otro lado mientras sentía como las otras sirenas le tocaban, miró hacia delante y vio que con Draco también lo hacían, pero el rubio no les prestaba atención, así que Harry dejó también de preocuparse por ello, aunque era un tanto incómodo, hasta que se dio cuenta que cantaban y que les parecía extraño que ellos no sucumbieran al canto.

Al poco rato, Harry divisó una cueva gigantesca, pero llena de luz, las sirenas dejaron de nadar y les indicaron que debían continuar ellos solos. Draco asintió. Comenzaron a caminar y Harry daba frecuentes miradas hacia atrás, más Draco solo miraba al frente, en una de esas miradas, Harry chocó con Draco que se había detenido y sintió el jalón de Draco que se había arrodillado y bajaba la cabeza.

Al punto sintió como se desvanecía su hechizo de casco burbuja y tuvo un momento de pánico, más pronto se dio cuenta que podía respirar bien y el agua que les rodeaba había desaparecido, levantó la mirada y vio a Poseidón. Era muy parecido a Zeus, pero parecía mucho más imponente que su hermano menor. Harry notó que no tenía cola de pez y recordó que era un dios, no un sireno.

- Bienvenidos, jóvenes magos –dijo con una voz que repercutía en las paredes –Los esperaba, aunque no tan pronto. Venid –dijo indicándoles una mesa a la cual se hallaba sentado.

Draco y Harry se acercaron.

- Comed, debéis estar hambrientos.

- Sí, gracias mi señor –dijo Draco, sentándose y tomando un racimo de uvas comenzó a comer. Harry pronto lo imitó y tomó una manzana.

La comida transcurrió en un silencio absoluto, Poseidón cuando hubieron terminado se levantó, Harry calculó que debía andar por los dos metros cincuenta de altura y tragó saliva.

- Ahora iréis a descansar al aposento que se les ha preparado.

- Gracias, mi señor.

- Pero… –empezó Harry.

Poseidón se volvió hacia él.

- La impaciencia, mi joven mago, es un gran defecto, no lo olvidéis nunca.

- Sí, mi señor –dijo Harry, tras recibir una mirada asesina de Draco.

Dos jóvenes ricamente ataviadas se acercaron a ellos y les indicaron que las siguieran. Los llevaron a través de largos pasillos de paredes lisas que mostraban una especie de grandes ventanales a través de los cuales se veía el mar y las criaturas que se movían afuera. A su paso las sirenas se acercaban a los ventanales y les saludaban sonriendo.

- Son muy bellas –dijo el rubio volviéndose a Harry.

- Así es –admitió Harry, contemplándolas –Pero me da la impresión que son tan mortales como su belleza.

- De eso no tengas dudas, Harry, pero estamos a salvo, no te preocupes.

Las chicas los hicieron entrar en una habitación con una cama en el centro que tenía un respaldar en forma de tridente, hecho completamente de oro. A ambos lados de ella, alejadas unos metros habían dos tinas, donde el agua como lo comprobó Harry se sentía caliente, una mesa a otro costado estaba abarrotada de frutas, diferentes manjares y vino.

- Es impresionante –dijo Harry.

Draco sonrió.

- ¿Qué esperabas?

- No lo sé, pero de seguro esto no.

Draco se echó a reír.

- Muero por un cigarrillo –dijo Draco, al instante entraron seis muchachas, tres rodearon a Draco y le tendieron un cigarrillo encendido. Las otras tres rodearon al moreno.

Las jóvenes deidades les comenzaron a desvestir, Draco reía ante la confusión del moreno que trataba de alejarlas.

- Deja que cumplan lo que se les ha ordenado, sino podrías ofender a Poseidón –dijo Draco.

Harry lo miró y vio como el rubio se dejaba desvestir, mientras fumaba y recibía los granos de uva que la tercera muchacha ponía en su boca. Draco les sonreía y se dejaba llevar desnudo hacia la tina. Harry lo imitó pero era evidente su incomodidad. Draco reía en su interior de la timidez y molestia del moreno.

- ¿Ellas no entienden lo que les digo? –preguntó Harry, tratando de evitar que las chicas lo bañaran.

- Seguramente sí –dijo Draco riendo –Pero es lo que deben hacer. Relájate, Harry, y disfrútalo –dijo el rubio que mantenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba hacer.

Tras unos minutos Harry vio como Draco salía de la tina, dejaba que dos de las chicas lo secaran y lo vistieran. Harry suspiró y le imitó. Al terminar cuatro de ellas salieron cerrando tras de sí. Draco ató con un cordón dorado la túnica que le habían puesto. Harry tragó saliva, parecía un maldito dios romano.

La chica que se quedó le echó los brazos al cuello y el rubio la apretó contra sí y comenzó a besarla, la joven que quedó con Harry, intentó hacer lo mismo pero el moreno se apartó de ella.

- Draco…

El rubio levantó la mirada y se echó a reír al ver al moreno tratando de alejar a la chica.

- No seas idiota. Mira y aprende.

Draco tomó a la muchacha y la besó acariciándole la espalda.

- Quizás más tarde –le dijo a la chica, esta asintió y salió. Luego se dirigió y jaló a la muchacha que trataba de besar a Harry y la besó del mismo modo –Quizás más tarde –le dijo acariciando su mejilla, la chica asintió y salió.

Harry se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama y limpió las gotitas de sudor que perlaban su frente y vio como Draco se acercaba a donde habían quedado los cigarrillos y encendió uno, fumó con placer.

- No leíste lo que te di ayer, ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No tuve tiempo, me entretuve con Teddy.

- Entiendo que quieras al crío, pero te rogaría que hicieras un esfuerzo por hacer bien tu trabajo.

* * *

_**El Foro del Dragón los invita a un evento súper especial: "La gala del Dragón"**_

_**Están todos invitados, ojala nos acompañen a celebrar un nuevo cumpleaños de este adorado chico.**_

_**Draco los estará esperando para celebrar su cumpleaños con un programa especial: "La Gala del Dragón". Que comenzara el 8 de Junio y terminara el 16 de Junio y lo celebraremos con muchas sorpresas, Drabbles, one shot, actualizaciones de fic, nuevos fic, esperamos que se nos unan más personas. Si deseas acompañarnos con tus historias te estaremos esperando en el salón de Eventos.**_

_**http "dos puntos" / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it/?f=11270595**_


	16. Cap 15: Aprendiendo

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Quince**  
**Aprendiendo**

- Entiendo que quieras al crío, pero te rogaría que hicieras un esfuerzo por hacer bien tu trabajo.

- Lo hago.

- No es así, en los escritos que te di ayer para leer estaba esta posible circunstancia.

Draco se sentó en la cama y luego se recostó sobre los almohadones.

- Venimos en calidad de embajadores, Harry. Poseidón nos ofrecerá todas las comodidades que nos puedan hacer felices, comida, baño, cigarrillos, vino, chicas… y lo que quieras pedir, si pidieras un chico para pasar la noche, seguro te lo enviaba, sólo tienes que desearlo.

- Pero…

- No es obligación que lo hagas –rió el rubio, ante el sonrojo del moreno –Pero debes aceptar todo lo que se te ofrezca y si hay algo que no desees, debes rechazarlo con delicadeza… Procura la próxima vez estudiar lo que te doy… Podrías haber provocado que Poseidón se enfadara y nos echara de aquí sin opción a regresar, ¿has entendido?

- Sí –dijo el moreno un poco enfadado. Más que la incomodidad que sentía por el momento, era el tono de voz superior de Draco y el recuerdo de cómo había besado a las dos chicas y como las había acariciado.

Trató de no pensar en ello, recriminándose esos tontos celos, por alguien con el cual no tenía nada, se sirvió un poco de vino y se lo bebió de un trago.

- Harry, lo siento, no quise ser pesado, pero comprende…

- Lo sé, me daré el tiempo de estudiar todo lo que me des… ¿Qué debo hacer si ellas regresan?

- No regresarán, han entendido el mensaje.

De pronto la luz del cuarto comenzó a descender.

- Hora de descansar –dijo Draco, abriendo la ropa de cama de su lado. Harry se dirigió a su ropa y buscó su varita.

- No está, maldita sea, la he perdido.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La varita.

- Se las han llevado las chicas, las vi sacarlas mientras se suponía no mirábamos.

- ¿Cómo dejaste que pasara? ¿Por qué no las detuviste?

Draco estaba cansado y tenía un poco de sueño.

- En este momento Poseidón las debe estar examinando y no las necesitamos, ya sé que no lo has notado, pero tenemos todo lo que podríamos necesitar, avista de Poseidón no las necesitamos, no las devolverá en su momento oportuno. Acuéstate, Harry, y descansa.

- ¿Las chicas volverán?

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vuelvan? –rió el rubio al ver la mirada asesina de Harry –No volverán, ya entendieron el mensaje, ya te lo he dicho, relájate.

Harry se acostó en la cama, manteniéndose alejado del rubio.

- Siento no haber estado a la altura.

- No te preocupes… Ahora lo que viene seguramente son un par de días encerrados aquí. Las chicas volverán y nos atenderán, solo diles que tal vez más tarde.

- ¿Querías estar con ella? –preguntó Harry bajito –Porque si lo deseas puedo irme a dar una vuelta por ahí.

- Tengo sueño, Harry… Sólo deseo dormir. ¿Qué tal lo pasaron con Teddy?

- Bien, lo acompañé a pedir dulces al mundo muggle y luego cenamos con Andrómeda. Creí que vendrías.

- Estaba repasando todo, para no olvidar ningún detalle… Otra cosa, Harry, Poseidón es un dios, procura no mirarlo demasiado, mantén la boca cerrada mientras él no haga las preguntas y no muestres impaciencia.

Draco vio un mohín de exasperación en el moreno.

- Lo que a nosotros nos apura, para él carece de importancia… Que Voldemort vuelva o no, sólo nos afecta a nosotros, pero están dispuestos a ayudar y eso es lo importante.

- Haré como dices.

Draco emitió un bostezo.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

- Sí las chicas, ¿qué son?

- Seguramente hijas de Poseidón.

- ¿Y él nos envía a sus hijas para acostarse con nosotros?

- La moral como nosotros la entendemos no es válida para ellos, Harry. La monogamia es invento de nosotros los mortales, el sexo es tabú para nosotros, sin embargo, nos acostamos de vez en cuando con personas que no volveremos a ver, es lo mismo para ellos. Aquí todo es natural, se nos alimenta porque es natural que lo hagamos, se nos baña, porque es natural que así sea, se nos envían muchachas porque es natural que la deseemos y si fuera un chico sería lo mismo. Puedes pedir lo que desees porque para ellos todo es natural.

- ¿De dónde salieron las sirenas?

- Poseidón engendró con la Nereida Anfitrite a Tritón y éste secuestraba de vez en cuando mujeres de los barcos que naufragaban, se acostaba con ellas y de ahí nacieron las sirenas.

- Pero si él es mitad pez, ¿cómo…?

Draco se echó a reír.

- No lo sé, pero sería interesante averiguarlo…

- Eres pervertido a veces, ¿lo sabes?

Draco se echó a reír con fuerza, provocando un estremecimiento en el moreno, despertando su lívido casi de inmediato.

- Cuando su numero fue alto –continuó el rubio –Tritón dejó de raptar muchachas y ahora se reproducen entre ellos.

- No vi hombre… o machos…

- Ellos permanecen ocultos… No pueden atraer a los marineros con las voces, así que se dedican a proteger el reino del mar de los intrusos como nosotros o de posibles bestias que decidan atacarles.

- ¿Cómo sabes toso esto?

- Leyendo los escritos, deberías poner más atención y no saltarte partes… He visto que lees solo lo que encuentras interesante… Para aprender realmente o no perderte detalles, debes leer todo, aunque te parezca tedioso. Ahora, por ejemplo… No me has preguntado por qué en todo el camino no tuvimos un encuentro con algún pez peligroso. No te diste cuenta que avanzamos sin problemas…

- Es cierto.

- Desde que nos sumergimos tuvimos escolta de las sirenas y ellas fueron despejando el camino. Poseidón nos ha tratado bien –dijo el rubio, volviendo a bostezar.

Harry al rato lo vio dormir y trató de hacerlo él también, pero continuamente volvía la imagen de Draco, besando y acariciando a las chicas.

"¡Maldita sea!", pensó

¿Cómo había empezado a sentir cosas por el rubio?

Eso no era beneficioso para él, tenía que apartar a Draco des pensamientos. Ya sabía que no podía ser… es que además él y Draco eran dos personas tan opuestas que jamás podrían convivir…

"Pero llevamos conviviendo casi cinco meses…"

"No debo pensar estas cosas", se reprochó el Gryffindor e intentó concentrar toda su atención en pensar que debía buscarle un buen regalo de navidad a Teddy.

Cuando Draco despertó notó que Harry se había deslizado un poco hacia el centro de la cama y él, al parecer, también, por lo que percibió la cercanía y el calor del cuerpo del moreno. Algo que notaba extrañamente familiar y agradable.

Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la mesa, tomó un poco de agua y encendió un cigarrillo y recorrió la habitación.

En las murallas talladas en la lisa pared había figuras en relieve de sirenas y sus compañeros, de sirenas con sus bebés en brazos. Tridentes, eran geniales en cada detalle. Había también figuras de diferentes criaturas marinas, rodeando o a los pies de las sirenas

Notó también que el piso era de mármol en su totalidad, pero éste estaba tibio y Draco dedujo que podía ser un río de lava que corría bajo el suelo submarino, o bien algún tipo de energía que él desconocía, o… tal vez uno de los ríos del Inframundo… Tal vez estaban demasiado cerca del Inframundo.

Draco vio como el moreno se había sentado en la cama, no tenía buena cara, se acercó a él.

- ¿Te sientes enfermo?

- No –dijo Harry, hosco –No dormí bien.

- ¿Por qué?

El moreno se encogió de hombros y se levantó, al igual que Draco notó la tibieza del piso, detalle que el día anterior no había percibido.

- Necesito un baño –dijo el moreno y notó que una puerta se abría a sus espaldas. Al rato regresó, se había lavado los dientes y la cara -No tiene una maldita ducha –dijo el moreno –Y eso que lo desee mucho.

Draco se echó a reír y al cabo de unos segundos dijo en voz alta.

- Necesitamos un baño.

Enseguida aparecieron unas muchachas que Harry notó no eran las mismas del día anterior y comenzaron a desnudarlos.

- Me arrepiento, ya no deseo bañarme –dijo el moreno en un susurro y Draco sonrió.

Cuando estuvieron vestidos con túnicas limpias, las chicas los hicieron recostarse en la cama y comenzaron a alimentarles como si fueran bebés.

Draco se reía, disfrutaba y devolvía los besos que las chicas les daban. Harry recibía la comida, pero se apartaba cuando intentaban besarle, hasta que Draco lo notó.

- Respóndeles, Potter o estaremos en problemas –dijo el rubio.

Harry tomó a la chica más cercana y la besó con rabia durante unos minutos, se dio vuelta hacia Draco y le gritó.

- ¿Estás contento? –se levantó de la cama y caminó con paso fuerte y decidido, atravesando la habitación, salió dando un portazo.

Draco tuvo un momento de estupor y trató de seguirlo, pero las chicas negaron con la cabeza y tuvo que obedecer.

* * *

_**El Foro del Dragón los invita a un evento súper especial: "La gala del Dragón"**_

_**Están todos invitados, ojala nos acompañen a celebrar un nuevo cumpleaños de este adorado chico.**_

_**Draco los estará esperando para celebrar su cumpleaños con un programa especial: "La Gala del Dragón". Que comenzara el 8 de Junio y terminara el 16 de Junio y lo celebraremos con muchas sorpresas, Drabbles, one shot, actualizaciones de fic, nuevos fic, esperamos que se nos unan más personas. Si deseas acompañarnos con tus historias te estaremos esperando en el salón de Eventos.**_

_**http "dos puntos" / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it/?f=11270595**_


	17. Cap 16: Aurora

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Dieciséis**  
**Aurora**

Harry caminaba por el palacio de Poseidón totalmente ofuscado, hasta que tras varios minutos se dio cuenta que estaba completamente perdido y no sabía cómo regresar. Al mirar a través de los ventanales las imágenes eran parecidas, por lo que no tenía un punto de referencia. Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo y apoyó su espalda contra la pared, tenía la vista clavada en el piso y trataba de calmar su ira.

- ¡Maldita sea! –gritó a todo pulmón.

Su grito resonó a su alrededor. Levantó la mirada un poco sobresaltado, al sentir como su grito se repetía una y otra vez, como si fuera un eco, y al mirar al frente vio a una de las sirenas con su bebé en brazos acariciándolo.

Ella se encontraba sentada en una roca. Harry pensó que era lo más bello que había visto hasta ese momento y se acercó, quiso apoyar su mano en lo que creía era cristal, pero estas lo traspasaron y sintió la frialdad del agua, se echó hacia atrás y comprendió que no eran cristales, sino un tipo de energía, miró sus manos y sonrió, aquello era increíble.

Tras un rato comenzó a caminar tratando de buscar el regreso a la habitación, al doblar en una esquina, se encontró en una especie de salita, donde una chica recostada en una poltrona leía un libro.

Harry trató de retroceder, pero ya era tarde, la chica ya lo había visto, ella sonrió dulcemente.

- Acércate –dijo la muchacha –Tú eres uno los magos.

- Así es.

- Mi nombre es Aurora.

- El mío es Harry Potter.

La chica lo miró durante unos segundos y le indicó un lugar frente a ella. Harry entendió la invitación y se sentó en otra poltrona.

- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado, Harry Potter?

Draco se paseaba por la habitación agitadamente. Había escuchado el grito del moreno, aunque muy debilitado, por lo que dedujo que estaba lejos de allí. Se levantó de un salto, pero las chicas lo habían detenido. Cuando ellas salieron de la habitación, él trató de seguirlas, pero no pudo abrir la puerta.

Su corazón latía desbocado… No sabía como reaccionaría Poseidón. Al parecer de momento estaba prisionero y eso ya lo preocupaba… Pero tenía miedo de que el moreno corriera peligro en ese momento o ya estuviese… muerto.

- ¡Maldito Potter! –murmuró –Nunca debí confiar en tus habilidades, nunca serás más que un impulsivo Gryffindor sin cerebro –dijo golpeando la puerta con su puño. Tal vez en ese momento ya todo estaba perdido –Sabía que Potter lo arruinaría todo tarde o temprano.

Draco se dejó caer en la cama y pensó en Harry. ¿Había reaccionado así por impulso o por…? No podía ser cierto lo que sospechaba, simplemente no tenía sentido. Tal vez estaba presionando mucho a Potter.

Al fin y al cabo vivió entre muggles, no tuvo el tiempo como él de informarse, de asimilarlo. Tal vez debió asegurarse de que Harry había comprendido todo.

- ¡Si no te mata Poseidón, juro que lo haré yo, maldito Gryffindor del demonio! –dijo Draco bajo, lanzando un almohadón hacia la puerta – ¡Juro que te mataré!

- Pues…

La chica se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- No me gusta lo que sientes –dijo ella.

- Sólo tengo rabia –dijo el moreno, poniéndose en pie y alejándose de ella.

- Pero la rabia no debe mezclarse con el amor.

- No siento amor –dijo el Gryffindor sobresaltado.

- Lo que sea… –dijo ella –Debes aprender a tener paciencia, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

- Es fácil decirlo –dijo Harry, mosqueado.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

- ¿Por dónde?

- Por el reino de Poseidón.

- Ya vi parte del castillo y es igual por todas partes –dijo el moreno reticente.

La chica se echó a reír alegremente y se acercó a él y tomó su mano.

- Ya verás que no es todo igual.

Lo guió hasta uno de los ventanales y de pronto tomó la cara de Harry y lo besó.

Harry al momento comenzó a sentir que no podía respirar, que se ahogaba.

- Vamos –escuchó la voz de la chica y el jalón de su mano, se dejó arrastrar y vio como cruzaban el campo de energía y sintió nuevamente llegar el aire a sus pulmones, tampoco sentía la frialdad del agua.

Era como haber tragado branquialgas, pero mil veces mejor.

Sintió la mano de la chica, todavía apretada en su mano y que tiraba de él.

- Vamos, Harry, sígueme.

Harry miró hacia un lado y vio que su voz se escuchaba bien y miró hacia atrás y vio que la chica todavía tenía piernas.

- ¿Qué miras?

- Por si te había crecido una cola.

La chica rió alegremente y tiró de él y el moreno se dejó llevar. No hablaban, sólo contemplaban. La hermosura sin par de aquellas criaturas, las sirenas, a sus compañeros que con potentes tridentes dorados, se dejaban ver de vez en cuando.

A los sirenos niños que se acercaban a Harry con curiosidad y tocaban sus piernas, riéndose de ello, pero Harry no se ofendía, sólo era la misma curiosidad que sentía él por ellos.

La chica le enseñó además unas formaciones de coral que protegía en algunos lugares el reino, haciendo la función de resistentes murallas, Harry se preguntó cuanto tiempo había demorado en formarse, tal vez millones de años.

Aurora le indicaba además, los peces que pululaban a su alrededor indiferentes a la presencia del par de jóvenes, algunos tan hermosos que Harry estaba seguro de no haber visto en su vida y dudaba que algún otro ser humano los hubiera visto alguna vez.

Aurora lo jaló de nuevo cambiando la dirección que llevaban, y lo guió hasta unas ostras acunadas en la suave arena del fondo. La chica se acercó a ellas y les habló en voz baja, una de ellas se abrió y Aurora retiró una perla de su interior que se guardo en un bolsito que llevaba colgado del cuello.

Harry la observaba fascinado y ella reía cuando él se que quedaba atrapado en las algas por no poner atención por donde iba.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Todas las que quieras, pero no aquí –rió ella.

Dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a nadar de regreso, iban entusiasmos mirándose el uno al otro, por lo que no se dieron cuenta que algo se interponía en su camino y chocaron contra ello.

Harry observó al ser que tenía frente a él, no parecía ser un sireno, era más parecido a… Harry tragó saliva y supo que se trataba de Tritón, el hijo de Poseidón.

Vio como la chica lo miraba despectivamente y nadaba pasando a su lado, cuando Harry quiso hacer lo mismo, Tritón le cortó el paso con su tridente que era gigantesco

- Aléjate de ella ahora humano, o juro que morirás.

Harry apartó con su mano el tridente, y aunque tuvo miedo, se lo tragó y él también miró a Tritón despectivamente.

- Apártame tú, si puedes –tomó la mano de la chica y se alejaron de él.

La muchacha le sonrió y le indicó que debían volver.

Draco calculó que debían haber pasado muchas horas, Harry había desaparecido hacía ya mucho y no sabía nada de él, y él había permanecido prisionero.

Intentó una vez más abrir la puerta y para su asombro esta vez cedió. Nada más abrirla, vio a través de los cristales como Harry pasaba nadando de la mano de una hermosa chica, los siguió corriendo a través de los ventanales, más pronto los vio atravesar por uno de ellos, como Harry se dejaba caer sobre la pared y la chica lo besaba y vio al moreno tomarla de la cintura y besarla a su vez.

Luego los vio reírse y como ella jalaba de él y doblaban en una esquina corriendo, mientras sus risas llegaban hasta el rubio de Slytherin.

Draco no movió un solo músculo de su cara, luego se volvió al ventanal examinándolo y comprendió que debía ser algún tipo de energía, estiró su mano y la cerró al otro lado. La retiró y la secó en su túnica, era interesante, era un campo de energía que seguramente rodeaba el castillo, proporcionando oxigeno y calidez.

Draco volvió su mirada hacia donde había desaparecido Harry con la chica. ¿Acaso el moreno no le había dicho que le gustaban los chicos?

Dio media vuelta y regresó a la habitación que le había sido asignada y se dejó caer en la cama y trató de relajarse.

Al poco rato llegaron las tres chicas y el rubio alzó una ceja.

- ¿Sabes algo de mi compañero? –le preguntó a una de las chicas.

- Si, mi señor, esta noche dormirá en otra habitación y le manda a decir que está bien y que no se preocupe por él.

Draco se mordió los labios y asintió.

* * *

_**El Foro del Dragón los invita a un evento súper especial: "La gala del Dragón"**_

_**Están todos invitados, ojala nos acompañen a celebrar un nuevo cumpleaños de este adorado chico.**_

_**Draco los estará esperando para celebrar su cumpleaños con un programa especial: "La Gala del Dragón". Que comenzara el 8 de Junio y terminara el 16 de Junio y lo celebraremos con muchas sorpresas, Drabbles, one shot, actualizaciones de fic, nuevos fic, esperamos que se nos unan más personas. Si deseas acompañarnos con tus historias te estaremos esperando en el salón de Eventos.**_

_**http "dos puntos" / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it/?f=11270595**_


	18. Cap 17: Aprendiendo II

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Diecisiete**  
**Aprendiendo II**

Harry se dejó caer en una silla que la muchacha le indicaba, se dio cuenta que debían estar en la habitación de la chica y tragó saliva. No había querido darle una impresión errónea, ella le sirvió una copa de vino y se la alargo.

- Debes bañarte para sacarte la sal o después lo lamentarás –donrió ella.

Harry asintió.

- Iré en seguida.

- Puedes hacerlo aquí –dijo ella abriendo una puerta e indicándole una bañera.

- No, otra vez no, -dijo al ver entrar a las chicas.

Aurora se echó a reír.

- Yo atenderé al joven mago –dijo con suavidad.

- Pero, mi señora…

- Vamos… fuera –rió Aurora y tomó la túnica limpia y seca que una de ellas llevaba en las manos. Aurora se volvió hacia Harry y le alargó la túnica –Parece que pregieres hacerlo solo.

- Exacto… Gracias por entender.

- Anda, ve te esperaré aquí, cenarás conmigo.

Harry asintió.

Cuando salió cerrando tras de sí, vio a Aurora sentada frente a una mesa pequeña.

- Ven, Harry Potter, siéntate y come.

- ¿No pueden dejar de mirar? –preguntó Harry, incómodo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella.

- A las sirenas.

Aurora mostró extrañeza en un comienzo y luego se echó a reír, hizo un movimiento con su mano y los campos de energía se tornaron azules y dejó de verse el exterior.

- ¿Sirenas? Aquí no hay sirenas.

Harry se le quedó mirando con confusión.

- ¿Pero ellas? –dijo el moreno, indicando hacia el exterior.

Aurora esbozó una sonrisa.

- Un error humano, Harry Potter, ellos, la gente del mar, son tritones*.

- Draco dijo…

- Sé lo que pudo haberte dicho, los humanos le han puesto ese nombre, pero la gente del mar son tritones. La sirenas son seres que no habitan bajan el agua y han sido relegadas al Olimpo para que los humanos no las vean.

- ¿Y cómo son las sirenas?

- Son mitad pájaro abajo con garras afiladas y torso de mujer, cantaban a los marinos para hacerlos caer al agua y murieran.

- ¿Y las tritones?

- Ellas cantan, pero sus voces son dulces, no te harían daño –rió Aurora.

- Yo pensaba que los seres que describes como sirenas eran arpías.

- Otro error humano –sonrió Aurora –Las arpías son pájaros con cabeza de mujer y cuerpo de ave, del tamaño de un águila y devoran niños pequeños, hace miles de años que fueron relegadas al reino de Hades, para que no siguieran devorando niños humanos.

Harry se echó a reír, ahora podría darle lecciones a Draco.

- Cuéntame más.

Aurora rió.

- Primero come, Harry Potter.

Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos, pero luego Aurora se levantó e hizo un movimiento con su mano y la luz bajó. Se recostó en la cama y llamó a Harry. El moreno negó sonrojándose, pero la chica se echó a reír.

- No voy a hacerte nada. Solo quiero que descanses.

Harry se acercó a la cama y se acostó atravesado en la cama. Aurora se movió hacia él y levantó su cabeza, recostándola en su regazo y acarició el cabello del moreno que cerró los ojos ante la caricia.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy la diosa Aurora.

Harry trató de incorporarse, pero ella no se lo permitió.

- Pero…

- Quédate así, Harry Potter –dijo recostando la cabeza de Harry de nuevo sobre su regazo –Soy la que a veces alumbra en el horizonte antes de que mi hermano Helios, o lo que tú llamas sol alumbre y produzca el día y soy la que produce la luz cuando él se retira y antes de que aparezca Selene, la que ustedes llaman Luna y produzca la noche. Selene es lo que ustedes llamarían mi prima.

- ¡Demonios! –dijo Harry – ¿Debí haberlo sabido?

- No lo creo, en tu mundo no somos muy conocidos, algunos creen que ni siquiera existimos. De hecho si Poseidón no lo hubiera permitido, ustedes jamás nos habrían encontrado.

- Hay demasiados errores y omisiones en los escritos, temo que cometamos errores.

- No te preocupes, hasta ahora lo han hecho bien.

- Pensé que Artemisa era la diosa de la Luna y Apolo el dios sol.

- Errores humanos.

- No sabía o no leí que existías.

- Los humanos nos han olvidado –dijo Aurora con un deje de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué se alejaron?

- Tarde comprendimos que jamás debimos dejarnos ver y que haber intervenido en la vida de los humanos que había creado Perseo era un error. Seguimos con nuestras funciones, pero ya no intervenimos. Por eso cerrar el portal es cosa de ustedes.

- ¿Crees que lo lograremos?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Tengo la esperanza que sí… –dijo Harry bajito

- Entonces, aférrate a esa esperanza y lo lograrás, Harry Potter.

- Ehh… ¿Por qué Tritón quiere que me aleje de ti?

- Hace cientos de años espera que algún día sea su esposa, pero yo espero el amor que me pronosticó el Oráculo de Delfos.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo el Oráculo?

- Que el sería un extranjero que llegaría de una forma inesperada y que yo sabria que era él al verlo.

- ¿Y todavía no llega?

- No… Harry Potter –dijo Aurora, mirándole de una forma extraña –Pero también me advirtió…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quieres acompañarme en un paseo? Me apetecería anunciar la llegada de mi hermano.

Harry contempló el largo cabello rojizo de la chica, muy parecido al de Ginny Weasley y su tez tan blanca como la Draco y los ojos dorados que le contemplaban con dulzura.

- Seguro que es tu cabello el que despide ese color rojizo tan bello que produce tu hermano al ocultarse –dijo el moreno, acariciando un mechón de su cabello.

Aurora sonrió y bajó su cabeza y besó los labios del chico, éste correspondió a la caricia con ternura.

- ¿Me acompañas?

Me encantaría –dijo Harry, levantándose, ayudó a la chica a bajar de la cama y ella lo guió hasta uno de los ventanales, la chica tomó su cara y volvió a besarlo y Harry ya no esperó, salió inmediatamente hacia el exterior seguido de la chica.

Un carro dorado, parecido a los que Harry había visto en los dibujos romanos de las cuadrigas, cuando competían, estaba frente a él, delfines estaban atados a las bridas.

Aurora subió al carro y Harry la imitó, comenzaron a subir.

Harry volvió la vista atrás y vio como se iban alejando del palacio, vio al hijo de Poseidón, Tritón, nadar de un lado a otro enfurecido. Volvió la vista hacia delante y contempló como se iban acercando rápidamente a la superficie, apenas pudiendo contemplar las cosas a su alrededor., saliendo a la superficie tan solo minutos más tarde.

El moreno pudo contemplar de nuevo al caballo alado Pegaso, que tomó las bridas de manos de Aurora. Harry le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

- Pensé que nunca volvería a verte, amigo, lástima que Draco no haya venido, le encantas –le susurró.

Pegaso le hizo una profunda reverencia y luego le dio la espalda comenzando a elevarse.

- Los Tritones que hay en el Lago de Hogwarts son distintos a los de aquí.

- Ellos se alejaron del reino y al vivir en agua dulce su aspecto ha degenerado, pero igualmente es gente pacífica, no tan bellos como los de aquí, pero igualmente buenos.

- ¿Y las chicas que nos atienden?

- Oh, ellas son Oceánidas, las hijas de Poseidón.

- Vaya, en eso Draco sí tenía razón.

Harry se vio pronto rodeado de una luz que era parte rojizo por el cabello de Aurora, como él había supuesto, que a la débil luz de su hermano despedía su brillo y dorados por los que despedía el carro.

- Es maravilloso –dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Sabia que te gustaría.

- Es que no podía no gustarme, es realmente… Wow, no tengo palabras para describirlo –decía el Gryffindor, mientras giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones para no perderse detalles –Ojala Draco pudiera haberlo visto –y su voz sonaba realmente apesadumbrada –Estoy seguro que le hubiese encantado.

Pronto Pegaso dio la vuelta.

Harry sabía que volaban a una velocidad impresionante, pero no sentía el aire azotarse rostro ni la dificultad para respirar, era como volar lentamente sobre una escoba e intuyó que era parte de la magia que rodeaba a Aurora.

Al llegar al punto de partida, Pegaso le devolvió las bridas a Aurora y los delfines volvieron a meterse entre las sogas doradas y regresaron al reino de Poseidón.

Harry volvió a ver la habitación de la joven al otro lado del campo de energía e ingresó en ella. Apenas Aurora cruzó, él la tomó de los brazos y la besó, logrando así llenar sus pulmones de aire.

- Eres… Eres maravillosa.

Aurora rió y la risa de la chica hizo cosquillas en el estómago de Harry que la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla nuevamente.

En ese momento, entró una joven anunciándole que Poseidón los esperaba a desayunar.

- Yo iré ahora –dijo la diosa –pero tú date un baño…

- …O luego lo lamentarás –rió Harry –Pero quiero hacerlo solo.

Aurora sonrió complacida.

- Como desees. Ariadna te llevará donde Poseidón te espera. No te demores.

* * *

_**El Foro del Dragón los invita a un evento súper especial: "La gala del Dragón"**_

_**Están todos invitados, ojala nos acompañen a celebrar un nuevo cumpleaños de este adorado chico.**_

_**Draco los estará esperando para celebrar su cumpleaños con un programa especial: "La Gala del Dragón". Que comenzara el 8 de Junio y terminara el 16 de Junio y lo celebraremos con muchas sorpresas, Drabbles, one shot, actualizaciones de fic, nuevos fic, esperamos que se nos unan más personas. Si deseas acompañarnos con tus historias te estaremos esperando en el salón de Eventos.**_

_**http "dos puntos" / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it/?f=11270595**_


	19. Cap 18 La propuesta de Aurora

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Dieciocho**  
**La propuesta de Aurora**

Draco encendió un cigarrillo y esperó con nerviosismo a que lo vinieran a buscar para llevarlo con Poseidón como le habían anunciado, o tener noticias del Gryffindor idiota.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Harry?

Si llegaba a causarle un grave problema en la misión, lo mataría.

¿Habría pasado la noche con la chica esa?

"Demonios", pensó Draco. "¡Qué no se haya metido en problemas!", rogó Draco por lo bajo.

Una chica entró en ese momento y le indicó que la siguiera.

- ¿Mi compañero…? –empezó Draco.

- Se reunirá pronto contigo y con nuestro Señor –dijo ella.

Draco no preguntó más y la siguió en silencio, lo llevó a la misma sala donde Poseidón los había recibido anteriormente.

El rubio trató de escudriñar el rostro del dios, pero éste parecía impasible, a su lado se encontraba la joven con la que había visto a Harry. Draco tragó saliva y se acercó a ellos, con pasos lentos y elegantes.

- Mi señor –saludó, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

- Mi joven mago, toma asiento. Estamos esperando a tu compañero para empezar.

- Sí, mi señor.

"¡Maldito Potter! Más encima se da el lujo de hacerle esperar", pensó enfurecido el rubio, todo era culpa de Gawain, cuando lo viera…

Tras unos minutos más, vio entrar a Harry guiado por una chica que desapareció tras hacer una inclinación de cabeza.

- Joven Harry, siéntate –dijo Poseidón, indicándole un asiento junto a Aurora. Mi Joven mago… –dijo volviéndose hacia Draco – ¿Conocéis a la diosa Aurora?

Draco tragó saliva, ¿Potter se había metido con una diosa?

- No, mi señor.

- Ella es la diosa Aurora, la diosa que anuncia la llegada de su hermano Helios.

- Mi señor –dijo el rubio, haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza.

"¿Quién diablos era el dios Helios?", se preguntaba Draco que parecía impasible, pero realmente estaba a punto de estallar.

"Qué diablos había hecho Potter?

Aurora sonrió y contestó el saludo del rubio.

- Un placer, joven Draco.

Poseidón comenzó a comer y ellos le imitaron. Al cabo de un rato Poseidón clavó la mirada en Harry.

- Hace mucho tiempo el Oráculo de Delfos pronosticó que llegaría un extranjero a nuestro reino y sería él, el elegido para ser amado por nuestra diosa Aurora.

Draco le echó una mirada a la pelirrojo, sin saber qué podía impérales a ellos esa profecía., trató de no soltar un bufido de rabia.

- Dijo que él sería un gran mago, de pelo negro azabache y que usaría cristales sobre sus ojos.

Harry se dio vuelta hacia la chica que a su vez tenía la mirada clavada en él.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó Harry tragando saliva.

Draco hizo un gesto de estupor y se quedó mirando fijamente al moreno.

- La diosa Aurora –contestó Poseidón, impasible a las reacciones de ambos jóvenes –Desea saber si te gustaría quedarte aquí, convertirte en dios y ser su esposo.

Draco hizo un movimiento brusco dejando caer el tenedor sobre el plato, pero ni se fijó en aquel detalle.

"Potter, ¿un jodido dios? Buscó la mirada del moreno, pero éste tenía la vista clavada en la chica. Harry tomó la mano de ella y la apretó entre sus manos.

"¿Y si Harry aceptaba?", se preguntó el rubio. Draco contuvo la respiración.

- Yo… me siento honrado, no puedes imaginar cuánto, pero…

- Tu corazón ya está ocupado –dijo Aurora, simulando tristeza. Draco miró entonces los ojos del moreno –El Oráculo también me advirtió que podía darse el caso que llegarías a mí cuando tu corazón estuviera ocupado.

- Lo siento, yo…

- No tienes que disculparte –dijo Aurora, brindándole una bella sonrisa –En el corazón no se manda, ojala sepan apreciarlo.

"¿El corazón ocupado?", se preguntó Draco y no supo por qué sintió sobresaltarse su corazón. "¿Acaso Potter está enamorado de alguien?

- Lamento que no os quedéis con nosotros, joven Harry –dijo Poseidón, y Draco notó como una mirada satisfecha en él, ¿qué mierda era todo aquello?

- Siento no poder quedarme, mi señor –dijo el moreno sin poder despegar la vista de la chica. Entonces ella sacó una cadena de oro donde estaba engarzada una perla negra.

Draco abrió los ojos de un palmo.

- Supe desde el principio que te irías –dijo ella, mientras le colgaba la cadena al cuello al moreno, éste tomó la cabeza de la chica entre sus manos y la besó durante unos segundos con dulzura.

Draco entornó los ojos.

- La conservaré siempre.

La chica sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia Poseidón.

- Aurora me ha pedido que les diga donde se encuentra la llave que cerrará el Velo de Hades.

Draco se estremeció, ¿sería así de fácil gracias al maldito Potter?

- Esta se encuentra protegida en el Continente de la Atlántida, ellos le custodian –dijo Poseidón.

- Pero Zeus dijo…

- Sé muy bien lo que les dijo mi hermano Zeus, joven Harry. Dijo que yo era el creador de la llave, pero no soy su guardián.

- Entonces…

- Entonces deben buscar por ustedes mismos dónde se encuentra y recuperarla. Enviaré un mensaje a la Atlántida para que les ayuden como me pidió Aurora. Pero deben tener claro que no será fácil. Todo dependerá de su esfuerzo, la llave debe ganarse.

Draco se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla. Ya sabía él que no sería tan fácil hacerse de la maldita llave, aunque se tratara del mismísimo Harry Potter. Ahora tendría que empezar todo de nuevo y rebuscar en los escritos mágicos. Así jamás cerrarían la maldita puerta, de pronto escuchó la voz de Harry.

- Creo entonces que es hora de marchar, mi señor.

- Lo comprendo, mi joven Harry. Les haré traer sus cosas, podrán cambiarse y marchar enseguida –tras decir esto les entregó a cada uno su varita –Espero que tengan éxito en su misión.

- Gracias, mi señor –contestaron ambos jóvenes, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, para demostrarle su respeto.

- Un gusto conocerlos, lamento que su estadía entre nosotros sea tan corta.

- Debemos regresar, pero habría sido un orgullo y un placer habernos quedado por más tiempo a disfrutar su hospitalidad –dijo el moreno.

- Adiós, mis jóvenes magos.

Con esto se puso de pie y salió. Aurora se volvió a Harry.

- Regresaré después que se hallan cambiado.

- Aurora…

- Daré órdenes de que les dejen solos.

- Gracias.

Entraron en ese momento chicas con las ropas con la que ambos habían llegado y salieron tras un gesto de Aurora, que salió silenciosamente, dándole una última sonrisa al moreno.

Draco estaba sin palabras ante la seguridad y el aplomo con que el moreno le había hablado a Poseidón y sobre todo de esa comunicación que había desarrollado con la pelirroja en apenas unas horas, parecían entenderse sin mayores explicaciones con la chica, realmente no atinaba a decir nada.

Siguió el ejemplo del moreno que ya se sacaba la túnica y comenzaba rápidamente a vestirse.

Draco lo miró atentamente durante unos segundos, todavía desconcertado, lo vio tomar la perla y mirarla con tristeza, al fin Draco dio un resoplido y logró articular las palabras.

- Si quieres quedarte con ella… –Draco lo vio guardar la perla dentro de la ropa y apretarla contra su pecho.

- No puedo quedarme.

- ¿Por Teddy? Yo cuidaré de él –dijo Draco, acercándose al chico y Harry evitó su mirada.

- No es por Teddy… es que ella tiene razón… sólo que no me había dado cuenta antes.

- ¿Cómo?

- No importa, si me quedo ella sufrirá.

- No… No entiendo…

- Dije que no importa, debemos irnos.

Harry dobló la túnica que se había sacado y la dejó sobre la mesa con un suspiro.

- ¡Ella te gusta! ¿Por qué no quedarte?

- No sé lo que siento al estar junto a ella, pero sé que… No es lo que debo sentir para ser feliz a su lado –el moreno se mordió el labio y levantó la mirada hacia Draco –Apresúrate, Malfoy, debemos irnos y buscar información…

- ¿Cuál es tu prisa? –dijo Draco, a su pesar enojado porque no lograba penetrar en los sentimientos del chico a su lado.

- Ariadna me dijo que el tiempo aquí no es igual que en nuestro mundo. Si lo que dijo es verdad y mis cálculos son correctos, ya estamos a mediados de diciembre.

- No puede ser cierto –exclamó el rubio, con incredulidad, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado? ¡Demonios! No podía ser cierto.

- Si lo es… Si permanecemos mucho tiempo más, no pasaré la navidad con Teddy.

- ¡Demonios! Eso no estaba en los escritos.

- Creo que tus escritos tienen fallas –y el moreno sonrió ante la expresión incrédula del Slytherin –Te lo contaré después… ¡Aurora! –llamó Harry en voz alta.

La chica apareció por una de las puertas y se acercó a ellos lentamente.

- ¿Estás listo, Harry?

- Así es…

- Les acompañaré –dijo ella suavemente, mientras empezaba a caminar a su lado –La joya que te dado…

Harry se volvió a ella mientras tomaba su mano.

- ¿Sí?

- Es un portal… Te llevará donde quieras ir, ya sea a la entrada de la Atlántida o la entrada del Inframundo… O tal vez desees volver conmigo.

- No puedo aceptarlo, Aurora, es muy peligr…

- La diseñé para que solo la usaras tú.

Harry rozó con sus labios los de la chica.

- Gracias –murmuró.

Aurora tiró de su brazo haciendo que el moreno se pusiera en marcha nuevamente. Draco los siguió rodando los ojos.

Él sentía que había algo extraño en todo aquello, pero no alcanzaba a percibir lo que era y como Harry tenía prisa le siguió en silencio, prometiéndose analizarlo más tarde.

* * *

_**El Foro del Dragón los invita a un evento súper especial: "La gala del Dragón"**_

_**Están todos invitados, ojala nos acompañen a celebrar un nuevo cumpleaños de este adorado chico.**_

_**Draco los estará esperando para celebrar su cumpleaños con un programa especial: "La Gala del Dragón". Que comenzara el 8 de Junio y terminara el 16 de Junio y lo celebraremos con muchas sorpresas, Drabbles, one shot, actualizaciones de fic, nuevos fic, esperamos que se nos unan más personas. Si deseas acompañarnos con tus historias te estaremos esperando en el salón de Eventos.**_

_**http "dos puntos" / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it/?f=11270595**_


	20. Cap 19: San Mungo

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Diecinueve**  
**San Mungo**

- No puedo acompañarte más allá, me está prohibido –dijo la chica, casi al llegar a la entrada de la cueva. No puedo esconderme como las Tritonas.

Draco levantó la cabeza. ¿Cómo quién?

- Está bien. No quiero que tengas problemas.

Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó durante unos minutos... El rubio alzó una ceja, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

- Adiós Aurora.

- Adiós Harry.

- Mi señora –dijo Draco inclinando la cabeza, ella le sonrió.

- Adiós, mi joven mago –y se inclinó hacia él, susurrándole –Cuida el tesoro que has encontrado.

Draco abrió los ojos asombrado.

"¿Tesoro? ¿Cuál tesoro?", pensó el rubio, fastidiado.

Ella se encaminó hacia el interior.

- No eches el Sonorus invertido –el rubio le miró –No es necesario…

Harry sacó su varita y se hizo el hechizo Casco Burbuja. Draco hizo el hechizo Calores sobre ambos, el hechizo para que el  
Gryffindor pudiera nadar bien y luego ató la cuerda alrededor de la cintura del moreno, que seguía con la vista clavada en el lugar por donde había desaparecido la chica. Draco se ató la soga a la cintura y se hizo el hechizo Casco Burbuja.

- Vamos, Potter –el moreno asintió y se volvió hacia la entrada avanzando por ella. Inmediatamente las tritonas les rodearon y Draco las escuchó cantar por primera vez, no entendía qué decían pero era precioso.

Harry nadaba echando constantes miradas hacia la entrada hasta que ya no la divisó más. Draco se dio cuenta y se detuvo cuando el moreno lo hizo.

- Aun puedes regresar –le dijo el rubio.

Harry negó y comenzó a nadar, el rubio lo imitó. Pero Harry tuvo que parar nuevamente, porque un tridente gigantesco se había atravesado en su camino.

- No vuelvas, humano –dijo Tritón, con expresión furiosa.

Harry apartó el tridente y se puso frente a Tritón.

- No la molestes más.

- Morirás.

Harry rió en forma sarcástica y Draco entornó los ojos.

- Igualmente no la tendrás.

El moreno comenzó a nadar. Draco sintió el jalón de la cuerda y comenzó a nadar también. Harry no volvió a mirar atrás pero ahora era Draco el que echaba frecuentes miradas hacia atrás para saber si el hijo de Poseidón les seguía.

"No puede ser otro que Tritón", pensaba el rubio, a su pesar un poco asustado.

Al cabo de unos minutos Draco se dio cuenta que no eran escoltados por las sirenas y se adelantó al moreno para guiarlo,  
tenía un mal presentimiento. Ahora más que nunca sabía que Poseidón protegería a Harry por petición de Aurora. Dedujo que los escoltarían, al menos, hasta llegar cerca de la playa, pero aún estaban un poco lejos… Bastante lejos.

Al cabo de una hora, Draco notó que Harry daba evidentes signos de cansancio, sentía los jalones constantes del moreno, pero por más que buscaba no veía dónde descansar, estaba seguro que se habían desviado.

Cuando iban hacia el palacio de Poseidón se iba guiando por las sirenas que lograba divisar, pero ahora no tenía punto de  
referencia.

Sintió el tirón duro de Harry y luego un resplandor lo cegó por un minuto. Cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada se volvió, vio a  
Harry nadando hacia él a toda velocidad y detrás de él la imponente figura de Tritón.

Draco se volvió y comenzó a nadar también rápidamente, pero pronto vio otro resplandor y volvió a sentir un fuerte tirón que lo jaló bruscamente. Se giró y vio al moreno como se miraba un hombro herido.

Desvió la mirada hacia Tritón y le vio apuntando, un nuevo resplandor y el hechizo de Casco burbuja de Harry desapareciendo.

- ¡No! –gritó Draco, al ver como el moreno tragó agua, notó que Tritón hacia un gesto y una enorme medusa se abalanzaba hacia Harry. Tritón dio media vuelta y se alejó sin volver la vista atrás.

El Slytherin sintió otro jalón y vio a la medusa envolviendo al moreno que ya estaba inconsciente. Draco sacó la varita  
rápidamente y comenzó a lanzar hechizos, sin afectarla mayormente, hasta que se decidió y le lanzó el Avada Kedavra.

El moreno fue soltado por la medusa, el rubio nadó hasta él tomándole de la cintura, ya había usado la magia en una forma no permitida, un hechizo más no haría ninguna diferencia.

- ¡Ascendo! –salieron disparados hacia arriba. Draco miró hacia los lados y divisó la playa, nadó con todas sus fuerzas, por suerte el lugar estaba desierto. Acomodó al moreno sobre la arena y comenzó a aplicarle respiración boca a boca, hasta que sintió al moreno toser y lo puso de lado en la arena para que éste sacara el agua.

El cuerpo del Gryffindor se estaba llenando de manchas rojas e hinchándose un tanto y le costaba mucho respirar. Tomó su varita.

- ¡Accio mochila!

Tras unos segundos la mochila llegó hasta ellos. Draco sacó rápidamente el periódico y se puso su capa gris, se ajustó la mochila y activó el traslador, tomó al moreno por la cintura apretándolo fuerte contra él y tocó el traslador.

Se vio en medio de la sala e espera del Hospital San Mungo. Al momento alguien le quitó a Harry de los brazos.

- ¿Quién es usted?

Draco sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo de su capa y la enseñó.

- Llamen a Robards –dijo, enronqueciendo la voz. El rubio se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a una salita donde se sentó. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó el Jefe de los Aurores.

- ¿Qué pasó, Draco?

- Potter fue atacado por una medusa gigante.

- ¿Medusa gigante?

Notó que el rubio aun escurría agua, pero como no podía ver su rostro, no sabía si se encontraba bien.

- ¿Tú estás bien?

- Sí… Maldición, Granger y Weasley.

Draco se ajusto la capucha.

Hermione se dirigió directamente hacia Robards.

- Necesito saber qué tipo de medusa le atacó –preguntó sin preámbulos. Robards se dio vuelta hacia Draco, éste negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sabemos, solo que era una medusa gigante.

- ¿Medusa gigante? No…

- Tenía casi dos metros de altura –dijo Draco a Robards en el oído.

- Tenía casi dos metros de altura –repitió sin pensarlo el Jefe de los Aurores.

- No…

- Ya sé que no lo crees, pero es así –masculló Robards.

Hermione se asusto.

- ¿Dónde fue?

- Grecia –contestó Draco, enronqueciendo lo más que pudo la voz. Ron lo miró frunciendo el ceño, se parecía mucho a la voz de… Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo está?

- En este momento mal –dijo Hermione –Le hemos puesto en hielo, para evitar que el veneno siga pasando a la sangre, tiene un déficit respiratorio y encontramos restos de agua en sus pulmones.

- ¿Morirá? –preguntó el rubio.

- No lo sé, pero creo que lo trajiste rápido, tendremos que esperar… Deberías cambiarte –dijo la castaña a Draco, indicándole la poza que se había formado alrededor de sus pies descalzos.

Draco le alargó la mochila a Robards y tomó el periódico, el hombre vio el brillo azulado.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Por la varita de Potter –dijo roncamente.

- ¡No! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

Draco se deshizo de un tirón del agarre del hombre y tomó el traslador desapareciendo.

- Maldita sea, es un testarudo –gruñó Robards, enojado.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Ron.

- Un Inefable, Weasley, es todo lo que debes saber.

- ¿Y qué hacía Harry con un Inefable?

- Está en una misión, no debes saber nada más, ya sabes como funciona… ¿Puedo ver a Potter?

Hermione negó.

- Todavía no, pero voy a ver cómo sigue y volveré.

Draco llegó al punto de partida y sacó su varita del bolsillo y se dejó caer sobre la arena y cerró los ojos, esperaría por Aurora, estaba seguro que vendría ella misma o enviaría a alguien. Estaba cansado, pero tras unos momentos de reflexión, se sacó la capa y la enterró en la arena, se hizo de nuevo el hechizo Calores y el Casco Burbuja y se lanzó al agua.

Nadó hasta donde creía había sucedido el ataque y nadó de un lado a otro hasta ver a la Medusa muerta en el fondo del lecho marino. Encendió su varita con un Lumus y comenzó a buscar la varita del moreno, estaba seguro de haberla visto en su mano cuando se miraba el hombro herido.

Trató de levantar a la medusa pero era muy pesada y corría el riesgo de tocar también sus tentáculos; así que hizo un hechizo levitador, pero la varita no estaba bajo ella. Rebuscó entre las algas, pero no lograba encontrarla.

Se detuvo al escuchar el canto de las sirenas que avanzaban rápidamente hacia él, custodiadas por sus compañeros, ellas  
comenzaron a registrar el lugar. Draco vio como una de ellas se acercaba a él.

- Mi señora Aurora pregunta como está el otro mago.

- Dile que vivirá, que ya está bien –mintió el rubio.

- Dice mi señora que le trasmita su pesar por lo sucedido.

Draco asintió.

- Dile a Tritón que si vuelve a acercarse a Harry morirá.

La tritona se quedó mirando a Draco fijamente.

- Tritón ya ha sido castigado por Poseidón.

Tras decir aquello se alejó. Otra de las tritonas nadó hasta él y le alargó la varita del Gryffindor.

- Gracias.

- Sígueme, te acompañaremos hasta tu destino.

Draco se dejó caer sentado frente a su Jefe y amigo, tras soltar el periódico sobre una silla.

- Ve a cambiarte.

Draco sentía la mirada fija de Weasley sobre él, instintivamente ajustó la capucha de la capa.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Sigue igual, ve a cambiarte.

Draco tomó la mochila y se metió en el baño más cercano, Ron se levantó dispuesto a seguirle y satisfacer sus dudas.

- Siéntate Weasley –atajó Robards, deteniendo las intenciones del pelirrojo.

Al rato regresó Draco, todavía con la capa ajustada, pero ya seco, traía la ropa de Harry en la mano y se la alargó a Ron. El pelirrojo la tomó y le dio las gracias.

- ¿Encontraste su varita? –preguntó Robards, pero al instante agregó –Claro que la encontraste sino no hubieras regresado. Dámela…

Drago negó firmemente con la cabeza.

- Está bien, como quieras.

* * *

_**El Foro del Dragón los invita a un evento súper especial: "La gala del Dragón"**_

_**Están todos invitados, ojala nos acompañen a celebrar un nuevo cumpleaños de este adorado chico.**_

_**Draco los estará esperando para celebrar su cumpleaños con un programa especial: "La Gala del Dragón". Que comenzara el 8 de Junio y terminara el 16 de Junio y lo celebraremos con muchas sorpresas, Drabbles, one shot, actualizaciones de fic, nuevos fic, esperamos que se nos unan más personas. Si deseas acompañarnos con tus historias te estaremos esperando en el salón de Eventos.**_

_**http "dos puntos" / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it/?f=11270595**_


	21. Cap 20: Despertando

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veinte**  
**Despertando**

Harry abrió los ojos, pero los cerró inmediatamente. Draco se acercó a él e hizo que la luz bajara.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me duele y me pica, ¿qué pasó?

- Tritón te echó una medusa.

- Maldito pez desgraciado.

- ¿Por qué te atacó?

- Pretende casarse con Aurora… ¿Cómo me veo?

Draco sonrió.

- Pareces una frutilla… La diosa Aurora ya no querrá casarse contigo.

Harry se rió bajito.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

- Seis días… tuviste una complicación respiratoria. Esto ha estado lleno de gente siempre –dijo el rubio.

- ¿Y Teddy?

- Vino ayer, lo trajo Andrómeda.

- ¿Está asustado?

- No, lo convencí que estabas bien y terminó riéndose de tu aspecto… Pero estás bastante mejor… Tal vez puedas salir a tiempo para navidad.

- Gracias…

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el rubio extrañado.

- Me salvaste la vida, ¿no?

- No es cierto –refutó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, mirando al moreno como si le hubiese ofendido gravemente.

- Diablos… –exclamó el moreno con fingida tribulación, aguantando la risa que estaba a punto de soltar –Entonces debo estar muerto… No creo haber podido salir solo del mar y trasladarme hasta aquí.

Draco guardó unos minutos de silencio y luego murmuró.

- Touché.

Harry al fin soltó la risa que estaba conteniendo ya a duras penas.

- Eres un Gryffindor idiota.

- Y tú un Slytherin arrogante, ¿qué tiene de malo que me hayas salvado? Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti, ¿sabes? Somos compañeros.

- De acuerdo, si esto hace que te calles, pues bien, "de nada" –dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras –Pero no volveré a hacerlo, así que deja de meterte con las novias de otras personas, Potter.

- Aurora no es su novia, Malfoy, y no me metí con ella, solo fueron unos cuantos besos de buenos amigos.

- Sí, claro. No sabía que los "amigos" se dieran besos apasionados en la boca –dijo el Slytherin, sin mirarle y el moreno enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, por suerte el salpullido ocultaba perfectamente su rubor.

- No fueron besos apasionados, Malfoy… yo…

- ¿No tienes otra cosa de qué hablar? –preguntó el rubio, un poco molesto ya con el tema, sobretodo porque Aurora le había caído pésimamente mal.

El moreno suspiró profundamente.

- Dejé caer mi varita cuando comencé a tragar agua, supongo que tendré que conseguir otra, aunque… amaba esa varita.

Draco hizo un movimiento brusco y luego sacó la varita de su bolsillo y se la alargó al moreno.

- ¿Volviste por ella? –dijo el Gryffindor, tomándola amorosamente entre sus manos, mientras abría los ojos totalmente asombrado de volver a verla.

Draco no pudo contestar porque golpearon la puerta, se echó la capucha sobre el rostro y se alejó de la cama unos centímetros.

Entraron todos los Weasley en pleno junto a Hermione que venía ataviada con la túnica de medimago que usaban en San Mungo.

- Vaya, al fin despiertas –dijo Hermione aliviada, empezando a comprobar mediante hechizos como estaba la salud del moreno.

Draco decidió que su presencia ya no era necesaria y se estaba sintiendo acorralado entre tanto Weasley que le miraban fijamente, poniéndole realmente nervioso, lo que venía sucediendo desde que el moreno entró a San Mungo.

- Nos vemos, Potter –dijo el rubio, enronqueciendo de nuevo su voz lo que más pudo y dirigiéndose ya a la puerta.

- Ey, espera… ¿Volverás? –preguntó Harry, con un tono de súplica que detuvo unos momentos la respiración del rubio.

- Vendré esta noche –dijo sin mirarle, y salió de la habitación rápidamente, cerrando sin hacer ruido.

Los Weasley rodearon a Harry, haciéndole preguntas que habían comenzado a marear al moreno y a las cuales no podía responder.

- No puedo contarles nada es una misión.

- Ya lo sabemos, solo que…

- No puedo decir nada, Ron.

El pelirrojo asintió de mala gana, aunque estaba consciente de que Harry no podía hablar, por algo estaba trabajando con un Inefable, y seguramente en el Departamento de Misterios.

Pero había algo, algo que por supuesto no iba a dejar pasar, y eso era la identidad de aquel hermético chico que había salido unos minutos antes de aquella habitación, pues no podía sacarse de la cabeza que la voz era del rubio de Slytherin, ese enemigo ya lejano, Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Quién es él?

- Un Inefable –contestó un evasivo Harry Potter, desviando la mirada de su mejor amigo.

- Eso ya lo sé –contestó un alterado pelirrojo, como si Harry le estuviera tratando de idiota –Pero, ¿quién es él?

- No estoy autorizado a decirlo, Robards…

- No se movió de aquí ni un solo momento –dijo Hermione, como al descuido, tratando de leer en las reacciones de su amigo de tantos años.

Harry tragó saliva.

- ¿No se fue? –preguntó el moreno incómodo, sintiendo como había vuelto a enrojecer y aliviado que al parecer nadie lo notara por la irritación de su piel.

- No –dijo la castaña, mirando a su amigo fijamente, éste desvió la mirada fijándola en un punto de la pared, que al parecer había llamado su total atención.

Ron alzó una ceja, ¿acaso Harry…?

- Al parecer ya está mejor –dijo la chica –Creo que te podré dar de alta en dos o tres días, si es que no experimentas algún síntoma desfavorable.

De pronto Harry pensó en algo, y no podía esperar a preguntarle aquella noche al rubio, así que tomó aire y preguntó.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Estamos a veinte, cariño –respondió Molly, arreglando las colchas y acomodando las almohadas en que se encontraba apoyado el pelinegro.

- ¿Diciembre?

- Pues claro, Harry –el pelirrojo parecía desconcertado ante aquella extraña pregunta.

- Ah –y Harry no hizo ningún otro comentario.

- Tenías puesto esto –dijo Hermione, alargándole la cadenita que le había entregado Aurora.

Fred emitió un silbido de sorpresa.

- ¿Quién te hizo un regalo así?

- Una amiga –sonrió Harry, incorporándose y colocándosela de nuevo en el cuello.

Los Weasley intercambiaron una mirada de curiosidad, ¿dónde había conocido Harry una amiga que pudiera hacerle un regalo así de caro y delicado?

- Espero que tu misión no sea muy peligrosa, cariño –dijo Molly Weasley para aliviar el pesado silencio que se había instalado.

- Solo un poco…

- ¿Pasarás navidad con nosotros?

- Los iré a ver el veinticinco, pero pasaré noche buena con Teddy –dijo el moreno tímidamente.

- Oh, entonces te esperaremos con ellos a almorzar ese día.

- De acuerdo, Molly –dijo el moreno sonriente – ¿Cómo va la tienda, chicos? –preguntó volviéndose a los gemelos.

Harry se quedó solo al atardecer y pensó en todo lo que había sucedido desde algunos meses atrás, sobre todo en los últimos días, pasados en el reino de Poseidón.

Había estado a punto de morir, según lo que le había explicado Hermione, antes de marcharse. Según ella, el que Draco lo hubiera llevado rápidamente lo había salvado.

También pensó en Aurora. Ahora lejos de ella sabía que había hecho lo correcto al decidir no quedarse con ella, lo que sentía por el rubio de Slytherin se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Se preguntaba por qué Draco no se había movido de su lado en aquellos seis días, pero se dijo que él era así. ¿Era así? No lo consideró siempre un ser totalmente frío, incapaz de preocuparse por nadie que no fuera él mismo.

¿Por qué se había quedado?

Con todos esos pensamientos en mente fue cuando lo vio entrar otra vez a la habitación, silenciosamente, tal como había sido su salida algunas horas atrás.

Venía con la capucha acomodada sobre su rostro. Harry le miró fijamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien… ¿Por qué te ocultas tanto?

- No quiero que me reconozcan.

- ¿Por qué? Lo que estás haciendo es genial.

- Fui un Mortífago.

- ¿Y eso qué? Elegiste un camino distinto, ¿no?

Draco se dejó caer en una silla cercana a la cama, exhalando un leve suspiro y se descubrió el rostro.

- Te dije que prefiero que nadie lo sepa.

- Es una tontería…

- ¿Crees que Weasley o Granger… o los demás me aceptarían así sin más?

- No lo sé.

- En todo caso, Potter, prefiero la soledad.

- Me gustaría que no pensaras así.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el rubio, levantándose y acercándose al moreno.

Harry tragó saliva, tratando de evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía del rubio.

- Porque…

- La única persona que me ata es Teddy –dijo el rubio con fuerza.

- Ya lo sé… Pero pensé que al menos éramos amigos.

- Y lo somos –dijo el rubio entornando los ojos – ¿Qué quieres?

- Yo… –empezó el moreno nervioso –Nada… Sólo me gustaría que no estuvieras tan solo.

- Estoy bien así, Harry.

El moreno asintió resignado y tras unos minutos de silencio Harry habló de nuevo.

- ¿Pasaras la navidad con Teddy?

- No lo sé.

- Me gustaría que vinieras.

- Hace seis años que no celebro navidad –dijo el rubio –Paso la fecha trabajando, además…

- Hazlo por Teddy –rogó el moreno.

- Si no voy, podrás disfrutarlo mejor.

- Me… Me gustaría que vinieras.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bien, si no quieres ir es tu problema –dijo el moreno enojado.

El rubio entornó aun más los ojos, durante unos segundos.

- Cuéntame, Potter, ¿qué son las tritonas? –preguntó el rubio, alivianando así el pesado silencio.

* * *

_**El Foro del Dragón los invita a un evento súper especial: "La gala del Dragón"**_

_**Están todos invitados, ojala nos acompañen a celebrar un nuevo cumpleaños de este adorado chico.**_

_**Draco los estará esperando para celebrar su cumpleaños con un programa especial: "La Gala del Dragón". Que comenzara el 8 de Junio y terminara el 16 de Junio y lo celebraremos con muchas sorpresas, Drabbles, one shot, actualizaciones de fic, nuevos fic, esperamos que se nos unan más personas. Si deseas acompañarnos con tus historias te estaremos esperando en el salón de Eventos.**_

_**http "dos puntos" / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it/?f=11270595**_


	22. Cap 21: Navidad

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintiuno**  
**Navidad**

- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? –preguntó Andrómeda una vez más.

- Estoy bien –rió Harry.

- ¿Qué me trajiste? –preguntó Teddy Lupin, por enésima vez, esta vez haciéndole un puchero al moreno.

- Lo verás cuando lo abras. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, no tuve tiempo de buscarte algo.

- ¿Pero qué es? –volvió a preguntar y Harry sonrió.

- Un libro.

- ¡Demonios!

- ¡Teddy! –bramó Andrómeda.

- Lo siento, abuela.

- Creo que serviré la cena –dijo la mujer, simulando estar enfadada.

- Te ayudaré –dijo el moreno, levantándose.

En ese momento se escuchó un crac y apareció Draco cargado de regalos.

- ¡Viniste! –gritó Teddy, abrazándolo por las piernas.

El rubio dejó los regalos sobre la mesa y tomó a Teddy en sus brazos

- Pues claro, después que me amenazaste que no volverías a hablarme tuve que venir.

Harry enrojeció, pero Draco no hizo comentario alguno, y el moreno suspiro aliviado al creer que el rubio no sabía de su participación en tales amenazas.

- Hola tía –dijo besando a Andrómeda en la frente – ¿Cómo estás, Harry?

- Bien.

- Está un poco débil todavía –dijo Andrómeda firme –Pero es un testarudo.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó el rubio, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Harry.

- Me siento bien –farfulló un poco molesto.

- Llegaste justo a tiempo para cenar.

Draco se dejó caer junto a Teddy y se pusieron a jugar ajedrez mágico. Andrómeda y Harry prepararon la mesa y sirvieron la cena.

- Antes haremos un brindis –anunció Andrómeda, alargándole un vaso de Whisky de fuego a Draco y cerveza de mantequilla para ella y Harry y jugo de calabaza para Teddy.

- Quiero un poco de Whisky de fuego –protestó el moreno.

- Por supuesto que no, estás convaleciente –dijo Andrómeda firme y Harry bufó.

- ¿Puedo probar la cerve…? –empezó a preguntar Teddy con suavidad, poniendo su mejor carita de perrito abandonado.

- No, no estás en edad –Teddy bufó igual que Harry y Draco se echó a reír –Brindo por estar juntos hoy, por tener a toda mi familia junto a mí.

Los chicos alzaron sus copas y las chocaron con Andrómeda.

- Y también por ser la primera Navidad de Draco junto a nosotros.

Andrómeda volvió a llenar las copas y brindaron nuevamente. Se sentaron a cenar y Harry observó que Draco bebía una copa de vino tras otra, pues Andrómeda se las llenaba, por lo que había visto del rubio, pocas veces bebía y solo un vaso, generalmente en las comidas.

El rubio estaba algo achispado, pero Harry notó, además, que estaba un poco nervioso y observó que no se daba cuenta de lo que bebía.

Andrómeda se puso en pie y le dijo a Teddy que la ayudara con el postre.

- Pondré música –dijo el Slytherin con una hermosa sonrisa, que dejó embobado al moreno, pero al levantarse se tambaleó. Harry se puso de pie rápidamente y lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá.

- ¡Demonios! –se quejó el rubio –Me siento mareado.

- No habías comido en todo el día, ¿verdad?

El rubio lo miró durante algunos segundos, pero finalmente asintió.

- Estuve trabajando todo el día y me olvidé de comer.

- Siempre haces lo mismo… Algún día enfermarás, trabajas demasiado y comes muy poco.

En ese momento volvieron Andrómeda y Teddy. Harry puso música suave y luego se sentó en una butaca a comer pastel.

El reloj cucú anunció las doce de la noche y Andrómeda destapó el champagne y sirvió las copas, el moreno pensó que Draco terminaría emborrachándose al mezclar tantos tipos de licor, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Se dijo que el rubio se estaba divirtiendo y eso era lo importante.

Teddy empezó a impacientarse y a pedir los regalos, así que los mayores se rieron y se los fueron dando.

- Gracias abue… –dijo el niño, admirando la escoba nueva.

Luego abrió el regalo de Draco, que era una caja grande. El niño emitió un silbido admirativo.

- Gracias, tío Draco –exclamó sacando una pelota de fútbol, unos patines y unos juegos para el play.

Andrómeda enarcó una ceja y bufó sonoramente.

- Tú también con regalos de muggles.

- Son geniales, abue… podré llevarlos al parque.

Draco se echó a reír y se sirvió otra copa de vino.

- Vamos, tía… No te enojes. Es divertido.

- Si tú lo dices… Pero un Black…

- Teddy, gracias a Merlín no es un Black, es un Lupin, ¿verdad Teddy? Eres un cachorrito, ¿cierto? Y por fortuna es así, los Black eran… Bueno salvo tú, tía y Sirius… unos des…

- No sigas, Draco.

- Bueno, pero la verdad es esa.

- ¿Quieres ver mi regalo? –preguntó Harry, llamando la atención del niño.

- ¡Sí, sí! –gritó el chico.

Harry le alargó un paquete y Teddy bufó al ver el libro.

- ¿Seres mitológicos?

- Sí, debes empezar a aprender cosas antes de ir al colegio.

- Teddy irá a Hogwarts –dijo Andrómeda endureciendo la voz.

Harry se echó a reír.

- Por supuesto, pero ahí lo enseñan en Historia de la Magia, ¿verdad Draco?

- Así, es –aseveró el rubio.

Mientras tanto el niño se había sentado enfurruñado en el suelo, al notarlo Harry dejó escapar una risilla.

- Si prometes leerlo… Te doy tu regalo de verdad.

- ¡Lo prometo! –gritó el niño, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- Está en tu habitación.

Teddy salió corriendo y ellos escucharon el grito emocionado del chiquillo.

- ¿Qué le has comprado? –preguntó el rubio, curioso.

- Una bicicleta, lleva meses envidiando a los chicos en el parque.

- Ustedes lo están convirtiendo en un muggle –dijo Andrómeda, enojada.

- Solo amplío sus experiencias –dijo Harry, divertido ante el enojo de ella.

- No te sulfures, tía, Teddy se desenvolverá bien en los dos mundos y eso está bien.

Aún conversaron un rato más hasta que apareció Teddy echándole los brazos al cuello de su abuela.

- Tengo sueño.

- Bien, vamos a acostarnos, hoy dormirás conmigo –rió Andrómeda.

- ¡Bravo! –gritó Teddy.

- Os dejo.

- Buenas noches, tía.

- Descansa, Andrómeda.

Harry y Draco la besaron.

Harry se dejó caer frente al rubio que se sirvió otra copa, el moreno entornó los ojos.

- ¿Cómo son los Black?

- Una soberana mierda…

- Vaya…

- Igual que lo somos los Malfoy –dijo Draco sirviéndose otra copa.

- Tú no.

- Yo igual que todos.

- No es así –refutó el moreno.

- Sí lo es… Lo que pasa es que los gatitos de Gryffindor siempre ven todo bueno.

Harry se rió.

- ¿Soy un gatito?

- Así es –Draco se bebió la copa de golpe –Todos son gatitos, sobre todo tú, por eso son tan fáciles de engañar.

- Ah… ¿Y tú me has engañado todos estos meses?

- Tal vez –se rió Draco –Tal vez los tenga a todos engañados y quiera traer a Voldemort de regreso y ocupar el lugar de mi padre.

- ¿Y Teddy?

- ¿Teddy? –el rubio parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado –Teddy es Teddy.

- Mmm… –Harry observó que el rubio se había quedado pensativo.

- No quiero que Teddy tenga que vivir con el temor a Voldemort –dijo el rubio bajito.

- ¿Por eso pediste trabajar en lo del Velo?

El rubio se sirvió otra copa de vino y se la bebió de un solo trago.

- Aunque no lo creas, temblaba de miedo frente al maldito –dijo el rubio.

- Yo también…

- Pero tú tuviste el valor de enfrentarlo.

- Tuve que enfrentarlo, pero igualmente tenía miedo.

- Por culpa de ese bastardo Teddy no conoce a sus padres –el rubio parecía lleno de rabia –Por su culpa yo tampoco tuve una infancia completamente feliz. Pasé la última navidad con mis padres con el maldito metido en mi casa.

- ¿Por eso no querías venir?

- Sí –susurró el rubio.

- Entonces, ¿viniste porque Teddy te lo pidió?

Draco se echó a reír y se sirvió otra copa.

- El crío me lo ordenó y lo sabes…

- Te dije que era tan manipulador como tú –sonrió Harry.

- Ya veo… Pero tú también colaboraste para que lo hiciera.

- También quería que vinieras.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para que estuvieras con Teddy.

- Y contigo…

- Sí… –reconoció el moreno.

- Necesito un cigarrillo.

Harry levantó su varita y echó un hechizo escudo sobre la puerta que comunicaba con el pasillo de las habitaciones y abrió un poco la ventana. Luego se dejó caer junto a Draco buscando los cigarrillos en la capa del rubio, al encontrarlos se los alargó.

- Toma.

Draco encendió un cigarrillo y se sirvió otra copa y mirando al moreno dejó salir una risilla.

- Creo que estoy borracho –se pasó una mano por la frente.

- Puede ser, has tomado mucho.

- No debí venir…

- Sí debiste… No debes pasar las fiestas solo.

- ¿No te molesta que beba?

- No, ¿por qué habría de molestarme? No lo haces nunca, una vez que te emborraches no será la gran cosa, ¿o sí?

Draco se echó a reír nuevamente y se sirvió otra copa y fumó con placer.

- Me está dando vueltas la habitación –rió Draco, se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Tenía unos enormes deseos de tomar al moreno y darle un beso.


	23. Cap 22: Pasión

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintidós**  
**Pasión**

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- No sé –reía el rubio, sin poder dejar de pensar en esas orbes esmeraldas.

- ¿Te traigo un café?

- No, Potter –entreabrió los ojos y se echó a reír.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó Harry, no pudiendo evitar reírse también ante la contagiosa risa del rubio.

- Me acordé que pudiste ser un jodido dios. Tú tienes… Tienes suerte… El Elegido, el Niño que vivió y un jodido dios.

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció un poco y Draco se echó a reír más fuerte.

- ¡La extrañas!

- No, no es eso, no me gusta que me llamen el Elegido, me recuerda a Voldemort.

Draco se puso serio también, pero luego se echó a reír de nuevo y se sirvió otra copa bebiéndosela de un trago.

- Creo que iré a mi sala común.

- ¿Qué?

- Me siento… Me siento genial.

- Ya lo veo.

- ¿No hay antorchas? –el rubio parecía confundido.

Harry entornó los ojos.

- Draco…

El rubio se volvió a mirarlo, levantó su brazo y tomó la nuca de Harry acercándolo bruscamente y lo besó. Harry se sorprendió mucho, pero instintivamente se lo devolvió. Draco lo soltó y se echó a reír y se sirvió una nueva copa de vino.

- ¡Ya sé! –exclamó de pronto.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el moreno que lo miraba con los ojos entornados.

- Iremos a Hogsmeade, nos escaparemos.

- ¿A Hogsmeade?

- Sí, Potter, ya lo he hecho con Blaise, hay un bar –se rió –No nos delatarán con el viejo…

- ¿Dumbledore?

- Sí… Vamos…

Draco se levantó y Harry tuvo que ponerse rápidamente en pie para sostenerlo. El rubio se apoyó contra él riendo, pero incapaz de coordinar sus ideas.

- ¿Iremos? –preguntó rozando los labios del chico con lo suyos.

- Claro, ven conmigo.

Draco se dejó llevar. Harry levantó el hechizo escudo y arrastró a Draco hacia la habitación y trató de acostarlo en la cama, pero el rubio lo arrastró con su peso. Draco lo apresó entre sus brazos y rió bajito, lo agarró por la nuca y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, Harry se apartó suavemente.

- Creí que te gustaban las chicas –susurró el moreno.

- Me gustan los gatitos –rió el rubio y volvió a atrapar la boca del moreno.

- ¿Los gatitos? –preguntó Harry, cuando Draco se apartó para tomar aire.

- Sí, los gatitos, son acariciables y…

- No soy un gatito –dijo el moreno tratando de apartarse.

- Claro que lo eres, y un gatito delicioso, pero no me saques las uñas que me enfado –se rió el rubio, mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo la polera del moreno acariciando su abdomen.

Harry gimió suavemente, sintiendo como todo dentro de él se encendía.

- Un delicioso gatito –dijo el rubio y volvió a besarlo, mientras deslizaba su mano hasta llegar a la tetilla del moreno y pellizcarla con fuerza.

- Estás borracho.

- ¿Y eso qué, Potter? Nadie en el colegio tiene por qué enterarse.

- ¿El colegio? ¡Merlín! –rió el moreno, levantando la camisa del rubio y acariciando su espalda –Sí que estás perdido, ¿no?

- ¿Perdido? –preguntó el rubio, echando una mirada a su alrededor –No me habrás traído a la Torre Gryffindor, ¿o sí?

- No, no estás en la Torre Gryffindor.

- Ya… –volvió a besar los labios del moreno y luego hundió su boca en la garganta del chico, lamiendo, mordiendo y besándola, Harry dejó escapar unos cuantos gemidos.

- Deja sacar la varita –susurró el moreno.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó el rubio sin dejar de morderlo o besarlo.

- No quiero que nos escuchen –susurró.

Draco se apartó un poco y Harry echó unos cuantos hechizos para insonorizar la habitación y sellar la puerta, no fuera a ser que Teddy despertara y lo buscara. Cuando terminó con los hechizos se volvió a mirar al rubio y se asombró de lo oscuras que se veían sus pupilas, estaban llenas de deseo y pasión.

- Pensé… pensé que las serpientes eran frías –susurró, atrapando la boca del rubio.

- No cuando algo logra encendernos –susurró a su vez el rubio, mordiendo los labios del moreno.

- ¡Merlín, esto está mal! –susurró Harry, correspondiendo con la misma pasión que el rubio estaba poniendo en aquellos besos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estás ebrio, quizá mañana ni te acuerdes.

- No importa, igual será delicioso, aunque no lo recuerde –se rió el rubio –Solo no le digas a Blaise.

- ¿Blaise? ¿Blaise Zabini?

- Si, le ha dado complejo de pertenencia.

- ¿Te… Te gustan los chicos?

- ¡Joder! No lo sé, me gusta todo lo que se mueve –se rió el rubio – ¿Iremos al bar después?

- Al bar de Hogsmeade, ¿cierto? Sin que se entere Dumbledore…

- Si, hay que aprovechar ahora… Después vendrá el Señor Oscuro y…

- ¡Merlín, Draco! Al menos sabes quien soy, ¿cierto?

- Potter –rió el rubio, pero luego se puso serio –Eres Potter, ¿cierto? –el rubio levantó la mano y apartó el cabello del chico de la frente –Sip, ahí está tu maldita cicatriz. ¡Eres Potter! –declaró, mientras bajaba la mano para acariciar la entrepierna del moreno, Harry se arqueó en los brazos del rubio, dejando escapar un ronco gemido – ¿Te acuestas conmigo, Potter? –susurró bajito el rubio.

- ¡Joder, sí! –exclamó el moreno al sentir los lametones que el rubio le estaba dando en el cuello y como la mano del chico se había deslizado dentro de su bóxer – Pero espero que mañana no me crucies.

- Prometo que no lo haré.

- Ojala ni te acuerdes –murmuró el moreno, desabrochando la camisa del rubio y comenzando a besarlo con pasión, mientras trataba de girarse y quedar sobre él.

- Shh, quietecito gatito, yo voy arriba.

- Nunca he estado abajo, Malfoy –dijo el moreno entre gemidos, mientras Draco jalaba sus pantalones, sin que Harry pudiera evitarlo.

- Te gustará.

- No… No estoy tan seguro –gimió el moreno, pero no pudo seguir pues la boca del rubio había atrapado su erección y había comenzado a torturarlo con lentas y sensuales lamidas – ¡Oh Merlín, Draco!

- Shh… Potter –se reía el rubio –Nos van a descubrir, gatito tarado.

- ¡Oh, mierda! –dijo cuando sintió el hechizo de lubricación en su entrada –Draco, para.

- ¿Estás seguro, gatito? –se rió el rubio, mientras deslizaba un dedo en su entrada y comenzaba a subir y bajar por la erección del moreno con su boca.

- Oh, joder –gimió el moreno arqueándose bajo el cuerpo del rubio que había comenzado a desnudarse rápidamente –Draco…

El rubio atrapó la boca del moreno, mientras ya desnudo se acomodaba entre los muslos del chico, deslizando esta vez dos dedos en la entrada, mientras acariciaba la erección del moreno.

- Yo… Yo…

- Merlín, estás tan estrecho –gimió el rubio, mientras se deslizaba dentro del chico.

- ¡Oh mierda!

- Relájate, Potter, estás demasiado tenso –dijo el rubio, quieto dentro de él.

- Yo nunca…

- Ya, pero sabes que te gustará, ¿cierto?

- Por… Oh, muévete ya –gimió Harry, bajo el rubio cuando Draco le había lamido el cuello.

- Mierda, me hubiera gustado disfrutarte más, pero me tienes encendido –gimió el rubio, mientras se comenzaba a mover dentro del chico.

- Cállate, Malfoy, me sorprende que puedas hacerlo así de borracho –dijo Harry, mientras deslizaba las manos por el cuerpo del rubio, disfrutando de su suavidad y de la dureza de sus músculos, mientras comenzaba a relajarse.

Una fuerte embestida lo llevó a la cima del placer y no pudo contener el gemir roncamente y arquearse bajo el cuerpo de su rubio compañero.

- Oh, Draco.

- Eres delicioso, gatito. ¿Sabes ronronear?

- ¿Qué?

- Te haré ronronear –y Draco comenzó a embestirlo con rápidas y cortas embestidas, dirigiéndolas una y otra vez a la próstata del chico, Harry comenzó a removerse bajo el cuerpo del chico y terminó gimiendo descontroladamente aferrado al cuerpo del Slytherin, un gemido más ronco, acompañado de un sensual ruidito hizo que el rubio emitiera una risilla sobre la oreja del moreno, mientras la mordisqueaba –Sabía que podías ronronear como el gatito que eres.

- Maldito sádico –ronroneó el chico moreno, deslizando sus manos hasta las nalgas del rubio, apretándolas con fuerza –Y tú, ¿ronroneas?

Draco dejó escapar otra risilla excitada y echando su cuerpo hacia atrás se salió de él y luego le embistió de golpe, haciendo que el moreno se aferrara con más fuerza a él, gimiendo sin control, pero un ronroneo en su oreja, ronco, sensual, casi como el de un león, hizo que Harry se estremeciera violentamente bajo el cuerpo del rubio.

- ¿Te gusta ese, gatito, o intentamos otro?

- Oh, Merlín, Draco –dijo el moreno arqueándose contra el rubio, buscando el mayor roce contra el cuerpo del otro chico, mientras liberaba su orgasmo –Draco… –le llamó.

- Shh… Espera un segundo, gatito delicioso –dijo el rubio, mientras comenzaba a embestirlo con mayor fuerza, derramándose dentro de él, segundos más tarde.

Draco se dejó caer cansado sobre el pecho del moreno, pero aun así, buscó su boca y la atrapó con un beso lento y perezoso.

- No debes contarlo, Potter.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Lucius me matará, si lo averigua –dijo el rubio, saliendo con cuidado dentro del chico y dejándose caer a su lado –El cuarto no para de girar –dijo el rubio, con voz áspera.

- Oh, Merlín, no irás a vomitar, ¿cierto? –se rió el moreno – ¿Tanto asco te doy?

- No seas imbécil, Potter, ¿por qué estábamos bebiendo juntos?

- Es Navidad, ¿recuerdas?

- No puede ser Navidad, estaría en la mansión soportando a… Mierda, que deje de girar –rió el rubio y Harry, jaló de él, apretándolo contra su pecho.

- Anda, cierra los ojos con fuerza y trata de dormir.

- No te vayas, gatito, no quiero estar solo –murmuró el rubio contra su oreja.

- Me quedaré a tu lado –dijo el moreno echando un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y jalando la manta para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo del chico a su lado.

- Follas de fábula –dijo bajito el rubio contra su pecho.

- Tú eres el que ha estado arriba –rió el moreno.

- Pues claro, pero gimes delicioso, acaricias rico y te mueves como una serpiente resbaladiza bajo mi cuerpo, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

- No lo sé, anda ya duérmete y por favor no recuerdes nada mañana, ¿quieres?

- Como tú quieras, Potter.

A los pocos minutos Harry le sintió respirar acompasadamente y supo que se había dormido. Llevó la mano a la frente y la limpió de la finas gotitas de sudor que la perlaban, Draco iba a matarlo al día siguiente, sinceramente esperaba que no lo recordase.

Y bien, ¿a Draco le gustaban las chicas o los chicos?

Por lo que el rubio había hablado, le iban los chicos, ¿por qué fingía lo contrario? ¿O no lo fingía?

- ¡Mierda, vas a matarme, Draco Malfoy!

El moreno permaneció despierto toda la noche, acariciando el cuerpo del chico y su rubio cabello, besándolo suavemente en la frente de vez en cuando, disfrutando de su calor, de su delicioso olor y del recuerdo de la noche pasada.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la habitación, Harry se deslizó con cuidado fuera de la cama y se metió en la ducha.


	24. Cap 23: Con los Weasley

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintitrés**  
**Con los Weasley**

Draco abrió los ojos y sintió que la habitación aún giraba a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de recordar lo que había pasado.

Estaba con Harry en la salita y bebió unas copas.

- Deben haber sido varias copas de más –se dijo, apretando las sienes que sentía le iban a estallar.

Tenía vagos recuerdos. ¿De qué habían hablado? De pronto se le vino la imagen de haber besado al moreno.

"¿Lo hice?" Maldita sea, ¿era verdad o lo había soñado?

Se volvió un poco y vio la cama de al lado, estaba tendida.

"¿Lo besé?" Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de recordar, pero no estaba seguro si lo había hecho o no.

- ¿Te sientes muy mal?

Draco apartó las manos de su cara y vio a Harry frente a él.

- Si dejaras de girar, me sentiría mejor –sonrió Draco.

Harry se echó a reír bajito y le alargó un vial.

- Es poción para la resaca. He ido a buscártela al Callejón Diagon.

- Gracias –Draco se incorporó y se la bebió, a los pocos minutos empezó a sentirse mejor.

- ¿Y Andrómeda y Teddy?

- Fueron al cementerio, vendrán pronto.

- Demonios, debí parar, sé que no resisto mucho bebiendo. ¿Dije… o hice alguna tontería?

Harry entornó los ojos y el rubio sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Harry, a veces, era demasiado transparente. Sí, lo había besado, maldita sea.

Pero al pensar en aquello, un torrente de imágenes inconexas fueron llegando a su mente. Besos, caricias, lamidas, el cuerpo de Potter bajo el suyo, agitándose, gimiendo y a él sobre él, penetrándolo, acariciando, besando.

"¡Mierda, me acosté con Potter!", se dijo tratando de mantener la expresión inmutable.

- No, ninguna –rió el chico, nerviosamente –Solo querías ir a Hogsmeade y que Dumbledore no se enterara.

- Estaba completamente borracho, maldita sea –dijo Draco.

- Así es… pero no pasa nada, me lo pasé bien.

"Por supuesto que lo has pasado bien, maldita sea. Tenía que acostarme contigo borracho y no acordarme apenas. ¡Que desperdicio de revolcón!", suspiró para sus adentros, al menos el maldito Gryffindor no pensaba contárselo, no quería tener que verse en la situación de dar explicaciones o tener que poner al chico en su lugar.

- Creo que me daré una ducha.

- Claro, te prestaré un poco de ropa.

- No te preocupes, me daré la ducha para despejarme, pero me iré enseguida al Ministerio.

- ¿No quieres quedarte a almorzar?

- Dijiste anoche que irías donde los Weasley…

- Pero puedo cancelarlo.

No nada de eso, no quería estar a solas con él, al menos no ese día.

- No, Potter, no es necesario, tengo trabajo atrasado –el rubio se puso de pie, sin importarle mucho el hecho de que estaba totalmente desnudo, total ya el Gryffindor lo había visto así, ¿no? Se dirigió a la puerta, ignorándole.

- Draco…

- ¿Sí? –dijo el rubio, sin volverse y tragando saliva. El moreno se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

"¡Qué no diga nada, qué no diga nada!", pedía el rubio, en su interior.

- Te prepararé un café.

- Gracias –dijo Draco, y se metió en el baño rápidamente.

Harry salió de la chimenea con Teddy y los Weasley se le fueron encima, dándoles besos y regalos.

- Hola, colega –rió Ron –Ya no pareces una maldita frutilla.

Harry se echó a reír y se sentó a la mesa mientras Molly Weasley servía la comida.

- Pensé que no venías –dijo Hermione.

- Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde –murmuró Harry –Siento la tardanza.

- …un balón de fútbol, unos patines y juegos de play me los trajo el tío Draco y eso es todo lo que me han regalado.  
Harry escuchó a su ahijado y tuvo la mala suerte que todos le escucharan, las miradas inmediatamente se volvieron hacia él.

- ¿Rose? –preguntó el niño.

- En el jardín, cariño.

- ¿Puedo comer más tarde, padrino?

Harry asintió, mientras mantenía la vista fija en su plato y comía sin pausas.

- ¿Harry? –le llamó Ron bajito.

El moreno levantó la vista.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? –preguntó Fred.

- ¿Conoces otro Draco? –le preguntó George a su hermano.

Harry asintió y siguió comiendo, aparentando una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

- ¿Pasó la navidad con ustedes?

Harry se quedó con la cuchara en el aire.

- Sí…

- Pero… –Ron se levantó dando un puñetazo en la mesa – ¿Qué mierda hacías con él?

- ¿Yo? Nada –dijo el moreno, pero las imágenes de la noche volaron a su mente y tuvo que esconder el rostro para que no vieran su rubor – Fue a ver a Teddy… Y no es mi casa, ¿querías que le echara? –dijo Harry, simulando enojo –Al fin y al cabo es familia de Andrómeda.

- ¿Ese cabrón no estaba en el extranjero?

Harry paseó la mirada por los rostros de los Weasley, pero sintió que la de Hermione era diferente, tragó saliva.

- Es evidente que ha vuelto, ¿no? –dijo Harry, llevándose una cucharada a la boca.

- ¿No pudiste disculparte y venirte con nosotros? –le preguntó suavemente Ginny Weasley.

Harry suspiró.

- No me molestó que estuviera, eso es todo, él es fa…

- ¿Qué no te molestó? Es Malfoy, maldita sea –se quejó Ron –Él es un maldito… un…

- Inefable –atajo Arthur Weasley, que había notado el nerviosismo de Harry –Malfoy es un Inefable.

- Entonces, yo tenía razón –dijo Ron –Era él… El que estaba en San Mungo.

Harry se levantó.

- Voy a ver qué hace Teddy…

- Déjalo, Ron… –dijo Hermione, deteniendo al pelirrojo. Había entendido demasiado.

- ¿Un Inefable? ¿Cómo puede ser un Inefable? –preguntó Molly, sentándose al lado de su marido.

- Es un Inefable… y ayudó a Severus Snape para darle información a la Orden del Fénix –Arthur Weasley no se dio cuenta que Harry había regresado.

- ¿Información?

- Sí, sobre los Mortífagos… Es más, fue él, el que dio la información de que se reunían de nuevo y donde encontrarles… aquella vez que murieron los Malfoy.

- ¿Él?

- Sí, Harry –dijo el hombre, volviéndose hacia él.

- ¿Sabía que sus padres estarían allí?

- Sí.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque pensó que era lo correcto.

- Pero yo los maté…

- Y lo sabe… –dijo Arthur Weasley.

- ¿Cómo sabe todo esto, señor Weasley?

- Porque me buscó a mí para que yo hiciera llegar la información.

- ¿A cambio de qué? ¿De su libertad?

- No digas eso, Ron –dijo Arthur Weasley enojado –Lo hizo a cambio de nada, ni siquiera se defendió frente al Wizengamontt. Tuvimos que defenderlo Gawain y yo…

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Ron, aun confundido.

- Porque se sentía culpable –dijo Harry –Se sentía culpable por la muerte de sus padres…

- Él tomó esa decisión… porque era lo correcto –dijo Arthur Weasley –Nunca salió siquiera de Londres. Se hizo un Inefable y trabaja con Harry.

- ¿Por qué con Harry?

- Porque Harry es el mejor Auror que tiene Gawain junto contigo Ron, pero tú te llevabas peor que Harry con él.

- Él debe odiarme –dijo Harry.

- No te odia, él entiende…

- Pues debería odiarme –dijo Harry molesto –debería odiarme, al fin y al cabo yo maté a sus padres como Voldemort mató a los míos.

- Draco entiende que fue en defensa propia, Harry. Lo sabe.

Harry se puso en pie y salió a grandes zancadas hacia el exterior.

- Les he contado esto… –dijo Arthur, respirando hondo –Porque se nota que ellos han creado lazos, no sé si de amistad, pero al menos se respetan mutuamente ya. Y no quiero que juzguen a Harry. Llevan meses trabajando juntos y…

- ¿Es muy peligroso? –preguntó Molly Weasley, angustiada.

- Mucho. Draco quería hacerlo solo, no quería que nadie más pudiera morir… Pero Gawain se negó… Draco…

- ¿Tú le tienes aprecio? –preguntó Ron, abatido.

- Sí… Es un gran chico, ha cambiado, ha crecido, madurar le sentó bien.

Harry se hallaba apoyado en el seto al final del jardín, no quiso mirar al escuchar pasos a su espalda.

- Hola colega…

- Tu padre ya te lo contó, ¿cierto?

- Sí.

- Yo no quería ocultártelo.

- Es parte del trabajo que hacen, ¿no?

- No quiere que nadie más se entere de que él está aquí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque él no quiere, prefiere que la gente siga pensando que es un maldito Mortífago, ni siquiera a mí me había contado eso.

- ¿Y eso en qué te afecta? –preguntó Ron alzando una ceja.

- Pues… que pensé que éramos amigos.

- Vale… Papá tenía razón. Han creado lazos.

El moreno le dio la espalda simulando mirar a Teddy.

- Algo así… pero no era cierto.

Hermione llegó en ese momento llevando a su pequeña hija en brazos.

- Ron, tú y Harry no han terminado de almorzar.

- Iré en seguida –dijo el moreno bajo.

Hermione le hizo un gesto a Ron y éste desapareció.

- Harry… si él estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo en San Mungo, es que te tiene aprecio.

- En realidad no me importa, Hermione –dijo Harry, evasivo.

- Si te importa y lo sabes.

Harry la miró y deseó poder fumar como lo hacía Draco y evadirse de aquella mirada penetrante de su mejor amiga.

- Harry…

- Ya sé que lo sabes, Hermione… y me siento estúpido, no hagas que me sienta peor.

Hermione asintió y dio la vuelta.

- No quiero que nadie más lo sepa, Hermione, ni siquiera Ron.

- Somos amigos, Harry… Nadie más lo sabrá.

Hermione se alejó y el moreno se tapó la cara con las manos.

"Maldita sea", se dijo enojado. "Todo esto es patético, soy un patético, hasta me acosté con él aun sabiendo que ni lo recordaría. Debo dejar de sentir eso… Tengo que hacerlo. Draco ni siquiera me considera su amigo".

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en casa de los Weasley. Teddy le enseñaba a jugar cartas muggles a Arthur Weasley que se entretenía con él y aprovechaba de preguntarle como funcionaban las cosas muggles.

Harry fue a jugar Quidditch con los gemelos, Ron y Ginny y logró disimular bastante bien la tristeza que hacía un tiempo amenazaba con invadirlo completamente. Pero se juró ser feliz, aunque significara dejar a Teddy.


	25. Cap 24: Draco

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veinticuatro**  
**Draco**

El rubio sintió el portazo, pero no levantó la cabeza, pero sí guardó apresuradamente en lo que estaba trabajando en un cajón.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?

- Vengo a ver cómo va tu investigación.

- ¿Mi investigación?

- Sobre la Atlántida.

- Ah… No la he comenzado.

- Dijiste que habías trabajado todo el día de ayer y que trabajarías hoy.

- Estaba transcribiendo lo que averiguaste en el reino de Poseidón, sobre Aurora, Helios, las trit…

- ¿Y en qué puedo ayudar, Malfoy?

Draco se envaró.

_"Vale, viene enojado, ojala no sea por lo de la otra noche"_, se dijo el rubio y encendió otro cigarrillo.

- Si quieres puedes empezar por buscar en la Biblioteca…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Decirte qué?

- Que fuiste tú el que entregó la ubicación de los Mortífagos, que fuiste tú el que avisó que iban a atacar, que…

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó Draco, entornando los ojos.

- ¿Eso importa?

- No realmente –dijo Draco, levantándose –Supongo que fue Arthur…

- No me lo dijo, yo escuché…

- No importa cómo lo supiste, ¿en qué cambia eso las cosas?

- Que creí que éramos amigos.

- Y lo somos…

- No, los amigos se dicen todo.

Draco se echó a reír y fumó nerviosamente.

- ¿Y tú me lo has dicho todo? –preguntó, clavando la mirada en el moreno.

_"Anda, atrévete a decirme que nos hemos acostado"_

- Sí –dijo Harry, tras un titubeo.

- No mientas, Potter. Si lo ves de ese modo nunca hemos sido amigos… Yo te dije que no quería crear lazos, ¿tú me has dicho todo lo que sientes?

Harry tragó saliva.

- Yo…

- ¿Dejamos esta tonta discusión?

- Sólo quiero saber por qué no me lo dijiste.

- ¿Hubieras confiado en un maldito Mortífago que entregó a sus propios padres? –gritó el rubio dando un puñetazo en la mesa – ¡Contesta! ¿Tú hubieras entregado a los tuyos? Vete, Potter, quiero estar solo –dijo Draco, sentándose tras el escritorio.

- No sé si hubiese tenido la valentía para hacer lo correcto como tú –dijo Harry más calmado.

- ¡Fue una traición, Potter! Vete…

- No sé cómo te sientes… No sé qué decirte, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti… Si te digo que eso me hace admirarte más, no lo creerás… pero es así.

- Vete, Potter –rugió el rubio, sin mirarle.

- Me voy, Malfoy… pero lo que digo es verdad.

El moreno dio la vuelta y salió, el rubio se tapó la cara con las manos y dejó escapar unas lágrimas, sacó una fotografía de sus padres y la acarició.

- ¿Hice lo correcto? ¿Hice lo correcto, maldita sea? –gritó levantándose y votando las cosas de su escritorio.

Al otro lado de la puerta el moreno suspiró profundamente al escuchar el grito del Slytherin, no quería provocar eso, no quería despertar su dolor, se maldijo internamente por haberse dejado llevar de nuevo por sus malditos impulsos.

Harry entró a la mañana siguiente a la oficina que compartía con el rubio y se quedó envarado en el umbral, las estanterías estaban vacías, el suelo era un reguero de libros, plumas y pergaminos, ropa y loza quebrada.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil. Miró hacia la cama y lo vio ahí tirado sobre ella, rodeado de papeles rotos y botellas vacías. Dormía con un papel aferrado en sus manos.

Harry se acercó a él y lo miró, era la foto de Lucius y Narcissa el día de su boda.

Harry suspiró profundamente y lanzó un Fregotego general y un Reparo. Los libros volvieron a su sitio junto con los pergaminos y las cosas del escritorio. La ropa volvió a acomodarse en la cómoda y las botellas vacías desaparecieron.

El moreno se acercó a la cama nuevamente y le echó una cobija sobre el cuerpo del rubio y apartó un mechón de cabellos platinados de sus ojos.

- Ay, Draco… No imaginé nunca tu sufrimiento.

El moreno tras unos minutos salió del despacho y comenzó a buscar en la biblioteca, documentos que hablasen sobre la Atlántida. Demoró mucho. Eran tantos libros y pergaminos. Había visto al rubio moverse allí y sacar los libros correctos casi sin mirarlos.

Suspiró y miró el reloj.

_"Maldita sea, llevo tres horas en esto y apenas he encontrado un par de libros y un pergamino"._

Decidió comenzar con ellos, así que se dirigió al despacho del rubio.

Al entrar vio al rubio saliendo del baño con el pelo aún húmedo por la ducha, que seguramente acaba de darse, se veía tan sexy, el moreno trago saliva, pero enseguida le ignoró.

- Buenos días, Potter.

- Hola, Malfoy.

Harry pasó directo al escritorio, tomó un libro y comenzó a leer, luego tomó un pergamino y una pluma e hizo unas anotaciones. Draco se dejó caer en la silla al otro lado del escritorio y encendió un cigarrillo.

- Gracias por limpiar, Potter.

- Aquí habla de siete columnas distribuidas…

- No me hables de trabajo ahora, se me parte la cabeza.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y lo miró entornando los ojos.

- Bien… ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Me voy?

Draco abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un regalo.

- No había terminado tu regalo de Navidad, pero aquí lo tienes –dijo el rubio alargándoselo. Harry lo tomó con un poco de reticencia, pero luego lo abrió curioso, ya dejando aflorar una leve sonrisa.

- ¡Es grandioso! –exclamó el moreno, al verse dibujado con Teddy abrazado a él y ya sonrió ampliamente –Gracias, Draco –susurró emocionado.

- ¿Me enseñas a usar el tuyo?

- Como si no supieras –se rió el moreno.

- Es diferente al que tienes tú y no quiero descomponerlo.

- Vale, ¿lo tienes aquí?

El rubio sacó un pendrive con los audífonos de dentro del mismo cajón y se lo alargó al moreno.

- ¿Ves? Es lo mismo que el mío, solo tiene otras funciones –dijo el moreno, al cabo de un rato de supuestamente enseñarle, sabía que el rubio quería aligerar la tensión y se lo concedió sin más, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? –Te grabé la música que más te gustó.

- Es genial… los muggles son ingeniosos –dijo Draco, escuchando la música junto al moreno – ¿Harry?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿De verdad crees que hice lo correcto?

- No lo sé, Draco… ¿Pensaste que ellos pudieran morir?

- Calculé que las posibilidades eran mínimas, ellos eran pocos en comparación a ustedes que eran muchos, pensé que se entregarían…

- ¿Entonces por qué te culpas?

Draco suspiró profundamente.

- No quería que ellos murieran… Quería que estuvieran conmigo en Azkabán y que reflexionaran, que cambiaran… Que fueran de nuevo los padres que habían sido cuando yo era niño…

- Esos y no otros son los recuerdos que debes valorar, Draco… No fue tu culpa…

- Gracias, Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé… por estar, por entender… ¿Ahora somos amigos?

El moreno sonrió.

- Claro… ¿no es hora de que dejes de esconderte entre estas cuatro paredes?

El rubio no contestó, al cabo de un rato se le oyó un suspiro.

- No quiero que pienses que me emborracho siempre –dijo el rubio y encendió un cigarrillo.

- Ya lo sé…

- Lo pensaré –dijo al rato, ante la mirada perpleja del moreno –Lo de dejar de encerrarme aquí, pero, ¿crees que alguien me perdonaría haber sido un Mortífago?

- Nunca fuiste realmente un Mortífago, Draco, ¿no te das cuenta?

- Tal vez… tal vez tienes razón.

- Arthur dijo que se veían de vez en cuando.

Draco rió y apagó el cigarrillo.

- Es persistente… Sí, se ha portado muy bien conmigo, le tengo mucho aprecio, como a Gawain… Gawain me levantó de mi celda y me hizo hacerme Inefable….

Harry sonrió.

- Ahora también me tienes a mí.

- Sí, ahora también te tengo a ti –reconoció el rubio.

Draco tenía una pregunta en los labios que le quemaba, que lo atormentaba… pero se la calló.

- ¿Nos vamos a ver a Teddy? –preguntó Draco de pronto. Harry sonrió travieso.

- Podríamos llevarlo a estrenar el balón y la bicicleta al parque.

- Tía Andrómeda se pondrá por las nubes –rió el rubio, brillándole los ojos de malicia.

- Sí, ¿no es genial?

Draco se puso rápidamente de pie.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando?


	26. Cap 25: Cena con los Weasley

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veinticinco**  
**Cena con los Weasley**

Harry se hallaba tomando una copa, había decidido pasar año nuevo con los Weasley, ya que Andrómeda había decidido llevar a Teddy a conocer Italia. Harry lo echaba de menos, pero estaba consciente que Andrómeda quería disfrutar lo más posible con él y llenarlo de buenos recuerdos antes que le tocara partir.

Se encontraba en la cocina de los Weasley riéndose de las bromas de los gemelos, se estaba a gusto allí, aunque pensaba darse una vuelta más tarde por el Ministerio para ver a Draco, le causaba tristeza saber que el rubio estaría solo en esas fechas.

Harry sabía que era observado fijamente por Hermione, pero también sabía que ella no le diría nada a nadie e incluso le ayudaría a fugarse más tarde si se lo pedía.

Esperaban por el señor Weasley que se tardaba un poco más de lo acostumbrado en llegar y precisamente este día.

- ¿Seguro no lo viste en el Ministerio, Harry? –preguntó Molly por enésima vez.

- Te aseguro que no, Molly –dijo Harry risueño –Pero de seguro llegará pronto.

- Cálmate, mamá, son apenas las nueve –dijo Ginny, dejándose caer en una silla, haciendo que su cabello revoloteara durante un momento.

Harry fijó su vista en los destellos rojos del cabello de la pelirroja y se acordó de Aurora. Sintió un ramalazo de nostalgia al recordar la caricia de sus manos en su frente, porque lo hacía sentir acompañado, pero apartó de su mente a la diosa rápidamente. Sabía perfectamente quien ocupaba sus pensamientos y no sacaba nada con engañarse con esa clase de tonterías.

Pronto se encendieron las llamas verde esmeraldas en la chimenea y Arthur Weasley salió acompañado de un hombre envuelto completamente en una capa negra. Harry dejó caer la copa que tenía en la mano, la cual se hizo añicos en el suelo. Conocía demasiado bien aquella figura.

Draco se sacó la capucha y se quedó mirando expectante la reacción de los pelirrojos. Molly fue la primera en acercarse.

- Oh Arthur, lo has traído. Gracias por aceptar venir –dijo Molly abrazando a Draco.

El rubio se dejó abrazar, pero Harry notó que Draco estaba nervioso y un poco receloso aun del recibimiento que se le depararía.

- Gracias por invitarme, señora weasley.

- Lo he traído obligado –rió Arthur, como si la presencia del rubio allí fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- Pasa, Draco –dijo Bill Weasley, acercándose a él y extendiéndole una copa, el rubio la aceptó.

Draco se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de Bill y parpadeó nervioso.

- Siento lo de…

Bill se echó a reír.

- Sácate la capa –Bill la tomó de las manos del rubio y la colgó –Las cicatrices me hacen ver más atractivo, ¿verdad Fleur?

La chica asintió, pero no demostrando el mismo entusiasmo de su esposo.

- ¿Qué os pasa? –preguntó Arthur Weasley, frunciendo el ceño –Creí que esto era una fiesta.

Draco clavó la mirada en el moreno, su mirada era retadora, expectante, y un poco anhelante, ¿le daría de lado el moreno delante de sus amigos?

- Buenas noches, Potter.

- Hola Draco –dijo el moreno, acercándose a él y dándole la mano. Los pelirrojos fueron acercándose uno a uno y saludando al rubio educadamente y sin animadversión.

Hermione se quedó rezagada, recordaba perfectamente el trato que siempre le había dado el rubio de Slytherin.

Draco clavó los ojos en ella y brillaron un segundo con picardía.

- Buenas noches, Granger –dijo tendiéndole la mano. La castaña sonrió y se acercó con su bebé, de pocos meses y la niña de la mano.

Draco acarició la mejilla del bebé y la cabeza de la niña y sonrió.

- Son muy lindos.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, bueno –dijo Charlie Weasley –Un brindis por el año que se nos va.

Todos alzaron las copas y brindaron. Draco se quedó cerca de la chimenea, mientras los Weasley comenzaban a ordenar la cocina para la cena y Fleur y Hermione se encargaban de los niños.

Harry se acercó al rubio, mientras bebía lentamente de su copa.

- ¿Vuelvo a ser Potter? –preguntó el moreno en voz baja.

- Mira, Harry, no quería incomodarte delante de tus amigos, sé que no soy bienvenido…

- No es cierto –dijo Ron, que se había situado detrás del rubio, pero no habló en voz baja –No es cierto, Malfoy, cualquier amigo de Harry o de papá es bienvenido en esta casa.

El rubio se volvió hacia el pelirrojo y entornó los ojos.

- Mira Weasley, tu padre me amenazó con no volver a hablarme si no venía –dijo Draco también en el mismo tono, Arthur soltó una risita –Me alegro de haber aceptado.

Ron se lo quedó mirando y luego sonrió.

- ¿No te afecta estar en un lugar tan estrecho, oh Príncipe de Slytherin?

Harry hizo un movimiento brusco, venía venir la inevitable pelea entre esos dos viejos enemigos y maldito si quería que eso sucediera.

- No, pero me siento un poco en desventaja al estar rodeado de tanto gatito Gryffindor.

Arthur, Bill y Charlie, soltaron la carcajada, pero Ron crispó el rostro.

- ¿Gatito?

- Sí, eres un gatito y yo una cruel serpiente –dijo Draco, con voz siseante.

- Vaya, yo pensé que eras…

- ¡Ron! –bufó Harry por lo bajo y el pelirrojo le miró.

- Un invitado de papá –terminó el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Quieren sentarse de una vez a comer, en vez de estarse peleando como quinceañeros? –bufó Molly –Siéntate aquí, Draco –dijo ella indicándole un puesto frente a Harry que se dejó caer entre Ron y Ginny.

La pelirroja le lanzó una bolita de pan a la cara al rubio y luego sonrió.

- Dime, Malfoy, ¿cómo es trabajar con Harry?

Draco sonrió, tomó la miga de pan y la observó durante unos segundos.

- ¿La verdad?

- Sí, la verdad –sonrió la pelirroja.

- Siempre se está quejando –dijo Harry –Y pone los ojos en blanco preguntándose en voz alta por qué Hermione no se había hecho Auror.

Draco enrojeció violentamente y clavó los ojos peligrosamente en el moreno.

- Lo que pasa –dijo Draco, tratando de sonar natural –Es que reconozco que Granger fue mejor que todos en cuanto a estudios se refiere… y tú…. Tú…

Hermione sonrió.

- Gracias, Malfoy –le dijo orgullosamente Hermione.

- No es un halago, Granger, es la verdad –dijo Draco, jurándose matar al moreno a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Los pelirrojos se echaron a reír y comenzaron a burlarse de Harry, por lo que Draco arqueó una ceja sorprendido.

- Siempre supimos que era por tu fama que habías llegado a ser Auror –se burló Fred.

- ¿Qué se siente que Hermione siga siendo la mejor? –se rió Ron, dándole un codazo a Harry.

- Te han dejado al descubierto, moreno –le dijo Ginny riendo, revolviéndole el pelo al moreno.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca puse mucha atención en clases, ignoro muchas cosas.

- Pero aprende rápido –dijo Draco, bebiendo un poco de vino –Sobre todo cómo conquistar una diosa, ¿verdad Potter? –dijo Draco, mordazmente.

Harry clavó los ojos en Draco entornándolos.

- Pero si a Harry le gustan…

- ¿Una diosa? –preguntó Ron, interrumpiendo a Hermione – ¿Una diosa, diosa?

- Contesta, Draco –dijo Harry, ante el silencio del rubio –Explícales…

- Lo siento, yo… –empezó Draco –No debí hablar de eso… es parte de la misión. Pero sí, una diosa –Draco se rió un poco –Pudo ser un dios…

Ginny Weasley se echó a reír de tal forma que contagió a los demás.

- Nos estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

- No –dijo Harry –La conocí en Grecia… Y tal vez cuando termine la misión, me vaya con ella –dijo el moreno, apartando la mirada del rubio de Slytherin y clavándola en su plato –Pero no puedo decirles nada más.

- ¿Te irás con ella? –preguntó Ron, bajito.

Hermione clavó la mirada en el moreno y observaba de reojo al ahora ya nervioso rubio.

- Tal vez sí –dijo Harry, sin levantar la mirada.

- No volveremos a verte, ¿verdad? –preguntó Molly, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Probablemente no –susurró Harry.

- Vamos –rió forzadamente Arthur Weasley –Nada de tristezas, Harry no se ha ido todavía, ¿verdad?

- Siento haberlo arruinado todo –dijo Draco, consternado.

- No lo sientes –masculló el moreno –Nada de lo que sientan los demás te importa –dijo, poniéndose de pie y saliendo hacia el jardín.

Draco se levantó de un salto y salió tras él, lo detuvo de un brazo.

- Lo siento, Harry –dijo Draco, volviéndolo hacia él –Me provocaste contando lo de Granger.

- Ya lo sé –dijo el moreno –Pero no debiste contar lo de Aurora.

Las voces de ambos eran perfectamente audibles en la cocina de los Weasley.

- Creí que habías decidido no quedarte con ella –dijo el rubio, enronqueciendo la voz – ¿Y Teddy?

- Estará bien, contigo.

Draco lo soltó y encendió un cigarrillo.

- ¿Por qué? Dijiste…

- Ya sé lo que te he dicho –gritó el moreno –Pero tengo derecho a ser feliz, y lo lograré, no importa el cómo.


	27. Cap 26: Las doce campanadas

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintiséis**  
**Las doce campanadas**

- Nunca lo serás con ella, Potter –dijo el rubio sin bajar el tono de voz.

- ¿Por qué no?

Draco se movió hacia el moreno y aferró su nuca, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó. Harry se apartó brusco.

- Por esto… Nunca serás feliz con ella.

Draco arrojó el cigarrillo lejos, se giró y regresó a la cocina, e iba hacia la chimenea.

Arthur Weasley se puso de pie de un salto y se atravesó en su camino.

- Prometiste quedarte esta noche.

Draco le miró y Arthur vio dolor en los ojos grises del rubio que se apartaron rápidamente de su silencioso escrutinio.

- No quiero seguir arruinando la noche –murmuró el rubio.

- Draco, quédate por favor –rogó Molly despacito.

El rubio volvió la mirada hacia la puerta del jardín donde Harry se hallaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Draco tragó saliva y no dijo nada, se dejó llevar por la mano de Molly Weasley y volvió a sentarse en su puesto.

Harry se dejó caer nuevamente entre Ron y Ginny. El silencio era enorme, pero Ginny volvió a lanzarle una miga de pan a Draco y éste sonrió al mirarla.

- Cambia la cara… Cuéntame de Grecia, ¿visitaron el Partenón?

Draco le empezó a contar sobre el viaje y los lugares que habían visitado, pero sin nombrar nada de la misión y narraba de lugares donde nunca habían estado.

- No estuvimos allí –dijo el moreno bajito.

- Ya lo sé, pero Ginny me pidió que le contara sobre Grecia, fui a Grecia un verano con mis padres. Iba enviado por Fudge por lo que nos dejaron entrar con un traslador, aunque no pudimos usar la magia, bueno de todas formas yo solo tenía nueve años.

- ¿Qué otros países has visitado?

- Italia, Francia, Alemania…

- Vaya –rió Ginny –Cuando termine la carrera de Auror, me tomaré un año y recorreré muchos países.

- ¿Por qué no la empezaste antes?

- No lo sé realmente, pero de todas formas fue bueno, así no tuve que toparme con estos troll en la Academia –dijo indicando a Ron y Harry –Me hubiesen vigilado de lo lindo –se rió y Draco emitió una risilla.

- ¿Cuánto te falta a ti?

- Terminando la misión me darán el título.

- Wow, debes ser muy bueno –dijo Charlie.

- Así es –dijo Arthur –Es el mejor en muchísimos años.

- No es cierto, sólo le dedico más tiempo que…

- Es brillante –dijo Harry.

Draco lo miró de frente y el moreno se encogió de hombros.

- Falta poco para las doce –anunció Hermione.

Ella y Molly Weasley despejaron la mesa y Arthur hizo aparecer unas botellas de champagne mágico y unas copas. Draco se recostó en la puerta del jardín, mirando como los demás preparaban las cosas y Harry reía ante los constantes ataques de Ginny a su enmarañado pelo y sus gafas. Hermione se acercó al rubio de Slytherin y le sonrió.

- No dejes que Harry se vaya –dijo ella despacito.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para impedirlo, Granger? –preguntó el rubio saliendo al jardín y encendiendo un cigarrillo. Hermione le siguió.

- Sabes lo que Harry siente por ti, ¿cierto?

- ¿Por mí? –preguntó el rubio envarándose.

- Lo besaste… Todos lo vieron –dijo Hermione. Draco se giró y supo que Harry y él habían estado justo frente a la ventana y esta tenía las cortinas corridas.

- ¡Demonios!

- No fue nuestra intención –dijo la castaña.

- Ya lo sé –dijo el rubio –Tu marido estará furioso, ¿no?

- Quiere a Harry como un hermano y desde el hospital que lo sospechaba.

- Pero Harry… él quiere… irse con ella.

- Sabes que no es así…

- Me estás dando armas para hacerle daño, Granger, ¿te das cuenta?

- No lo creo… Te vi en San Mungo, si no te interesara no te hubieses quedado a su lado atento a cualquier cambio en su estado.

- Es mi compañero….

- Te gusta…

- A mi me gustan las chicas –dijo el rubio, picado.

- Entonces déjalo en paz y no vuelvas a besarlo –dijo Hermione enojada y lo dejó solo en el jardín.

Draco miró hacia la ventana y vio como el moreno escuchaba a la castaña y luego levantaba la vista y la clavaba en él y desviaba la mirada de nuevo hacia la chica otra vez, asintiendo. El rubio apretó los puños y encendió otro cigarrillo y comenzó a pasear por el jardín dando grandes zancadas.

- Hermione dijo que… –Draco dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del moreno a sus espaldas –Que querías irte.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí…

- Pues…

- No te vayas… A Arthur le hace ilusión que estés aquí.

- ¿Qué te dijo Granger?

- Pues eso que querías irte y que ella no pudo convencerte de quedarte… ¿O hablaban de otra cosa?

- No… De eso hablábamos.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Sí, Harry?

- Nada… ¿Entramos? Faltan pocos minutos.

Draco asintió lo siguió hacia la cocina donde tomó la copa que le alargaba Arthur, sintió las voces de todos contar y reír, pero él tenía los ojos prendidos en los del moreno que lo miraba con los suyos entornados.

Se fueron escuchando las doce campanadas y Draco se vio envuelto en un enredo de abrazos, besos y buenos deseos. Al final Harry le dio el abrazo y él lo correspondió con fuerza.

El moreno se apartó suavemente de sus brazos y vio como Ginny apretaba al moreno en sus brazos, enmarañándole más el pelo y escapar riendo. Draco se quedó mirando a Harry ir y venir entre los Weasley sonriendo y luego dejarse caer en el sofá abrazado de Ginny.

- Ven, Draco –le llamó la pelirroja, señalándole un lugar junto a ella.

Draco se acercó y se dejó caer al lado de la pelirroja.

- Pronto los gemelos comenzaran los fuegos artificiales –dijo echándoles una mirada divertida –Ahí están –gritó corriendo hacia el jardín, seguida de los demás. Harry y Draco no se movieron.

- Me vieron besarte.

- Ya lo sé, por eso me aparté.

- ¿Fue por eso?

- Sí… Me dio un poco de vergüenza, si no…

Draco tomó la mano de Harry y lo acercó a él y buscó los labios del moreno rozándolos con los suyos.

- Dijiste que te gustaban las chicas –dijo el moreno y Draco vio confusión y reproche en su mirada, seguro que el moreno se estaba preguntando por qué se había acostado con él.

- ¿Granger?

- Sí…

- No es cierto… Me gustas tú.

Harry se rió bajito.

- Pero no puede ser… –atajó el rubio.

Harry se alejó de él inmediatamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es solo eso… una atracción… Cuando todo esto termine tú…

- ¿Yo qué?

- Te irás con Aurora, Potter. Estás prendado de ella.

Harry tomó la cabeza del rubio y la acercó a él, pero no le besó, sino que le dijo con rabia.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy!

El moreno se levantó y con pasos largos salió al jardín. Unos minutos después Draco salió tras él y encendió un cigarrillo, mientras contemplaba los fuegos artificiales y al moreno que se reía entre los Weasley.

Pero Draco no hizo siquiera el intento de acercarse a él.

- Ven, Draco, dormirás con Harry en el cuarto de Ron –le dijo Molly Weasley con una sonrisa.

- Debería irme ya, señora Weasley –dijo el rubio, un tanto incómodo.

- Ni hablar, más tarde será el almuerzo familiar de los Weasley.

- Ven –dijo Harry, indicándole el camino.

Harry al entrar en el cuarto se dejó caer en la cama donde dormía siempre.

- Los Chuddley Cannons, ¿eh?

- Sí –dijo Harry, abriendo la ventana –Puedes fumar, sé que te mueres por hacerlo.

Draco se rió y encendió un cigarrillo. Harry se recostó y puso los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué es eso del almuerzo familiar?

- Cuando vienen Charlie y Bill jugamos Quidditch y siempre nos falta un jugador ya que Percy no juega…

- Mmm…

- Si no quieres…

- Jugaré… han sido muy amables todos.

Draco se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en el alfeizar.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gusto? –preguntó el rubio, clavando su mirada en el moreno.


	28. Cap 27: Indecisiones

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintisiete**  
**Indecisiones**

- ¿Cuándo empezaremos a planear el viaje a la Atlántida? –preguntó el moreno, evadiendo la pregunta.

- Pronto, debemos investigar todo lo que podamos rápidamente. Llegar no será un problema con tu cadena.

Harry asintió.

- Ahora contesta tú mi pregunta –dijo el rubio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero saberlo eso es todo.

- ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes tú?

Draco se deslizó desde el alfeizar de la ventana y se sentó en la cama que antiguamente ocupaba Ron.

- No lo sé. Creo que empecé a sospecharlo desde la primera vez que fuimos al parque con Teddy.

- Sí, me empezaste a gustar en Grecia.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, solo pasó, Malfoy –dijo el moreno, sentándose a su vez.

- ¿Por eso fuiste tan antipático con Ares?

- El maldito iba tras tu culo, ¿cómo querías que me pusiera?

Draco fijó sus ojos grises en los verdes del moreno y tragó saliva.

- ¿Te gustan las chicas?

- No, ya te lo dije, creo que me gustas tú, pero…

Draco se levantó y se sentó al lado del moreno.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero sigo sin querer crear lazos, Harry, no quiero atarme.

El moreno asintió.

- Entonces dejemos esta conversación, ¿quieres? –dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y buscando su mochila para sacar el pijama –Creo que Molly te dejó un pijama bajo la almohada.

Draco se levantó y se acercó a Harry, lo volvió hacia él y buscó su boca, el moreno no se apartó, sino que devolvió el beso con pasión.

- No estoy listo para una relación –dijo el rubio bajito.

- Y yo no estoy listo para un revolcón.

Harry se apartó de él y comenzó a desvestirse.

- Harry, yo…

- No te estoy exigiendo nada, Malfoy.

- Harry…

- No, Draco, maldita sea, no me trates como si fuera un estúpido, tengo la misma edad que tú y tampoco es que esté enamorado de ti, me gustas como me gustaron otros… Como alguna vez me gustó Ginny… o Aurora… o…

Harry terminó de ponerse el pijama y apartó al rubio de su camino y se metió en la cama. Draco nervioso encendió otro cigarrillo.

- Ya sé que no eres estúpido.

- Dejemos esto, Draco… dejemos las cosas como estaban.

- Siento haberte puesto en esta situación, de verdad me gustas, Harry.

El moreno le dio la espalda sacándose las gafas y no contestó.

- Te he visto con Ginny, se quieren como hermanos… Creo que confundiste eso con que ella te gustaba, con Aurora creo que te influyeron los encantos que emanaba, era una diosa, pero no creo que te gustara… y yo… yo no soy la persona adecuada para el chico que vivió, soy un Mortífago.

- Mira, Draco –dijo Harry –No le des más vueltas…

- No te vayas con Aurora…

- ¿Por qué no? Con ella no me siento solo…

- Pero no serás feliz con ella…

- Dejemos esto, Draco. De verdad, no quiero seguir…

- Tú me gustas, Harry… Y es porque eres noble… porque eres sumamente atractivo, porque… –Draco se quedó callado durante unos segundos –Tú… eres genial…

Harry no contestó y tampoco se dio vuelta a mirarlo.

- ¿Harry?

- Negar que me gustas es estúpido –dijo el moreno, volviéndose –pero no pasa nada, Malfoy… Esto es solo una misión más, hay que darnos prisa en acabar con ella de una vez por todas y que cada uno vuelva a su vida.

- Podemos ser amigos, Potter.

- Eso creí que éramos, tú fuiste el que comenzó esta noche con tu beso, con esta estúpida conversación, yo nunca había intentado gustarte, yo…

- Ya, lo sé –atajó el rubio exasperado, alzando una ceja –Ustedes los gatitos Gryffindor son demasiado temperamentales.

- Lo que pasa es que no estamos acostumbrados a la frialdad de ustedes las serpientes, a la sangre fría que poseen.

- Ustedes los gatitos sufren porque quieren.

- Las serpientes, por supuesto que no.

- Al menos he evitado en los últimos años cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme sufrir.

- Bueno, tal vez tienes razón, Draco Malfoy. Pero recuerda el gatito que tú dices… también pudo ser serpiente, así que no te aproblemes no sufriré…

- Touché –murmuró Draco sacando el pijama de debajo de la almohada y Harry a su pesar sonrió.

- Seremos amigos, Draco.

- Bien –dijo el rubio sin mirarle y recostándose en la cama, tras un largo silencio Draco dijo en un susurro –Los Weasley son…

- ¿Extraordinarios?

- Sí…

- Siempre han sido así.

- Nunca pensé estar aquí –rió Draco –Mucho menos después de lo que pasó en quinto.

- Olvídate de eso, Draco, es el pasado.

- Entonces, tú olvida lo de mis padres, es el pasado.

Harry sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación.

- Estás jodido, Malfoy, una vez que caes en la familia Weasley es imposible dejarlos, se vuelven adictivos, Molly me recibió como un hijo más y lo mismo hará contigo, está en su naturaleza ser así.

- Mmm…

- Serás una serpiente, no quieres crear lazos, pero ya estás atrapado.

- Podré librarme de su influencia.

- Lo dudo… estarás atrapado antes de darte cuenta.

- Tampoco podré librarme de ti, ¿verdad?

Harry guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

- Tal vez no, pero no de la forma que lo plantea el tono de tu voz… pero soy parte de los Weasley…

- No pretendo quedar atrapado por los Weasley, pero si eso sucede… no será tan malo, ¿o sí?

- Será lo mejor que te haya pasado en la vida.

Draco se echó a reír bajito.

Hubo otro silencio entre los dos, pero Harry tenía otras preguntas para el rubio, cosas que antes no había querido abordar.

- ¿No estás en contacto con los otros Slytherin?

- Solo con Blaise y con Pansy –dijo Draco, bajito.

- ¿Y qué opinan de que te hayas vuelto un Inefable? –el rubio se echó a reír divertido.

- Les causa risa, ¿qué más?

- Ellos nunca estuvieron con los Mortífagos…

- No, fueron más inteligentes que yo…

- No tenían tus presiones.

- Blaise sí, pero las evadió y se mantuvo al margen y Pansy se opuso tenazmente a sus padres.

- ¿Dónde están?

- Blaise en Italia y Pansy en estados Unidos… Nos mantenemos en contacto por lechuza. Me han ofrecido muchas veces que me vaya con ellos.

- ¿Y por qué no te has ido?

- Por Teddy –dijo el rubio casi en un murmullo –El chico siempre me ha atado y ni siquiera sé por qué, sólo sé que debo evitar que Voldemort vuelva y le arruine la vida como me la arruinó a mí, aun antes de que naciera. Voldemort convenció a muchos con sus estúpidas ideas y puede volver a hacerlo, ¿no te das cuenta? Aun quedan muchos que piensan en la superioridad de la sangre pura.

- ¿Crees que podremos cerrar el Velo?

- Hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte, ¿no?

- La suerte puede ser esquiva.

- Pero ambos somos tenaces.

- Espero que lo logremos.

- Yo también, Harry, por el bien de todos.

- Creo que debemos intentar dormir, Malfoy.

- Si, jugar Quidditch con los Weasley debe ser rudo.

- Terminarás molido –se rió el moreno.

- Y luego hay que comenzar de lleno a investigar.

- Así es, Malfoy.

- Oye, gatito tarado…

Harry tuvo un sobresalto ante el apelativo, recordando lo sucedido en casa de Andrómeda.

- ¿Qué, Malfoy?

- Tengo un poco de frío, ¿no te gustaría pasarte a esta cama?

- No me daré un revolcón contigo, Malfoy –gruñó el moreno.

- Sólo planeaba dormir, Gryffindor idiota –bufó el rubio, acomodándose en la cama y dándole la espalda.

Draco sintió deslizarse el cuerpo tibio del Gryffindor entre las sábanas y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y atrapó el cuerpo del chico apretándolo contra su pecho, Harry acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio y sintió a éste deslizar su mano sobre su cadera.

Ambos se acomodaron en la nueva posición y poco después dormían profundamente.


	29. Cap 28: ¡Malditos celos!

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintiocho**  
**¡Malditos celos!**

Harry y Draco se encontraban en el departamento de Misterios, recopilando todos los libros, escritos y pergaminos que se hallaban en la enorme biblioteca, para poder llevarlos al departamento del moreno y compararlos con lo que encontrarán en la Internet.

Se dirigieron finalmente hacia el despacho y comenzaron a llenar la mochila del rubio, agrandada en su interior mágicamente y conservando el peso como si estuviera vacía.

Llevaban más de una semana rebuscando y al final se habían encontrado que estaban como al principio, porque las informaciones que hallaban en un escrito eran desmentidas por otro, más parecían leyendas o cuentos para satisfacer curiosidades infantiles que verdaderos datos sobre el lugar.

Así que habían decidido irse al departamento del moreno para compararlas con los datos muggles y ver si así podían obtener un mísero dato que les diera alguna certeza.

Cuando finalmente tuvieron todo lo que habían encontrado dentro de la mochila, Harry se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama del rubio. Draco lo miró durante unos instantes y luego se arrodilló en la cama y deslizó sus manos por la nuca y los hombros del moreno.

- Estás tenso.

- Cansado y molesto –susurró el Gryffindor –Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia.

- Pues… Has desarrollado más de la que esperaba de ti, gatito tarado –se rió el rubio, mientras trataba de relajar los músculos tensos del moreno.

- No juegues, Dragón –se quejó el moreno.

- Pero si es cierto, te has vuelto menos impaciente, más reposado y…

- Puede ser, ¿qué hora es?

- Las dos.

- ¿Quieres que trabajemos hasta que podamos irnos? –preguntó Harry, cerrando los ojos, el masaje del rubio le estaba relajando y le estaba entrando sueño.

- Nah… Ya me duele la cabeza –dijo el rubio al notar que había relajado al moreno, así que se recostó a su lado y encendió un cigarrillo –Qué te parece si almorzamos y dormimos un rato, anoche estuvimos hasta muy tarde.

- Me parece genial, ya tengo hambre y mucho sueño –dijo el moreno comenzando a estirarse y desperezarse como un gatito.

Draco soltó una carcajada y tomó al Gryffindor por la cintura, jalándolo hasta él.

- No hagas eso, gatito tarado –dijo desapareciendo el cigarrillo de su mano.

- ¿Qué no haga qué, Dragón?

- Deja de hacer esos movimientos –el rubio se inclinó y atrapó la boca del moreno en un suave beso.

- No hagas eso, Dragón –se apartó un poco el moreno pero sin desligarse del abrazo del rubio.

- Me vas a decir de una vez por qué me llamas así –dijo el rubio, mirando a los ojos al moreno, Harry suspiró y sonrió débilmente.

- Por tu Patronus.

- Nunca has visto mi Patronus –afirmó el rubio.

- Sí, lo he visto, es un inmenso Dragón, majestuoso y orgulloso como tú –afirmó el moreno.

- Estabas con Gawain… Cuando envié la señal, ¿no?

- Si…

Draco se apartó del moreno.

- ¡Demonios!

- Si te duele no volveré a hacerlo, Draco.

- No me duele, Pansy y Blaise también me decían así de vez en cuando –murmuró el rubio.

- Me gusta mucho tu Patronus –susurró el moreno. Draco sonrió también y volvió a atraparlo en sus brazos, inclinó la cabeza y delineó los labios del moreno con su lengua –No me daré un revolcón contigo, Draco Malfoy.

- No te estoy pidiendo un revolcón, gatito tarado, sólo un beso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me apetece besar…

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó en la biblioteca, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –intentó levantarse el moreno.

- Déjalo –dijo el rubio, atrayendo de nuevo el cuerpo del moreno hacia el suyo –Seguro una de las estanterías cedió al peso de los libros, lo arreglaremos después –susurró el rubio delineando con sus labios la garganta tensa del moreno.

- ¡Merlín, Draco! –suspiró el moreno echándole los brazos al cuello – ¿Nunca te rindes?

- Hace mucho que no follo con nadie, gatito –susurró el rubio, acariciando el costado del cuerpo del moreno.

- Y tú juras que te dejaré tomarme, ¿no?

- Vamos, lo estás deseando.

- ¡Mierda, Malfoy! Está bien, pero…

El ruido de unos pasos hizo que ambos se separarán rápidamente, se levantaron con prontitud y aferraron sus varitas.

- ¿Quién más puede llegar hasta aquí? –preguntó Harry tenso y en voz muy baja.

- Nadie aparte de nosotros, a no ser que vengan acompañados por alguno de los dos –dijo Draco, deslizándose silenciosamente hacia la puerta.

- Joder, quien sea nos tiene acorralados.

- ¿Cómo pueden haber llegado hasta acá, maldición? –susurró el rubio.

- ¿Jóvenes magos?

La fuerte y varonil voz que se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta logró que Harry lanzara una patada contra la cama.

- Maldición, ¿qué hace acá el estúpido?

- ¿Ares? –preguntó en voz alta el rubio hacia la puerta.

- Oh, veo que recuerdas mi voz, ojos grises –rió la voz de la deidad al otro lado de la puerta.

- Veo que recuerdas mi voz, ojos grises –remedó Harry, aflautando la voz y dándole un tono irónico.

- ¡Harry! –se quejó el rubio, yendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de que se abriera se escuchó la risa de la joven deidad.

- Oh, ojos esmeraldas está aquí.

Draco abrió la puerta y Harry pudo ver el espléndido cuerpo del dios al otro lado de la puerta, enfundado en una cortísima túnica que dejaba parte de su torso descubierto y sus esculturales piernas a la vista.

- Mi señor –dijo Draco haciendo una reverencia.

- No es tu señor –masculló el moreno.

Draco se volvió hacia el moreno rodando los ojos.

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Cómo estás, ojos grises? –dijo el joven dios entrando a la habitación y acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

- Bien, mi señor.

Harry bufó sonoramente y se cruzó de brazos.

- Ares –susurró el dios hacia Draco en tono íntimo, el moreno volvió a bufar y entornó los ojos, Ares se echó a reír –Y tú, ¿cómo estás, ojos esmeralda?

- Estaba perfectamente hasta que llegaste –dijo desagradablemente el moreno –Íbamos a follar, ¿sabes? Pero nos interrumpiste –dijo el moreno.

- ¡Merlín, Harry! –el tono del rubio era airado.

- No puedo decir que lo sienta –dijo la deidad risueño –Alguien quiere verte, ojos grises –dijo volviendo su mirada de nuevo hacia el rubio, recorriendo el cuerpo del chico con descaro, lo que provocó que Harry se acercara y se pusiera entre ambos.

- ¿Quién? ¿Tú?

- Yo siempre deseo verlo –se rió Ares – ¿Acaso lo dudas? Pero hay otra persona interesada en conocerle, ¿me acompañáis?

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta acá? –preguntó desagradablemente el moreno.

- Por un portal, ¿acaso crees que vendría volando en escoba? –se rió el dios sin darle importancia al tono de Harry, seguía manteniendo la sonrisa y la mirada lujuriosa sobre el rubio, que ya comenzaba a ponerse realmente nervioso ante el enfrentamiento entre Harry y Ares, hasta que cayó en la cuenta cuál era el mosqueo del moreno contra el dios y volvió a rodar los ojos.

¡Potter estaba celoso de Ares! Maldita sea, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Se sintió enrojecer, de rabia y azoramiento, ellos no podían estar disputándoselo, ¿o sí? ¿Acaso Ares se había dado cuenta primero de los sentimientos del moreno? Y el maldito Potter enfrentando a Ares por unos puñeteros y malditos celos sin fundamento.

¡Por Merlín! Ni siquiera eran nada, aparte de unos pocos besos… y bueno el revolcón para navidad no había pasado nada entre ellos. ¡Nada!

- Ojos grises, ¿te sientes bien? –el tono entre divertido y preocupado de la deidad lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, mi señor –dijo con el tono de voz un poco más ronco de lo acostumbrado.

- Ares –volvió a repetir la deidad, tomó la mano del rubio y le jaló –Él debe estar al llegar.

Draco vio la mirada resentida que lanzó el moreno contra las manos entrelazadas, pero no intentó soltarse, ¿acaso Potter era estúpido? Estaban frente a un dios del Olimpo, no frente a otro chico, además, ¿desde cuándo el maldito Gryffindor se creía su dueño?

Irguió su cuerpo y endureció su mirada y comenzó a seguir a Ares por los pasillos de la biblioteca, consciente de que el moreno les seguía a poca distancia y mascullaba algo entre dientes.

Casi al final de la biblioteca lo vio, era como una ventana iluminada, al otro lado se podían apreciar los contornos de un gran salón iluminado completamente por los rayos del sol, sin duda el mismo salón que habían visitado meses atrás en el Olimpo.

- ¿Cómo está Pegaso?

- Extrañándote, ojos grises.

El bufido del moreno fue más notorio todavía en ese momento. El rubio se volvió enfurecido hacia él.

- ¿A quién vamos a conocer?

- A Hefesto.

El rubio hizo un gesto de sorpresa y el moreno trató de recordar quien era el dios del cual hablaban, a los pocos segundos recordó.

Hefesto, en la mitología griega, dios del fuego y de la metalurgia, hijo del dios Zeus y de la diosa Hera o, en algunos relatos muggles, sólo hijo de Hera. A diferencia de los demás dioses, Hefesto era cojo y desgarbado. Poco después de nacer lo echaron del Olimpo: según algunas leyendas, lo echó la misma Hera, quien lo rechazaba por su deformidad; según otras, fue Zeus, porque Hefesto se había aliado con Hera contra él. En la mayoría de las leyendas, sin embargo, volvió a ser honrado en el Olimpo y se casó con Afrodita, diosa del amor, o con Áglae, una de las tres gracias. Era el artesano de los dioses y les fabricaba armaduras, armas y joyas. Se creía que su taller estaba bajo el monte Etna, volcán siciliano. A menudo se identifica a Hefesto con el dios romano del fuego, Vulcano.

Segundos después la alta figura desgarbada de un hombre que cojeaba visiblemente, avanzaba hacia ellos con una espada en su vaina, sostenida en las dos manos, que no eran ni tan blancas ni tan finas como el resto de los dioses que habían conocido.

Draco y Harry se miraron por un momento asombrados, sino fuera por la luz que le rodeaba ellos le hubiesen confundido con un simple mortal cualquiera, no tenía nada de la belleza de Apolo, ni de la gloriosa apostura de Zeus, y mucho menos del cuerpo escultural de Ares.

Ares hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el dios que se acercaba y los chicos le imitaron. Hefesto sonrió hacia ellos.

- Así que sois vosotros los que habéis causado tanto revuelo en el Olimpo, ¿no?

- ¿Revuelo, mi señor? –preguntó el rubio asombrado

- No me hagáis caso –sonrió, dándole una mirada a Ares.

- Solo ojos grises –dijo Ares, burlón y Harry bufó sonoramente.

- Tened cuidado, las pasiones son la perdición del ser humano –se rió el dios, echándole una mirada analítica a Harry, que bajó la mirada, dejando escapar otro bufido pero más tenue.

- Es un honor conocerlo –dijo Draco, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, ya que esa parecía fastidiar a su compañero y hacerle gracia a Ares, y eso era una mala combinación.

- El honor es mío, joven Draco –dijo el dios, dando unas vueltas a su alrededor, contemplando especialmente la mano que aun tenía prendida de Ares –Tienes unas hermosas manos, ¿me dejas verlas?

- Por supuesto, señor –dijo Draco soltándose de Ares y depositando sus manos en las otras callosas, que habían dejado la espada que traía en ellas sobre una estantería.

- Manos especialmente aptas para las Artes, ¿lo sabías? –el rubio se ruborizó un poco.

- Me lo habían dicho, señor –contestó el rubio.

- ¿Y las desarrollas?

- Bueno, puedo tocar el piano, pintar, dibujar… Sobre todo dibujar –sonrió tímidamente el rubio.

- ¿Y eres bueno en ello?

- Ehh… Pues, podría decirse, claro que no podría compararme con nadie.

- ¿El mejor de todos?

- No –se rió el rubio –Es que sólo soy un aficionado, realmente no he estudiado, no creo estar al nivel de otros, aunque malo tampoco soy.

- Una humilde y honesta respuesta –dijo el dios – ¿Por qué no atacaste a Tritón?

El rubio quedó un tanto envarado ante tan repentina pregunta y se quedó reflexionando.

- No era importante –contestó honestamente.

- ¿No era importante?

- No en ese momento, primero era salvar la vida de mi compañero.

- Eres honesto en tus respuestas y actúas de acuerdo a ellas –la confusión embargó un momento al rubio.

- ¿Has sido honesto? –preguntó Hefesto, casi en un susurro –Con tu compañero, ¿has sido honesto?

- Sí –afirmó el rubio con fuerza, al ver donde era dirigida la pregunta –Nunca he mentido para ganarme sus favores.

Harry enrojeció violentamente y Ares emitió una risilla.

- Hemos estado observándoles –dijo Hefesto soltando sus manos –Y te he traído un regalo que deberá ser devuelto en su momento, si sabes cómo utilizarla –dijo poniendo la espada en las manos del rubio.

- No entiendo –dijo el rubio.

- Por tu honestidad.

- Pero yo…

- Los humanos suelen mentir para conseguir lo que desean, pero tú no lo haces.

- Aprendí a no hacerlo, causa confusiones y dolor a otros –dijo el rubio.

- Es por eso que me agradas.

- A mi no me importaría que ojos grises me mintiera –se rió Ares.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Debo regresar –dijo Hefesto, riéndose de la broma de Ares, ¿me acompañas hasta el portal? –dijo volviéndose a Harry –Mi cojera a veces molesta.

- Por supuesto, señor.

- Adiós, joven Draco.

- Adiós, mi señor –dijo el rubio –Llevaré la espada para guardarla en un lugar seguro.

- Te acompaño –dijo Ares y se encaminó tras los pasos del rubio.

Al entrar en el despacho el moreno contempló con la boca abierta como el rubio estaba atrapado contra la muralla bajo el peso del cuerpo de Ares, mientras este le devoraba la boca y el muy desgraciado se estaba dejando besar.

Fue hasta la cama jaló su mochila y salió dando un tremendo portazo que quedó retumbando en los oídos del rubio.

- ¡Maldita sea, Potter! –gruñó el rubio, apartándose un poco de Ares.

- Déjalo, ojos grises, ya se le pasará el disgusto –dijo Ares buscando la boca del rubio con ansias.

- Pero es que…

- ¿En qué estábamos? –preguntó Ares, apretando más el cuerpo del rubio.

- ¿Aprendiendo técnicas de respiración? ¡Me estabas besando! –dijo el rubio, dándole un empujoncito –Y ya suelta. Te dejé probar mis labios. ¿A qué saben? –se rió el rubio con coquetería.

- A Néctar y Ambrosía. ¡Deliciosos! Mejor que ninguno que haya probado antes.

- ¿En serio?

- Lo juro por Zeus –dijo el dios, intentando meterle mano, pero el rubio le esquivaba.

- Ey, ya basta, dijiste que solo unos besos.

- Pues podría enseñarte…

- Sólo si tú estás abajo –se rió el rubio con coquetería –Sino olvídalo –dijo empujándole un poco más

- Oye soy Ares…

- Y yo…

- Draco Malfoy… Está bien, ojos grises, dejaremos esta discusión para otro día –suspiró el dios, arreglando su corta túnica –Ojos esmeralda estará furioso, ¿no?

- ¿Tú que crees? –se rió el rubio, terminando de apartarse.

- Bien, eso hará que mis sueños sean dulces –se rió Ares, dándole un último beso –Nos estamos viendo, ojos grises.

- Eso espero, mi señor.

- ¿Aprendiendo técnicas de respiración? ¡Me estabas besando! –dijo el rubio, dándole un empujoncito –Y ya suelta. Te dejé probar mis labios. ¿A qué saben? –se rió el rubio con coquetería.

- A Néctar y Ambrosía. ¡Deliciosos! Mejor que ninguno que haya probado antes.

- ¿En serio?


	30. Cap 29: La Atlántida

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Veintinueve**  
**La Atlántida**

- ¡Mierda!

Harry suspiró, sabía que el Slytherin se estaba desesperando, contempló su departamento por unos segundos antes de volver a fijarlos en la pantalla del computador que a esas alturas ya veía borrosa, se encontraba lleno de pergaminos, escritos y libros traídos desde el Departamento de Misterios y otro montón sacados de la Biblioteca muggle cercana y un montón de pergaminos escritos y otros hecho una bola tirados por doquier.

- ¡Joder, joder, joder, joder! –mascullaba el rubio. Harry se giró de nuevo hacía él y lo vio restregarse los ojos con cansancio, se encontraba enfurecido y frustrado, sobre todo frustrado.

- Draco…

- Pensé que todo iba bien, mierda –se quejó el rubio.

- Deberíamos descansar, Draco.

- No podemos, Potter.

Harry alzó una ceja, ¿volvía a ser Potter? El rubio estallaría pronto, el sonido de cristales rompiéndose y de papel arrugándose, le confirmó lo que se esperaba.

- ¡Arghhh! –gruñó el rubio, dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre la alfombra, cerró los ojos y trataba de controlar la furia –Pensé cuando nos había llegado la espada que todo iría perfectamente.

Harry frunció el ceño, al recordar "cómo" había llegado la espada.

- Yo también lo pensé… Para algo que hubiera servido tu revolcón con el pedante hijo de su linda madre.

- Que no me di un revolcón con él, maldita sea –gruñó el rubio y unos cuantos vasos más estallaron en la cocina.

- ¿Contaron pegasitos? –se burló el moreno, pero realmente enfadado aun.

- ¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

- Pero si no te estoy haciendo nada…

- Me estás fastidiando.

- Claro, como él no te fastidia.

- Bien, Potter, en cuanto a la Atlántida…

- Te estaba comiendo a besos… –masculló el moreno.

- Sí, sí, maldita sea, me estaba comiendo a besos –gritó el rubio –Pero tú te comiste a besos a la tal Aurora y a mi me importa un verdadero rábano, ¿has entendido?

- No es lo mismo –declaró con voz firme el moreno.

- Claro como tú eres San Potter... –pinchó el rubio – ¿Quieres comportarte como un adulto? ¿Acaso tenemos algún tipo de relación sentimental de la cual yo no me haya enterado?

El moreno desvió la mirada y se mordió los labios, suspiró profundamente y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Lo siento.

- Bien, no me acosté con él, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si lo hiciera no es asunto tuyo, ¿entendido?

- Entendido –aceptó el moreno sin mirarle.

Sabía que se estaba comportando como un verdadero estúpido, el rubio jamás le había buscado, más que para un momento de diversión y él lo había aceptado, ahora le tocaba aguantarse lo que se viniera, la culpa era suya por haberse enamorado como un idiota del Slytherin.

- Veamos, todo esto no es más que un enredo monumental, ¿no crees?

- Según todos los documentos que hemos leído la Atlántida habría existido hace más de once mil quinientos años, ¿correcto?

- Sí, pero nos dan puntos de ubicación distintos y teorías distintas de quienes la habitaban –se quejó el rubio.

- No sé si esto servirá, pero…

- Sólo lee –dijo el rubio, masajeando su sien derecha.

- Bueno –carraspeó el moreno – "El mapa de la antigüedad de la Tierra y el esquema de la evolución humana mediante diversas Razas Raíz, divididas en Subrazas, trazados por esta ocultista, resultan más que discutibles. Pero, a medida que van aflorando fósiles humanos, cada vez de mayor antigüedad, parecen ir confirmándose algunos de sus datos. Es preciso señalar, no obstante, que las Razas Raíces de Blavatsky, no se corresponden con nuestro concepto habitual de raza, ni siquiera con el de humanidad, ya que la primera sólo habría existido en el plano astral. La segunda o hiperbórea, se acercaba más a los hombres actuales, pero estaba muy vinculada con el plano etéreo; y habitaba el norte de Asia y parte del Ártico. En tercer lugar estaban los habitantes de Lemuria, desaparecida en el Pacífico. La humanidad actual sería la quinta raza, mientras que la cuarta correspondería a los Atlantes: eran bastante altos, estaban divididos en dos sexos y su avanzada civilización habría dado origen a las conocidas por nosotros. Sin embargo, al igual que Lemuria, su sociedad fue destruida por diversos cataclismos. Según los teósofos, las razas sexta y séptima que nos seguirán serán de nuevo más etéreas.

- No está destruida…

- Sólo estoy repitiendo lo que dice aquí –bufó el moreno –En otra parte dice que eran muy altos, más de lo normal y hasta pueden haber convivido con los dinosaurios, han encontrado huellas en Texas, que se encuentra en Estados Unidos, en la parte norte de América.

- Vaya…

- La canalizadora Ingrid Bennett, -leyó el moreno tomando otro papel - gracias a la ayuda de sus guías y ayudantes espirituales, entre ellos Nube Blanca y Águila Blanca, esta Sanadora y Médium Holandesa, afincada en Nueva Zelanda, desde niña ha canalizado muchísima información sobre su pasada vida en la Atlántida como Guardiana del Cristal. En sus informes ofrece datos sobre la vida íntima de los Atlantes: Las relaciones sexuales eran muy activas y los mantenían sanos. El sexo era tan importante, como el comer y el dormir. Algunos tenían relaciones con animales o con seres mitad humanos mitad animales, como los centauros. La perversión de las costumbres en la última etapa Atlante, no se limitó sólo a la práctica del bestialismo, sino también a la de la magia. Ésta terminó por minar su sociedad, según asegura, entre otros muchos, Daphine Vigers en "Atlantis Rising" (1952): hace unos 10.000 años, los egoístas dirigentes de la Atlántida perdieron interés en el progreso científico y su respeto por el antiguo conocimiento desapareció. A medida que éstos dedicaban sus energías a peligrosas prácticas ocultas, la magia negra reemplazó gradualmente a la Religión.

- Pero eso querría decir que han desaparecido –dijo el rubio, otra vez.

- ¡Ya lo sé! –gritó el moreno cabreado –Es que hay un montón de información y ninguna pega con la otra, y la mayoría se supone que vienen de personas como Trelawney. Nadie les conoció en realidad, nadie sabe qué mierda pasó con ellos, ¿entiendes? No sacamos nada con seguir leyendo, lo mejor será ir directamente y ver qué pasa, además si era una civilización tan avanzada, con tanto conocimiento y además con la capacidad de hacer magia no pueden ser más que sabios que no nos atacarán…

- ¿Potter?

- ¿Qué? –gritó el moreno, exaltado.

- Respira –rió el rubio ante el arrebato del moreno.

- Lo siento –se rió el moreno –Tengo esa mala costumbre.

- Ya… Pero tienes razón, no sabemos nada de ellos, todo son puras teorías…

- Puede que algunas sean verdad, pero, ¿cómo saber cuáles?

- No lo sé… ¿Y en esa cosa del Internet?

- Pues muchas cuadran con los escritos… Pero…

- ¿Pero?

- ¿Cómo crees que sean? Digo, ¿serán como los dioses o como nosotros?

- Buena pregunta… Pues… No lo sé… Creo que son una raza aparte, ¿no crees?

- Por lo menos muy anterior a lo que se cuenta… ¿No has pensado lo más obvio? –preguntó el rubio de pronto.

- ¿Qué?

- Que sean magos, digo, todos coinciden en que había algo mágico, tal vez solo ocultaron la Atlántida como nosotros ocultamos las casas, con un Fidelio.

- ¿Y por qué se ocultan?

- ¿Por qué están muy avanzados y temen ser perseguidos o usados?

- Como nosotros nos ocultamos de los muggles.

- El secreto de guardar nuestra existencia a los muggles es en el fondo porque ellos podrían perseguirnos hasta lograr matarnos, tienen esas cosas…

- Armas –aclaró el moreno.

- He visto a los cazadores cuando he ido de pesca con Gawain, sería relativamente fácil invocar un hechizo escudo, pero igual podrían sorprendernos y matarnos con facilidad, ¿no? O podrían pretender usar nuestra magia para ayudarlos en sus estúpidas guerras. Tal vez ellos sean magos y se están ocultando, porque han desarrollado otro nivel y temen que los muggles, o nosotros, podamos perseguirlos y usarlos para nuestros propios fines.

- Mmm… Puede que tengas razón.

- Tus muggles piensan que la Atlántida es un mito.

- Como piensan que los dioses lo son, como pensaban que los humanos jamás habían convivido con los dinosaurios, pero han encontrado huellas… Y es difícil que encuentren algo si está oculto con magia, ¿no?

- En fin, Potter –dijo Draco restregándose los ojos –No me queda más que rendirme a la evidencia… Tienes razón, lo mejor será ir de una puñetera vez y enfrentarnos a lo que sea.

- No creo que sea tan malo, Draco, pensábamos cosas horribles del reino de Poseidón y al final nada malo pasó.

- Sólo que te atacó Tritón.

- Pero si lo ves objetivamente, como sueles hacerlo, el maldito pez desgraciado me atacó por celos, fue algo personal.

- ¿Y lo tuyo con Ares? –preguntó el rubio y Harry bufó.

- También es personal.

- Te gusta meterte en la pata de los caballos, ¿no Potter?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nací para meterme en problemas, uno más no me sorprende.

- Por suerte Ares lo toma en broma.

- No es eso, al muy desgraciado le gusta pincharme –dijo el moreno y el rubio le miró alzando una ceja –Pero no conseguirá hacerlo de nuevo, ya entendí que eres libre de meterte con quien desees –dijo el moreno, levantándose y con un movimiento de varita dejó todo en orden y reparó todo lo destruido por Draco –Enviaré una lechuza a Andrómeda advirtiéndole que nos ausentaremos unos días y que distraiga a Teddy.

- ¿Partimos mañana?

- Creo que es lo mejor –dijo el moreno, bostezando.

El rubio se levantó y se acercó al moreno.

- ¿Qué te parece si terminamos lo que empezamos el otro día en el Departamento de Misterios? –el moreno le miró enojado –De acuerdo, dormiré en la cama de Teddy, ¿te parece bien?

- Sí, y procura quedarte en ella, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.


	31. Cap 30: En la tela de araña

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta**  
**En la tela de araña**

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Draco, al verse en una total oscuridad, ni siquiera veía sus manos –creí que tu cadena nos llevaría directamente a la Atlántida.

- Tal vez sea la entrada a ella.

- Esto no me gusta, Harry, no debemos usar magia, ¿cómo haremos para atravesar esto?

- Mi pregunta es, ¿qué es esto?

- ¿Una cueva?

- No lo sé –dijo el moreno.

- No estamos en una entrada, Harry, detrás de nosotros hay roca.

Harry estiró su mano y tocó vacío.

- Tal vez debamos avanzar, Draco –Harry dio unos pasos y dos antorchas se encendieron a sus costados.

Harry y Draco vieron que parecía ser un pasillo estrecho, pero no eran murallas lo que había, al menos no parecían murallas, eran miles de hilos entretejidos, de los más variados colores que formaban a la izquierda de Draco al dios Zeus y a la derecha de Harry a Hera, bordados sus cabellos con hilos color oro y sus cuerpos con hilos plateados y sus vestimentas en tonos diferentes de azules, verdes, marrones, amarillos, naranjos, rojos y lilas…

Draco estiró su mano y acarició la imagen de Zeus.

- Parecen hilos de seda.

Draco dio unos pasos más y aparecieron otras imágenes. Pegaso con sus alas plateadas, Apolo, Artemisa. A medida que avanzaban iban apareciendo más y más imágenes de los dioses, ninfas, driades, las tritonas, Poseidón.

- Es Aurora –dijo Harry, acariciando la figura frente a la cual se había detenido.

- Y ese debe ser su hermano Helios –dijo Draco, indicando a un joven de cabellos plateados largos que tomaba los hombres de la diosa.

- Su pelo… su rostro –dijo Harry, casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó sobresaltado Draco.

- Se parece a ti.

Draco clavó la mirada en el rostro del joven dios y se acercó más a la luz de la antorcha para verlo mejor y abrió los ojos con asombro. Harry tenía razón, su pelo se parecía mucho al suyo y algo de sus facciones le recordaban a las suyas.

- Si tuviera los ojos grises y no de color miel podría pasar por tu hermano –dijo el moreno, acariciando los hilos de seda que formaban las facciones de Helios.

- Sigamos, Harry –dijo el rubio incómodo, la semejanza no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ya que no sentía simpatía alguna por Aurora.

Llegaron al final del pasillo que era largísimo y viraron con cuidado, pero solo venía otro pasillo, alumbrado por antorchas que se encendían a su paso, mientras más figuras aparecían bordadas a ambos lados. Estuvieron así mucho rato, virando y caminando por largos pasillos de hilos bordados.

Hasta que al final de uno de ellos apareció una amplia habitación, cubiertas las paredes con los mismos bordados y al centro de ella una hermosa joven sentada bordando con sus manos lo que parecía ser la futura imagen del dios Hades. A ambos lados de la joven caían dos cortinas bordadas con lo que parecían ser ángeles muggles, lo que extrañó de sobremanera a Harry, que se volvió a mirar a Draco. El rubio parecía tener los sentidos alerta, pero no se había dado cuenta al parecer de aquel detalle.

- Hola mis jóvenes magos –dijo la muchacha con voz dulce y cantarina.

- ¿Nos esperaba? –preguntó Draco, haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza, a modo de saludo y respeto.

- Sí… Su visita me fue anunciada.

- ¿Con qué divinidad tengo el placer de hablar? –preguntó Draco en tono respetuoso.

Harry imitó al rubio haciendo también una inclinación de cabeza hacia la joven., pero al hacerlo descubrió que sus pies ya no tocaban solo suelo, sino hilos de seda que formaban un laberinto en tonos verdes y en el medio de la habitación estaba bordado el Minotauro, miró de reojo a Draco y vio que éste también se había dado cuenta.

Ambos jóvenes levantaron la mirada hacia el techo de la habitación y vieron bordadas en él las diferentes constelaciones de estrellas, ambos chicos desviaron entonces la vista otra vez hacia la joven, que no dejaba de bordar ni un solo momento.

Ella sonrió.

La joven era hermosa, su pelo castaño claro caía liso y sedoso por su pecho casi hasta tocar el suelo, sus ojos eran grandes y tan negros como el cielo de una noche sin estrellas, profundos, soñadores, enigmáticos, el cuerpo parecía haber sido moldeado por el más sabio de los escultores, su nariz pequeña y respingada, su tez morena parecía estar dorada por los rayos del sol, su boca parecía hecha para ser besada, de labios regordetes y escarlatas, sus dientes blancos, sus manos finas, de largos dedos, parecían invitar a la caricia.

Parecía la más bella mujer que ambos habían visto nunca, pero no tenía esa luz especial que iluminaba las sonrisas de las diosas, no llegaba a cautivar como Artemisa, Afrodita o Aurora, ni parecía tener la gracia de ella en sus movimientos.

- ¿Su nombre es…? –insistió Draco, ya un poco nervioso por el silencio de la joven.

- Mi nombre no es importante –dijo ella, sin dejar de bordar, aunque tenía los ojos clavados en los dos muchachos – ¿Te gustan mis bordados?

- Sí –contestó Draco.

- Pero no borda usted –dijo Harry, entornando los ojos y observando con cuidado las manos de la joven –está tejiendo, sólo que el palillo derecho está bajo…

- Muy observador –exclamó riendo ella –Debes ser Harry Potter y nuestro rubio es Draco Malfoy –Harry había fruncido el ceño al escuchar la palabra "nuestro" y el rubio rodó los ojos –Aurora en persona vino a pedir mi permiso para darles paso hacia la puerta que les llevará a la Atlántida –dijo la muchacha dejando su inmenso lienzo de lado y clavando la mirada más profundamente en los muchachos.

- ¿Cuál es? –preguntó Harry, la muchacha rió.

- Esa no es la pregunta que debes hacer, mi joven mago.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer para obtener tu permiso y poder pasar? –preguntó Draco con voz firme.

La muchacha acarició su lienzo durante unos minutos.

- Acércate, joven mago… Tú, quédate ahí –dijo la muchacha, haciendo un gesto para que Harry se detuviera –Solo quiero que venga el joven del cabello plateado. Te pareces a Helios, hasta tienes su elegancia y su estampa.

- Así parece, vi su imagen en el primer pasillo –dijo el rubio, avanzando con cautela.

- Deja la espada que te dio Hefesto en el suelo –dijo la chica. Draco la sacó de su vaina y la depositó en el suelo – ¿Sabes que le falta una joya a tu espada?

- Sí, lo noté, tiene un engarce para una joya… pero el dios Hefesto me la entregó así.

- Lo sé. Acércate más, Draco Malfoy. ¿Sabes por qué tú eres mi elegido?

- No, mi señora.

- Porque Aurora me exigió que no podía escoger al joven de los ojos verde esmeralda.

Draco seguía avanzando con paso cauto, algo había que le hacía ponerse en alerta.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry.

- Porque dijo que tú eras suyo –dijo la muchacha, levantándose lentamente. Draco estaba a menos de un metro de la muchacha y ella le sonrió dulcemente. El Slytherin sólo alcanzó a ver algo negro que caía sobre él atenazándolo y escuchó el grito de Harry.

- ¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz!

- Quieto o morirá más rápido.

Harry se detuvo y se quedó quieto, contempló la figura de Draco que colgaba de la pata de la araña que era una de las cuatro que habían salido desde la espalda de la muchacha y que se hallaban ocultas tras las cortinas. La muchacha acercó al rubio a su cara y acarició el cabello plateado de Draco, mientras este intentaba zafarse de la peluda pata.

Cuando la muchacha apartó el cuerpo del rubio, vio a Harry que la apuntaba con el arco extendido y la flecha lista, mientras buscaba afanosamente algo que se encontraba a la espalda de la chica araña, de pronto entornó los ojos y Draco le vio sonreír, sintió como la muchacha lo apretaba más dejándolo casi sin poder respirar.

- ¿Por qué sonríes, joven mago? Aurora dijo que me deshiciera del rubio para que tú pudieras ser suyo.

- Mientes, Aracné.

La chica entornó los ojos y dejó el cuerpo de Draco sobre el suelo, pero no le liberó.

- Oh, conoces mi nombre.

- Así es. Aracné es tu nombre. Ahora suéltalo.

- No tan rápido mi joven mago, baja ese arco y guarda tu flecha en el carcaj, que aunque sea un obsequio de Artemisa, no puedes hacerme daño con ella.

Harry soltó una risita petulante y el rubio volvió sus ojos hacia él.

- Guárdalo, Harry, y continúa tú solo.

- Escucha a tu amigo. Ahí está la puerta –dijo la joven, mientras que con una de sus patas corría uno de sus tejidos y dejaba al descubierto una puerta dorada –Sigue tu camino, él es mío.

- No, mi querida señora, él es mío y le dejarás libre en este momento, sino cegaré tu vida.

- Ya te dije que no puedes hacerme daño, soy inmortal como los dioses.

- No es cierto –dijo el moreno, sin dejar de sonreír petulantemente.

- Harry, vete de una vez –gritó el rubio.

El moreno ni siquiera desvió su mirada hacia él, la tenía clavada en la joven muchacha que sonreía socarronamente.

- Este es el trato, Harry Potter, tu vida está protegida por Aurora, pero el rubio es mío, es el precio que debes pagar para llegar a la puerta y cruzar hacia la Atlántida.

- Entonces renuncio a pasar –dijo Harry, pero sin bajar el arco.

- Vete de una maldita vez, Potter –gritó Draco furioso –Recuerda a Teddy, debes cerrar el maldito arco.

- No me iré sin ti.

- Vete de una puta vez, Potter, es una orden de tu superior –le gritaba el rubio furioso, tratando de deshacerse de la pata que le tenía atrapado para poder mirar de frente al moreno.

- No, Draco, no me iré sin ti, o cruzamos los dos o moriré aquí contigo –dijo calmadamente el moreno.

- Entonces morirán los dos –dijo Aracné levantando una de sus patas y alargándola hacia Harry, mientras caminaba hacia él.


	32. Cap 31: La historia de Aracné

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y uno**  
**La historia de Aracné**

- Detente, Aracné, o morirás –dijo Harry, sin alterar siquiera el tono frío y burlón de su voz.

Draco logró mirarlo a la cara y se asombró de la calma que se reflejaba en el rostro del moreno y la sonrisa de superioridad que se dejaba reflejar en sus labios, en los ojos entornados, en los que Draco notó, que aunque parecían clavados en la joven, se movían de vez en cuando y apuntaba el arco moviéndolo unos centímetros de tanto en tanto, como si estuviera siguiendo el recorrido de una snitch.

- ¿Quién me va a matar? ¿Tú?

- Así es… Conozco tu historia, Aracné, ¿quieres que te la relate?

Draco clavó su mirada con más intensidad en el Gryffindor, con asombro e incredulidad, ¿acaso Harry conocía la historia de esa joven? En los escritos y en los libros que habían consultado, no recordaba haber leído nada sobre aquella muchacha, con cuatro patas que parecían de araña. Harry no podía conocerla.

Aracné retrocedió y tomó al rubio, arrastrándolo hacia ella y se sentó en su sillón y se puso a entretejer de nuevo sus hilos.

- Vamos a escucharla –dijo la joven –Deberías bajar el arco mientras hablas.

- Ni lo sueñes, estoy bien así –se rió el moreno. A Draco seguía asombrándole el tono petulante de su voz.

- Adelantes entonces –dijo la joven.

- Eras una joven doncella mortal de nombre Aracné, sobresalías de entre todas las otras doncellas del mundo por tu arte de entretejer y bordar la lana y los hilos. Tu fama no se debía ni a tu nacimiento, ni al lugar en que naciste, sino única y exclusivamente a tu talento –Harry se detuvo un momento y movió unos centímetros el arco.

- Continúa –dijo la chica, sin parar de tejer.

- Para admirar tus trabajos, las ninfas de los bosques muchas veces bajaban a visitarte.

- Sí, venían seguido, pero hace mucho tiempo que no he visto ya a ninguna.

- Tan fina era la trama de tus telas –Harry continuó como si ella no le hubiese interrumpido –Y tan bien sabía bordarlas tu aguja, que estas ninfas absortas de admiración por tu trabajo te preguntaron si alguna diosa en persona te había enseñado tu maravilloso oficio.

- Si, eso me ofendió mucho.

- Así es –continuó Harry, mientras Draco no salía de su asombro, que era tal que incluso había dejado de luchar por liberarse –Lo tomaste como si fuera una vergüenza el haber aprendido algo de alguien y luego dijiste…

- ¡Si hay alguna diosa que sepa tejer o bordar tan bien como yo lo hago que venga pues a demostrarlo! Si vence me someteré a todo –agregó Aracné.

- Entonces te escuchó la diosa Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría, quien ocultó su persona y simuló ser una anciana de rasgos marchitos, cubrió su frente de cabellos blancos y muertos, apoyada en un bastón se te acercó y te dijo…

- La vejez, oh joven –dijo Aracné, como si repitiera una lección, muchas veces repetida –No aporta solo dolores, sino sabiduría. No desdeñes mis enseñanzas. Tú puedes aspirar a la gloria de ser la mejor entre los mortales, pero no te jactes ni pretendas eclipsar los trabajos de una mano inmortal.

- Sí que puedo, dijiste –continuó el moreno con voz calma pero fuerte – ¡Qué venga la diosa a competir conmigo, si es que puede!

- Ya está aquí, dijo Atenea, mostrando su figura ante mí.

- Así es, y las dos se dispusieron a tejer sentadas una junto a la otra… el deseo de ser la vencedora las hizo tejer y bordar infatigablemente. Atenea bordó sobre su tela todo el Olimpo y a los dioses. Tú, una orgullosa muchacha adornó su tela con los principales detalles de los amores de los dioses. Cuando ambas terminaron tan primorosa labor, Atenea no encontró nada que criticar de tu bordado, Aracné, tu magnifica labor no tenía el más mínimo defecto.

- Y ella ciega de despecho cogió la tela que yo había bordado y la hizo pedazos, por mi orgullo que no tenía límites y que no soportaba afrentas traté de ahorcarme.

- Pero movida por la compasión, Atenea la de los ojos verdes…

- Como los tuyos –dijo Aracné y Harry sonrió aun petulantemente.

- Así es, verdes esmeraldas como los míos, ella mitigó tu destino y te arrancó de los brazos de la muerte…

- Tú vivirás, desgraciada, me dijo, pero tu vida, de hoy en adelante, penderá siempre de…

- Un hilo… al cual estoy apuntando en este momento, Aracné –dijo Harry, emitiendo una risilla desagradable.

- Ella me convirtió en esto y desde ese día no he podido parar de bordar o tejer, pero siempre con estas malditas patas y más encima debo cuidar la entrada a la Atlántida… Pero, mi joven Harry –rió Aracné despectivamente –entre tantos hilos entretejidos en esta habitación, ¿cómo sabrás el que debes cortar? Tendré tiempo de matarlos a los dos antes que puedas encontrarlo.

- Oh, mi hermosa Aracné –rió Harry burlonamente, ante el asombro del rubio de Slytherin –Tantos miles de años y aún no aprendes a deponer tu desmedido orgullo, desde que clavé mis ojos y apunté mi arco que tu vida depende de mí, tu hilo es el que está a tu derecha, es el único que tiene el color de mis ojos, el color de los ojos de la sabía Atenea, hay muchos tonos de verde, pero ninguno en todos tus bordados, que sea verde esmeralda, como el color de mis ojos, como el color de los de Atenea.

Aracné rió suavemente y liberó al rubio de Slytherin que se levantó dificultosamente del suelo. Aracné ocultó otra vez sus patas de araña, que fueron cubiertas por los velos.

- Podéis pasar –dijo la muchacha, haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza hacia el moreno de Gryffindor.

- No tan rápido –dijo Harry, sin dejar de apuntar con el arco.

- Harry… –le llamó Draco, poniéndose a su lado – ¿Qué haces? Salgamos de aquí, rápido.

Harry no despegaba la vista de Aracné y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Una última pregunta, mi hermosa Aracné, y recuerda que tu vida aun depende de mí, así que quiero la verdad –dijo Harry, sonriendo.

-¿Cuál es?

- Júrame que dirás la verdad.

- Lo juro.

- ¿De verdad Aurora te prometió la vida de Draco a cambio de la mía?

Aracné rió suavemente.

- Pudiste preguntar cuál era la llave para cerrar el Velo de Hades y la desperdicias con eso.

- Ya encontraré la maldita llave por mi mismo, de eso no tengas dudas. Solo contesta mi pregunta –dijo el moreno con actitud arrogante.

- Aurora no puede venir hasta aquí… Mentí… Sólo sabía que tu rubio compañero de aventuras poseía más sabiduría que tú, por lo que el paso a la Atlántida dependía de él, pero tú me has sorprendido. Ahora tenéis la entrada libre.

Harry dejó de tensar la cuerda del arco y sacó la flecha, guardándola en el carcaj. Draco recogió la espada que Hefesto le había regalado y la guardó en su cinto. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta dorada, que se abrió dejándoles paso a un pasillo de murallas lisas, iluminado como si fuera la luz del sol lo que lo bañara.

Pero Draco y Harry, no encontraron rastros de ventanas o algún resquicio en el techo de piedra por donde pudiera pasar aunque fuera un tímido rayo de sol.

- Adiós, Harry Potter –dijo Aracné, mientras se cerraba la puerta dorada.

Draco se volvió a mirar a Harry.

- Sabías quién era, ¿cómo? –preguntó el rubio.

- No lo sabía –dijo Harry, avanzando lentamente por el pasillo, Draco lo siguió y se puso a su lado.

- ¿Qué?

- No lo sabía, solo traté de jugar póker, colgué un farol.

- Explícame, ¿qué tiene que ver el poker con esto?

- Bueno, tú dijiste que para aprender realmente se tenía que leer todo y no saltarse las partes…

- Sí, sí, ya sé lo que te dije… pero en los escritos y en los libros del Departamento de Misterios no…

- Ya sé que allí no la mencionan. Pero cuando estuve recuperándome en mi casa ese par de días…

- ¿Después que te atacó Tritón?

- Sí después del ataque del pez desgraciado… Pues, me aburría, ¿sabes? Así que me metí en la Internet y busqué los mitos griegos muggles, y dentro de todos, la historia de Aracné me llamó mucho la atención… Creo que en ese par de días lo leí como tres veces y bueno se me quedó grabada.

- ¿Pero cómo supiste que era ella?

- Ya te dije que no lo sabía, sólo la llamé así para ver si picaba y ella cayó…

- O sea que…

- Que si el mito muggle era falso, estábamos jodidos.

- ¿Y lo del hilo?

- Lo adiviné también, ella mencionó dos veces algo relacionado con el color de mis ojos y me di cuenta que no había ese tono, salvo ese hilo que colgaba a su derecha.

- Al menos pudiste haberla matado si nos atacaba.

- No lo creo –dijo Harry, examinando las paredes blancas y lisas del pasillo, mientras seguían caminando.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Draco, mirando a Harry como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

- Que todavía no puedo darle a lo que quiero con el arco. Es más probable que te hubiera dado a ti que al maldito hilo.

Draco se quedó quieto clavado en el suelo, sin poder moverse, mirando a Harry con incredulidad, éste volteó al notar que Draco no le seguía.

- ¿Qué pasa, Draco? –preguntó Harry, examinando las paredes al costado del rubio, por si había encontrado algo raro en ellas.

- ¿Quieres decir que si ella no…?

Harry sonrió.

- Que si no se tragaba los faroles que le colgaba estaríamos muertos.

- ¿Estuviste blufeando todo el tiempo?

- ¿Qué te pasa? Ah, sí… Los gatitos Gryffindor…

- Tú eres peor que diez Slytherin juntos. Lograste que me tragara todo. ¿Dónde aprendiste a mantener esa sonrisa segura y tu tono de superioridad y de lo sé todo?

- Jugando póker con los gemelos, Bill y Charlie. Ron es bueno en ajedrez, pero pésimo en póker y al lado de los otros pelirrojos soy un desastre, pero he ido aprendiendo y voy mejorando.

Draco se acercó al moreno y le acarició su mejilla.

- Cada día me sorprendes más –dijo atrayéndole hacia él y besándolo –Me salvaste la vida… Tuviste la oportunidad de irte, pero no me dejaste… ¿por qué?

Harry se apartó de él suavemente y comenzó a caminar.

- Lo sabes de sobra, ahora continuemos y… no vuelvas a besarme, guarda tus besos para el gilipollas de Ares. No soy tu juguete…

Draco esbozó una sonrisa, metió las manos en los bolsillos del jeans y lo siguió en silencio.

¡Demonios, hasta empezaban a gustarle los malditos celos del moreno!

Al final del corredor Draco y Harry divisaron otra puerta que se encontraba cerrada. Corrieron hacia ella, pero esta cedió rápidamente al empujarla, dándoles paso hacia la Atlántida, sus corazones dejaron de latir por unos segundos.


	33. Cap 32: Un reino sorprendente

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y dos**

**Un reino sorprendente.**

Harry y Draco se encontraron al borde de un acantilado, ambos miraron hacia abajo, tratando de hacerse una idea de la altura, pero su vista no llegaba a tanto, muy en el fondo podía divisarse algo que podía ser agua, pero no estaban cien por ciento seguros. Y ante ellos, la nada, solo cielo, cielo azul y resplandeciente.

- ¡Maldición! –gritó el rubio frustrado, dejándose caer contra la fría roca a sus espaldas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- Ehh… Draco…

- ¿Qué? –gritó más que dijo.

- ¿Te acuerdas del bordado en las cortinas que ocultaban las patas de araña de Aracné?

- Sí, ¿por qué? –dijo el rubio sin mirarle.

- Se… se están acercando… –el leve temor que impregnaba la voz del moreno le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

- ¡Oh mierda! –dijo el rubio, echándole una mirada al moreno –No crees que sean ángeles muggles, ¿cierto?

- Espero que no –dijo el moreno titubeante –Eso significaría que estamos muertos, ¿no?

- Pues…

Cada vez estaban más cerca, eran cuatro, dos hermosos jóvenes y dos jovencitas que volaban hacia ellos, de cuerpos perfectos, solo que tenían enormes alas blancas como las de Pegaso en sus espaldas y se estaban acercando a gran velocidad.

- No son rubios –murmuró el moreno, retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Los ángeles muggles son rubios.

- ¿Cómo pueden saberlo? Nunca han visto uno, ¿o sí?

- No sé…

- Ya descienden –dijo el rubio tratando de controlar su respiración.

Los jóvenes plegaban sus alas al ir poniendo los pies en tierra.

- Bienvenidos, jóvenes magos –saludó el que parecía un poco mayor que los demás, mirándoles con curiosidad al igual que sus compañeros.

- Les esperábamos con impaciencia –dijo una de las chicas, acercándose a Draco y acariciando el suave cabello platinado –Brilla como el de Helios –dijo girándose hacia otro de los chicos.

- Y él tiene el color de los ojos de Atenea –rió el mayor de ellos –Nunca habíamos visto algo igual.

- Tiene los ojos grises –dijo la otra chica –Como dijo Ares.

Harry contuvo un bufido, y Draco sonrió meneando la cabeza.

- Parecéis tan jóvenes –murmuró el otro chico –Os imaginábamos viejos.

- ¿Con bastón y todo? –rió el moreno.

- Pues no, sólo mayores –dijo la chica que seguía acariciando el cabello de Draco –Nadie puede pasar a Aracné –dijo la chica admirada.

- ¿No?

- Hace unas semanas han venido unos que ustedes llaman Mortífagos, eran cuatro solo uno escapó –dijo el mayor de ellos, que tenía el cabello castaño.

- Demonios, nos llevan la delantera –se quejó el rubio.

- No han conseguido la llave –rió el otro chico.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

El Mayor de los jóvenes se situó tras Draco y lo jaló de la cintura. El otro chico hizo lo mismo con Harry, los dos se inclinaron al mismo tiempo hacia sus oídos, mientras las chicas desplegaban sus alas.

- En la Atlántida –susurraron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

Sin siquiera tener tiempo para acostumbrarse, ambos se encontraban volando, aferrados fuertemente en los brazos de los chicos.

A muchos metros de altura, ambos pudieron divisar enseguida una gran extensión de tierra, en el medio de ella una ciudad.

_Era una ciudad circular con palacios, puertos y dársenas. _

_ Los recintos de tierra estaban amurallados y recubiertos de metales: el primero de bronce a modo de barniz, el segundo de estaño y la acrópolis de Oricalco, un metal hoy desconocido que relumbraba como el fuego. _

_ Esta ciudad tenía también numerosos templos dedicados a diversas deidades, muchos jardines, piscinas al aire libre, gimnasios, cuarteles y un hipódromo gigantesco cuyo circuito, de un estadio de largo, discurría en círculos concéntricos. La parte de la Atlántida que daba al mar se describe como llena de acantilados, pero en la ciudad central había una campiña rodeada de montañas, por todo el lugar circulaban arroyos de agua cristalina_

_ En medio de la ciudad un enorme edificio, como el que Harry recordaba haber sido descrito en un articulo de la internet. Tenía forma piramidal y en su interior había grandes cristales colgando del techo que creaban un efecto de luz especial. Una plataforma elevada de granito rojo ocupaba el centro del templo y poseía un gran bloque de cuarzo cuyos destellos no dañaban la vista, pero producían un fuego útil para las cremaciones y sacrificios.  
Templos de gran belleza llenaban la Tierra. En ellos, la combinación de luz, color, sonido, magnetismo y energías de pensamiento se canalizaban mediante cristales para hacer maravillas en el campo de la Sanación_

Ambos iban recordando estos datos, mientras iban comprobando por sus propios ojos que los famosos psíquicos tenían razón.

Los jóvenes le estaban dando una vuelta a toda la ciudad.

- Es como dicen esos muggles locos, no expanden su ciudad para no provocar daño medioambiental –gritó el rubio.

- Sí, y las casas son circulares –le indicó Harry a Draco, éste asintió.

Tras un largo rato de vuelo, en que habían aprendido a relajarse, seguros que aquellos jóvenes eran más fuertes de lo que aparentaban ser, comenzaron a descender, en el medio del templo.

- Habéis llegado –sonrió Apolo – Y más rápido de lo que esperábamos –dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

- Que gusto volver a verlos – les sonrió también Atenea.

- Hola, ojos grises –dijo Ares acercándose al rubio y dándole un topón en los labios, inmediatamente Draco pudo ver como a Harry se le descomponía el rostro y Apolo con Atenea rodaban los ojos, fastidiados.

- Hola Ares –saludó Draco, sin apartarse.

- Le llama por su nombre, maldita sea, preferiría el "mi señor" –masculló Harry muy bajo, pero pese a todo Draco y los demás le escucharon.

- Hola ojos esmeralda.

- Harry Potter, Potter para ti –masculló el moreno –Hola grandísimo hijo de…

- ¡Merlín, Harry! –amonestó el rubio con furia.

- Buenas, _"mi señor"_ –dijo el moreno, haciendo una grotesca reverencia hacia el castaño.

- ¿Sigues enfadado, ojos esmeralda?

- No tengo motivos para estarlo –se volvió hacia Atenea –Tú dulce Aracné trató de cenarse a Draco.

- No los cena –se rió Atenea – ¿Y de dónde has sacado que ella es dulce?

- Es una ironía –aclaró el moreno con rabia, Atenea y Apolo se echaron una mirada divertida.

- Me has sorprendido, querido mío –dijo Atenea hacia Harry, brindándole una dulce sonrisa, Harry se la devolvió, ellos no tenían la culpa que el otro idiota le hiciera ojitos a su rubio.

- Ya… Sólo leí un poco –dijo Harry, modestamente.

- La verdadera sabiduría –dijo Atenea la de los verdes ojos –No es solo poseer una innumerable cantidad de conocimientos, Harry Potter, sino también ver cuándo, cómo y en qué circunstancias aplicar dichos conocimientos, aunque a veces… tengamos que mentir un poquito.

- No estaba mintiendo, si le apuntaba al hilo –dijo Harry, riéndose bajito, aunque un poco avergonzado –Lo que no sé es si habría podido darle, ¿saben?

- Probablemente no –rió Apolo.

- Sí –aceptó el moreno –Probablemente no.

- Tengo un regalo para ti, Harry Potter –dijo Atenea, tomando una corona de laureles y colocándola sobre las sienes de Harry –Por haber sabido emplear tu sabiduría, ni siquiera le permitiste a Aracné desarrollar el plan –rió Atenea.

- ¿Plan? –preguntó el moreno entornando los ojos.

- La existencia de Aracné es muy poco conocida, no esperábamos que ustedes la reconocieran –rió Apolo.

- Yo pensé que ojos grises… –dijo Ares, bajito.

- No, no sabía de ella –dijo Draco sonriéndole a Harry.

En ese momento se abrió una puerta y apareció una hermosa joven de pelo castaño claro, vestida solamente con una sencilla túnica blanca hasta los tobillos, y amarrada en la cintura, al parecer, con pelos de unicornio trenzados. Su rostro era hermoso casi rivalizaba con la belleza de Afrodita, tenía una expresión suave y relajada como si todo fuera apacible a su alrededor, caminó hasta ellos, y los chicos pudieron ver como por primera vez los dioses se inclinaban suavemente hacia ella.

Harry y Draco se echaron una mirada y les imitaron.

- Aranel, han llegado.

- Así veo –dijo ella dirigiendo la mirada hacia los chicos frente a ellas –parecen tan jóvenes.

- Lo son, mi señora –dijo Apolo, tendiéndole la mano, en la que ella apoyó la suya con delicadeza.

- Ella es Aranel, la guardiana de la magia de los cristales –dijo Atenea haciéndole un gesto a los chicos para que se acercaran.

- ¡Mi señora! –saludaron ambos con una respetuosa reverencia.

- Encantada de tenerlos aquí –dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa, los dos se sentían impresionados por la belleza de la chica, pero habían entornado los ojos, una diosa no era –Es increíble que hayáis cruzado hasta acá.

- En todo caso cruzarla o no es un detalle, ¿cierto? –preguntó el rubio, pero haciendo un gesto de cortesía, ella le sonrió.

- Sí, es solo un detalle, nuestro pueblo está escondido bajo un hechizo poderoso, muy parecido a vuestro Fidelio.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad y Harry resopló bajito con una sonrisa.

- Bien, sí eran magos –reconoció el moreno – ¿Por qué está oculta la Atlántida? –preguntó lleno de curiosidad

- Eres muy curioso, ¿no Harry Potter?

- Si no fuera por mi curiosidad no estaríamos aquí –picó el moreno.

- Probablemente no –dijo el rubio –Tiene razón –apoyó lleno también de curiosidad el rubio.

Los dioses y Aranel soltaron unas risitas ante la curiosidad de los chicos.

- Siempre es bueno satisfacer la curiosidad de un par de críos –se burló Ares y esta vez no solo recibió la mirada furiosa del moreno.

- No somos críos –chillaron ambos.

- Para nuestros años lo son –se rió Aranel conciliadora –Es simple, Harry Potter, nuestra civilización está un poco más avanzada que la mágica y la muggle y es mejor que ellos no sepan de nuestra existencia, la avaricia y la envidia son malas consejeras.

- Oh, en eso tienes razón –dijo el rubio, contemplando como todo parecía rezumar paz y armonía, muchos querrían saber los misterios y apoderarse de sus adelantos.

- Ehh… ¿Y ellos? –preguntó Harry, apuntado hacia los cuatro jóvenes que les habían acompañado.

- Oh, ellos son los guardianes de la Atlántida.

- Pero… Pero tienen alas –dijo el moreno, señalando lo obvio.

- Digamos que son los hijos de Pegaso, jóvenes magos que se han ganado como regalo la magia y los poderes de éste.

- Parecen ángeles muggles.

- Así es –sonrió Aranel –Pero hace mucho que no se dejan ver por ellos.

- Entonces… Entonces…

- No podemos revelar muchos de nuestros misterios –sonrió la chica, otra vez conciliadora –Y tampoco podréis revelarlos. Así que debéis prometer que nada de lo que habéis visto será jamás revelado ni puesto por escrito.

- Pero…

- Comprendemos tu papel como Inefable, joven Draco –dijo Aranel –pero comprenderéis que es mejor dejarlo como está, en el velo del misterio, hasta que sea la hora de ser revelado.

- Lo comprendo.

- Son… ángeles… muggles –tartamudeó el moreno, sin terminar de convencerse.

- Mi nombre es Ismael –dijo el mayor de los cuatro chicos –Somos Atlantes, no ángeles –rió bajito –Y ya no intervenimos en la historia del resto de la humanidad –dijo – ¿Os gustaría dar una vuelta por los alrededores?

- Sí –exclamaron al unísono.

- Solo por aquí cerca –se rió Aranel –No podréis permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, podréis dar una pequeña vuelta mientras preparo un regalo para una persona muy especial.

Ambos chicos hicieron una cortés reverencia y siguieron a los cuatro chicos que les precedían.

- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? –interrogó el moreno.

- Ismael, como ya lo he dicho –dijo el mayor –Mi compañero es Rafael y ellas son Gabrielle y Danielle.

- ¿Son sólo ustedes cuatro?

- Oh no, somos muchos más, pero ellos se encuentran realizando sus labores. Debo reconocer que un poco enojados de no haber podido ocupar nuestro lugar –rió Rafael.

- Merlín, si no somos más que un par de magos, ni siquiera somos los mejores, ¿verdad Draco?

El rubio alzó una ceja.

- Lo dirás por ti, Potter, pero yo si soy el mejor en lo que hago –dijo el rubio, medio en broma, medio en serio, los cuatro Atlantes soltaron una carajada.

- Tu modestia siempre es abrumadora –se rió el moreno.

- No sabemos si son los mejores –dijo Ismael –Pero el que hayáis logrado llegar es increíble.

- Ares no paraba de decir que lo lograrían, tiene mucha fe en ti, Draco Malfoy –dijo Gabrielle y luego con una sonrisita picara agregó –Y mucho interés también.

- Es lógico –dijo el rubio, sonriendo ante el bufido del moreno – ¿Verdad, Harry?

- No estás tan bueno –respondió este mosqueado.

- Ares piensa que tal vez aceptarías estar un tiempo con él, es un gran honor, ¿sabes? –dijo Danielle con ojos soñadores.

- No lo creo, tengo mis propias convicciones al respecto. Díganme, ¿qué otros secretos se esconden en este lugar?

Los chicos se rieron y comenzaron a mostrarles las maravillas del lugar.


	34. Cap 33: Un regalo de vida inesperado

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y Tres**

**Un regalo de vida inesperado **

Harry y Draco se vieron muy pronto rodeados de muchos jóvenes y niños deseosos de conocerles, tocarles y hablarles, tan curiosos por ellos, como lo estaban ellos a su vez de conocerles.

Se sintieron también observados por algunos ancianos que más alejados les contemplaban igualmente con un deje de asombro, tal vez por haber llegado hasta allí, pero no con la curiosidad que despertaban en los más jóvenes, seguramente ellos habían estado antes en contacto con otros magos o muggles.

Fueron agasajados con múltiples platillos con la comida más asombrosamente deliciosa que jamás hubiesen probado en su vida, casi toda a base de peces y carnes blancas, con múltiples verduras y frutas que jamás en su vida habían visto o sabido que existían, pero totalmente suculentas cuyos nombres apenas si podían recordar una vez que las probaban.

El agua tenía esa frescura que Draco solo había probado pocas veces al encontrar la fuente de un manantial y los vinos eran de un sabor y una textura que Draco podía asegurar jamás había probado en su vida, y eso que había catado los mejores de ambos mundos, el mágico y el muggle.

Pronto se sintieron como en casa, los chicos eran agradables y vehementes, tenían tanta curiosidad como ellos y la conversación salía fluida, aunque tuvieron que admitir que gustosos se hubieran quedado viviendo allí, era una vida más simple y más sana.

Al cabo de unas horas fueron avisados por otro jovencito que se les requería en el templo por la sacerdotisa Aranel.

- Que pena que tengáis que marcharos tan pronto –dijo Ismael – con gusto nos hubiésemos encargado de atenderles y mostrarles la Atlántida por completo.

- Ya estamos medio acostumbrados –dijo el moreno –Apenas alcanzamos a ponernos cómodos y ya tenemos que marchar.

- Me hubiese gustado poder quedarme –dijo el rubio –Pero la verdad nos queda mucho por hacer. Por lo menos hemos llegado a nuestro destino, Poseidón dijo que la llave era custodiada por ustedes y…

- ¿La llave? ¿Aquí? –los cuatro Atlantes se miraron con perplejidad –Aranel los espera –dijo Rafael, haciéndoles un gesto para que le siguieran.

- Ey, espera dijeron que la llave…

- Aranel, les espera –dijo como impaciente, a ambos chicos no les quedó más que asentir y le siguieron por las calles en silencio, dejando que los niños les siguieran tocando y contestando sus curiosas preguntas, hasta que de nuevo se encontraron frente a la hermosa chica.

- Mi señora –dijo Draco, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, ¿podrías decirnos donde está la llave? Si hay alguna prueba que…

- Aquí no está la llave –sonrió Aranel dulcemente.

- Pero mi señor Poseidón dijo… –empezó el moreno.

- No es justo, dijeron que la llave estaba aquí –se quejó el rubio.

- Es que si está y a la vez no.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí, perplejos.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Si lográis llegar hasta el final de vuestro camino lo entenderéis, no seas impaciente.

- Pero yo creí que encontraríamos la llave aquí y luego era cosa de llegar al Inframundo y cerrar el Velo de Hades –dijo el rubio, con incredulidad –Me podéis decir, ¿qué mierda vinimos a hacer aquí? –preguntó ya molesto.

- Tranquilo, mi joven amigo, prometo que vuestro viaje no ha sido en vano.

- ¿Cómo no puede serlo?

- Porque aparte de venir a buscar la llave debían venir a buscar un regalo muy especial.

- ¿Para nosotros? –preguntó el moreno desconfiado.

- No, para la abuela de un jovencito –dijo Aranel

- De Teddy Lupin –agregó Apolo.

- ¿Teddy? –dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

- ¿Quieres decir que nos enviaron aquí a buscar un regalo para Andrómeda? –preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

- Pudieron enviarlo por correo –dijo el moreno, divertido ante la ofuscación del rubio. Draco se volvió a él y le envió una asesina mirada, enseguida Harry puso expresión seria, pese a que los dioses y la chica le habían reído el chiste.

- Hemos perdido mucho tiempo buscando información sobre la Atlántida, para saber, para… –al fin el rubio se detuvo –Está bien, me rindo, supongo que tienen sus razones.

- Una razón muy importante, les toca ir al Inframundo y puede que ninguno de los dos vuelva, ¿entienden?

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada y luego asintieron.

- Lo que más les preocupaba era que el niño quedara solo y sufriera la soledad como la han sufrido ustedes, ¿no?

- Algo así –dijo el rubio.

- Sí –reconoció el moreno –No quiero que Teddy carezca de una familia que le aprecie en la medida justa que él merece o que se sienta un intruso en la vida de otros.

Draco le echó una mirada al moreno, ¿así se había sentido siempre el moreno, solo y un intruso en la familia Weasley? La vida no había sido justa con el chico de oro.

- Pues, para que no tengáis esa preocupación cuando vayáis al reino de Hades es que voy a hacerle un regalo a la señora Andrómeda Tonks –dijo Aranel –Nuestro mundo tiene muchos secretos, y entre ellos es el de prolongar la vida –dijo ella mirándoles un segundo, luego sacó de una cajita un brazalete que brillaba en forma sutil pero hermosa, ninguno de los dos pudo identificar de qué material estaba hecho –Este brazalete está hecho con cristales y minerales de nuestro reino, le ayudarán a sanar su enfermedad y prolongar su vida lo suficiente como para que llegue a conocer a sus bisnietos. No le hará vivir los años que nosotros vivimos, porque al entrar en contacto con vuestro mundo contaminado el brazalete irá perdiendo sus poderes, pero será tan gradualmente que garantiza lo que les he prometido.

- O sea, que Andrómeda no morirá –dijo el moreno asombrado.

- Al menos no por el momento –dijo ella, entregándoselo a Harry –Pero nunca debe quitárselo.

- Eso podría causar problemas en nuestro mundo –advirtió el rubio.

- Ya lo hemos previsto –le sonrió Aranel –Gracias por tu honestidad, pero el brazalete volverá a su lugar, apenas ella llegue al Inframundo, así que no habrá peligro de que caiga en malas manos.

- Ya debéis marcharos –dijo Apolo –Nuestra recomendación es que descansen unos días antes de que continúen su investigación, les hará bien, les repondrá energías y les aclarará la mente.

- Si quieres puedes pasar esos días conmigo en el Olimpo, ojos grises –le dijo Ares en forma coqueta, enviándole una mirada desafiante al moreno, que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio.

- Se lo agradezco, mi señor, pero la verdad es que preferiría pasarlos con Teddy y Harry.

El moreno fue esta vez el que le devolvió la mirada a Ares con burlona chulería.

- Como quieras –dijo el dios enfadado y dando media vuelta se marchó.

- Oh, pobrecito de Ares, se ha quedado sin juguetito…

- Una palabra más y me voy con él –advirtió el rubio y el moreno se calló en seguida, le creía muy capaz de cumplir con la amenaza.

Lo Atlantes soltaron una risilla y unos segundos más tarde se les unieron los dioses y finalmente la sacerdotisa, tanto Harry como Draco enrojecieron de vergüenza, pero finalmente terminaron riéndose con los demás, aunque fuese de ellos mismos.

- Ya basta –dijo Atenea, de buen humor –Dame la corona de Laureles, Harry.

Este se la entregó después de un momento de sorpresa.

- Necesitan un traslador, la cadenita de Aurora no sirve para regresarlos, recuerden llevar todos sus regalos al Inframundo, pero no podrán hacer magia hasta que estén autorizados, salvo hechizos sencillos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, ya entendimos –dijo el moreno, recibiendo de vuelta la corona de Laureles.

- Adiós jóvenes magos, ojala pudiésemos volver a vernos.

- No lo creo, de todas formas, muchas gracias –dijo el rubio.

- Adiós… –dijo Harry – ¡Draco! –llamó, cuando vio que la corona comenzaba a brillar –Gracias –alcanzó a decir cuando todo comenzó a girar llevándolos con el traslador.

Les costó un momento darse cuenta que se encontraban en la salita de la casa de Andrómeda y tanto Teddy como ella, les miraban con la boca abierta.

- No es justo… –exclamó Teddy de pronto – ¿Por qué ellos pueden ir así de sucios y yo no?

Tanto Harry como Draco, se miraron, era cierto estaban llenos de polvo y sudados como si hubiesen recorrido una gran distancia.

- Porque supongo que ellos vienen de una misión y tú no –le contestó enseguida Andrómeda.

- Hola tía, efectivamente, venimos de una misión, aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué el traslador nos dejó aquí.

- Hola Andrómeda –dijo el moreno, guardando rápidamente la corona y el carcaj con flechas en la mochila que llevaba en el bolsillo y la cual volvió a su tamaño normal.

- Wow, ¿puedo jugar con ellos? –preguntó Teddy que alcanzó a divisar el arco.

- Te compraré uno si quieres, pero este no es mío –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh maldición! –se quejó el niño.

- ¡Teddy! –reclamó Andrómeda enseguida.

- Será mejor que encienda el horno, deben venir con hambre –dijo el chiquillo rápidamente, saliendo disparado para evitar el reto de su abuela.

Los tres adultos no pudieron evitar reírse.

- ¿De dónde han salido ustedes?

- Información clasificada, Andrómeda, lo siento –dijo el moreno, con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Ya, estábamos por cenar, así que se dan una ducha…

- Sí, y luego una de tus ricas comidas y a la cama –dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa –Puedo, ¿cierto?

- Claro que puedes.

- Bien, nos vemos mañanaza en el Min… –empezó el rubio, pero Andrómeda le dio una mirada furibunda.

- Tú te vas a duchar, te pones algo de la ropa de Harry y te sientas a comer, te vas a quedar a dormir hoy. No tienen buen aspecto, ninguno de los dos.

- Pero, tía…

- Obedece.

Harry soltó una risita.

- ¿De qué te ríes, Harry Potter? Pensé que ya te habías bañado –dijo Andrómeda y el moreno salió disparado como momentos antes lo había hecho Teddy.

- Es por lo que a veces sospecho que Teddy irá a Gryffindor –dijo Andrómeda, riéndose.

- No te preocupes, tía, irá a Slytherin –dijo el rubio –Mi influencia lo logrará.

- Bueno da igual –se rió Andrómeda –Ve a ducharte –ordenó, el rubio se terminó de tomar la copa y reprimió los deseos de echarse a correr como el moreno solo para fastidiarla.

- Con tu permiso, tía.


	35. Cap 34: La nueva pulsera para Andrómeda

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y cuatro**

**La nueva pulsera para Andrómeda y un Teddy Slytherin.**

Una vez bañados y vestidos, ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia la salita donde se encontraban leyendo apaciblemente Teddy y Andrómeda, tenían la clara idea de por qué el traslador les había dejado en casa de la Slytherin, le quedaba poco tiempo y el regalo debía ser entregado a la brevedad.

- ¿Dónde han ido? –preguntó curioso el chico, cambiando su habitual cabello azul por el platinado cabello de Draco, haciendo que Harry soltara un pequeño bufido entre divertido y enojado.

- A Grecia y hemos conocido a Ares… ¿Sabes quién es Ares? –preguntó el rubio divertido ante la rodada de ojos que había hecho el moreno.

- El dios griego de la guerra, lo he leído en el libro que me regaló mi padrino para navidad, ¿de verdad le conocisteis?

- No –rió el rubio –Solo vimos algunas estatuas suyas en los museos.

- Ya me suponía que estabas mintiendo, en el libro de padrino dice que solo son mitos y he averiguado en la biblioteca que en nuestro mundo hace miles de años que no se dejan ver ya. Se dice que ya no quieren tener contacto con nosotros… Dicen que les robamos algo, pero no especificaba qué, ni cuándo, ni quién –dijo el chico fastidiado.

- ¡Ravenclaw! –dijeron los dos Slytherin al mismo tiempo rodando los ojos.

- ¡Iré a Slytherin como la abuela! –bufó el chico fastidiado.

- Irás a Gryffindor como yo –dijo el moreno divertido.

- No te ofendas, padrino, pero odio los leones –dijo el chico con cara de guasa –Me gustan más las serpientes.

- Es tan difícil saber contigo… –dijo Andrómeda con mirada analítica –Me gustaría ver en qué casa quedas –dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.

- Solo tienes que esperar un año y unos pocos meses más, abuela –dijo el chico, acariciando la mano de la mujer con cariño, pero tratando de esconder la mirada ahora cuajada de lágrimas del chico.

Harry y Draco se echaron una rápida mirada que decía bien a las claras "lo sabe".

- Claro que sí –sonrió inmediatamente Andrómeda –Es que me mata la impaciencia por saberlo –dijo aclarando su voz y poniendo una sonrisa radiante – ¿Cenamos?

- Antes queríamos darte un regalo, tía –dijo el rubio, dándole una mirada al moreno –Es de nuestra parte, lo hemos… comprado en Grecia… es una especie de amuleto.

- Sí, nos dijeron que te sería de mucha ayuda en estos momentos –dijo Harry, sacando el brazalete de su bolsillo y dándoselo a Draco para que este lo pusiera en la muñeca de la dama.

- ¿Amuleto? –preguntó Andrómeda divertida – ¿Lo habéis comprado en un bazar muggle para turistas?

- Pues no exactamente –dijo el rubio, levantando su mirada hacia ella –Nos dijeron que eso te mantendría saludable y que llegarías a conocer hasta a tus nietos –Draco sonreía burlonamente, pero Andrómeda como buena Slytherin, había visto en los ojos de su sobrino que este no estaba jugando, bajó la mirada de nuevo al brazalete tratando de reconocer el material con el que estaba hecho.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Conoceré a mis nietos? –preguntó Andrómeda, simulando estar jugando como Draco, pero con el corazón apretado mientras seguía contemplando con fijeza la pulsera.

- Por lo menos es lo que nos aseguraron –dijo el rubio, besando la mano de su tía –pero nunca debes quitártelo, bajo ninguna circunstancia… ¿Me prometes que jamás te lo quitarás?

- Lo prometo –susurró la dama, acariciando la mejilla de su sobrino arrodillado frente a ella –Gracias… A los dos… Muchas gracias.

Harry había estado contemplando como Teddy no se perdía palabra del intercambio de frases entre el rubio y su abuela, momentos más tarde el niño se volvió a él, con la esperanza pintada en el rostro y una muda interrogante hacia su padrino, la única persona que sabía que jamás le mentiría. El moreno le hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y Teddy esbozó una amplia sonrisa, mientras permitía que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas pero sin aprobarse dejarlas escapar.

"Definitivamente Slytherin", pensó Harry con un suspiro interno, ¿qué iba a hacer él rodeado de esas serpientes?

Teddy volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia su abuela y supo que esta pronto iba a llorar, y más tarde estaría toda avergonzada por haber dejado que otros vieran su debilidad y como buen nieto él no lo permitiría.

- ¿Y el mío? –preguntó haciendo un tremendo puchero y poniendo carita de perro abandonado.

Los tres adultos sonrieron y la emoción se disipó.

- No había nada para chicos listos como tú, así que tendrás que decidir cuál será tu regalo –dijo el rubio sonriendo hacia él.

- ¿Puedo pedir lo que sea? –dijo el niño entornando los ojos y los tres adultos temblaron.

- Lo que sea… –dijo Harry impulsivamente – ¿Que quieres?

- Pues… Cine… McDonald`s… Y a ustedes dos conmigo, todo el día de mañana.

- Pues… –Harry le echó una mirada al rubio.

- De acuerdo, me parece justo –dijo el rubio, estirando su mano hacia el chiquillo, que la apretó con fuerza.

- ¿Padrino?

- De acuerdo –dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cenamos? –preguntó Andrómeda –Y mientras servimos la cena, me explicarán que es un McDonald`s.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí con cara de espanto.

- Estoy seguro que la abuela lo sabía –se quejó el chico, mientras se desvestía.

- Deja de quejarte enano y termina de ponerte el pijama, estoy seguro que Harry nos despertará tempranísimo. Y es verdad, puede que tu abuela supiera perfectamente lo que es un McDonald`s, pero ha fingido que nos creía, ¿no te basta con eso?

- Sí, me basta –dijo el niño y tras una pasusa agregó –Estaba muy cansado, ¿verdad? –dijo el niño contemplando a Harry que ya dormía profundamente.

- Sí, lo estaba –dijo el rubio, que se había quedado en bóxer y se había recostado ya en la cama desocupada.

- ¿Y tú no?

- También estaba cansado, pero me apetecía ver la película contigo –dijo el rubio, acariciando la mejilla del chico.

- Gracias por apañarme con la abuela, es raro que me deje ver la televisión, nunca le ha gustado y si no la ha tirado es porque Harry me la regaló y la hizo funcionar pese a la magia –dijo el chico, ya vestido con el pijama, sentándose en la cama donde estaba recostado Draco.

- Andrómeda solo quiere lo mejor para ti, enano, y ver mucha televisión te quita tiempo para hacer ejercicios o leer un buen libro.

- Lo sé –dijo Teddy, observándole.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Teddy? Sé que quieres preguntarme algo, así que suéltalo ya.

El niño lo observó fijamente durante algunos minutos, mientras Draco le correspondía la mirada expectante.

- ¿Te gusta Harry? –preguntó casi en un murmullo.

- Claro que me gusta, Harry, como a todo el mundo creo –dijo el rubio, entornando un poco los ojos.

- Ya sé que Harry le gusta a todo el mundo, ¿cómo iba a ser de otro modo? –dijo el chico enfadado y Draco tuvo que reprimir las ganas de decirle al mocoso impertinente que antes Harry le provocaba nauseas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir entonces? –preguntó el rubio, un poco incomodo por la mirada penetrante del chiquillo.

- Si Harry te gusta como le gustan los chicos a otros chicos.

- ¿Los chicos a otros chicos? –preguntó Draco, abriendo los ojos de un palmo.

- Ya sabes, cuando me gustan chicas las beso.

- ¿Besas chicas? –preguntó el rubio, atragantado.

- Bueno, aun no como lo hacen los mayores, pero si las beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Ah!

- ¿Harry te gusta como para besarlo?

- Pues…

- A Harry le gustan los chicos, él me lo dijo cuando estuvo saliendo con Terry Boot.

- ¿Terry Boot?

- Sí, pero dejaron de gustarse y no salieron más que un par de veces. Lo supe porque los vi besándose en el parque, abuela y yo habíamos salido a pasear, fue cuando Harry me contó que le gustaban los chicos y la abuela dijo que eso era normal.

- Pues…

- ¿Te gusta Harry para besarlo?

- ¿Por qué crees que Potter podría gustarme de esa manera?

- Porque a Harry le gustas tú.

Draco miró fijamente al chico durante unos segundos y luego tragó saliva, maldita sea, hasta el mocoso se había dado cuenta que el maldito Gryffindor estaba loco por él.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Pues, te mira con insistencia… Nunca había visto a mi padrino mirar a otro chico como lo hace contigo… Pero si a ti no te gusta Harry para besarlo no importa, ¿sabes? –el chico parecía ahora incómodo y Draco suspiró.

- Está bien, si me gusta Harry para besarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero es un secreto, ¿entiendes?

- Entonces, ¿van ser novios? –preguntó el chiquillo ilusionado.

- No, no, no, nada de novios, no me gusta tanto como para eso, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo –bufó el chico – ¿Es un secreto que Harry te gusta para besarlo?

- Si, es un secreto –dijo el rubio, levantándose y apartando las sábanas y las mantas para acostarse.

- Y no tengo que contarlo, ¿cierto?

- No, no debes contarlo.

- ¿Ni siquiera a la abuela?

- Ni siquiera a ella –dijo el rubio, volviéndose hacia el chiquillo que le sonreía burlonamente, un escalofrío recorrió al rubio de pies a cabeza y se obligó a no asustarse ante la expresión astuta del chiquillo, ni la malicia que brillaba en las pupilas ahora de color violeta.

- ¿Qué me darás a cambio para que te guarde el secreto?

- Nunca dije que te daría algo –casi chilló el rubio asustado, no quería ni imaginarse el sermón de Andrómeda si llegaba a enterarse que estaba tratando de meter al moreno en su cama para disfrutar de un buen revolcón con él.

- Tampoco dije que te guardaría el secreto –dijo Teddy Lupin, con expresión inocente.

Draco abrió la boca un par de veces tratando de encontrar la forma de librarse del chantaje del chiquillo.

"Rotundamente Slytherin", prensó Draco con rapidez, sin ninguna duda aquel mocoso acabaría en la Casa de las Serpientes.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres para mantener la boca cerrada?

- Pues… Nada tan difícil, yo me acuesto en esta cama y tú duermes con mi padrino en la otra.

Draco contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos tratando de encontrar algún doble sentido que el chico pudiera haberle dado a la petición, él no podía saber nada de lo que significaba acostarse con un chico, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué? –tuvo que preguntar, dependiendo de lo que el chico dijera, lo colgaría de inmediato o le diría al moreno que le diera una clase de educación sexual en toda regla.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? –preguntó el chiquillo asombrado –Para que duermas con él. Tal vez si ves lo rico que huele y que no ronca te gustaría ser su novio.

Draco dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones, al menos Teddy aun no se había enterado de lo que hacían dos chicos que se gustaban cuando estaban juntos en una cama.

- Eso no te servirá, enano.

- Pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo –dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Harry se enfadará.

- Le diré que quería dormir solo y que te convencí para que me cedieras la cama, él no tiene por qué enterarse de que le mentí.

- Eres… Eres…

- Seré Slytherin –dijo el chiquillo, metiéndose en la cama y arrebujándose entre las sábanas.

- ¡Joder!

- No digas palabrotas, Harry se enfada –se rió el chiquillo.

Draco le echó una mirada al Gryffindor que dormía profundamente, así que levantó las sábanas y se deslizó en la cama junto al moreno, inmediatamente sintió como el chico deslizaba su brazo por sobre su estomago y se arrebujaba contra él.

- ¿Huele rico?

- Sí, enano del demonio, huele rico, ahora duérmete ya –dijo el rubio, haciendo un floreo con su varita y dejando la habitación a oscuras.

Harry simuló seguir durmiendo, pero se prometió que le compraría a su ahijado ese nuevo play station que tanto deseaba, adoraba que Teddy fuera un Slytherin después de todo.


	36. Cap 35: Cine, celos… y una cama

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y cinco**

**Cine, celos… y una cama**

Harry sonrió al descubrir que el rubio había escapado temprano aquella mañana, volteó y vio el rostro dulce de su ahijado que aun dormía.

Se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió presuroso y salió en búsqueda del Slytherin, lo encontró en el cuarto que Andrómeda había destinado para sala de estudios del niño, donde Harry había logrado colar también un ordenador.

Draco estaba trabajando en el computador buscando ya información sobre el Inframundo, desde el punto de vista de los muggles, ya había aprendido lo valioso que era… El rubio se quedó un momento recordando la expresión del moreno cuando estaba frente a Aracné, su sonrisa irónica, su gesto despectivo, su frialdad… Realmente cada vez que ese instante acudía a su mente, el rubio se estremecía. Nunca podría olvidar lo atractivo que el moreno se veía en ese momento con el arco tensado.

- ¿Tan temprano trabajando, Draco?

- No tenía mucho sueño –dijo el rubio, girándose hacia el moreno – ¿Descansaste?

- Sí, muy bien por cierto.

- Me alegra –dijo el chico, tratando de no sonreír, había dormido abrazado al Gryffindor la mayor parte de la noche y había descansado muy bien.

- ¿Tío Draco? –gritó Teddy, el rubio pareció bajar de las nubes.

- ¿Sí?

- Prometiste que irías al McDonald's y al cine con nosotros, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, lo recuerdo –dijo el rubio serio, ante el chiquillo en pijama y aun medio adormilado que tenía en frente –Y no pienso echarme para atrás.

- Yupy, voy a bañarme –dijo y salió corriendo, el moreno esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Y Andrómeda?

- Dijo algo de ir a donde los Weasley, quería le llamaras por Red Flú para arreglar a qué hora le devolvíamos al pequeño demonio –dijo el rubio, guardando las carpetas en que estaba trabajando y luego apagando el ordenador –Iré a preparar algo para desayunar.

Harry sonrió ante lo de "pequeño demonio", al parecer Draco aun estaba dolido por el chantaje de su ahijado, se dirigió hacia la chimenea mientras sentía al rubio trajinar en la cocina.

Draco estaba tomando su capa para salir cuando Harry se la quitó y le alargó una chaqueta de cuero.

- Era de Sirius, te quedará bien –dijo el moreno, poniéndose una chaqueta.

- Mi capa…

- Tu capa nada, quiero verte el rostro –bufó el moreno –Te ves bien con ropa muggle. Disfruta un poco.

Draco se puso la chaqueta y salió tras ellos, se dirigieron al McDonald's cercano al departamento del moreno. Pronto Teddy se metió en los juegos dejándolos en la fila.

- ¿Qué es todo eso? –dijo indicando el cartel.

- Confía en mí, pediré lo que más pueda gustarte… ¿Dónde está Teddy?

- En esa cosa… Mmm… Parece que a Teddy le gustarán las chicas –dijo el rubio. Efectivamente, Teddy se encontraba junto a una niña y la miraba embobado mientras ella le mostraba una revista.

- Sí, ya la conozco… Siempre viene aquí el último fin de semana de cada mes. Teddy siempre calcula la fecha y me cambia los domingos para coincidir con ella. A la chica le gusta su cabello rubio platino. Su mamá es aquella –dijo indicándole a una chica que atendía en el mesón.

- Padrino –llamó Teddy acercándose – ¿Crees que la tía Nora nos de permiso de llevarnos a Susy al cine?

- Se lo preguntaré –dijo el moreno, poniendo cara de fastidio.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Siempre termino sentado en la fila de atrás viendo la película solo –refunfuñó.

Draco se lo quedó mirando y se echó a reír luego.

- Eres un celoso de manicomio, ¿lo sabías?

- Lo sé, pero siempre lo dejo ser –se rió el moreno –Es que… paso tan poco tiempo con él.

- Cuando se vaya a Hogwarts te suicidarás –rió Draco –Pero hoy no verás esa cosa tú solo, ¿no? Tendrás que verla conmigo.

- De seguro no te gustará el cine.

- Pero igual estaré contigo.

- Ya… Gracias.

Harry pidió permiso para llevarse a la niña y la invitó a comer algo con ellos.

Teddy se sentó en la mesa de al lado con la chica y conversaba animadamente. Draco miraba comer al moreno, sin atreverse a tocar lo que tenía enfrente.

- No es tan malo. Pruébalo –dijo Harry al notarlo. Draco comenzó a comer con reticencia.

- No es tan malo, pero no me gustaría comer estro siempre –dijo el rubio, mientras iba comiendo lentamente.

Cuando terminaron de comer se fueron al cine, compraron las entradas para la película que Susy y Teddy querían ver.

- Te aburrirás –le dijo Harry a Draco.

- No importa –contestó el rubio, sentándose en una butaca, como Harry había dicho, Teddy y la chica se sentaron en la fila de más adelante, comiendo palomitas y tomando refrescos. El cine se oscureció y comenzó la película. Draco le dio un codazo a Harry e indicó hacia los chicos.

- Ya lo sé. Pronto comenzará a darles besos en la mejilla.

El rubio se echó a reír bajito, divertido por los celos que veía brillar en los ojos del moreno.

- ¿Y qué haces tú?

- Finjo dormir o estar muy interesado en la película.

- Teddy será de temer en Hogwarts, sólo tiene nueve años y ya es todo un galán.

- Dará más trabajo que Sirius y tú juntos. Él es como una mezcla de ambos…

Draco rió despacito y se quedó mirando al moreno que contemplaba la pantalla con los ojos entornados. El rubio impulsivamente levantó la mano y la dejó caer sobre la pierna del moreno que tembló perceptiblemente ante el contacto.

El Slytherin lo vio tragar saliva y sonrió divertido. Subió su mano por el muslo de Harry acariciándole seductoramente, pero antes de que el rubio llegara a su entrepierna, agarró esa mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio. Draco soltó una risita.

- Todos lo hacen, Potter.

- Ya lo sé, Malfoy, pero a mi no me gusta…

El moreno se levantó bruscamente.

- Voy por algo para beber –salió rápidamente del lugar y Draco sonrió, le echó una mirada a Teddy que había abrazado a la chica y le daba besitos cerca de la boca, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo y se reía.

Harry regresó al rato y Draco vio que el moreno traía unos mechones del pelo húmedos.

- Madito, Potter –se dijo por lo bajo –Te enseñaré a divertirte un poco.

Harry se sentó al lado del rubio y le alargó un refresco y puso unas palomitas entre los dos asientos. Draco levantó la mano libre y la dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento del moreno y acarició su nuca. Harry cerró los ojos y humedeció sus labios, pero no se apartó. Los abrió al cabo de un rato y lo miró.

- No hagas eso…

- Está bien –dijo el rubio retirando la mano y tomando la de Harry – ¿Por qué te molesta?

- No me molesta… Me enciendes la sangre… y lo sabes, maldito Slytherin –dijo Harry, apartando la mirada.

- Vaya… te has vuelto muy directo –se rió el rubio.

- ¿Y es que acaso puedo negarlo?

Draco rió por lo bajo y volvió a acariciar la pierna del moreno.

- ¿Qué harán después del cine?

- Tengo que llevarlo al Callejón Diagon, lo recogerá Andrómeda, mañana van a Hogsmeade de paseo.

- Que bien –dijo el rubio, apartó la mano y dejó al moreno en paz.

Al terminar la película pasaron a dejar a la niña con su madre.

- ¿Quieres pasar a tomarte una cerveza al departamento? –preguntó Harry, mientras caminaban hasta el Callejón Diagon.

- Sí… además debo recoger mis cosas –dijo el rubio con tono frío, mientras el moreno se mordía los labios con decepción.

Harry tomó la mano de Teddy al llegar cerca del Caldero Chorreante.

- Te espero aquí –dijo el rubio encendiendo un cigarrillo, el moreno asintió –Adiós enano, nos vemos pronto –dijo acariciando la cabeza del niño.

- Bien, no te olvides que hay cosas que huelen muy bien, tío Draco.

- No lo olvido –se rió el rubio, entornando los ojos, mientras veía como se perdían presurosos de su vista.

Harry se dejó caer frente al rubio que se encontraba sentado en el sofá y le alargó una cerveza de mantequilla, el rubio en vez de tomar la cerveza tomó el brazo del moreno y jaló de él, haciéndolo levantarse.

- Siéntate junto a mí, Harry –el moreno se dejó caer junto al rubio y éste tomó la cerveza de mantequilla y bebió un trago –Pronto emprenderemos el viaje al Inframundo –dijo Draco echándole una mirada de reojo.

- Ya lo sé, estoy estudiando todo lo que puedo, pero al parecer lo que más hay son leyendas, ¿no? –preguntó el moreno, sin mirarle, con el rostro encendido.

- No lo sé… ya no estoy tan seguro de los escritos –rió el rubio –Por lo menos hemos aportado un buen montón de información a los archivos.

- Así es –dijo el moreno sonriendo.

- Hay una cosa… –dijo el rubio –Yo… –levantó la mano y la dejó caer tras la nuca del moreno acariciándolo –Te he deseado toda la tarde…

- Ya lo sé –dijo el moreno con voz firme.

Draco lo acercó a él y lo besó lentamente, el olor a jabón y miel, invadió los sentidos del moreno que comenzó a besarlo a su vez, al cabo de unos segundos el rubio lo apartó y tomó otro trago de su cerveza.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué sientes por mí, Potter?

Harry se lo quedó mirando con asombro y entornó los ojos.

- Me atraes, Malfoy, me atraes mucho.

- ¿De verdad no sientes nada más?

Harry arqueó una ceja y tragó saliva.

- No seas estúpido, Draco… ¿Acaso piensas que siento algo más por ti?

- Eres un Gryffindor y eso me detiene, en general los Gryffindor no pueden separar el sexo de los sentimientos.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y bebió un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla y entornó los ojos, buscando con desesperación la respuesta correcta e hiriente que lo dejara a salvo de las posibles burlas del rubio… pero no la encontró.

- Creo que debes irte –dijo tras un silencio, su voz sonó frustrada y airada. Draco lo evaluó un momento y se dirigió hacia la mochila metiendo los libros en ella, pero de pronto la apartó de un manotazo y se volvió a dejar hacer en el sofá junto al moreno y comenzó a besarlo con pasión.

- Mierda, Harry –el rubio acarició la cadera del moreno y notó que su respiración se agitaba –Tú también me enciendes la sangre.

- Ya lo sé… Si quieres quedarte…

- ¿Por qué eres así, maldita sea?

- ¿Así cómo? –preguntó el moreno tensando el cuerpo.

- Tan cálido, tan malditamente puro… tan transparente… Todo lo que sientes, todo lo que te pasa se te ve en la cara –dijo el rubio molesto.

- No soy tan puro como crees, tengo mis asuntos, yo…

- No me refería a eso, me refería a tus sentimientos.

Harry se puso en pie y tomó otra cerveza de mantequilla y se la bebió de un trago.

- Sí, te quiero –dijo tras un silencio – ¿Pero eso importa? No será la primera vez que me acuesto con alguien que mañana no veré más –dijo Harry, molesto.

- Es que sí vamos a vernos, Potter, ese es el problema, ¿no lo ves?

- Puedo acostarme contigo sin pedirte nada después –dijo Harry dándole la espalda –Lo hago así siempre.

- ¿Has querido a otra persona? –preguntó Draco, poniéndose en pie.

- No –dijo el moreno, tras un silencio y se fue hacia la cocina y destapó una botella de Whisky de fuego y se tomó un trago, sintió como el rubio lo abrazaba por la espalda y le besaba la nuca.

- ¿De verdad quieres que me quede, Gryffindor idiota?

- Oh, que dulce eres –dijo Harry, volviéndose en sus brazos y besando al rubio con desesperación –Sí, si quiero que te quedes.

Draco lo fue guiando hacia la habitación del moreno y le hizo caer sobre la cama, con cuidado se agachó para quitarle los zapatos, las calcetas, y luego jalar los jeans que había ido desabrochando en el camino, vio con ojos llenos de deseo como el moreno se quitaba el suéter y luego la polera para meterse entre las blancas sábanas, mientras él se iba desnudando lentamente, preso de la deliciosa visión del Gryffindor desnudo.

Se metió entre las sábanas también y jaló al moreno hasta atraparlo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo con delicadeza, estaba muy excitado, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño.

- Ya… nos hemos acostado –confesó de pronto el moreno.

- Lo sé –dijo el rubio, mientras se posicionaba sobre él y comenzaba a bajar por el cuerpo del moreno con besos y lamidas.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Para Navidad, pero apenas si me acuerdo –dijo el rubio, mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Fue bueno?

- Sí –dijo el moreno con un suspiro de placer, cuando el rubio volvió a tomar su boca en un beso demandante.

- ¡Joder, estás delicioso! –dijo el rubio, volviendo a bajar por el cuerpo del moreno, mordiendo, besando y lamiendo, pero con una lentitud reverencial.

- ¡Draco!

- Sí, ya… ya voy, pero quiero disfrutarte, la otra vez estaba borracho y no… Me he aguantado mucho, Harry, déjame disfrutarte –y volvió a su tarea de besar cada palmo de piel a su paso.

El moreno dejó su nerviosismo de lado y se relajó para poder disfrutar de cada caricia, no sabía si eso iba a volver a repetirse y quería disfrutarlo, grabarlo en su mente, para recordarlo después.

Draco descendió finalmente hacia la erección del moreno y comenzó a lamerla como si fuese un delicioso helado, dejando escapar gemidos de placer, tal y como lo estaba haciendo el moreno que enredó sus dedos en el cabello del rubio.

- ¡Draco!

- No seas impaciente, gatito tarado.

- ¡Oh, joder! –gimió el moreno al oír la manera que le llamó, esa simple frase lo enardecía.

Harry gimió más fuerte cuando Draco atrapó su erección con la boca y comenzó a subir y bajar por ella, mientras deslizaba sus manos por el tórax para alcanzar sus tetillas comenzando a pellizcarlas suavemente.

La sensación era deliciosa para ambos y lo estaban disfrutando plenamente, tras unos minutos, Draco realizó un Accio hacia su varita y la deslizó hacia la entrada del moreno.

- No me cederás el control, ¿verdad?

- De ninguna manera, Harry –se rió el rubio despacito, deslizando uno de sus dedos en la apretada entrada –Si quieres parar…

- No, de ninguna jodida manera –replicó el moreno abriendo más las piernas para darle más acceso al rubio.

- Te terminará gustando… como en Navidad.

- Idiota, creí que apenas recordabas.

- Y apenas lo recuerdo, pero si tengo conciencia de tus gemidos bajo mi cuerpo.

- Ven acá, Draco, quiero besarte.

El rubio se movió sobre él, sin sacar los dos dedos que ya tenía dentro de él y sin dejar de prepararlo.

- Eres delicioso, gatito –dijo entre los besos que se estaban dando.

Cuando terminó de prepararlo, se introdujo delicadamente en él, mientras contemplaba el leve gesto de dolor del moreno y luego la mirada ansiosa que lo envolvió.

- Muévete.

Draco dejó escapar una risita y se incorporó un poco para aferrar las caderas del moreno y comenzar a embestirlo, primero suavemente, luego aumentando el ritmo poco a poco, mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos y con la forma de moverse del moreno bajo él.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Oh sí, Draco, no pares… Joder, te quiero.

Draco casi se detuvo, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un ramalazo de algo delicioso en su estómago, miró con los ojos nublados de deseo el rostro del moreno, pero lo único que vio fue el mismo deseo que él, le embistió un poco más rápido.

- ¡Te quiero! –decía en medio de los gemidos el moreno, que en ese momento mantenía los ojos cerrados, y se aferraba a sus ante brazos, moviéndose para ir al encuentro de sus embestidas.

- Eres hermoso, Harry, muy hermoso –susurró el rubio, buscando los labios del moreno, para acallar esos te quiero, que lo hacían sentir miles de cosas –No sabes lo que deseaba tenerte así.

- Merlín, Draco, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió en navidad –le susurró de vuelta el moreno –Eres tan sexy…

- Dices cosas que me encienden, Potter, y pareces tan tímido fuera de la cama.

- Eres un dios, Draco, más fuerte… más fuerte…

Draco aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas.

- Te mueves, genial, no pares, Draco… te quiero tanto, joder…

- Eso es Potter, eres delicioso, no dejes de moverte como una serpiente, mierda –dijo el rubio, deslizando su mano hasta la erección del moreno, la aferró con fuerza y comenzó a masajearla al mismo ritmo fuerte con que le estaba embistiendo, mientras el moreno había echado los brazos hacia atrás sujetándose del cabecero de la cama y gimiendo roncamente, mientras pronunciaba palabras y frases que Draco no lograba escuchar por sus propios gemidos y por la pasión que lo estaba embargando como nunca antes en su vida.

Sintió la tibieza de la esencia del moreno, mojando su mano y el ronco gemido de placer del chico que susurró un "te amo", perfectamente audible para el rubio que le dio un par de embestidas más, dejándose caer sobre él, mientras se vaciaba en aquella estrecha cavidad que le había vuelto loco.

- Te amo –le volvió a susurrar el moreno, mientras se acomodaba contra su pecho, cuando él se movió hacia un lado y lanzaba un hechizo de limpieza, vio los ojos adormilados del moreno.

- Duérmete, estás cansado –le susurró de vuelta, acariciando el enmarañado pelo negro –Me iré en un momento.

- No te vayas.

- Siempre me voy, no me quedo a dormir con nadie –le susurró el rubio, el moreno asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Draco despertó y se estiró perezosamente, pero al hacerlo chocó contra el cuerpo cálido del moreno que dormía junto a él, el rubio se lo quedó mirando y sintió como su corazón daba un golpetazo fuerte y luego latía apresuradamente, los mechones de pelo del moreno caían sobre sus ojos y Draco los apartó con suavidad y tragó saliva.

Haber estado con el moreno la noche anterior había despertado mil sensaciones dentro de él. Era apasionado, pero también tierno, era pudoroso pero tenía la palabra justa para despertar cada uno de sus sentidos, de sus deseos… Y cada vez que al moreno se le había escapado un te quiero, a él le había dado un vuelco en el corazón.

Lo vio abrir los ojos y quedársele mirando con perplejidad.

- Estás aquí –murmuró el moreno como aturdido.

- Dormimos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas? –dijo el rubio, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Sí, pero pensé… pensé…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada… Creí que te irías –dijo el moreno tragando saliva.

- No me pongas las cosas difíciles… Dije que lo haría pero… Acabo de despertar, me quedé dormido y… no me apetece irme todavía –Draco lo miró de frente y le preguntó entornando los ojos – ¿Has tenido una pareja?

- Solo ocasionales, las encuentro en algún bar, nos vamos a un motel, nunca me apetece volver a verlos… ¿Y tú?

- Lo mismo… salvo una vez, un muggle, estuve saliendo con él un par de meses.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nos fuimos de excursión y cuando volvimos a Londres me dijo que se casaba con su novia… Ya sabes… a los muggles les complica ser gay.

- ¿Lo… lo querías?

- No, pero era bueno en la cama.

- Claro…

- ¿Traes a tus conquistas aquí alguna vez?

- No, nunca he traído a nadie aquí. En realidad, mi departamento es como un refugio… siempre me voy a un motel.

Harry se incorporó en la cama, buscó el pantalón del pijama y se lo puso. Draco entornó los ojos, el moreno era tan…

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Ponerte el pantalón.

- No lo sé… la verdad es que no me quedo con mis conquistas y…

- Relájate, Harry… ¿Prefieres que me vaya?

- No… no… –Harry se acostó de nuevo en la cama – ¿Desde cuándo te atraigo?

- Me gustas –corrigió el rubio –No lo sé… Si quieres saber la verdad, creo que me gustas desde Hogwarts.

Harry abrió los ojos de asombro y se incorporó mirando a Draco, incrédulo.

- Estás mintiendo.

- No, siempre me gustaste un poco… Siempre has sido atractivo y…

- Vaya, eso explica lo de navidad –dijo el moreno apartando la mirada.

- Nunca pensé llegar a estar contigo –rió el rubio, quitándole importancia –Sobre todo después que te pusiste de novio con Ginny Weasley.

- Fue después que me di cuenta que me gustaban los chicos, por suerte Ginny lo tomó bien y el resto de los Weasley también… ¿Por qué estabas con Pansy?

- Mi padre quería que me casara para darle un heredero a los Malfoy, y como a Pansy la conocía desde niño, me pareció una buena idea.

Draco acarició el abdomen de Harry con la yema de los dedos y entornó los ojos.

- ¿Ya no piensas hacerlo?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio, distraído con lo que sentía dentro de él.

- Darle un heredero a los Malfoy.

- Ni loco –rió Draco –No pienso atar mi vida a nadie… estoy bien solo.

- Ah, sí, lo olvidaba. No quieres crear lazos.

- No. Y tú, ¿por qué no te has buscado una pareja?

- No me ha gustado nunca uno en particular… En realidad, no lo he buscado.

- ¿Y yo por qué te gusto? Demonios, Harry, ¿por qué yo?

- No lo sé, tal vez es el tiempo que he pasado contigo… Pero eso no importa, ¿no? Creí que habíamos dejado claro que esto era un…

- Sí, yo lo tengo claro… y espero que tú también –atajó el rubio.

El moreno se levantó de un alto y se echó a reír nerviosamente.

- Somos adultos y decidimos acostarnos, eso es todo. Lo tengo claro.


	37. Cap 36: Ron y Hermione…

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y seis**

**Ron y Hermione… Preparando el viaje al Inframundo. **

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Harry y Draco se echaron una mirada, la de Draco era de disgusto y la de Harry de alivio, no quería seguir con esa conversación con el rubio.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?

- No, debe ser algún vendedor, una carta…

Draco se levantó de la cama y se puso el bóxer.

- Espera, voy a la cocina a prepararnos algo, tengo hambre.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta y Draco a la cocina. Cuando el moreno abrió, Hermione y Ron se introdujeron en el departamento.

- Hola… Harry.

Draco se quedó envarado en mitad de la salita de espaldas a la puerta, pensando en que su mala suerte era inaudita. Se volvió lentamente hacia la puerta y vio a Harry, cerrándola, estaba con las mejillas encendidas. ¿Es que acaso el maldito Gryffindor no podía disimular que se habían acostado?

Ron y Hermione se habían quedado parados sin saber qué hacer.

- Hola chicos –dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada.

- Hola… Pensamos pasar, Andrómeda dijo que pensabais trabajar aquí… Ehh… Trajimos algo para almorzar.

- Que bien –dijo Harry –Pasen… Tomen asiento.

- Me voy a vestir… Hola Weasley, Granger –dijo Draco con una breve inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- Hola Malfoy –dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez. Harry se dejó caer en una silla frente a sus amigos y jugó con sus manos.

- Si estamos interrumpiendo… –dijo el pelirrojo –Podemos irnos.

- No… No interrumpen nada –dijo el moreno nerviosamente.

Draco se había quedado en la puerta escuchando.

- ¿Están juntos? –preguntó Hermione –Si es así, me alegro por ti.

- No estamos juntos, Hermione… Sólo… Nada en realidad –rió Harry en tono despreocupado –Sólo fue… ya sabes…

- No, no lo sé –dijo la castaña con voz enojada.

- Basta, Hermione –dijo Harry –Puede escucharte… Sé lo que piensas y lo que saben… Pero yo acepté las condiciones, ¿de acuerdo?

- Harry, te va a hacer daño.

- Vamos, Hermione… –dijo Harry bajando la voz –Soy un adulto. Déjame en paz, sé lo que hago. No sufriré.

- No me gusta esto, Harry, Draco Malfoy…

- Sé lo que vas a decirme. Lo sé mejor que nadie, ¿sabes? No quiere ataduras, no quiere lazos y no me quiere a mí… Pero no me importa, sólo nos acostamos y ya.

Draco se alejó de la puerta y se revolvió el cabello con rabia, ojalá no se hubieran enterado… Pero la culpa la tenía el maldito Gryffindor y él también por caer en la tentación de estar con el moreno.

"Debí evitarlo, maldita sea"

Hizo todo el ruido posible y cruzó hacia el baño, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la salita, apoyándose en una pared.

- ¿Cómo está Arthur?

- Bien, Malfoy… me dijo que te pidiera que te pasaras a almorzar el sábado.

- Mmm… ¿Tú irás, Harry? –el moreno asintió brevemente –Dile que iré con gusto… Deberías vestirte, Harry, te enfriarás –dijo el rubio con tono casual. El moreno se puso rápidamente en pie y salió rumbo al baño, dándole gracias en su interior al rubio por darle tiempo para ordenar sus ideas – ¿Puedo encender un cigarrillo?

- Claro –dijo Hermione.

Draco se dirigió hacia la ventana de la cocina y la abrió un tanto y encendió un cigarrillo, Ron se levantó, se dirigió hacia él y le habló en voz baja.

- Si le haces daño a Harry…

- Ron, no –trató de atajar Hermione, acercándose a ellos.

Draco le echó una mirada a la puerta de la habitación del moreno.

- Miren Weasley y Granger, Harry es un hombre ya, muy valiente, muy inteligente… y todo lo que queráis, pero a veces es un niño y ustedes no le ayudan a crecer. Debe aprender a mentir, a gritar y a defenderse emocionalmente, ponerle una coraza al maldito corazón de Gryffindor que tiene… –el rubio vio aparecer a Harry en la puerta y caminó hasta él –Me tomaré el resto de la semana, Potter, nos vemos el sábado.

Harry se lo quedó mirando con los ojos entornados. Draco tomó la mochila y se dirigió a la puerta y se plantó en ella.

- Crece, Potter… Madura de una puta vez… Y gracias por lo de anoche.

- Vete a la mierda –dijo el moreno enojado, volviendo la mirada furioso hacia sus amigos y Draco salió cerrando tras él.

Harry le lanzó un puñetazo a la pared con frustración.

- No… me digáis nada –dijo el moreno dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y sirviéndose una copa de whisky de fuego y se la tomó de un trago, luego estrelló el vaso en el suelo.

- Harry… –rogó Hermione.

- Déjame, Hermione, déjenme solo… él tiene razón, pero solo a medias.

- Harry…

- Debería haber previsto esto. Tengo que saber mentirle a él como le miento a los demás… ser yo, maldita sea. No soy un niño, ¿lo escuchan? No tienen que defenderme de él… Sólo no sé cómo manejar lo que siento por él… es nuevo para mí y…

- Harry…

- ¿Almorzamos? –dijo de pronto el ojiverde, clavando la mirada desafiante en ellos.

- No fuiste a almorzar donde los Weasley el sábado.

- No tuve tiempo, Malfoy –dijo Harry ojeando un libro –La puerta del…

- Harry, no quiero…

- Mira Malfoy, tuve una semana difícil y algo ajetreada, así que me gustaría que nos dedicáramos al trabajo, no tengo ánimo para estupideces.

El rubio encendió un cigarrillo y se lo quedó mirando asombrado, ¿dónde estaba el buen humor del moreno?

- La puerta…

- ¿Fue por lo que te dije?

- No, Malfoy, tengo una vida, ¿sabes? El puto mundo no gira alrededor de ti, ¿podemos trabajar?

- No. Primero arreglaremos el asunto que dejamos pendiente.

- Me fui de conquista el sábado, ¿te queda claro? No es por ti, es por mí. ¿Querías que creciera? Ya lo hice, ahora dejemos el maldito tema de una vez… La puerta…

- Deja la maldita puerta en paz, Potter –dijo Draco, sintiendo un fuego extraño en las entrañas. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Draco arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta. ¿Lo estaba? No lo sabía, pero no lo dejaría pasar, claro que no – ¿Estuviste con alguien?

El moreno dio un puñetazo en la mesa y se levantó brusco.

- No… Ahora déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

- ¿Qué pasó, Harry?

- Nada… Mira, Malfoy, nos acostamos… Tal vez fue un error, no lo sé, pero ya pasó. Sólo quiero que olvidemos el maldito tema, ¿quieres?

- Está bien… –concedió el rubio –Pero, ¿podemos olvidarnos de lo que pasó y seguir como antes?

- Está bien… Draco –dijo el moreno, sentándose frente a él.

- ¿Puedo saber qué pasó el sábado? Somos amigos, ¿no?

- No pude liarme con nadie. No quise hacerlo –dijo el moreno en voz baja –Es todo… pero estoy un poco molesto por ello.

Draco no siguió haciendo preguntas.

- Llegar a la puerta será fácil con la perla…

El moreno aceptó de buen grado el cambio de tema y la tregua.

- En los escritos dice que está resguardada por el can Cerberos y en los mitos muggles también. Dicen que es un perro de tres cabezas con un solo cuerpo y cola de dragón, sólo que en los mitos muggles varía, algunos dicen que tiene hasta cincuenta.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

- Sí, podemos reducirlo, pero no podemos usar la varita hasta que nos autoricen, según dijo Atenea.

- Así es.

- Bien, en los mitos muggles dice que Orfeo durmió al guardián, o sea a Cerberos, con la música de una lira.

- ¿Cómo la que me dio Apolo?

- Al parecer sería la misma.

- ¿Crees que eso sea cierto?

- Bueno, si no lo es, tendremos que reducirlo, ¿no? Atenea dijo que no podíamos matar a ningún ser viviente.

- Mmm… Eso lo puso difícil todo, ¿no?

- A veces pienso que podría ser una trampa…

- Tal vez…

- Pero también podría ser una prueba para darnos finalmente la llave.

- O sea que de la espada ni hablar.

- No lo creo… Bueno… Cuando estábamos en primer año, la piedra filosofal estaba resguardada por un perro de tres cabezas y Quirrel lo durmió con un arpa.

Draco levantó la vista y la clavó en Harry.

- ¿Te enfrentaste a Cerberos?

- No lo creo… No tenía cola de dragón que yo recuerde… Y lo había criado…

- Hagrid –terminó riendo Draco – ¿Quién otro?

- Sí, era de Hagrid… Nunca supe qué pasó con él –dijo Harry pensativamente.

- Bien, confiaremos en tu experiencia y en que Hagrid sigue entero… Ahora nos enfrentamos a otro problema… El Lago de Estigia –dijo Draco, leyendo ávidamente, pero de pronto se detuvo y arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué pasa con ese lago, Draco?

- Ehh… No, nada, hay un modo fácil de cruzarlo –dijo el rubio evitando la mirada del moreno –Pero no podemos usar la magia.

- ¿Cómo se cruza?

- Lo que me preocupa… –dijo Draco, como si estuviera distraído –Es cómo cruzaremos los otros ríos.

- ¿Otros ríos? ¿El Aqueronte y el Lete?

- En realidad no sé cuáles –murmuró el rubio –Primero que nada según lo que he averiguado en los escritos y en los mitos muggles son cinco ríos. El Aqueronte, el río de la pena, según los mitos donde van a parar los suicidas; Cocito, el de los lamentos; Flagetonte el del fuego o de la sangre; el Lete, el del olvido; y Estigia el del odio, que limita con los mundos superiores.

- ¿Qué has averiguado sobre ellos? –preguntó el moreno, tomando un trozo de pergamino para anotar.

- Primero el río Cocito, es aquel por cuyas orillas vagan los que no pueden pagar a Caronte, que es el encargado de llevar las almas a través de la Laguna de Estigia hasta sus destinos, según los escritos estas almas deben vagar por sus orillas durante cien años. Es un afluente del Aqueronte y es alimentado por las lágrimas de los ladrones, de los pecadores y de todos aquellos de mala conducta.

- Joder, ¿cien años? Más vale que paguemos el precio –sonrió el moreno, y Draco trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Luego está Flagetonte, está compuesto de sangre hirviendo y forma parte del séptimo círculo del infierno, conteniendo las sombras de los tiranos, los asesinos, los ladrones y los culpables de pecados relacionados con la violencia hacia los semejantes.

- Entonces, Voldemort en teoría estaría allí, ¿cierto?

- Pues debería estarlo, creo que sería difícil que los Mortífagos lograran llegar hasta allí, pero no debemos confiarnos.

- No, claro que no –dijo el moreno, y volvió a tomar apuntes.

- Luego está el Lete, beber de sus aguas provoca un olvido completo, algunos creen que se hacía beber de este río a las almas antes de reencarnarlas, de forma que no recuerden su vida pasada. El Aqueronte, como ya te dije, es donde se supone van a caer las almas de los suicidas en espera de ser perdonados, pueden estar allí durante miles de años, quizás nunca salgan –Harry no vio palidecer al rubio, al leer la última línea.

- Tener presente no suicidarse –dijo el moreno, fingiendo anotarlo en el pergamino.

- Finalmente está el río Estigia que constituye el límite entre la tierra y el mundo de los muertos, el Hades, al que circunda nueve veces. Los ríos infernales El Estigia, el Aqueronte, el Lete, Cocito y Flagetonte convergen en el centro formando una gran ciénaga, que es llamada la Laguna de Estigia, o el Lago Estigia.

- Correcto… Y me falta anotar que Caronte lleva las almas a través de los ríos y de la Laguna, ¿cierto?

- Así es.

- ¿Algo más?

- Se supone que para llegar al Palacio del dios Hades y de Persefone, debemos caminar a través de una llanura, casi un desierto, mientras estemos allí no debemos comer, y solo tomar agua de la que llevemos con nosotros, y racionarla muy bien, pues no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos vagando por ellas, ¿de acuerdo?

- No comer nada y solo beber agua de la que llevemos, racionarla, lo tengo –dijo el moreno levantando la vista hacia el rubio – ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí… No he comido nada hoy, creo que es un poco de fatiga, ¿almuerzas conmigo?

El moreno asintió y se levantó presuroso sacando la varita, seguramente los elfos del Ministerio podrían llevarles algo.

El rubio trató de recomponer su rostro y volvió a leer aquella parte que le había hecho ponerse mal, suspiró tras releerlo un par de veces. Cerró los ojos y trató de resignarse.


	38. Cap 37: Despidiéndose

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y siete**

**Despidiéndose**

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó el rubio, una vez más.

- Lo estoy, Draco, piensa que si no volvemos ella y Teddy pensarán que les hemos abandonado.

- De acuerdo… Estoy listo –dijo el rubio, metiéndose en la chimenea junto al moreno, para llegar hasta la casa de Andrómeda.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! –dijo ella al verles salir de la chimenea –Llegaron justo para la hora de almuerzo, voy a llamar a Teddy.

- No… Espera un momento, tía, tenemos algo que decirte.

El rostro extremadamente serio de los dos chicos hizo que Andrómeda se dejara caer en un silloncito, acariciando con nerviosismo la pulsera en su muñeca, sin estar consciente de ello.

- ¿Tiene que ver con el lugar de donde trajeron la pulsera?

- No exactamente, pero todo es parte de los mismo, Andrómeda –dijo el moreno, tomando una de las manos de la mujer entre las suyas.

- ¡Merlín! ¿Es muy peligroso?

- Mucho, tanto así, que es probable que uno de nosotros o ambos no regresemos de esta misión.

Draco y Harry vieron como los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas inmediatamente, pero ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se obligó a controlarse.

- ¿Dónde van?

- Al Inframundo –murmuró el rubio, abrazándola inmediatamente tratando de darle fuerzas con ese gesto.

- ¡Por Merlín! –sollozó finalmente – ¿Por qué ustedes?

- Creo que estábamos destinados –dijo el rubio, acariciando la espalda de la mujer.

- ¡No! ¿Qué se supone que hagamos Teddy y yo sin ustedes? –sollozó la mujer más fuerte.

- Es por Teddy por lo que vamos –susurró el moreno, escondiendo el rostro en el regazo de la mujer –Y queríamos pedirte que si no volvíamos, le dijeras que lo amamos, que no era nuestra intención abandonarles, que si vamos es para darle un futuro en paz.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A qué van allí?

- A intentar cerrar el Velo de Hades, los Mortífagos se están reuniendo y pretender sacar a Voldemort del Hades.

- ¡Mierda, no puede ser…! –dijo ella espantada.

- Lo es, Andrómeda, tal vez jamás logren llegar hasta él, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, ¿entiendes?

- Lo… Lo entiendo –dijo ella acariciando la mano del rubio y el pelo del moreno –Pero prometan que tratarán de regresar los dos –dijo ella conteniendo de nuevo sus lágrimas.

- Lo prometo, tía –dijo el rubio besando su mejilla.

- Lo prometo, Andrómeda, volveré por Teddy –dijo el moreno tratando de sonreír alentadoramente.

- ¿Qué le vamos a decir?

- Lo mismo de siempre, es una misión y que cuando regresemos le traeremos un hermoso regalo… No tenemos por qué angustiarle, ¿verdad? –preguntó el moreno.

- Tienes razón… Sólo una misión más… de acuerdo… Le iré a buscar, ¿tienen tiempo de almorzar con nosotros? –preguntó ella, secando su rostro y poniendo una estudiada sonrisa.

- Sí, si tenemos tiempo para ustedes –sonrió el rubio y vio como la mujer se perdía por la puerta que daba hacia el jardín –Estás con el rostro descompuesto, intenta arreglarlo, recuerda que Teddy es un Slytherin y somos difíciles de engañar.

- Lo sé, solo que me cuesta tanto dejarle –medio sonrió el moreno, aunque sentía que se le partía el corazón.

- ¿A dónde van?

- De misión –dijo Harry, con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –preguntó el niño, cambiando su tono de cabello a uno gris y lacio. Aunque Draco y Harry trataron de eludir el chantaje del niño lo mejor que pudieron.

- No lo sabemos, Teddy, ya sabes como es esto –contestó el moreno, sin dejar de comer.

- ¿Y dónde dijiste que iban, padrino?

- No lo dijo –atajó Andrómeda, con cara de mal humor –Ahora termina de comer.

- ¡Ah! Pensé que sí me lo había dicho –dijo el niño, lanzando una mirada envenenada en dirección a su abuela – ¿Y cuando regresan?

- Pues…

- De acuerdo, Teddy, ya sabemos que no te podemos engañar –dijo el rubio, dejando elegantemente los cubiertos sobre su plato –El mismísimo Ministro nos ha enviado a una misión en África –dijo el rubio en tono conspirador.

- ¿África? ¡Wow! ¿Dónde están los leones y los tigres que hemos visto en el zoológico?

- Pues sí –dijo el rubio aun más bajito y acercando su silla a la del niño –A una tribu donde tienen un hechizo para reducir las cabezas de sus enemigos.

- ¡Iugh! –Teddy hizo un gesto de asco – ¿Y se la reducen con ellas puestas o las cortan? –preguntó un poco asustado.

- No lo sabemos… Pero si lo hacen con ellas antes de cortarlas debe ser muy doloroso. Si quieres puedes ir con nosotros –dijo el rubio, como al descuido. Harry abrió los ojos de un palmo y Andrómeda escondió su sonrisa tras la servilleta.

- Ehh… Ahora no puedo, tío Draco… Tengo… Tengo mucha tarea y… y el libro de padrino. Aun no lo leo… Tal vez la próxima vez… Abuela, ¿voy por el postre? –y el niño salió corriendo hacia la cocina cuando vio el asentimiento de su abuela.

- ¡Merlín, Draco! ¿Y si te hubiese dicho que sí? –preguntó el moreno enojado.

- ¡Slytherin, Harry, Slytherin! –dijo Andrómeda riendo abiertamente.

- Los Slytherin somos astutos, no nos metemos en problemas a menos que nos reporte un beneficio inmediato y para Teddy no es una opción que le reduzcan la cabeza en forma dolorosa.

- ¡Joder!

- Los que corren al peligro por el simple placer de hacerlo son los Gryffindor, ¿recuerdas?

- No era placer –refutó el moreno, con un puchero –Era solo que…

- Pues cada vez me convenzo más que Teddy irá a Slytherin, definitivamente Gryffindor no es... –empezó Andrómeda.

- Y tampoco Ravenclaw, si lo fuera hubiera preguntado algo más… al menos para saciar su curiosidad –se rió el rubio –Lo sentimos Harry –dijo el rubio con expresión de quien da las condolencias en un funeral.

- ¡Ya! –dijo el moreno mosqueado –Tampoco es que me disguste que Teddy sea Slytherin –dijo el moreno –Tiene sus cosas buenas el que lo sea, ¿sabes?

- ¿En serio? –preguntó el rubio, verdaderamente curioso – ¿Cuáles?

- Ese es un asunto de Teddy y mío –dijo el moreno sonriendo.

- ¿Por el cual le regalaste ese nuevo aparato?

Harry se atragantó con el sorbo de vino que estaba bebiendo. Y Andrómeda se echó a reír.

- Los Gryffindor sois tan inocentes…

- ¿Lo sabes? –preguntó Harry, mirando de reojo hacia el rubio.

- Sí, desde siempre –dijo Andrómeda sonriendo.

- ¿Qué me van a traer de regalo? –dijo Teddy interrumpiendo, con las copas de postre en una bandeja.

- Mmm… ¿no prefieres elegir tu regalo tú mismo?

- Mmm… Puede ser…

- ¿Qué te gustaría?

- Eso dependerá del tiempo que se demoren –dijo el niño, comenzando a comer, su pelo poco a poco se iba volviendo azul eléctrico, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a su color violeta original.

- ¡Oh Merlín! –se quejaron ambos chicos con expresión horrorizada.

Si regresaban… eso iba a salir muy, ¡muy caro!

- Eso les enseñará a no darle opciones –les riñó Andrómeda enfadada.

- De acuerdo –Harry aspiró una gran bocanada de aire –Es la mejor hora, tienes razón, estarán todos reunidos para la cena.

- Si no quieres hacerlo, podemos enviar a Gawain para que se los diga.

- No, de verdad, son mi familia, Draco.

- Lo sé –dijo el rubio, jalando al moreno hacia sus brazos y acariciando su pelo con ademán tranquilizador.

- Fue tan difícil lo de Teddy.

- También lo sé, pero si no regresamos le dejaremos un recuerdo maravilloso de esta tarde. Al menos tía Andrómeda no se enfadó por los regalos –le sonrió el rubio, dándole un beso suave sobre los labios, Harry se apartó casi de inmediato, intentando sonreír.

- Se enfadó, pero no tenía opciones, ¿cierto?

- Nop, no tenía opciones, después de saber que tal vez sería nuestra última tarde con él.

- Le han gustado mucho el arco y la flecha, ¿verdad?

- Lo es, Harry, le han gustado mucho… Se hace tarde, gatito…

- Lo sé… Vamos.

Todas las miradas estaban clavadas con curiosidad en la chimenea cuando el verde esmeralda de la Red Flú se encendió. Casi todos dejaron salir exclamaciones de felicidad cuando los vieron aparecer, pero en seguida se fueron apagando al ver la cara seria del moreno y sus ojos cuajados de lágrimas.

Los chicos se dejaron caer en los lugares que habitualmente ocupaban cuando cenaban con la familia Weasley, respondiendo en forma seria los saludos, mientras esperaban a que Molly pusiera frente a ellos los platos rebosantes de estofado, ambos casi al unísono comenzaron a comer en silencio, mientras el patriarca Weasley apartaba el suyo y se servía una copa de vino. Su esposa le miró de reojo e inmediatamente se puso en alerta, eso eran malas noticias de seguro.

- ¿Cuándo se van? –preguntó Arthur, cuando vio que los chicos terminaban ya casi de cenar.

- Mañana a primera hora –dijo el rubio, levantando su mirada hacia él.

- ¡Demonios! ¿No pueden esperar unos días más?

- Entre más lo posterguemos más difícil será irnos –dijo el moreno, pasando su mirada por los rostros de todos.

- ¿Irse a dónde? –preguntó Ron, sobresaltado

- Los chicos tienen una misión muy peli…

- Al Inframundo, vamos al reino de Hades –atajó el moreno y el rubio encendió un cigarrillo precipitadamente apartando la mirada de Arthur.

- ¿Inframundo? –susurró Hermione, con un hilo de voz, mientras dejaba deslizar sus lágrimas –Eso quiere decir…

- No quiere decir nada, Granger, y les rogaría que no hicieran esto más difícil para Harry.

- ¿Dices que mi mejor amigo se irá al Inframundo y pretendes que saltemos de la felicidad? –le preguntó Ron, con ira mal contenida.

- No, Comadreja, pero no empiecen a despedirse como si nunca lo fueran a volver a ver.

- Pero…

- Él regresará, yo me encargaré de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

- Regresaremos los dos –trató de sonreír el moreno, mientras se dejaba abrazar por una sollozante Molly Weasley.

- No quisimos irnos sin que supieran a donde íbamos, no queríamos que luego culparan a Arthur por no decirlo.

Todas las miradas se volvieron interrogantes hacia el patriarca de la familia Weasley.

- ¿Lo sabías? –dijo Ginny, con incredulidad – ¿Siempre lo has sabido?

- Sí. Desde hace unos meses –dijo el patriarca, afrontando las miradas de todos.

- ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué? –preguntó Molly, mientras deslizaba su mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la del rubio.

- Para cerrar el Velo de Hades –dijo el rubio, entrelazando los dedos de la matriarca con los suyos –Te juro, Molly, que si pudiera ir solo lo haría, pero está escrito que debemos ir los dos, es la única posibilidad de lograrlo. Los Mortífagos pretenden traer de regreso a Voldemort… Es muy improbable que lo logren, pero ante la duda…

- Joder, mierda, ¿Voldemort? –exclamaron los gemelos, cuya sonrisa se había borrado.

- Si lo traen de regreso, será imposible acabar con él –dijo el moreno –En cambio si cerramos el Velo de Hades…

- No es verdad –susurró Hermione –No puede ser verdad… ¿Harry?

- Debemos ir –dijo el moreno con un hilo de voz –Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

- Hemos estudiado todo lo que pudimos, Granger, es casi seguro que regresaremos –dijo Draco, mientras trataba de que su sonrisa fuera creíble –Además cuento con la mejor de las ayudas –dijo fijando los ojos en Harry.

- ¿Dónde habéis ido antes? –preguntó Ginny en un susurro.

- Se los contaremos todo a la vuelta –sonrió el rubio hacia ella.

- Gawain y yo estaremos pendientes de vuestro regreso –dijo Arthur, tomando una bocanada de aire.

- Contaba con ello –rió bajito el rubio –Siempre han sido muy sobre protectores conmigo. Gracias Arthur –dijo levantándose y dándole un abrazo al patriarca, mientras le susurraba al oído –Despídeme de Gawain, no soy capaz de hacerlo, ¿entiendes? Dile que ha sido mejor que un padre.

- Regresarás, ¿verdad pequeño? –preguntó Arthur en el mismo tono susurrante.

- No. Pero prometo que Harry sí. Shhh… Sabías que esto podía pasar, Arthur. No me lo pongas más difícil, por favor.

- Aprendí a amarte como otro de mis hijos, pequeño.

- Lo sé… Y no sabes lo bien que me ha hecho… papá.


	39. Cap 38: El can Cerberos

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y ocho**

**El can Cerberos**

- Listo –preguntó Draco.

El moreno asintió dando una última mirada a su departamento, finalmente tomó la cadenita con la perla negra que le había dado Aurora, pero la vacilación se le vio reflejada claramente en la cara. Draco suspiró, para él también era muy difícil.

- Es nuestra última aventura –dijo el rubio con voz suave –Vamos Gryffindor, no puedes dudar ahora.

- Promete… Promete que regresaremos los dos para cuidar de Teddy.

- Harry…

- Promételo, los dos o ninguno.

- Lo… Lo prometo –corroboró el rubio, aunque sabía muy bien que estaba mintiendo.

El moreno ajustó la mochila del rubio y luego aferró con fuerza el brazo del rubio y susurró.

- Llévanos al Inframundo.

Todo se oscureció súbitamente, mientras sentían el tirón que los trasladaba con suavidad.

Pronto aparecieron frente a lo que parecía una enorme caverna, de proporciones gigantescas. Deslizaron la mirada por todo el contorno tras hacer un "Lumus soleim". Según lo que podían ver, era una caverna de origen volcánico, por el color y la textura de sus murallas, pero Draco no recordaba haber visto en su vida una tan grande como aquella, aunque la absoluta oscuridad que los hubiese envuelto, era igual a la que otras veces había percibido.

Sintió la suave presión del cuerpo del moreno, seguramente estaba sintiendo el mismo respetuoso sobrecogimiento que estaba experimentando él en esos momentos ante lo grandiosa que podía ser la naturaleza.

Para él era un hermoso espectáculo sin duda. La lava ardiente había recorrido esos lugares formando innumerables esculturas en las rocas, algunas de las cuales hasta podían ser interpretadas como pequeñas figuras perfectamente definidas si tenías un poquito de imaginación.

- Es hermoso –susurró el moreno a sus espaldas.

- Así es. ¿Nunca había estado en una caverna hecha por la lava de un volcán?

- Jamás… Es realmente sobrecogedor… Espectacularmente increíble –susurró de nuevo el moreno – ¿Tú habías estado antes en un lugar así?

- Sí, algunas veces cuando era niño… Y el año pasado, Gawain y yo nos dimos una escapada a Chile, sólo para internarnos en las cuevas del volcán Villarrica, ese día nevó –sonaba nostálgico –Fue realmente una experiencia increíble, nos dieron incluso una charla sobre los distintos tipos de piedras volcánicas que se producen según el calor y la altura que alcanzan… Algo un poco complicado, te lo contaré otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien… Tal vez podamos ir juntos algún día.

- Tal vez… ¿No ves algo que parezca una salida u otro camino?

El moreno dirigió la luz de su varita por las murallas cercanas a él.

- No, parece que no hubiera nada.

- Yo tampoco encuentro nada… Mira, harry, ahí hay un inmenso montículo de una piedra volcánica muy hermosa, son negras… pero del negro más hermoso que hay y tienen la característica que la mayor parte de su superficie es totalmente liso y suave al tacto. Ven, vamos para que puedas tocarla tú también.

El rubio comenzó a caminar y Harry lo siguió de cerca.

Draco estiró su blanca y fina mano para tocar la superficie, pero apenas la tocó la retiro rápidamente y dio un par de pasos atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el moreno.

- Está caliente –susurró el rubio con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Crees que del otro lado haya lava?

- No, quiero decir que es un animal… está vivo, tiene pelo… y…

No alcanzó a terminar porque pronto la enorme mole comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Se contuvieron de echar a correr, pero comenzaron a dar pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de observar el movimiento. Pronto una enorme cabeza surgió y volteó hacia ellos.

- Joder, mierda… ¡Es Cerberos, Draco! ¡Es el Can Cerberos! El guardián del Inframundo.

- Ya… ya me di cuenta.

Pronto otras dos cabezas se unieron a la primera y el enorme perro se irguió cuan alto era.

Era total y absolutamente negro como un trozo de cielo sin estrellas, sus fauces que ahora se abrían en sendos bostezos mostraban unos enormes y feroces dientes, el cuerpo era uno solo, pero sus cuatro patas eran tan enormes como su cabeza, terminando en uñas que parecían verdaderas garras, que también lucían afiladas, terminaba en una enorme cola de Dragón que en ese momento se movía frenéticamente barriendo el piso una y otra vez, provocando que se levantarán pequeñas nubes de polvo tras él.

Los tres pares de ojos, también negros como la noche, se clavaron en las dos figuras frente a él, y el Can rugió con furia hacia ellos. El Can Cerberos dio un par de pasos hacia ellos para alcanzarlos con sus fauces.

- Joder, no encuentro el arpa, Draco –dijo el moreno, registrando apresuradamente el contenido de la mochila, donde cargaban un montón de cosas, la mayoría de ellas reducidas para que cupieran en ella.

- Shh, no hables tan alto –dijo el rubio, tapando el cuerpo del moreno con el suyo, sosteniendo la varita con fuerza, aunque estaba consciente que no podía utilizarla más que para hechizos sencillos –Esta cosa nos va a cenar, Harry –murmuró el rubio, cuando el inmenso perro inclinó aun más las cabezas para tratar de ponerse a la altura de ellos, pues Draco calculaba que esa cosa medía fácilmente más de tres metros.

Pero de pronto el perro se quedó mirando fijamente al rubio, éste juraría que lo había escuchado gimotear como si le reconociera y fueran amigos.

- Harry, ¿sabes por qué está haciendo eso? –preguntó Draco, sin despegar la vista de las tres cabezas que se movían analizándole.

- Ni idea –Harry trató de ponerse al lado de Draco, pero el Can empezó a ladrar con furia. Draco volvió a tapar el cuerpo del moreno con el suyo –No lo entiendo –dijo el moreno al oído del rubio –A menos que…

- ¿A menos qué, Potter?

- Que te esté confundiendo con alguien más.

- ¿Alguien más?

- Helios, ¿recuerdas? El dios sol, el hermano de Aurora. Lo vimos en la cueva de Aracné, tenía el cabello rubio como el tuyo, casi del mismo largo, con tu piel blanca y facciones casi tan hermosas como las tuyas –Draco, a pesar de la situación, sonrió ante el comentario del moreno –Sólo que tenía los ojos color miel y no esos ojos grises y profundos.

- Sí, ya lo recuerdo, dijiste que podríamos pasar por gemelos.

- Casi –corrigió el moreno.

- De todas formas busca el arpa, porque tengo la impresión que intentará cenarte.

- Pues ordénale que no lo haga.

- ¿Ordenarle? ¿Y qué se supone que le diga? "Ey perrito, mi amante y yo queremos pasar así que ve a buscarte un hueso" –masculló con ironía el rubio, sin embargo, el moreno sonrió, cuando dijo "mi amante y yo". El rubio estaba asustado y no estaba pensando claramente lo que decía.

- No sé qué puedas decirle, pero al menos inténtalo –medio le gruñó el moreno, aunque aun tenia una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

- De acuerdo… Bien, aquí voy –el rubio tomó una gran bocanada de aire – Cerberos échate.

El perro dejó caer su cuerpo en el caliente suelo y miró al rubio con expresión anhelante, mientras movía la cola de Dragón como si fuera un cachorro contento.

- ¡Resultó! –murmuró el rubio, incrédulo.

- Bien, espera –el moreno se arrodilló, al leve movimiento el Can volvió a gruñir estruendosamente –De acuerdo, estúpido pulgoso, me quedaré quieto –masculló el moreno.

- ¡Potter, ¿quieres medir tus palabras?! ¿Acaso por fortuna recuerdas donde mierda nos encontramos?

- ¡Está bien, está bien, qué carácter, con razón el pulgoso se lleva bien contigo! –susurró el moreno y Draco rodó los ojos, mientras escuchaba el leve ruido de cosas cayendo en el suelo.

- ¡Apresúrate!

- Lo estoy haciendo.

Draco tuvo una repentina idea.

- Cerberos, ¿dónde está la puerta que custodias?

El Can Cerberos miró a Draco por unos minutos como si se encontrara perplejo, pero de pronto volvió a erguirse y comenzó a moverse hacia la derecha, Draco imitó el movimiento tratando de que el cuerpo del moreno no quedase al descubierto.

Cuando el Can se detuvo y volvió a dejarse caer en el suelo, Draco miró hacia el lugar donde antes se encontraba el inmenso perro. Una puerta pequeña, de metal enmohecido se encontraba medio oculta por lo que parecía una enredadera seca. El rubio arqueó una ceja.

- No parece la gran cosa.

El moreno levantó la cabeza y miró también la puerta.

- Me parece apropiada, supongo que el Inframundo es un lugar horrible –masculló el moreno, volviendo de nuevo su atención a la mochila – ¿Puedes alumbrarme un momento? No puedo buscar bien con la varita en la mano.

Draco bajó la varita, poniéndola a su costado, el Can parpadeó unos segundos, pero seguía mirándolo con atención con las orejas gachas y expresión confiada.

- Ehhh, debes aburrirte aquí solo, ¿no?

Las tres cabezas se ladearon y emitieron un suave ladrido.

- Creo que tiene suficiente diversión cenándose a los imbéciles que llegan hasta aquí –masculló el moreno, medio sorprendido de que Draco hubiera decidido platicar con el pulgoso animalejo.

- No tienes modales, Potter… ¿O acaso que converse con el Can Cerberos también te pone celoso?

Sintió el bufido enojado del moreno y dejó escapar una risita.

- Tomaré eso como un sí.

- No tenemos nada, ¿no? ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso? Aunque reconozco que hacen una bella pareja.

Draco no se enfadó, al contrario dejó escapar otra risita.

- Al menos es más dócil que tú, Potter –rió el rubio, dando un paso al frente.

- ¿Qué haces? –susurró el moreno asustado –No te le acerques.

Pero el rubio no le hizo caso, y zanjó la distancia que lo separaba del Can Cerberos, hizo una profunda reverencia y luego alargó cuidadosamente su mano, el perrazo inclinó una de sus cabezas y dejó que Draco le acariciase tras la oreja, gimiendo gustoso ante la caricia.

- Agradece que no es un hipogrifo –le soltó Harry enojado, dejando escapar el aire que había retenido, al pensar que el Can se cenaría al rubio.

- ¡Eres un lindo cachorrito! –le dijo el rubio acariciando ahora otra de las cabezas.

- Y así te admirabas de Hagrid, estás tan loco como él, esa cosa no es un lindo cachorrito –masculló el moreno, encontrando al fin el arpa –La encontré, Draco. ¡Finite Incantatem! –el arpa volvió a su tamaño normal. Haré el hechizo para que toque.

- Espera un segundo –dijo el rubio y volvió a alargar la mano para acariciar la cabeza que aun le faltaba – Adiós pequeño –le dijo el rubio, palmoteando un costado del Can –Volveré por aquí cuando me aburra del amargado Gryffindor para que te lo cenes, espero no causarte una indigestión –se rió el rubio, comenzando a retroceder –No eres tan fiero y aterrador cuando alguien te gusta, ¿no?

El perro gimoteó unos segundos, estaba moviendo la cola con denodada alegría.

- Puedes lanzar el hechizo, Potter –dijo el rubio.

Harry hizo el encantamiento y una dulce melodía fue esparciéndose por el lugar, vieron como pronto el Can Cerberos comenzaba a bostezar con fuerza y como los tres pares de ojos se volvían somnolientos, el Can se movió un poco, poniendo una de sus cabezas cerca de la puerta sin obstruirla totalmente, unos minutos después la enorme bestia estaba totalmente dormida.

- ¿Cachorrito? ¿Pequeño?

- Es un dulce, Potter –se rió el rubio, ayudándole a poner las cosas de vuelta en la mochila.

- Esa cosa estuvo a punto de cenarme –le medio gritó el moreno, enfadado.

- ¡Eres un exagerado!

- Esa cosa te ha gustado, ¿cierto?

- Pues…

- A ustedes los Slytherin les gustan las cosas más horripilantes –dijo el moreno, recordando la asquerosa serpiente de Voldemort.

- Mmm… –el rubio pareció pensativo – ¿Será por eso que me gustas tú?

Harry le miró con furia durante unos segundos, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¡Idiota! Muévete ya, no quiero que esa cosa despierte y me cene.

- De acuerdo –dijo el rubio, lanzando un hechizo sobre el arpa –Dejará de sonar dentro de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, no quiero dejarles la entrada libre a los Mortífagos, si es que llegan acá –dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la pequeña puerta, que ante la proximidad de ellos se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, desapareciendo de pronto y dejando solo la roca, Harry y Draco pudieron entonces contemplar lo que había frente a ellos. La Laguna de Estigia y a su barquero, que les miraba parado desde el medio de su tétrica embarcación.


	40. Cap 39: El trato con Caronte

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Treinta y nueve**

**El trato con Caronte**

Harry observaba como el can Cerberos dormía placidamente como un bebé, eso le recordó a Fluffy cuando Quirrel lo hizo dormir con el arpa, aunque no tenían un gran parecido entre sí, sólo el básico, tres cabezas.

Harry sonrió, a Hagrid le hubiera encantado conocer a todas las criaturas que él había visto y de seguro las encontraría adorables.

"Sobre todo éste", pensó divertido.

Una mezcla de Fluffy con Norberto, las tres cabezas de Cerberos y su cola de dragón serían maravillosas para el guardabosque.

Pero a pesar de observar a la criatura con atención, Harry no dejaba de echar constantes miradas al rubio de Slytherin que seguía conversando con aquel ser extraño, al moreno ese tipo le daba escalofríos, era tan oscuro y parecía tan siniestro, su capa cubriendo su rostro, sus manos esqueléticas y de largos dedos nudosos como las ramas de un viejo árbol, y ese olor a vejez y a rancio…

Realmente era desagradable, ¿de qué podrían hablar tanto Draco y él?

Al final parecieron terminar la conversación y el rubio de Slytherin se acercó a Harry.

- Ya estamos listos.

- ¿De qué hablabas con él? –preguntó Harry.

- Del pago que le daremos por ayudarnos a cruzar el lago de Estigia.

- ¿Pago? ¿De qué pago hablas?

- Por llevarnos, debemos pagarle. Caronte es el barquero de los infiernos. Es el encargado de llevar las almas de los muertos hasta Hades y para ello atraviesa con su barca la laguna de Estige o Estigia, es muy celoso respecto al pago de sus servicios. Más aun nosotros que estamos vivos –dijo Draco despreocupadamente.

- ¿Y cuál es ese pago? –preguntó Harry, echándole una desconfiada mirada.

- Me molesta mucho pagarlo, pero es la espada que me dio el dios Hefesto.

- ¿No podemos darle otra cosa?

- No, Harry, él ha sido tajante, es la espada o no nos cruzará.

- Está bien supongo, pero ya nos deshicimos de la lira y del arco y de las flechas ese tipo ha sido exigente, que lástima –dijo Harry tomando la mochila del rubio –Yo la llevaré.

- Bien… ¡Harry!

- ¿Sí?

- Lo que pasó en tu departamento…

Harry se envaró y no lo miró.

- No fue un simple revolcón, yo…

Harry se subió a la barca y acomodó la mochila del rubio, y miró hacia la laguna, donde las aguas parecían ser de color negro, el rubio se acercó al barquero y le entregó la espada y luego subió acomodándose frente al moreno.

- ¿Harry? –pidió Draco con un deje de tristeza en el tono de su voz.

- Sólo pasó, Draco. Somos adultos, no tiene importancia.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y luego se sumió en un largo silencio, mientras Caronte guardaba la espada, luego comenzaba a desplegar unas velas mugrientas y rotas y preparaba también el remo que usaba para avanzar.

Harry hizo intención de tocar el agua.

- No, no la toques –dijo Draco, tomando su mano –No toques el agua de ningún río, Harry. La laguna de Estigia es un portal directo a la muerte como el Velo de Hades. Se supone que ningún ser viviente debe pasar por aquí, ¿entiendes?

- ¿Y cómo has conseguido que nos dejara pasar a nosotros?

- Soy un Slytherin –rió el rubio –ya te lo dije, pagué el viaje con la espada del dios Hefesto.

- ¿No crees que ha sido muy fácil? –preguntó el moreno, echándole una mirada a Caronte.

- No te quejes, Gryffindor, acepta que los Slytherin somos buenos negociando.

- Está bien, lo reconozco –dijo Harry, aunque seguía con la sensación de que algo andaba mal.

Draco tomó su mochila y sacó una cantimplora muggle y se la alargó al moreno.

- Debes tomar un poco de agua ahora, Harry, más adelante no podrás hacerlo.

Harry asintió y tomó la cantimplora tomándose un buen trago y se la devolvió al rubio, que la tapó y la devolvió a la mochila.

- ¿Tú no tomas? –preguntó Harry.

- Enseguida –dijo el rubio, sin mirarlo –Estoy…

- Draco… No me siento bien –dijo el moreno tratando de levantarse.

Draco se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó.

- Tranquilo, Harry… Tal vez te has mareado…

- No puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, Draco… ¿Qué pasa?

- Tranquilo, duerme…

- No quiero dormir… ¿Draco?

- Duerme, Gryffindor… Anda, duerme ya, gatito tarado.

Draco acarició durante un segundo el rostro dormido del moreno, lo acomodó en la barca y se sacó su gargantilla de oro, donde colgaba la serpiente de Slytherin y se la colocó al moreno al cuello.

- Dile que nunca se la quite.

- Se lo diré... ya casi es la hora.

El rubio asintió y le alargó la mano al barquero, éste le devolvió la espada y Draco se sacó el cinto y la guardó dejándola al lado del moreno al alcance de su mano, tomó su varita y la dejó dentro de la mochila.

- Ya estoy listo –dijo el rubio.

- Espera un segundo, ¿estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? Tu amigo está dormido y…

- Te juro que si algo le pasa, aunque esté muerto y encerrado en el mismo Tártaro junto a los Titanes volveré y te haré pagar caro…

- Ya basta, humano, tus deseos serán respetados, lo llevaré desde aquí al Hades a través del río Aqueronte.

Draco tragó saliva y su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocadamente, sintió como el pánico iba invadiéndolo, mientras le echaba una última mirada al moreno.

- ¿Es ahí donde yo iré? ¿Al río de las almas perdidas?

- Así es, lo que vas a hacer es un suicidio, por eso te lo repito, si quieres cambiar de lugar con tu amigo…

Draco negó, llenó sus pulmones de aire para tratar de acompasar los latidos de su corazón, se acercó al Gryffindor y le acarició la mejilla, rozó los labios del moreno con los suyos y luego dando una media vuelta saltó fuera de la barca, desapareciendo inmediatamente entre las aguas negras y heladas de la Laguna de Estigia.

Al sentir el golpe del agua congelada envolviendo su cuerpo, Draco tuvo que dejar salir el aire que llenaba sus pulmones y se mordió los labios para no emitir un grito de angustia, nadó hacia arriba, al salir respiró con fuerza y contempló como la barca con Caronte y el Gryffindor se alejaba, miró a su alrededor y no vio más que oscuridad y el punto de luz que se divisaba proveniente de la barca.

Draco se quedó unos segundos quieto y luego comenzó a nadar en pos de la barca, sabía que moriría congelado antes de llegar a la otra orilla, pero era mejor nadar que quedarse quieto esperando tranquilamente la muerte.

Pero de pronto sus piernas rozaron algo duro y aun más helado que el agua que le rodeaba. Al instante ante sus ojos apareció un rostro desfigurado y putrefacto que parecía llevar meses bajo el agua. Draco se alejó de él horrorizado, pero chocó con otro ser como aquel, se giró una y otra vez en el agua, estaba rodeado. El rubio se quedó quieto, esperando…

- Aun puedes cambiarte por el otro.

- No lo haré –dijo el Slytherin, firmemente.

- ¿Entonces morirás por él?

- Así es…

- Entonces que así sea –dijo el rostro putrefacto ante él y el Dragón vio como una mano ulcerada se acercaba a su pecho. Draco instintivamente tomó aire, se sintió tomado en varias partes de su cuerpo y luego jalado hacia la oscuridad del agua helada. El rubio cerró los ojos y ni siquiera intentó luchar.

Era su vida por la del Gryffindor que se alejaba de él en la barca, lo evocó profundamente dormido. Aquel Gryffindor que había odiado tanto, pero que había calado hondo en sus sentidos, en sus deseos, ¿en su corazón?

Draco dejó escapar el aire que conservaba en sus pulmones.

Pronto el agua comenzó a inundar su garganta, abrió los ojos con espanto, pero luego los cerró y se dejó llevar a la inconsciencia… Allí estaba su gatito tarado, riendo a su lado, besándolo, acariciándolo, gimiendo bajo sus caricias, intentó llamarlo, pero una densa negrura le invadió.

Caronte al llegar al centro de la laguna hizo un pequeño viraje, ayudándose con el remo, hacia la izquierda y dirigiéndose luego en línea recta en la dirección tomada.

Caronte recordó la conversación con el humano. Nunca en todos los miles de años que llevaba de barquero en el Inframundo le había tocado conocer uno como aquel…

- Solo puedo llevarlos si uno de ustedes cruza el portal.

- Te daremos lo que quieras…

- No puedo llevar personas solo almas, uno debe cruzar el portal hacia la muerte.

- Lo haré yo…

- Debéis tomar la decisión junt…

- He dicho que lo cruzaré yo.

- Mala elección, humano. No sabes lo que te espera.

- Me lo imagino, el lago de Estigia es un portal a la muerte… lo demás es fácil…

- No irás a la muerte, si lo haces por tu propia voluntad.

Draco tragó saliva y miró de reojo al moreno que seguía contemplando al Gran Cerberos, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que habían llevado de excursión.

- Sólo debes prometerme que él estará bien –dijo el rubio.

- Si pagas el precio lo llevaré directo al camino que conduce al palacio de Hades.

- Debes evitar que él me siga.

- Le haré entender tu… regalo.

- Mi vida por la suya, recuérdalo.

- Es un trato, ¿pero cómo evitarás que él te siga?

- Eso déjalo por cuenta mía, tú solo cumple con tu promesa.

Caronte volteó a ver al moreno, si extraños eran estos humanos. Nunca en el pasado había visto dos como aquellos, los otros siempre traicionaban, mataban, peleaban y terminaban en el Lago de Estigia, en la muerte, pero en la más cruel de las agonías.

Sí, raros aquellos humanos… Seguro no volvería a ver uno como el rubio en algunos miles de años más, si es que volvía a ver otro como él. Suspiró, ahora podía decir que lo había visto todo… Ya no habría sorpresas. Esta era seguro la única que iba a tener durante toda su inmortalidad. Tomó la capa del rubio que descansaba sobre el banco y se la echó encima al moreno.

- He ahí el último calor que te brinda tu compañero.


	41. Cap 40: ¿Draco?

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Cuarenta**

**¿Draco?**

Harry sentía un poco de frío, así que se arrebujó más con la capa y trató de seguir durmiendo, pero a sus embotados sentidos llegó el olor del rubio, ese olor a jabón, a buen tabaco, a miel, que era tan solo suyo, único en todo el maldito universo.

Y como un rayo de luz que penetrara en sus sentidos, se dijo que si él estaba envuelto en la capa de Draco y aun así seguía teniendo frío, el rubio se debía estar congelando.

Como pudo abrió los ojos y vio la figura oscura del barquero, se incorporó y buscó dónde se encontraba el rubio. Un grito se anidó en su garganta, su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos. ¿Dónde estaba Draco?

Se giró y solo vio llanuras oscuras, rojizas y grises y el río. Sí, eso era un río, ¿no iban cruzando el lago?

- ¿Draco? Llamó con la esperanza de que el rubio le contestara desde algún lugar.

- Él se ha ido –dijo Caronte, con voz plana, sin matices, con total indiferencia.

- ¿A dónde?

El barquero se giró hacia él y el moreno supo que lo estaba mirando fijamente y analizándolo, pese a que Harry no podía verle el rostro.

- Él ha… cambiado tu vida por la suya. Él era el precio que debían pagar.

- No es cierto. ¡Draco! –llamó Harry.

- Hace mucho rato que ya cruzó, en el Lago de Estigia.

Harry se puso de pie y la barca se tambaleó, el Gryffindor se dejó caer de nuevo sentado, no lograba comprender o su corazón se resistía a aceptar que el rubio… estaba muerto.

- Draco… ¡Draco! ¡Maldita sea! El maldito Slytherin me durmió, me engañó… ¿no puedo yo…?

- ¿Cambiar tu vida por la de él?

- Sí.

- Ya es tarde –dijo Caronte, sentía asombro pero no lo demostró

- ¿No lo volveré a ver?

- Sólo si mueres, tendrías una oportunidad, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Él dijo que no le siguieras. Te ha dado un regalo, joven mago, "tu vida", y quería que la conservaras… Además dejó otro presente… Mira tu cuello.

Harry se miró el pecho y vio la serpiente de Slytherin descansando sobre su cuerpo, la acarició con la yema de los dedos, mientras dejaba por fin correr las lágrimas.

- ¡Draco! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

- Dijo que no te la quitaras nunca.

Harry se tapó el rostro con las manos. Y lloró… el rubio se había ido, ¿y él no podía hacer nada? Pero Draco… ¿Draco? Harry se asomó por encima de la barca y retrocedió asustado.

- ¿Inferís?

- No.

- ¿El Aqueronte?

- Veo que lo conoces.

- Es el río donde van las almas de los suicidas… ¿Draco está aquí?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿No entregó él su vida a cambio de la mía? Es como un suicidio, ¿no?

Caronte no contestó.

- No puede estar aquí… esto es… horrible… Draco no puede estar allí –dijo Harry, asomándose por el borde de la barca, mirando ansiosamente las aguas transparentes en las cuales iba viendo caras, de niños, jóvenes, viejos, hombres, mujeres, adolescentes, Harry acercó su mano.

- Si llegas a tocarla te arrastrarán y no lo busques, él tardará en llegar hasta el río, así que mejor no le busques… solo te hará daño.

Harry buscó la capa del rubio y se la echó encima, aspirando el olor del Slytherin, aquel olor que no volvería a sentir en el resto de su vida, porque tarde o temprano desaparecería de esa capa.

Tomó en su mano la serpiente que colgaba de su cuello, de aquella cadena que había estado siempre sobre el pecho del rubio.

Harry se volvió de espaldas a Caronte y dejó que el llanto lo consumiera, pero se prometió que el sacrificio del rubio no sería en vano, él cerraría el maldito Velo de Hades, levantó la mirada y esta chocó con la espada, el moreno dio un grito lleno de rabia y de un manotazo la apartó de su lado, tomó la mochila del rubio y vio que llevaba tres cantimploras, una marcada ligeramente con una serpiente pequeña dibujada a lápiz.

El Gryffindor la tomó con rabia y la arrojó hacia la llanura, cerró la mochila con fuerza y lloró sobre ella, con dolor, con impotencia, con ira… Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se estaban deslizando por una especie de caverna, ni que la luz disminuía ostensiblemente, tan absorto estaba en su desesperación.

- Ahora humano, debes decidir… ¿Aceptas el regalo de tu compañero, o te quedas en el Aqueronte esperándolo?

- Acepto el regalo, continuaré –dijo sin titubeos.

Caronte acercó la barca hacia el final de la caverna, la hizo arrimar a la orilla y levantó su nudosa mano hacia el frente, Harry siguió la dirección que le indicaba el barquero y contempló una especie de gran castillo que se divisaba al final de un sinuoso camino, su aspecto era oscuro, lúgubre, le recordó a la abandonada mansión Riddle… tragó saliva.

- Es el palacio del dios Hades, no debes salirte del camino, no poner un pie fuera de él o te perderás y no podrás volver a encontrarlo, vagarás por las llanuras sin límites por la eternidad, ¿has entendido?

- Sí –dijo el moreno – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Las que quieras, mi joven mago.

- El perro negro que nos ha seguido, ¿qué es? ¿Qué representa? No había nada sobre él en los escritos.

Caronte se volvió hacia la otra orilla donde un gran perro negro se había echado como descansando y lo observó durante algunos segundos.

- Es la primera vez que lo veo, mi joven mago, pero nos ha seguido desde que entramos en el Aqueronte… Lleva horas pendiente de nuestros movimientos…

Harry se volvió hacia el perro y se lo quedó mirando fijamente, se dijo que lo que pensaba no podía ser cierto y si fuera él ya habría acudido a calmar su llanto, o hacerle compañía.

Harry se volvió hacia Caronte y asintió. Recogió la espada y se abrochó el cinto a su cintura, se colocó la mochila de Draco en la espalda y tomó la capa del rubio aspirando su olor y la apretó contra su pecho y se acercó al borde de la barca.

- Recuerda, no debes poner un pie fuera del camino, pase lo que pase… Entrando al palacio de Hades, podrás usar tu varita… pero sólo hechizos básicos, tú compañero ha dejado su varita en la mochila.

- La he visto –dijo el moreno, con voz entrecortada.

- Disfruta el regalo de tu compañero, no te quites la cadena que te ha dado, era importante para él –el Gryffindor asintió –Espero que no olvides mis consejos.

- No lo haré… pero debiste darme la oportunidad de elegir a mí también –dijo el moreno con rabia. –No me dieron la oportunidad de tomar mis propias decisiones.

- Son muy loables los sentimientos que ambos tienen, pero al parecer tu compañero parecía querer que el que siguiera fueras tú.

- Él debió seguir, él sabía más…

- La sabiduría, como ya lo has comprobado, no es sólo tener conocimientos ilimitados.

- Ya lo sé… sino saber cómo aplicarlos y en qué momento.

- Tu compañero sabía que había un precio y venía dispuesto a pagarlo.

- Me lo imagino.

El moreno le echó de nuevo un vistazo al agua, pero apartó rápidamente la mirada de ella y descendió de la barca, poniendo sus pies firmemente en el sinuoso camino.

- Adiós, Joven mago.

Harry se volvió y le hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza y lo vio alejarse de regreso por el largo río.

El moreno le echó un vistazo a la orilla contraria y vio que el perro negro había desaparecido.

Suspiró profundamente y avanzó unos pasos, mas una voz lo detuvo, su corazón latió fuertemente, pero no quería escucharla, así que aceleró el paso y corrió por el camino, muy pronto se dio cuenta que el palacio de Hades no estaba ni remotamente cerca como parecía.

- ¿Dónde habéis dejado al joven mago, Caronte?

- En el camino que conduce a palacio, mi señor.

- ¿Cómo se encontraba?

- Parecía abatido, mi señor, pero resuelto en continuar su viaje.

- Me parece bien, ¿le has dicho que no debe salirse del camino?

- Sí, mi señor.

- ¿Y los que seguían a los jóvenes magos?

- En el fondo del Lago Estigia, el primero fue arrojado por sus compañeros y los otros comenzaron a pelearse, volcaron la barcaza y cayeron, mi señor, ya no llegarán a rescatar a su señor.

- Otros vendrán, condúcelos por el mismo camino, Caronte, no deben llegar a su destino.

- Sí, mi señor.

- Puedes retirarte, yo vigilaré al joven mago desde mis habitaciones.

- Lo que ordene, mi señor, espero que el joven mago lo logre.

- Dependerá de su entereza.

Hades se giró, saliendo del salón y dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones e inclinándose sobre una gran fuente de cristal, llena de agua cristalina, en el fondo de la cual se veía avanzando por un sinuoso camino a un Harry Potter triste pero determinado.

- Veremos qué pasa contigo, Harry Potter.

Las personas que le acompañaban se inclinaron también sobre la fuente, preocupados por como siguiera el camino el moreno Gryffindor.

- Vamos, Harry, sigue adelante.

Hoy con el dolor

Llega el fantasma de tu voz

Diciéndome: Ya no llores, amor

Soy un eslabón que se ha perdido entre tú y yo

Por favor

Solo llévate el silencio que quedó

Fui fuego por ti

Hoy solo quedan las cenizas

Los restos de mí.

Fui todo y sin ti

Desaparezco poco a poco

Y me perdí dentro de mí

Fue frío el adiós

La despedida de los dos

Por favor

Solo llévate el silencio que quedó

Fui fuego por ti

Hoy solo quedan las cenizas

Los restos de mí.

Fui todo y sin ti

Desaparezco poco a poco

Y me perdí

A tu lado fui tan fuerte

Nunca imaginé perderte, no, no, no, no

Fui fuego por ti

Hoy solo quedan las cenizas

Los restos de mí.

Fui todo y sin ti

Desaparezco poco a poco

Y me perdí dentro de mí

Dentro de mí

Si pudiera iría a buscarte al mismo infierno y te traería junto a mí, mi amor, mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, Mi Severus, aun te extraño. Este capitulo lo escribí pensando en ti, seguiré por los dos.


	42. Cap 41: Los llamados del Corazón

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Cuarenta y uno**

**Los llamados del Corazón**

Harry tras un largo rato de caminar y correr en ocasiones se dejó caer con cansancio sobre el piso caliente de aquella especie de arena mezclada con tierra, le dolía la vista de solo ver aquellos tonos grises y rojizos, del leve dolor de sus huesos entumecidos por el frío, se recostó sobre el camino, sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba rápidamente.

Hizo un esfuerzo y se incorporó, sacó de la mochila del rubio una de las cantimploras y bebió un sorbo pequeño de agua, la guardó y se echó la capa del rubio sobre él y la mochila y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Tenía mucho sueño, pero recordaba que el rubio le había insistido en que entrando en las llanuras no debían dormir y no debían beber agua en exceso.

"Racionar y no dormir. Recuérdalo, Potter"

- Lo recuerdo, solo descansaré un momento.

Puso la mochila del rubio bajo su cabeza y trató de regularizar su respiración. De pronto sintió una mano acariciando su pecho con suavidad.

- Despierta, dormilón, debemos seguir.

Harry agarró esa mano y la apretó entre la suya y sonrió, mas una voz dentro de él le gritaba que despertara. El moreno abrió los ojos de golpe y vio la cara del rubio muy cerca de la suya sonriendo. Draco le tomó la cara entre las manos y le rozó los labios.

Harry suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie de un salto, se ajustó la mochila y tomó la capa de Draco y contempló el cuerpo del rubio, recostado sobre la arena caliente, le dio la espalda y echó a caminar sin volver la vista atrás.

Llevaba un par de horas caminando, cuando tropezó y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo ardiente, se incorporó un poco y respiró con dificultad, sacó de la mochila la cantimplora y bebió otro sorbo de agua, al guardarla una mano blanca y fina de largos dedos, cerró la mochila por él y luego acarició su cabello.

- Debes venir conmigo, gatito Gryffindor –dijo la voz del rubio, seductoramente en su oído – Anda, ven conmigo.

Harry dejó correr unas lágrimas y se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo y se obligó a concentrarse en el sinuoso camino que cada vez era más estrecho, una voz dentro de su cabeza, que sabía era la de Draco le repetía sin cesar.

"No te salgas del camino… Si pones un pie fuera de él, te perderás…"

- No lo haré, Draco, llegaré, lo prometo, llegaré por los dos.

Se obligó a caminar y a concentrase en su recorrido, cada vez más estrecho, fijando su atención en la estrecha franja en que se había convertido el camino. Levantó la vista y vio a pocos metros la entrada del palacio de Hades, volvió a bajar su mirada en el suelo y avanzó unos pasos, pero de pronto chocó contra el cuerpo del rubio de Slytherin que lo abrazó y lo apretó contra él.

Harry apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho del rubio y dejó correr las lágrimas con más fuerza.

- Ya basta, Harry, ven conmigo.

Harry aspiró el aroma embriagante que emanaba de aquel cuerpo y que se adhería a sus fosas nasales deliciosamente, sentía su calor, los músculos de Draco, tan conocidos, tan añorados, tan amados, sollozó con más fuerza.

- Vamos, Harry, seremos felices aquí.

Harry levantó sus manos y desabrochó la camisa del rubio y acarició su pecho durante unos segundos.

- No sé quién seas tú y no me importa, pero de seguro no eres Draco –dijo el moreno, apartando la figura y dio unos pasos, sollozando con más fuerza –Déjame en paz…

- Vamos, Harry, soy yo, ven conmigo.

Harry avanzó unos pasos, pero el rubio se le atravesó nuevamente y Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Ven conmigo, seremos felices aquí.

- Draco está muerto.

- Lo estoy, claro que lo estoy, pero estoy aquí a tu lado, seremos felices…

- No eres, Draco… Draco me dio su cadena –el rubio tomó entre las manos la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y sonrió.

- Esto es una tontería, Gryffindor, estoy muerto y…

- Draco jamás dejaría que me rindiera… Draco jamás me pediría quedarme con él sabiendo que tenemos una misión que cumplir. Draco me instaría a terminarla. Tú de seguro no eres Draco –dijo Harry, apartándolo. Al tocarlo, Harry vio como el cuerpo del rubio se transformaba en la de un joven castaño que le sonrió dulcemente.

- Sigue en paz.

Harry dejó correr las lágrimas nuevamente y asintió.

"No te rindas, Potter, y no bajes la guardia".

- No lo haré, Draco….

"Estoy contigo"

- Lo sé, mi amor, sólo dame fuerzas…

"Falta poco, sigue"

- Voy llegando a la puerta, Dragón.

"Solo empújala".

- Creo que me voy a desmayar, Dragón.

"No lo harás Gryffindor idiota, respira profundo y sigue"

Harry sonrió, respiró profundo y se limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

- Tan dulce como siempre –dijo el moreno, empujando la puerta.

"Muévete, gatito tarado"

La risa del rubio llegó a los oídos de Harry como si fuera música, a su pesar Harry sonrió y penetró en un pasillo oscuro, sacó su varita y encendió un Lumus. Aquello era lúgubre, frío y oscuro. El moreno avanzó a lo largo del pasillo e iba abriendo las puertas, echando un vistazo a las oscuras salas.

- ¿Qué debo buscar?

"No pienses en eso, solo avanza, ahora dobla hacia tu derecha y en el próximo pasillo a la izquierda".

- No me dejes, Dragón –Harry esbozó una sonrisa, Draco estaba muerto. Y él, el muy idiota, siguiendo las instrucciones que escuchaba en su cabeza, si el rubio estuviera ahí lo golpearía de seguro, pero algo en su corazón y en su instinto le decían que siguiera obedeciendo esa voz…

Harry sentía el cuerpo entumecido y estaba agotado, tenía la vista cansada y borrosa, se dejó caer sobre una pared y apretó los puños.

- No lo lograré –gritó el moreno.

"Vamos, gatito, sólo un poco más, tú puedes".

Harry tomó la capa de Draco y se arrebujó en ella y aspiró el olor del rubio, haciendo un esfuerzo echó a caminar y llegó a un salón enorme, con sillones negros, espejos y chimeneas encendidas, el calor allí era sofocante.

El moreno se quitó la capa del rubio, depositó la mochila a sus pies y se sacó la chaqueta guardándola en la mochila, al levantar la vista vio que a su alrededor se encontraban una veintena de puertas, cerró los ojos con fuerza y avanzó hasta la que estaba más cerca de él y la abrió, entró y se dio cuenta que era una habitación vacía y oscura, pero de pronto esta comenzó a iluminarse de una forma increíble y Harry contempló a Draco y a él mismo recostados en una poltrona, riendo felices.

El Gryffindor se dejó caer contra el marco de la puerta y apretó la cadena que llevaba puesta en el cuello. El rubio se levantó de la poltrona y se volvió hacia él.

- Solo una palabra tuya y estaremos juntos, así como ahora, para siempre.

- ¿Me amas? –preguntó Harry con voz enronquecida y agotada, lo único que deseaba era poder fundirse con ese cuerpo hermoso y no separarse más de él, descansar, dejar de sentir ese dolor en su cuerpo, pero sobre todo en su corazón.

- Sí, Gryffindor, te amo más que a mi vida, ven conmigo…

- Respuesta equivocada, amigo mío…

"Eso es gatito, lo estás haciendo muy bien, ahora sal de ahí".

- ¡Te extraño, Dragón! –gritó Harry furioso.

"Sólo sal de ahí, gatito tarado, rápido"

- No puedo más, mi Dragón…

"Si puedes. ¡Muévete ahora estúpido gatito sin cerebro!"

- Tan dulce como siempre, mi Dragón.

Harry salió de allí cerrando la puerta con fuerza, suspiró con tristeza y se dirigió a otras puertas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas tras encontrarse con habitaciones repletas de cosas, dormitorios con camas confortables, donde dejarse caer y solo dormir, salas de juegos, en otras encontraba mesas llenas de comida, de las cuales salía rápidamente y recordaba con fuerza que Draco le había dicho que no debía comer.

Pero su estómago bramaba por comida y su cuerpo estaba cada vez más adolorido y casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, en otras volvió a encontrarse con Draco y él, comiendo, bebiendo, haciendo el amor, su mente se nublaba y gritaba con fuerza que ya no podía más, al abrir la última puerta y encontrarse con la figura de un Draco totalmente desnudo dormido sobre una cama, sollozó con más fuerza, la cerró de golpe y con rabia.

Se dirigió al centro de la habitación, ya no quedaban puertas, ¿qué debía hacer? Se dejó caer de rodillas y apoyó sus manos en el caliente piso y sollozó, ¿por dónde debía ir?

Se sintió abrazado por unos fuertes y cálidos brazos y sintió el olor del rubio invadirlo.

- Lo hiciste bien, Harry, muy bien.

- Tú no, otra vez no, por favor –dijo apartándose de él –Tengo mucho sueño, tengo sed, tengo hambre… No resisto más, pero debo seguir, pero tú presencia me quita fuerzas… déjame en paz.

- Lo lograste, ya llegaste, Gryffindor idiota. Doblegaste tu cansancio, tu hambre, tu sed y tu dolor. Ya lo hiciste.

De pronto Harry vio como la habitación se iluminaba y una figura muy delgada, muy alta, cubierta con una túnica dorada se acercaba a él seguido de una hermosa chica y otras criaturas que lo rodearon. Sintió como el rubio lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo levantaba.

- Tu joven compañero está demasiado cansado, lleva demasiadas horas caminando y resistiendo, hablaremos después de que descanséis.

- Se lo agradezco, mi señor.

- Mis sirvientes –dijo indicando a unos jóvenes –Los llevarán a un aposento, donde podrán asearse, descansar y comer, no temas, joven Draco, la prueba ya ha terminado. Atenea y Apolo han dispuesto la habitación y han traído comida verdadera desde el Olimpo.

- Gracias, mi señor.

Harry por primera vez clavó la mirada en el rubio a su lado.

- ¿Draco?

El rubio sonrió dulcemente, lo abrazó con más fuerza y lo ayudó a caminar, siguiendo a los jóvenes vestidos con túnicas cortas y sandalias que los guiaron a través de de un pasillo adornado con antorchas y los guiaron hacia una habitación iluminada donde los esperaban unas chicas, una mesa con comida, una cama enorme y una piscina.

Harry cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto en la poltrona donde el rubio le hizo recostarse, tras quitarle el cinto con la espada de la cintura.


	43. Cap 42: ¿Estás vivo?

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Cuarenta y dos**

**¿Estás vivo?**

Harry mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, tratando de escuchar la voz del rubio que le indicara qué debía hacer, pero ésta se había apagado… Ya no la escuchaba. Rogó que volviera, pero solo escuchaba voces a su alrededor.

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos dormir, comer, beber y descansar. Pero se obligó a incorporarse y clavó la mirada en todos aquellos seres, recogió la mochila del suelo, sacó la cantimplora y bebió un largo trago de agua y trató de escuchar, a sus oídos le llegó la voz del rubio de Slytherin.

- De verdad lo agradezco, pero prefiero que nos dejen solos. Yo lo atenderé.

- ¡Cómo ordenes, joven mago! –dijo una de las chicas y salió de la habitación seguida del resto.

Vio como Draco se acercaba a la puerta y la cerraba, sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendía, se aproximaba a donde él se encontraba y se sentaba en otra poltrona frente a él, lo vio estirar su mano y apartar los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos, el contacto lo hizo estremecer. Parecía tan real que su corazón latía desbocadamente y tuvo que inhalar aire con fuerza para llenar sus pulmones.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Potter –rió Draco suavemente.

Harry apartó su mirada del rubio y bebió un poco más de agua y trató de pensar qué hacer, cómo evitar que ese ser se apoderara de sus sentidos.

- ¿Harry?

El moreno se levantó con dificultad y caminó hasta la puerta y trató de abrirla. Draco se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

- Estoy aquí, Harry…

- No es verdad –lloró el moreno.

Draco lo dio vuelta en sus brazos y lo besó con cuidado ya que el moreno tenía los labios agrietados.

- Todo fue una prueba, cuando me arrojé al Lago de Estigia, lo atravesé, pensé que moriría solo de lo helado de las aguas –El rubio se dijo que no valía la pena hacer sufrir al moreno con lo de los cuerpos en el lago, ni la sensación horrorosa de estarse ahogando –Caí en una sala, ahí se encontraba el dios Hades y me dijo que yo había elegido morir por ti, una parte de la prueba estaba realizada, ahora te tocaría a ti… Si lo hubiera sabido…

- No es cierto, estás muerto.

- No, Harry… Entiéndelo, fue solo una prueba más y lo lograste… Tú solo lo lograste, apartaste la comida, la bebida, a mí. Pensé por momentos que no lo lograrías, Gryffindor idiota, gatito tarado, pero sí lo hiciste.

- Tu voz me guiaba…

- Lo sé… te estuve viendo todo el tiempo en una especie de pensadero. Hades seguía con interés tu camino y me dejaba hablarte algunas veces… La última vez que el muchacho te abrazó, creí… creí que todo acabaría.

- Sabía que no eras tú… ¿De verdad estás vivo, Draco? –preguntó el moreno apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho del rubio, éste lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Sí, gatito sin cerebro.

- Tan dulce como siempre –dijo Harry, abrazándolo con fuerza y sollozando.

Draco lo apartó un poco le sacó la capa y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa negra del moreno, luego le desabrochó el cinturón y tiró de él, llevándolo hasta la poltrona donde lo sentó y terminó de desnudarlo.

A su vez se quitó la ropa y luego tiró del moreno llevándolo a la piscina instalada en el suelo e hizo que Harry se metiera, el moreno dejó escapar un gemido de placer al sentir el agua caliente rodeándolo.

Sintió como Draco lo abrazaba por detrás y lo llevaba hasta los peldaños de una escalerilla. El rubio se sentó un peldaño más arriba que el moreno e hizo que este apoyara sus brazos sobre sus muslos y luego sintió como el rubio lavaba su cabello y luego tomaba una esponja y acercándolo más enjabonaba su pecho.

Harry reaccionó con un poco de pudor y se volvió quitándole la esponja de las manos, cuando sintió que estas bajaban hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo

- Yo sigo.

- Siempre tan puritano y tan aburrido, Potter –rió Draco – ¿Cómo es que te conviertes luego en un volcán en la cama? –Draco sonrió dulcemente ante el rubor del moreno que trataba de esconder su rostro de su mirada

Cuando el moreno terminó de jabonarse, Draco lo empujó haciéndolo caer en medio de la piscina y luego fue tras él.

Cuando sacó la cabeza a la superficie se sintió atrapado por unos brazos y unos labios que parecían querer comerse los suyos, entreabrió los labios y permitió que Draco se sumergiera en ellos.

Sintió las suaves manos deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, acariciando, arañando, y luego la boca del Slytherin, mordiendo, lamiendo, besando su cuello, suspiró de placer y se apretó más al cuerpo del rubio, se sentía tan feliz de sentirse atrapado en ese abrazo, pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver y ahí estaba devorando de nuevo sus labios con ansias.

- Pensé que nunca te tendría de nuevo así –susurró el rubio –Fue tan difícil tomar la decisión de dejarte, gatito tarado, y ni siquiera me dejaste decir que aquello en tu apartamento no fue solo un revolcón más.

- Te amo, Dragón –susurró el moreno, mientras Draco volvía a besarle el cuello.

- Ya lo sé, gatito tarado, lo sé de sobra.

- Pensé que moriría también… con el solo hecho de saber que no te vería más.

- Sabes que esto terminará algún día, ¿verdad Potter?

- Ya lo sé, pero ahora mismo no me importa, solo quiero estar contigo, mi Dragón de ojos grises.

Draco jaló el cuerpo del moreno hasta llevarlo a las escalerillas y lo sacó hasta depositarlo en el suelo desnudo de la habitación, que se sentía caliente, Harry suspiró de placer cuando el rubio que se había recostado sobre él para besarlo, comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, besándolo y mordiéndolo, acariciando cada parte de él, excitándolo, incitándolo.

Sintió la boca del rubio lamer su erección y luego subir y bajar sobre ella, Harry gimió y levantó su mano para acariciar los mojados mechones de cabello rubio y oyó a Draco suspirar de placer.

- Tus caricias son tan dulces, gatito –dijo el rubio, volviendo a subir por su cuerpo, besando cada parte de él.

Harry acarició la nuca del rubio por unos segundos y luego lo atrajo para atrapar su boca, se estuvieron besando desenfrenadamente durante unos minutos, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro, con devoción, agradeciendo el hecho de poder sentirse una vez más, de estar vivos y juntos.

Draco se incorporó un poco y susurró en el oído del moreno.

- Date la vuelta.

- Quiero ver tu rostro cuando lo hagas.

- Y lo verás, pero ahora date la vuelta –dijo el chico, mordiendo su cuello.

Harry se giró, quedando boca abajo, el rubio se recostó sobre él y levantó los brazos del moreno hasta ponerlos doblados bajo el rostro del Gryffindor. Luego comenzó a besar su nuca y darle suaves mordiscos y lamidas, mientras acariciaba los costados, se incorporó un poco y comenzó a descender, lamiendo la espalda, besando y mordiendo.

- Oh, Dragón, yo también quiero besarte y acariciarte, ¿sabes?

- Shhh… moreno, tú solo disfruta, te lo has ganado.

Harry soltó una risilla cuando el rubio mordisqueó su nalgas mientras deslizaba una mano bajo su estómago y lo jalaba suavemente un poco hacia arriba.

- Estás muy jugue… ¡Por Merlín, Draco! –gimió el moreno, tratando de apartarse un poco, pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

- Tranquilo, gatito tarado –se rió el rubio y volvió a deslizar su lengua por la entrada del moreno que escondió la cara entre sus brazos, gimiendo débilmente.

- ¿Draco?

- Tranquilo…

- Pero…

- Tienes el culo más bonito que he visto en mi vida y quiero comérmelo –se rió el rubio, imaginando el rostro del Gryffindor enrojecido de vergüenza – ¿Nadie te lo había hecho nunca?

- No –contestó el moreno con voz entrecortada –Es muy íntimo, ¿no?

- Pues sí, pero quiero que te enteres que lo de hoy no es un revolcón, ¿de acuerdo?

El moreno asintió y Draco volvió a su tarea.

Harry sintió la lengua del rubio deslizándose sobre su entrada lamiéndola y besándola, pronto comenzó a dejar escapar gemidos más altos y roncos, mientras apretaba los puños y se movía cada vez más frenéticamente contra el rostro del rubio, que se rió sobre ella, haciendo que su aliento cayera suavemente sobre su entrada, produciéndole un estremecimiento de placer.

El rubio volvió a lamer la entrada del chico y sopló sobre ella, gozando de los temblores del chico y comenzó a morder en el interior de sus nalgas cerca de la estrecha entrada.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy –rió el rubio, volviendo a subir por la espalda del moreno repartiendo besos, mordió la nuca del moreno y le ordenó –Vuélvete.

- Ahora no quiero hacerlo –susurró Harry, débilmente.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el rubio, girándolo hacia él. Se echó a reír divertido al ver el rostro encendido por la vergüenza del moreno (igual al de la autora, odio que me lo hayas hecho escribir Grrrr).

- No te rías –dijo mosqueado el moreno.

- ¡Eres tan puritano, Gryffindor idiota!

- No lo soy, solo…

- A callar –susurró el rubio, mientras atrapaba la boca del moreno con la suya, en tanto que se acomodaba entre las piernas del chico y deslizaba la varita en la entrada haciendo el hechizo lubricante.

- Estás mandón –se quejó el moreno, dejando escapar más gemidos de placer, mientras acariciaba toda la piel que alcanzaba del rubio y besaba, mordía y lamía el cuello del Slytherin.

- Y tú te estás poniendo delicioso, sigue haciendo esos ruiditos –dijo el rubio divertido, mientras le preparaba.

- ¡Vamos Dragón, hazlo de una vez! –el moreno había rogado con voz ahogada, casi sollozante.

- Me encanta cuando lo pides así –el rubio se empujó dentro de él de una sola embestida, logrando que el moreno se arqueara y gimiera más alto.

- No esperes…

- Por Merlín, que estás ansioso, ¿no gatito?

- Sólo cállate y fóllame –ordenó el moreno, atrapando la boca del rubio.

- ¿Quién es el mandón ahora? –se rió el rubio y comenzó a embestirlo, regocijándose de la forma en que el moreno acomodaba su cuerpo al suyo para poder moverse e ir al encuentro de sus embestidas, haciéndolas más profundas y placenteras –Eso es, Gryffindor, sigue moviéndote así, como una serpiente.

- Oh, Draco, más fuerte…

- ¡Mierda, Potter, te pones tan sexy! –susurró el Slytherin en su oído.

No hablaron más, solo se escuchaba el choque de los cuerpos y los gemidos, sus cuerpos moviéndose en una sincronizada danza, las manos deslizándose por cada parte de la sensible y abrasada piel del otro, los labios uniéndose, atrapándose, bebiendo el aliento del otro, suspirando de placer, llenándose de una amalgama de sentimientos y sensaciones que los llevaron a la cima del éxtasis.

Draco se hallaba recostado en la escalerilla de la piscina y sobre él mantenía al moreno abrazado.

- Creí que no volvería a verte jamás –dijo el moreno.

- Ya ves que sigo aquí –dijo el rubio acariciando el cabello mojado del chico.

- Draco, yo…

- No digas nada, gatito tarado, no me des armas para hacerte daño, sabes como soy.

- No, no lo sé, ¿qué sientes por mí?

El rubio guardó silencio, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y salió del agua cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata. Luego se arrodilló y le tendió la mano al moreno quien la tomó y se dejó ayudar para salir del agua. Draco le alargó otra bata y le dio un empujoncito hacia la mesa.

- Debes comer algo, pero no comas mucho y hazlo lentamente o te sentará mal.

Harry se sentó y comió en silencio.

- Siento de verdad lo que pasaste, Harry. Si hubiera sabido que se trataba de tan solo una prueba y lo difícil que sería para ti…

- Estás vivo y eso es lo único que importa.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, Gryffindor. Gawain tenía razón, eres el mejor –Harry sonrió, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos –Anda, Harry, bebe una copa de vino.

Harry lo hizo, Draco le tomó la mano y lo guió hasta la cama y le sacó la bata.

- Anda, duerme –Harry se acostó entre las sábanas.

- Ven conmigo –pidió bajito.

- Me fumaré un cigarrillo.

- Fúmalo aquí.

El rubio lo encendió y se acostó en la cama. Harry apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, éste sonrió le abrazó y acarició su hombro.

- Nunca te quites la cadena, Potter.

- Pero…

- Es un regalo… para que te acuerdes de mí…

- Siempre haces que suene a despedida.

El rubio no contestó, apagó el cigarrillo.

- Soy así, gatito tarado, entiéndelo de una vez.

- Siempre será así, ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Follar… y mañana tendré que fingir que no me importa.

- Entonces no permitas que vuelva a pasar –dijo el rubio molesto.

- No me hagas caso, somos adultos y…

- Sí, repítelo hasta que te convenzas… Anda, Potter, duérmete ya y descansa.

El moreno trató de apartarse, pero Draco lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Mañana será otro día diferente, Gryffindor, pero ahora déjame dormir abrazado a ti.

Harry se acomodó mejor contra el rubio y al poco rato dormía profundamente.

Draco acariciaba la espalda desnuda del moreno, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan distinto al estar con Harry, ¿por qué no podía sentir la misma indiferencia que sentía al estar con otros chicos, tal vez más atractivos y más experimentados y por supuesto sin los pudores del moreno?

¿Cómo alguien tan puro podía haberlo atrapado de esa manera?

"Soy un maldito Mortífago, gatito tarado, no fui hecho para amar a nadie".

Pero no podía quedar atrapado, eso jamás, él no se dejaría atrapar por nadie. No caería jamás en las redes del amor. Él ya había elegido su vida y la continuaría como la había planeado, solitaria, sin sufrimientos. Por mucho que le gustara estar con el moreno tarde o temprano terminarían la maldita misión y se alejaría.

- No me ames, gatito sin cerebro, porque te haré daño y… no quiero hacerlo…


	44. Cap 43: Ares y más

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . i

**Capitulo Cuarenta y tres**

**Ares y más**

Harry despertó y se encontró con que había dormido abrazado al rubio de Slytherin toda la noche y quizás parte del día, el tiempo era difícil de medir en aquel lugar.

Sin importarle lo que pudiera decir o pensar su rubio compañero se arrebujó más entre sus brazos, en verdad atesoraba mucho esos momentos, donde se sentía seguro envuelto en los brazos del chico.

Sintió una mano en su barbilla y como su cara era alzada, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con otros grises que se cerraron inmediatamente al tomar sus labios en un beso dulce y lento.

- Buenos días, gatito tarado.

- Buenos días, mi Dragón.

El rubio giró sobre el cuerpo del moreno, introduciendo sus largas piernas entre las del Gryffindor separándolas, mientras un hechizo lubricante era susurrado sobre los labios rojos e hinchados del moreno.

Harry enlazó sus piernas sobre la espalda del rubio y este guió su erección hacia su entrada, deslizándose suavemente mientras besaba la garganta del chico entre sus brazos.

- Te amo –susurró el moreno, acariciando la espalda del rubio.

- Lo sé –le dijo el Slytherin, mientras comenzaba un suave vaivén dentro del moreno, acariciándolo tiernamente, el Gryffindor buscó más contacto, pero el rubio con su mano detuvo el movimiento de las caderas del moreno –No quiero sexo, quiero hacerte el amor –le susurró, mordiendo la oreja del chico que suspiró suavemente quedándose quieto y luego comenzando un suave movimiento bajo el rubio, siguiendo el ritmo impuesto, mientras el Slytherin bajaba por su pecho lamiendo y mordiendo, acariciando las caderas, las piernas, cada parte del cuerpo del otro a su alcance, mientras que con la otra mano le sujetaba la nuca, acariciando y enroscando los dedos en la mata de cabello negro.

- Eres tan hermoso.

- Tú lo eres más –dijo el rubio, atrapando de nuevo la boca del moreno, mientras se empujaba un poco más fuerte dentro de la apretada entrada que envolvía su erección volviéndolo loco de placer, de pasión, que le hacían querer quedarse allí dentro por la eternidad, ellos dos solos, detenidos en un tiempo sin límites, un momento sin fin, que durara para siempre –Nunca he tenido entre mis brazos algo más dulce que tú, mi gatito, mi Gryffindor.

- Te amo tanto, Draco –volvió a susurrar el moreno, entre gemidos dulces entregados, mientras se dejaba embestir como el rubio quisiera tomarlo.

- No quiero hacerte daño, pero no puedo vivir sin tenerte así.

- Te necesito, amor.

- Shhh… cierra los ojos –dijo besando los párpados una y otra vez, mientras se movía un poco más rápido dentro del chico –Eres hermoso, Harry, recuérdalo siempre, eres lo más hermoso que he tenido entre mis brazos –el rubio deslizó su brazo bajo la espalda del moreno y tomando impulso intercambió la posiciones, dejando al moreno arriba –Muévete lento, gatito, y no dejes de mirarme con esas esmeraldas.

Harry conectó su mirada con los grises ojos del rubio y comenzó a subir y bajar sobre la erección del rubio, que le ayudaba sujetando sus caderas con fuerza.

- Te amo, Draco.

- Lo sé, gatito –respondió el rubio con voz dulce, mientras no despegaba la vista de esas esmeraldas que se cerraban de placer cuando su erección se deslizaba hasta el fondo y que se abrían cuando el Gryffindor subía.

- Draco…

- Tranquilo, no te toques –dijo al tiempo que flexionaba las piernas y comenzaba a alzar las caderas para ir al encuentro del otro –Eso es, así, un poco más rápido, gatito, solo un poco más –Draco soltó su mano y viajó por el cuerpo del moreno hasta atrapar la erección del chico, acariciándola suavemente, Harry empezó a dejarse caer con más brusquedad un par de veces más y terminó manchando la mano y el pecho de su amante –Así, gatito, eso es –dijo afirmando de nuevo las caderas del moreno, embistiendo con fuerza un par de veces, derramándose en el interior de su compañero.

Atrajo el cuerpo del moreno hacia él, recostándolo y buscó los labios besándolos con calidez

- Prométeme que nunca olvidarás estos momentos.

- Te lo juro, jamás los olvidaré –susurró el rubio, acariciando la nuca y la espalda de su amante, luego lo tomó con fuerza y lo deslizó a su lado, tomó la varita y echó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos.

Harry recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio y enredó sus piernas entre las del chico, que no rechazó el contacto, sino que lo atrajo más a él, besando con suavidad los negros cabellos, mientras el moreno acariciaba con la yema de los dedos el pecho de Draco.

- No quiero moverme de aquí nunca más –susurró el moreno.

Draco dejó escapar una risita y jaló el cabello del moreno hasta atrapar su boca de nuevo.

- ¡Buenos días!

La alegre voz hizo que los dos chicos dieran un respingo, quedando sentados de golpe en la cama.

Ares les sonreía burlón, tenía los brazos cruzados, mientras les recorría con la mirada, el primero en reaccionar fue Harry, que como pudo atrapó la sábana, jalándola para cubrirse.

- ¡Merlín, yo tenía razón, he muerto he ido al infierno! –se quejó el moreno dramáticamente, mientras se dejaba caer y escondía la cara en las almohadas –Creí que había sido bueno, ¿qué hice tan malo para merecer estar con semejante idiota?

Draco esbozó una divertida sonrisa, mientras Ares soltaba una alegre carcajada.

- Pues yo creo lo contrario –dijo Ares guasón, recostándose a los pies de la cama –Yo creo que estoy en el paraíso, al poder contemplar tanta belleza… y juntitos en la misma cama –rió socarrón –Eres hermoso, ojos esmeraldas.

- Creí que el que te gustaba era Draco.

- Así es, pero no por eso voy a dejar de ver tu belleza.

- Eres un puto de mierda –rezongó el moreno.

- Y no lo niego –se rió el joven dios, intentando que el moreno sacara el rostro de entre las almohadas.

- Déjame en paz, busca un culo donde follar –dijo el moreno.

- ¿Qué tal a ojos grises?

- Ni te le acerques –dijo el moreno sentándose de golpe con la varita aferrada en la mano.

Ares se echó a reír alegremente.

- Vamos Harry, Ares solo bromea –dijo el rubio, dándole una mirada asesina al joven dios.

- Oh, ojos grises aun está envuelto en el romántico momento –dijo Ares poniéndose de pie y paseando por la amplia habitación, de la mesa tomó unas uvas y se sentó en el taburete a comerlas tranquilamente, mientras les lanzaba una mirada.

- ¿No se visten? No tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo echándose otro grano de uva en la boca, mientras los miraba divertido.

Draco suspiró con cansancio.

- Anda, Harry, ven. Un chapuzón nos hará bien.

- Él estará mirando –se quejó el moreno, cual niño chiquito, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Ares que no paraba de reírse – ¡Idiota, hijo de…!

- Tranquilo, ojos esmeraldas, no miraré más –dijo recostándose en la poltrona, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a comer las uvas, tras unos minutos y mientras los chicos se secaban, su voz se dejó oír otra vez –Les tengo un regalo –dijo misterioso.

- ¿Un regalo, mi señor? –dijo Draco, terminando de atar el cinturón de su toga y acercándose al joven dios.

- Así es, y uno muy especial –dijo poniéndose de pie – ¿Quieres recibirlo, ojos grises?

- Por supuesto, mi señor –dijo Draco, el joven dios lo jaló y sin importar el bufido exasperado de Harry, Ares tomó a Draco por la cintura y lo jaló hasta su pecho buscando su boca.

- Ahora no, mi señor, por favor –dijo el rubio, atontado por el cuerpo del dios, pero consciente de que no quería hacerle daño al moreno.

- Solo será un segundo, ojos grises, y prometo que el regalo vale la pena.

Draco le dio una mirada al moreno y éste tras una vacilación asintió. El rubio dejó que Ares tomara sus labios, tras unos minutos, Ares lo soltó.

Draco tenía las mejillas encendidas y se llevó las manos a ellas, para cerciorarse de que sí le ardían.

- ¡Merlín! Joder, ¿cuándo pasó eso? –preguntó, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran más rojas.

- En vuestra visita al Olimpo, ¿te gustó el regalo, ojos grises?

- No lo sé… Merlín, joder, maldito hijo de puta…

- Tranquilo, no fue mi idea, no lo fue –dijo Ares, poniéndose a salvo de las manos del rubio –Si quieres matar a alguien, tendrás que buscar a Afrodita.

- ¡Joder, joder! –mascullaba el rubio, con el rostro aun encendido.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry, acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Quieres saberlo, ojos esmeralda?

- Ehhh… –Harry le echó una mirada al rubio que desvió en seguida la suya –Sí, quiero saberlo.

- Entonces ven –Harry caminó hasta Ares y éste lo tomó gentilmente de la cintura –Será solo unos minutos, ojos esmeraldas.

Tomó suavemente los labios del moreno con los suyos, deslizó su lengua sobre los cálidos y apetecibles labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, Harry los abrió lentamente y al mismo tiempo que sentía miles de sensaciones placenteras en su cuerpo bajo ese suave pero dominante beso, unas imágenes fueron llegando a su mente, sintiendo como sus mejillas poco a poco comenzaban a arder.

Ares después de unos minutos lo fue soltando suavemente.

Harry se quedó quieto unos minutos, pero luego susurró.

- Joder, eso estuvo caliente.

Ares lanzó una carcajada, pero en seguida se calló y gimió al tambalearse por el fuerte bofetón que de ninguna manera se esperaba.

- Ey, idiota, ¿qué te pasa?

- Si pudiste mostrármelo es que lo viste mientras ocurría, maldito degenerado de mierda –masculló el moreno, cruzándose de brazos enojado.

- Claro que lo vi, todos lo vimos –dijo el chico, parándose otra vez erguido –Fue la prueba de Afrodita, si no la pasaban, les devolvíamos sin recuerdos… Ningún recuerdo, ni siquiera de sus vidas.

- Yo…

- Pues…

Los dos chicos se miraron avergonzados, el recuerdo era intenso y apasionado, pero para Draco aun fue más sorprendente que para Harry, pues el moreno ya estaba sintiendo cosas, pero el rubio ni siquiera se había fijado aparentemente en el otro chico.

- Fue una experiencia… –empezó Ares.

- ¡Cierra la boca! –gritaron ambos chicos a la vez y el joven dios sonrió divertido.

- Sólo fue un revolcón, por Zeus, nada de qué avergonzarse –dijo Ares, acercándose a ellos.

- ¡Eso no fue un simple revolcón! –chilló Draco, presa del pánico –Jamás había tomado de esa forma a nadie.

- ¡Merlín, me siento tan avergonzado! –susurró el moreno, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos, al recordar como había insistido en tomar la erección del rubio con su boca.

- No tienes que avergonzarte –dijo Draco llegando a su lado –Siempre has sido así de puro para entregarte –le rozó suavemente los labios con los suyos.

- Oh, por favor –se quejó el joven dios y se acercó a ellos –Tenemos que irnos, no querrán hacer esperar a Hades, ¿verdad?

Sintió unas manos en su cuello y sonrió con deleite.

- Siempre es un gusto cuando me tocas, ojos grises.

- ¡Argh! Contigo no se puede –se quejó el rubio y caminó hasta la poltrona para tomar la espada y las mochilas.

- Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano, ojos esmeralda –le susurró Ares –No lo sueltes nunca.

- Él…

- ¿Sabes lo que me ha hecho enamorarme de ti, ojos esmeralda? –Harry abrió los ojos como platos –Lo ingenuo que eres –Ares extendió el brazo y acercó a Harry para tomar sus labios con los suyos, apenas había iniciado el beso, cuando fue arrojado al otro lado de la habitación y lo siguiente fue encontrarse aprisionado bajo el cuerpo del rubio y con el filo de la espada en la garganta.

- No vuelvas a tocarle, porque si lo haces acabaré con tu inmortalidad aunque termine en el tártaro, ¿me has escuchado, idiota?

Ares soltó la carcajada.

- Perfectamente, ojos grises.


	45. Cap 44: Frente a Hades

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Cuarenta y cuatro**

**Frente a Hades**

Draco se levantó de encima del joven dios y este de un salto se puso en pie sonriendo alegremente, como si todo aquello fuera la mar de divertido.

- Estamos territoriales hoy, ¿no? –dijo el chico arreglando la corta túnica y reacomodando su cabello.

- Solo no vuelvas a tocarlo –medio rugió el rubio.

- Mensaje entendido, ojos grises… Solo…

- ¿Solo? –preguntó el rubio, temiéndose que le pediría entregarle a Harry por unas horas para cumplir otra de las pruebas.

- Es una idea, ¿vale? ¿No les gustaría ir conmigo al Olimpo y olvidarse de estas tonterías de cerrar el Velo? Digo, ojos grises si aprendieras a compartir seriamos muy felices los… –volvió a quejarse con fuerza cuando otro bofetón del moreno lo hizo tambalearse nuevamente.

- No puedes disponer de mí, no soy una cosa –dijo el moreno y se encaminó fieramente a tomar sus cosas.

- No me gusta compartir de todos modos –le susurró Draco –Y como vuelva a sorprenderte mirándole el culo de esa forma voy a sacarte las tripas y ponerlas de adorno a la entrada del Inframndo –dijo el rubio haciéndole cosquillas al otro con los mechones en las mejillas, su voz sonaba baja y amenazante, el joven dios se estremeció de placer.

- Uh, eso sonó caliente –se rió la deidad alegremente, haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos –Eres tan sexy cuando marcas territorio.

- Mierda –se quejó Draco, dándole un pequeño empujón a Ares –Guíanos de una vez, ¿no tenías tanta prisa?

- Oh, siempre arruinas la diversión, ojos grises –el chico empujó las puertas y les hizo una pequeña seña para que le siguieran.

Los dos chicos se miraron asombrados cuando salieron hacia el pasillo. Draco volvió sobre sus pasos, tratando de verificar sino habían salido por otra puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede ojos grises? –preguntó Ares curioso ante los movimientos del rubio.

- Parece otro pasillo, el de ayer…

- Bueno… A Hades le gustar causar impresión cuando tiene ciertos invitados, y créeme con ustedes fue bastante suave, solo unos pasillos oscuros de feas y grises paredes mohosas con alguna telaraña por aquí y por allá, sinceramente sospecho que ustedes le gustan o simplemente empieza a chochear –dijo el chico divertido, empezando a caminar nuevamente, los chicos le siguieron dócilmente, por los pasillos iluminados y majestuosamente adornados en las paredes, con gruesas y mullidas alfombras y paredes de mármol tornasolado.

Doblaron por varios pasillos todos diferentes pero igual de majestuosos, llenos de bellas cosas y totalmente iluminados.

Los dos chicos trataban inútilmente de hacer calzar las dos imágenes tan opuestas.

- O sea, ¿todo era una ilusión? –preguntó el moreno.

- Hades reina el Inframundo, pero es un amante innato de la belleza y la luminosidad, no encontrarás esos pasillos que buscas… Al menos no aquí –dijo la joven deidad con un encogimiento elegante de hombros.

Se paró ante dos imponentes puertas finas y lisas de madera talladas admirablemente.

- Ya sabéis el protocolo –dijo Ares, empujando las puertas, dejando a la vista de los chicos un suntuoso, pero intimo saloncito, donde de pie frente a una chimenea apagada en esos momentos se encontraban dos altas y majestuosas figuras, elegantemente vestidas con túnicas largas bordadas con hilos de oro.

El hombre era alto y delgado, con una silueta estilizada y de negros cabellos sujetos por una trenza de diferentes hilos exquisitamente entrelazados, tenía una barbilla levemente insinuante unos pómulos altos y unos ojos grises casi transparentes, con unas leves pinceladas de celeste, él les hizo un movimiento con la mano invitándolos a pasar.

La otra figura parada frente a la chimenea era una hermosa mujer de espléndida belleza, con el cabello color rojo fuego, trenzado y entrelazado en ellos, listones de diferentes colores, la trenza estaba acomodada sobre su pecho y llegaba casi hasta el suelo, tenía los ojos de un claro verde, calmos, pero a la vez vivaces, sonrió con unos labios regordetes teñidos en suaves pinceladas rojo sangre y la piel tan blanca como el mismo Draco.

Los dos chicos caminaron hasta pararse ante ellos y Draco echó una rodilla a tierra e inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo, Harry al darse cuenta inmediatamente lo imitó, pero se notaba mucho menos convencimiento en sus actos.

Hades les echó una mirada a las otras personas presentes y luego esbozó una suave sonrisa.

- Muchas veces nada es lo que parece –murmuró el dios dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Draco indicándole que se levantara – ¿Me presentas a tu compañero, Draco?

- Por supuesto, mi Señor Hades, él es Harry Potter –dijo jalando al moreno hasta ponerlo de pie y mirándolo intensamente.

- Hola –saludó Harry con un poco de mala leche.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Hades esbozó otra suave sonrisa hacia sus compañeros.

- Hay alguien que ha venido desde muy lejos para conoceros. Especialmente a ti, joven Malfoy, ha escuchado que los une un parecido sorprendente –dijo ignorando al moreno que se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su actitud, el primero en girarse hacia donde indicaba Hades fue el curioso león.

- Oh, por Merlín, es igual a ti, Draco.

Un hermoso joven rubio platino, nívea piel y ojos color miel caminaba hacia ellos lentamente y parecía tan sorprendido como los jóvenes frente a él.

- Veo Helios que estás tan sorprendido como yo de esta extraña coincidencia. Cuando lo trajeron hasta mí pensé que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto –dijo mirando de reojo hacia Ares que soltó una risilla exasperante.

- Creía que estábamos en una de nuestras bromas –dijo Ares, dejándose caer en una poltrona de forma insinuante.

El rubio y platinado dios se acercó a Draco y se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- Con razón mi mascota te ha dejado pasar tan fácil. Yo tuve dificultades cuando lo intenté –le tendió la mano –Gracias por tratarlo bien –le sonrió calidamente –Mi nombre es Helios.

Draco seguía con la boca abierta, era casi como mirarse en un espejo, pero al fin se obligó a centrarse y alargó su mano estrechando con fuerza la del otro, haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza.

- Mucho gusto, mi señor. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y no fue nada creo que nos agradamos el uno al otro eso es todo.

Harry no podía dejar de mirarlos alternativamente comprobando lo que le pareció al verle en los tejidos de Aracné, que solo lo diferenciaba de Draco el color de miel de sus ojos. Estaba embobados mirándoles cuando se le acercó Ares y le susurró en el oído.

- Si me prestas a ojos grises puedo conseguir que estés con ambos.

El sonoro bofetón sobresaltó a todos, especialmente a los dos rubios que voltearon a ver, uno sorprendido y el otro sonriendo irónicamente.

- ¡Auch! Por Zeus, ojos esmeralda, ¿acaso no puedes mantener las manos quietas? –preguntó Ares sobándose la mejilla lastimada.

- ¿Y tú no puedes dejar de hablar estupideces? –el color rojo en las mejillas de su compañero hizo que Draco ampliara su sonrisa preguntándose qué le habría dicho Ares otra vez a Harry para que le plantara el tercer bofetón del día.

Hades y su esposa Perséfone pasearon la mirada por los rostros divertidos de los demás dioses, comprobando lo que ya le habían dicho, que Ares se divertía provocando al moreno y que le gustaría quedarse con ambos mortales.

Bufó bajito y luego carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos.

- No tenéis mucho tiempo para perder en niñerías –dijo serio –Les queda poco tiempo para salir de aquí y cerrar el Velo que he creado. ¿Tenéis vuestros regalos?

Draco se separó del lado de Helios haciéndole una profunda inclinación de cabeza a lo que el otro respondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa, se acercó al dios de esos dominios y desabrochó el cinto de la espada entregándoselo a Hades quien la tomó con sus largos y finos dedos.

El dios sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un gran zafiro azul que completaba la joyería de la espada.

- Esta joya representa a los de espíritu sublime y se os ha otorgado por vuestro sacrificio mutuo al entregar la vida por el otro.

Draco suspiró avergonzado y con las mejillas encendidas, pero Harry entornó los ojos reflexionando un momento y captó como Helios echaba una mirada asombrada a los demás que se mantuvieron impasibles.

- Eso no es tener un espíritu sublime –dijo el rubio –Solo hice lo mejor para la misión que hemos emprendido –agregó tratando de desviar la atención de él.

- El ser humano tiende a ser egoísta y uno de sus mayores temores es la muerte –dijo Hades con tono sereno –Eso lo sabéis mejor que nadie, el mayor temor de Voldemort era la muerte por eso hizo lo que hizo y aun estando en el lugar que le corresponde lucha por volver a estar entre ustedes. Lo que has hecho por tu compañero no mucha gente lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, tus motivos para hacerlo son muy tuyos y no se discutirán ahora. Vuestra partida es inminente, debéis cerrar el Velo ya.

- ¿Volveremos a verlos? –preguntó Draco con cierta ansiedad.

- Me temo que no, joven mago… al menos no por ahora –dijo la dulce Perséfone, acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

Harry con determinación se puso de pie y alargó la cadenita que hasta ahora había permanecido resguardada en su pecho y la corona de olivos.

Hades tomó la corona pero cerró la mano del moreno sobre la joya, el tacto cálido y el pequeño apretón hicieron que su corazón dejara de latir apresurado y se quedara en calma.

- Solo la corona, la cadena permanecerá un tiempo más contigo, joven mago –dijo Hades soltando después la mano del moreno.

- Hades os acompañará hasta el lugar donde deben seguir su camino –dijo Apolo dándoles un pequeño abrazo a ambos chicos –Esperamos volver a verlos algún día, nos hemos encariñado con ustedes, pocas veces se ha visto en la historia dos seres como ustedes.

- ¿Les olvidaremos? –preguntó el rubio haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza.

- No, pero no debéis hablar de nosotros más que con vuestros cercanos y guardad los secretos que os han sido confiados.

- De rodos modos no muchos nos creerían –dijo Harry divertido –Hemos conocido mucho y aprendido mucho más, les estamos agradecidos.

- Id en paz –dijo Hades mostrando una puerta a sus espaldas.

Los dos chicos se miraron inquietos, había tantas cosas que decir tantas que preguntar, pero estaban allí para cumplir su misión, así que con breves palabras se despidieron de los presentes, antes de cruzar la puerta tras Ares, Harry volvió sobre sus pasos acercándose al rubio dios del sol.

- Dile a tu hermana que jamás la olvidaré.

- Se lo diré en el próximo amanecer y estoy seguro que ella tampoco te olvidará. Cuidad de vuestros regalos, que aunque no los veáis físicamente van con ustedes en su corazón.

- Lo haremos –dijo Harry, haciendo una gran inclinación y caminó tras los dos hombres delante de él.


	46. Cap 45: La esfinge: La última puerta

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo cuarenta y cinco**

**La esfinge: La última puerta**

Ares los llevó por diferentes pasillos hasta encontrar la entrada a una estrecha cueva que desembocó en una planicie desolada, frente a ellos vieron unas largas escaleras que iban en ascenso hasta perderse más allá de lo que su vista alcanzaba.

Ares se volvió hacia ellos y los miró por primera vez más serio.

- Hora de despedirse… Me alegra mucho haberlos conocido, siglos que no me divertía tanto –terminó un poco burlón.

Draco sonrió abiertamente y le dio un breve abrazo.

- Yo también voy a extrañarte –le dijo Draco –Y espero que no te aburras en muchos siglos más… Hay un último favor que quisiera pedirte –dijo en voz baja y sin mirar al moreno.

- Si está en mis manos no dudes en que te lo concederé.

- ¿Puedo ver a mis padres antes de marchar?

- Draco… –el dios puso expresión triste y Harry aspiró una bocanada de aire para calmar su propia agitación –Podría llevarte con ellos, creo que no supondría problema… Pero la verdad es que mi consejo es que sigas adelante sin pensar demasiado en el pasado, ellos escogieron su propio destino y tú puedes llegar a tener uno totalmente diferente y feliz. No debes arrepentirte jamás de hacer lo correcto siempre es el mejor camino –le dio un abrazo a su vez y le indicó el primer escalón –Da ese primer paso a tu nueva vida –le susurró.

Draco asintió en silencio y comenzó a subir las escaleras con expresión triste pero firme. Ares se volvió hacia Harry.

- Adiós ojos esmeralda, tal vez volvamos a vernos.

- Puede… –le sonrió suavemente –Fue un dudoso gusto el conocerte, pero ten por seguro que nunca te olvidaré –dijo alargando su mano, el chico la tomó a su vez sonriendo.

- Algún día te reirás de esto, ojos esmeralda, entonces hablaremos.

- De acuerdo.

- Cuídale –dijo indicando hacia el rubio que ascendía lentamente pero con decisión.

- Lo haré… Creo que también voy a extrañarte un poco, maldito idiota.

- Eso seguro –se rió Ares recuperando su expresión de siempre –Ya vete antes que me arrepienta y le haga a ojos grises una proposición que no podrá rechazar.

Harry sonrió un poco y subió el primer escalón, inmediatamente solo quedó la escalera, la planicie y Ares habían desaparecido. Harry suspiró profundamente. Subió rápidamente los escalones que lo separaban del rubio.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó bajito, acariciando el brazo del chico con la yema de sus dedos.

- Sí, no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente.

Ambos subieron sin descanso hasta llegar a una planicie pequeña, miraron hacia abajo y se dieron cuenta que solo se veía oscuridad. Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que voltearan rápidamente para ver frente a ellos a una hermosa esfinge.

Tenía un hermoso rostro de mujer, el cuerpo de león parecía más grande aun que los animales en sí y las grandes alas blancas totalmente extendidas le daban un aspecto magnífico y aterrador, ambos jóvenes dieron un paso hacia atrás pero no tenían a donde correr.

Pero Draco pudo ver una muralla detrás de la esfinge cuando ésta recogió sus alas. La pared estaba compuesta de rocas, con siete laminas de oro, seis ubicadas de a tres de arriba hacia abajo y otra que estaba en el suelo de la amplitud de la fila que formaban una extraña puerta, obviamente cerrada.

- Bienvenidos –saludó la esfinge con voz dulce y clara.

- Saludos –dijo Draco, sin saber muy bien como referirse a ella.

Harry que ya antes había estado frente a una de ellas tuvo un sobresalto, pero se inclinó brevemente hacia ella sin despegar su vista de los ojos en ese hermoso rostro.

- Seguramente ya habéis adivinado que para pasar tendrán que adivinar, pero solo una oportunidad tendrán, sino deberéis regresar.

Ambos chicos asintieron decididamente. La esfinge hizo una breve reverencia y dijo con el mismo tono de voz

_De los siete hermanos que ustedes comparten_

_Solo de los favorecidos por Afrodita será la perla_

_De la música del fuerte y compasivo será la lira_

_De los puros de corazón el arco y la flecha serán_

_De los sensatos tendréis la espada que perdurará_

_De los de espíritu sublime será el diamante azul_

_Y a los sabios el verde olivo coronará…_

_Y mi regalo con regocijo será la llave que el velo cerrará_

_Pero solo uno de ustedes pasará._

_Ahora el nombre de los siete hermanos debéis adivinar_

_O al inframundo deberéis regresar._

Harry y Draco escucharon a la esfinge y se quedaron pensativos durante unos minutos, mientras la esfinge se paseaba frente a la cerrada puerta.

- Si lo piensas son los regalos que nos han dado los dioses –dijo el moreno.

- Ya lo sé, pero no puede ser tan fácil y solo aceptará una respuesta correcta. Debemos meditarlo: De la música del fuerte y compasivo será la lira, la lira calmó a Cerberos…

- No, Draco, es el valor… Apolo te la dio por tu valor al enfrentarte a Ares y tú tampoco quisiste hacerle daño, fuiste compasivo, ¿lo recuerdas? Y la espada te la dio Hefesto por tu honestidad.

- Si es así tú tienes la humildad, Afrodita te dio las flechas y el arco por tu honestidad, y Atenea te dio la corona por tu sabiduría al conocer la historia de Aracné.

- Tenemos cuatro –dijo el moreno entusiasmado –No, cinco, el diamante azul Hades te lo dio por tu sacrificio.

- Tenemos tres míos y dos tuyos… Harry tú tienes la perla negra.

- Pero no sé por qué me la regaló.

- Es obvio, Harry, por amor, representa el amor –dijo el rubio.

- Pero… ¿Y el séptimo hermano?

- Ella nos lo dirá será el último regalo –Draco se volvió hacia la esfinge acercándose un poco a ella.

La fabulosa criatura se hizo a un lado apartándose de la puerta.

- El nombre de los siete hermanos son: Amor –la esfinge sonrió y tocó una de las láminas con una de sus grandes garras y ésta desapareció.

Ambos vieron el Velo flotando suavemente.

- Valor –otra lámina desapareció. Harry tragó saliva, veía el velo con mayor claridad –Humildad –Harry al desaparecer la tercera lámina vio un pilar del Velo –Honestidad –la esfinge sonrió y Harry entornó los ojos –Sacrificio…

El Velo estaba casi completo.

- Sabiduría –dijo finalmente el rubio, el velo apareció ante los ojos de los dos muchachos. La esfinge miró a Harry del cual no había despegado la vista y le preguntó directamente.

- Harry Potter, el nombre del séptimo hermano es…

El moreno corrió hacia el rubio mientras gritaba.

- ¡Lealtad! –y empujó a Draco a través del Velo –Adiós, Draco.

Draco cayó al otro lado mientras escuchaba en susurros la voz de Harry diciéndole adiós, vio como el Velo dejaba de moverse y quedaba en completo silencio.

- ¡No! ¡Harry! –gritó el rubio y trataba de atravesar el lienzo, pero éste ya solo era un pedazo de tela común y corriente –Dijiste que lo lograríamos los dos o nos quedaríamos ambos, maldita sea, Harry, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Draco se sintió abrazado fuertemente por dos personas que lo arrastraron hasta las gradas. Gawain y Arthur Weasley trataban de detener al rubio que lleno de ira forcejeaba contra ellos.

- Dijo que cruzaríamos juntos, me lo hizo prometer y él no cumplió. ¡Harry!

- Draco, cálmate.

- Él lo sabía, sabía la maldita respuesta… Me engañó, me engañó.

- Draco… Draco cálmate o…

Draco sacó la varita del bolsillo y apuntó a Gawain y Arthur.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Las varitas de los dos hombres volaron hacia la mano de Draco que las atrapó.

- Draco.

- El maldito Gryffindor me engañó, Gawain… ¿Y ahora qué le digo a Teddy? ¿Qué le digo a los Weasley?

- Draco, no tienes nada que decir –dijo el pelirrojo –Todos sabíamos que esto podía pasar, nadie puede culparte por sus propias decisiones.

- Tú no entiendes, Arthur… Si alguien debía cruzar ese Velo era él, yo… yo tenía planeado… cuando la esfinge preguntara yo… yo pensaba quedarme y… –Draco revolvía su pelo rubio mientras caminaba sin cesar de un lado a otro frente al Velo –Y…

Gawain se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Es lo mismo que ha hecho él, hijo.

- Pero él siempre fue mejor que yo, Gawain, él siempre hizo lo correcto.

- Y tú también, Draco. ¿Sabes por qué pudiste cruzar el Velo de vuelta hacia aquí?

- Porque Harry se quedó –dijo el rubio dejándose abrazar.

- No, porque solo pueden cruzar los puros de corazón, o los realmente malvados que se aferran a la vida sin escrúpulos como Voldemort, pero aunque él hubiera logrado llegar hasta aquí, sólo sería un cadáver caminando y ya ni siquiera tendría alma.

- ¿Y yo? ¿Yo…?

- Tú estás vivo, Draco… Por eso me empeñé en que fueran ustedes dos.

- ¿Sabías que solo regresaría uno? –preguntó Draco apartándose bruscamente de él.

- No… yo pensé que volverían los dos.

Draco se dejó caer de rodillas frente al Velo y al fin pudo soltar el llanto que le apretaba la garganta. Los dos hombres se arrodillaron a su lado mirando hacia la tela inerte que ya ni siquiera se movía como si una brisa invisible la agitara constantemente. Los murmullos habían cesado totalmente, el silencio se cernía sobre ellos, quebrado solo por los tenues sollozos del rubio.


	47. Cap 46: Tras el Velo

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Capitulo Cuarenta y seis**

**Tras el Velo: En los Campos Eliseos**

Harry contemplaba la escena que se desarrollaba al otro lado del Velo de Hades como si la estuviera viendo tras la pantalla de un gran televisor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la esfinge extendía sus alas y dando un gran salto volaba cayendo hacia la negrura del fondo del Inframundo.

Veía y escuchaba como el Slytherin revolvía su cabello, como hablaba de él y al final vio al rubio dejar correr las lágrimas, vio sus hombros estremecidos por los sollozos y a su vez dejó correr las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos, aunque Harry sonreía feliz. Draco viviría, algún día podría ser feliz.

Extendió su mano y tocó el Velo inmóvil, duro y frío, como si fuera realmente de cristal.

- Se feliz, Draco… Vive y se feliz, por favor, mi rubio platinado. Yo soy feliz de saber que está bien, mi amor.

Harry seguía contemplando como Gawain y Arthur abrazaban a Draco y trataban de llevarse al rubio de Slytherin. De pronto vio como la imagen del otro lado quedaba estática, como si fuera una fotografía muggle y suspiró profundamente. Era el final, él debía bajar la escalera y buscar cuál era su lugar en aquel inmenso lugar. Sintió una mano cálida en su hombro, una mano que lo reconfortaba. De pronto vio como la imagen desaparecía y se volvía gris, vio un rostro reflejado en donde antes se veía el Velo de Hades.

- ¿Padrino? –murmuró Harry.

Escuchó la risa que tanto recordaba, aquella risa que pocas veces escuchó, pero que había calado hondo en su corazón y en sus sentidos. Aquella risa que llenaba sus sueños, la última vez que la había escuchado estaban justo al otro lado del Velo y luego vino el silencio de su parte. Harry se volvió y se abrazó al hombre que lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Hola ahijado.

- Eras tú, el perro negro que seguía el bote por el Aqueronte.

- Así es –dijo Sirius Black soltando una carcajada –Sabía que no me habías olvidado.

- ¿Vienes a llevarme contigo?

- Aún no, Harry. Aún no.

De pronto el escenario cambió y se encontraron al borde de un hermoso río de aguas cristalinas, en un prado sin límites, lleno de árboles frutales y pequeñas mariposas y aves que revoloteaban por todo el lugar.

- ¿Dónde no encontramos?

- En los campos Eliseos, donde podrías vivir con nosotros para siempre en paz y tranquilidad.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Quiero que sepas que James, Lily y Remus están aquí conmigo en el Inframundo.

- ¿Pero…?

- El Inframundo no es sólo la parte que has visto, ahijado –rió Sirius sentándose sobre la esponjosa hierba e indicándole un lugar a su lado.

Harry antes de sentarse junto a su padrino metió sus manos en el agua del río e iba a beberlo cuando Sirius le detuvo negando con la cabeza, él mismo humedeció sus manos y las pasó por el sudoroso y lloroso rostro del chico.

- No debes beber de ese río u olvidarás todo lo que has vivido, ninguno de nosotros bebe de él –dijo Sirius sonriendo — porque es bueno recordarte. — El moreno asintió y se dejo caer al lado de su Padrino y clavó su mirada en el bello rostro frente a él. Notó que éste no era como él lo recordaba, estaba rejuvenecido, sus ojos brillaban felices y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, como lo había visto tantas veces en la foto de la boda de sus padres.

Sirius comenzó a hablar como si siguieran una conversación anterior.

- Aquí no solo vienen las almas atormentadas, castigadas o malvadas, Harry. El Inframundo ha sido divido por Hades en dos partes, lo que los muggles llamarían infierno, donde está el castigo; y el cielo donde son premiados los buenos.

- ¿Papá, mamá y Remus?

- En lo que llamarías cielo.

- Tú por supuesto con ellos –sonrió Harry contento – ¿Iré con ustedes? –preguntó un poco ansioso el moreno.

- No lo sé, Harry… Eso dependerá siempre exclusivamente de ti.

- No entiendo –dijo mirando confuso al mayor. Sirius no esquivó los ojos de su ahijado.

- Primero Harry, quiero que entiendas que mi muerte no fue tu culpa, tú no tienes la culpa de ninguna muerte. La mía fue luchando, la muerte de Voldemort estuvo escrita por él mismo. Y la de los padres de Draco, la decidieron ellos, ellos buscaron su propio camino.

- Pero…

- No hay peros, Harry… Cada uno sigue el camino que desea recorrer. Draco tenía dos caminos, hacer lo correcto o unirse a sus padres. Eligió el que lo llevó a esta aventura y ha aprendido grandes cosas, sobre todo entiende ahora el regalo que le has dado.

- ¿Yo? ¿Un regalo?

- La vida. Él se ha hecho fuerte y aprendió el calor del amor, del valor, de la humildad, la honestidad, el sacrificio… La sabiduría siempre la ha tenido y la lealtad igual. El estaba dispuesto a ocupar tu lugar.

Sirius y Harry guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, mientras Harry asimilaba lo que le decía su padrino y recordaba lo que la esfinge le había dicho.

- Compartimos los siete hermanos…

- No, Harry, juntos forman los siete hermanos. La lira de Apolo representa el valor, ambos lo han tenido desde el principio, desde que aceptaron la misión. La humildad representada por el arco y la flecha de Artemisa, tú la demostraste al admitir que no sabías nada al lado de Draco, pero éste también la demostró dominando su orgullo y aceptando a los Weasley, su pobreza, su cariño, su amor. La honestidad la demostró Draco al confesar a Hefesto que sabía que tú eras mejor persona que él, pero tú siempre la demostraste al no negar lo que sentías.

- Pero el sacrificio, yo…

- Draco se ganó el diamante azul por dar su vida a cambio de la tuya, lo mismo que acabas de hacer por él.

Harry iba a replicar, pero Sirius no le dejó hablar.

- La sabiduría, Harry, no es saber los escritos y libros de memoria, sino saber hacer lo correcto porque debe hacerse… Y eso lo habéis demostrado ampliamente los dos.

- Pero la perla negra…

Sirius sonrió.

- Cuando Aurora te la dio no pensó en ella…

- Pero…

- Tienes tres caminos, ahijado, de los cuales debes elegir uno.

- ¿Caminos?

- Sí. Primero, puedes venir conmigo y reunirte con James y Lily… Remus, Albus y los demás… incluso Snape –a Harry le hizo gracia la expresión de resignación de su Padrino –Y estar con nosotros para siempre.

- ¿El segundo?

- Aurora te dio esa perla como un portal.

- El cual puede llevar pero no regresar, eran tres destinos, la Atlántida, el Hades y…

- Y regresar con ella y convertirte en su esposo.

Harry tocó la perla con sus dedos.

- ¿Y el tercero, Padrino?

- Regresar con Draco…

Harry clavó la mirada en el suelo y acarició la perla que tenía atada a su cuello.

- No puedo ir con Aurora, Sirius. Ni ella ni yo seríamos felices.

- Entonces dame la perla, Harry –dijo Sirius alargando su mano. Harry la sacó de su cuello y la depositó en la mano de su Padrino suspirando, ambos volvieron a guardar unos segundos de silencio –Te quedan dos caminos, Harry.

- Ya lo sé, Sirius, pero es difícil –dijo el moreno evitando la mirada de su Padrino – Yo los amo, me gustaría volver a contemplar el rostro de Remus una vez más, abrazar a mis padres por primera vez en mi vida… estar con ustedes…

- Pero eliges a Draco.

Harry solo asintió en silencio.

- ¿Te das cuenta, Harry, que lo más probable es que jamás estén juntos?

- Ya lo sé, Sirius.

- Tal vez solo volverás a sufrir…

- Lo sé, pero no me importa.

- ¿Eliges el camino que más puede hacerte sufrir? Él jamás….

- Ya lo sé… él no involucra sentimientos… él no crea lazos, pero somos amigos y verlo para mí es suficiente.

Sirius contempló la perla negra que apretaba en su mano y luego sonrió.

- Sabíamos que esa sería tu decisión, Cachorro…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Esta perla representa al último hermano… Nunca has comprendido su fuerza, Harry. No has terminado de entender que es lo más valioso, lo que perdura, lo que vence.

- El amor me ayudó contra Voldemort… El poder que el Señor Oscuro jamás conoció.

- La perla te fue entregada por Aurora, no demostrando su amor de ella hacia ti, sino el amor que nacía entre tú y Draco. El hermano que los ayudaría a conocerse.

- ¿Draco me quiere? –preguntó Harry incrédulo.

Sirius se puso de pie aparentando no haber oído la última pregunta de su ahijado.

- Dile a Molly que no le de más vueltas –dijo en tono bajo –Fueron desacuerdos entre amigos –el moreno sonrió y asintió.

- Se lo diré, eso la hará feliz.

- ¿Dispuesto a cruzar el Velo de Hades y cerrarlo para siempre?

Harry asintió pero se abrazó un momento con fuerza a su Padrino.

- Perdóname, Sirius, dile a los demás…

- Esperaremos pacientemente por ti, ahijado, pierde cuidado.

Harry vio a Sirius arrojar la perla con la cadena hacia el Velo y a éste volverse brillante, el chico tragó saliva.

- Debes cruzar ya, Harry… Debe cruzar el último hermano y el Velo se cerrará para siempre.

- ¿Cómo volveré con ustedes?

- Como todos los mortales, Harry, cuando llegue tu hora. Ahora vive, ahijado. Vive y se feliz, Harry.

- Adiós Sirius.

El moreno merodeador se echó a reír alegremente y Harry tras una última mirada cruzó el Velo de Hades.

Al otro lado del Velo, Harry escuchó la risa de su Padrino alejándose.

- ¡Vive y se feliz! –escuchó Harry el murmullo de varias voces, mientras se sentía levantado por unas fuertes manos.


	48. Epilogo: La decisión de estar juntos

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **El destino juega malas pasadas, nuestras vidas están a veces en manos de otros, ¿podrán Draco y Harry evadir su destino?

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **laslagrimasdelfenix . forumfree . it

**Epilogo**

**La decisión de estar juntos.**

**_Poniéndose al día:_**

Harry vio como el Velo brillaba con una luz cegadora y luego se convertía en un cristal gigante que irradiaba luces como si fuera un prisma gigante que se descomponía en los colores del arco iris y en el centro de él Harry distinguió la perla negra aun suspendida de la cadena.

- ¡El último hermano! –murmuró Harry – ¡El que perdura por siempre! ¡Más allá de la muerte!

- ¿Harry? ¿Harry? –escuchaba la voz de Arthur y sonrió.

- ¿Estás bien, muchacho? –le dijo Gawain acomodándole las gafas

- Sí… –Harry echaba de menos algo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que no escuchaba la voz del rubio de Slytherin – ¿Dónde está Draco? Estaba aquí hace unos minutos, acaba de cruzar, ¿no?

Gawain y Arthur intercambiaron una mirada.

- Hace más de un mes que Draco cruzó el umbral del Velo, Harry.

- ¿Un mes? ¿Dónde está Draco ahora?

- En mi casa –le respondió Arthur rápidamente.

- Quiero verlo –contesto el moreno muchacho caminando hacia la puerta.

- Espera… Él cree que estás muerto.

Harry se detuvo y se quedó mirando el suelo donde una infinidad de colillas de cigarrillos a los pies del velo indicaban que el rubio había pasado mucho tiempo allí.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con cierto temor.

- Primero iremos a que te des un baño y comas algo.

- No quiero ver a nadie –dijo el moreno con tono autoritario.

- Y está bien. Iremos al despacho de Draco y saldremos antes de que lleguen todos del almuerzo –dijo Arthur.

- A esa hora casi no hay nadie y Draco debe tener una capa en su despacho.

Harry asintió y se dirigió a través de la puerta hasta que llegó a la sala circular, esperó hasta que Gawain cerró la puerta y la sala comenzó a girar.

- Documentos mágicos, Sección Prohibida –Harry sacó la varita y apuntó hacia ella –¡Alohomora Portus Sarem!

- Bienvenido, Harry Potter, ¿visitantes?

- Gawain Robards y Arthur Weasley.

La puerta se abrió y el moreno se encontró con pilas de libros tirados al suelo y los manuscritos rotos. Harry alzó su varita y lanzó un Fregotego general y un Reparo sin detenerse, avanzando en medio de los libros y manuscritos que iban volviendo a su lugar original.

Se detuvo frente al despacho de Draco y lanzó su clave de entrada, frente a él Harry vio el mismo desorden que una vez había visto hacía mucho tiempo ya, iba a lanzar un Fregotego cuando un papel llamó su atención, lo sacó de debajo de un libro y se vio a sí mismo con el arco tensado y la flecha lista. Rebuscó en el suelo y fue encontrando varios dibujos de él. Sonrió.

- ¡Accio dibujos de Draco! –medio gritó lanzando el hechizo y un montón de papeles fueron volando hacia él. Muchos eran dibujos de los padres de Draco, otros de Teddy, de Andrómeda, y de los dioses, pero la mayoría eran de él.

Harry comprendió que la pregunta que le había hecho a Sirius era infantil, lanzó un Fregotego general, guardando los dibujos en un cajón del escritorio. Tomó un poco de ropa de Draco y se metió en el baño. Dejó que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo, pero no se dejó llevar por la tentación relajante del agua, se duchó y se secó rápidamente. Tras vestirse salió de nuevo al despacho.

- Creo que estoy más delgado, además de que Draco es al menos diez centímetros más alto que yo –dijo el moreno sonriendo.

Gawain Robards sonrió más calmado y le lanzó un hechizo.

- Adaptus ropa –la ropa del rubio se encogió y se adaptó al tamaño y al cuerpo del moreno. Harry cogió un sándwich del plato que le habían destinado.

- Contadlo rápido, tengo prisa –dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de zumo de calabaza.

- Cuando Draco salió…

- Ya sé eso –atajó Harry –Después que soltó el llanto, ¿qué pasó?

Gawain y Arthur se miraron.

- Nos llevamos a Draco a San Mungo, estuvo tres días internado en los cuales lo mantuvimos sedado. Al cuarto día nos esperaba ya vestido y no pudimos evitar que se fuera a la sala del Velo de Hades. Se pasó allí cuatro días completos, examinando el velo de arriba abajo, llamándote y atravesándolo una y otra vez. Luego se encerró aquí dos semanas buscando la forma de abrir el Velo y sacarte de allí. No hizo caso ni de ruegos ni de ordenes, solo leía ávidamente. Hasta que un día se levantó y se fue a Grecia, recorrió los lugares que habían visitado, pero no encontró forma de comunicarse con ninguno de los dioses.

- Llegó a casa hace ocho días –continuó Arthur –Se abrazó a Molly y se echó a llorar. Venía sucio, mojado, con los ojos hinchados. "He buscado las entradas pero ya no están", dijo de pronto. "La única que sigue abierta es la del Inframundo, pero no puedo entrar allí, Harry no se lo merece, él dio su vida para que yo tuviera la mía, el me dio un regalo y no puedo rechazarlo". No ha vuelto aquí, se la pasa en el cuarto de Ron mirando por la ventana y solo baja a comer cuando Molly o Ginny van a buscarlo –dijo Gawain –Habla de siete hermanos, pero dice que a él le falta uno y que el Velo…

- Sí, ya lo sé, pero ahora está cerrado para siempre. El último hermano ya ha cruzado –sonrió Harry.

- ¿De qué habláis? –preguntó perplejo el Jefe de Aurores.

- Te lo contaremos todo, Gawain, pero ahora no –dijo el moreno tomando la capa de Draco echándosela encima y ajustándola para que no se viera su rostro –No puedo esperar para ver a Draco.

**_Encuentro con la familia_**

Arthur se apareció entre las llamas verde esmeralda de la chimenea de su casa y se quedó mirando a su familia azorado e inquieto.

- ¿Y Draco? –preguntó bajito.

- En la habitación –dijo Molly con la tristeza plasmada en sus ojos. El resto de los Weasley permanecieron callados, Fleur y Hermione se movían por la cocina silenciosamente sirviéndole la comida a los niños. Teddy leía el libro que Harry le había regalado aquella Navidad sentado en el regazo de una silenciosa y envejecida Andrómeda. Arthur Weasley los miró a todos y luego levantó su varita.

- ¡Insonorus!

De inmediato los ojos de todos se clavaron en el pelirrojo mayor con temor.

- ¿Alguna mala noticia, Arthur?

El hombre negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

- Al contrario. Pero les pido calma.

Las llamas verde esmeralda se encendieron nuevamente a espaldas de Arthur Weasley, un hombre cubierto por una capa gris salió de ella, parándose al lado de Arthur.

- Dije que esperaras.

- Lo sé.

Teddy saltó inmediatamente de la falda de Andrómeda y corrió hacia él arrojándose en sus brazos.

- Padrino… ¡Estás vivo? –gritó Teddy Lupin aferrándose a su cuello sollozando y quitando la capucha que cubría el rostro de Harry.

Molly se dejó caer en una silla llorando y dando gracias porque su muchacho había vuelto a casa. Los otros Weasley, más Fleur y Hermione se abalanzaron sobre Harry abrazándolo, mientras dejaban que las lágrimas corrieran por sus rostros libremente. Harry sonreía y contestaba con un deje de impaciencia las preguntas y al mismo tiempo abrazaba a Teddy que a su vez le acariciaba el rostro con ternura.

- Sabía que estabas vivo, Padrino –dijo Teddy riendo entre sus lágrimas –Pero nadie me creía –soltó Teddy inocentemente.

- Me lo imagino, Teddy, siempre has sido el más inteligente.

- Me alegro que hayas vuelto, colega –dijo Ron abrazando a Harry.

- También me alegro de haber regresado.

Harry se acercó a Molly, se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó.

- Hijo…

- No llores, Molly, no volveré a irme –y acercándose a su oído le murmuró –Dice Sirius que no le des más vueltas, que solo fue un desacuerdo entre amigos –Molly se lo quedó mirando desconcertada –Te lo explicaré todo más tarde.

Molly asintió y sollozó más fuerte abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Draco ha estado muy triste.

- Le dije una vez que quedaría atrapado por ustedes –Rió. Los Weasley sonrieron suavemente a su vez.

- No es tan malo después de todo –dijo Ron –Te lo hemos cuidado bien… Aunque no ha parado de repetir que deberías ser tú el que estuviera aquí.

- Ya lo sé. Hicimos un pacto y el creyó que no lo cumpliría –rió Harry.

En ese momento entró Ginny.

- Draco no quiere bajar dice que lo hará desp… ¡Harry! –gritó Ginny dando un traspiés. El moreno se puso de pie de un salto y la abrazó tapándole la boca.

- Shhh… No quiero que Draco baje –dijo besándole el cabello, Ginny le echó los brazos al cuello.

- ¡Estás vivo, no puedo creerlo! –lloraba la pelirroja –Es maravilloso que hayas vuelto. Nada era lo mismo sin ti.

- Lo sé… Pero tenía que elegir y los elegí a ustedes… a Draco.

- No sabes lo que sufrido esa serpiente –rió bajito Ginny –Podrá decirte mil veces que no creará lazos… que no te quiere, pero no sabes lo que hizo para tratar de traerte de vuelta.

Harry sonrió con ternura.

- Lo imagino, es tenaz y testarudo.

Ginny miró hacia el pecho del moreno.

- Es la cadena de Draco.

- Así es… Draco cambió su vida por la mía y me la dejó, el muy desgraciado me durmió –rió Harry,

- ¿Su vida a cambio de la tuya?

- Te juro que se los contaré todo, pero después –dijo lanzando una mirada hacia las escaleras.

- ¿La perla?

- No era mi camino…

Harry se soltó de Ginny y caminó hacia Andrómeda que lloraba bajito dando las gracias una y otra vez.

- También volví para ayudarte a cuidar a Teddy –le dijo bajito –Sé de buena fuente que Tonks te espera, Andrómeda, no la vi, pero sé que te espera junto a Remus… Algún día cuando hayas dejado a Teddy con sus nietos –le sonrió cariñosamente.

- Gracias, hijo, gracias por todos tus regalos –dijo Andrómeda acariciándole la mejilla.

- ¿Podemos preparar la fiesta? –preguntó Fred.

- ¿O estarás muy ocupado? –agregó George divertido.

- Preparad la fiesta y un buen fuego en el patio, tenemos muchas cosas que contar. Pero antes… –Harry volvió a echar una mirada impaciente hacia las escaleras.

- Vete ya –dijo Ron – ¿Te esperamos a cenar? –preguntó como al descuido. Harry enrojeció un poco.

- Bajaremos, pero justo para la cena.

- Vete ya –dijeron Ginny y Hermione riendo y empujándolo un poco.

Harry subió las escaleras casi corriendo.

**_Decisiones._**

Harry abrió la puerta y vio al rubio sentado en la cama con los brazos apoyados en el alfeizar de la ventana y su cabeza apoyada sobre ellos. Llevaba un jeans y una camisa blanca desabrochada. El moreno cerró la puerta despacio.

- De verdad, Ginny, bajaré a cenar, lo prometo, pero quiero estar un rato solo –dijo el rubio sin volverse.

Harry se arrodilló en la cama y acarició la espalda del rubio con la yema de sus dedos.

- Estoy bien, Ginny, te juro que bajaré más tarde.

Harry se acercó más y lo abrazó. Draco tensó cuerpo al percibir que no era el de la pelirroja, aspiró con fuerza y a sus fosas nasales llegó el olor a lavanda del moreno. El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y sollozó.

- Dios… No quiero despertar… por favor.

- Draco…

- No te vayas, Harry. No quiero despertar y sentir que te has ido como siempre.

- No me iré, Serpiente. Regresé para quedarme.

Draco se apartó de la ventana y tomó las manos del moreno que descansaban en su pecho y las acarició.

- Te sientes mal real que otras veces.

Harry rió bajito y le mordió el cuello juguetón. Draco se puso de pie de un salto y se apartó de la ventana. Se quedó mirando a Harry que seguía arrodillado en la cama sonriendo. Draco tocó su cuello donde el moreno le había mordido y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Sentía su corazón latir desbocado y los latidos resonando en sus sienes. Harry se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le rozaba los labios con los suyos.

- Sé que no eres real… No puedes serlo. Pero no te vayas.

- Te dije que regresaríamos los dos o que nos quedaríamos los dos, cumplí mi promesa.

- No es cierto.

- Si lo es. Estoy aquí –Draco negaba con la cabeza –Abre los ojos y mírame, Draco.

- No. Si los abro no estarás, como las otras veces.

- Te juro que estaré aquí –le susurró.

Draco abrió los ojos y los clavó en la verde esmeralda del moreno que sonreía juguetón. El rubio le dio un empujón y Harry cayó sobre la cama aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Gryffindor estúpido, gatito desgraciado, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡Maldita sea! –bramó Draco furioso.

- Ya se dio cuenta que Harry sí está vivo –dijo Ron apartando de su oído la oreja extensible que sostenía en su mano. Los gemelos y Ginny sonrieron.

- Sí, ya se dio cuenta.

- Se le pasó inmediatamente el buen genio y la humildad que había demostrado estos días –dijo George riendo.

- Es un Slytherin, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué lo recibiera con besos y llorando? –preguntó Fred.

- Con esa actitud jamás estarán juntos –agregó Ginny mohína.

- ¿Y de verdad quieres que Harry se quede con el Slytherin? –preguntó Ron, poniendo cara de asco.

- Vamos, acéptalo Ron, hasta tú decías que ojala Harry no hubiera muerto para que Draco no estuviera tan triste.

- Sí, pero ahora ha vuelto, bien podrían apartarse y…

- Eres… Eres… –Ginny empezó a ponerse roja de la furia.

- Está bien, está bien… –dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo, antes que su hermana estallara –Ojala se queden juntos.

- ¡Accio orejas extensibles!

Los chicos dieron un salto y se volvieron hacia una furiosa Molly Weasley.

- ¿Cómo se les ocurre estar espiándolos? –bramó Molly en el paroxismo de la furia –Son todos mayores, por todos los cielos. Que no vuelva a encontrarlos en algo así porque se acordarán de mí para siempre.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, una mezcla de susto y desconcierto los paralizaba. Molly salió de la habitación y entró Teddy rebozando satisfacción.

- Les dije que si no me dejaban escuchar me las pagarían.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí furiosos.

- ¡Maldito enano delator! Voy a matarte y luego colgaré tu cuerpo en la torre más alta de Hogwarts –gritó Ron saltando de la cama, seguido de los gemelos, persiguiendo a un pequeño Teddy Lupin que reía socarronamente mientras gritaba con voz llorosa.

- ¡Tía Molly, tía Molly, Ron me quiere golpear!

Ginny se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama sonriendo con satisfacción, con la llegada de Harry se empezaba a respirar de nuevo la felicidad y la normalidad, clavó los ojos en el techo de su cuarto.

"Ojala esos dos se arreglen de una vez", pensó contenta.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Draco –dijo Harry fingiendo enojo.

- Íbamos a cruzar juntos, idiota… O nos íbamos a quedar los dos, ¿o acaso tu coeficiente intelectual no da para entender algo tan simple?

Harry se recostó en la cama y puso sus brazos bajo su nuca.

- Pero claro –continuó Draco dando pasos furiosos por toda la habitación – "San Potter" siempre tiene que ser el estúpido héroe romántico. Nunca has tenido cerebro para pensar. ¿Se te olvidó Teddy? ¿Se te olvidó Andrómeda? Y claro, no se te ocurrió pensar en los Weasley, imbécil –Harry respiró profundo – ¿Qué te costaba, Gryffindor tarado, haberlo discutido conmigo? Pero no, San Potter es San Potter… el héroe, la victima por excelencia –Draco apenas podía respirar –Y ahora llegas como si tal cosa, "regresé, Draco" –dijo imitando el tono de voz del moreno –Después de que llevo más de un mes suf… Eres un bestia, estoy seguro que un troll tiene más cerebro que tú –Draco se paró frente a Harry –Di algo maldita sea.

- Regresé por ti… Porque te amo.

Draco se lo quedó mirando y tragó saliva.

- Eres un estúpido.

- Ya lo sé –aceptó el moreno.

- Te odio…

- Bien –dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Draco se obligó a no seguirlo y se quedó mirando la cama vacía.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Con Aurora.

- Pues que sean felices –dijo el rubio picado y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Harry puso una mano en la manilla de la puerta y Draco simuló mirar por la ventana, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sintió la puerta abrirse y esperó. De pronto sintió un portazo y a Harry dar pasos furiosos hacia él. Draco se dominó para no mirarlo, sabía que tenía esa expresión sexy que le encantaba.

- ¿Sabes lo que eres, Draco Malfoy? –el moreno se puso al lado del rubio con lo brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el rubio negó con la cabeza –Eres un Slytherin estúpido y orgulloso, te crees el centro del universo… Frío, inalcanzable, demasiado pagado de tus creencias, a tus costumbres elitistas, a mirar a todos por encima del hombro.

- No es cierto, yo…

- Si lo es… pero te voy a decir dos cosas, Draco Malfoy. Primero, pude haberme quedado con mis padres, Sirius y Remus o haberme ido con Aurora, pero renuncié a ellos por ti. Ni por Teddy, ni por los Weasley, por ti. Segundo, no tengo complejo de felpudo ni de trapero, así que no pienso rogarte, si eso quieres estás listo, muérete esperando.

Draco se volvió hacia Harry y miró su pecho.

- Solo tienes mi cadena, ¿y la que te dio Aurora?

Harry emitió una irónica sonrisa.

- No es lo que crees, ella me la dio para representar un supuesto amor que nacía entre tú y yo… pero se equivocó, ¿no? –Draco guardó silencio –Fue arrojada al velo de Hades, está cerrado definitivamente, se acabó. Recibirás tu título de Inefable y no tendrás que ver a este estúpido gatito por el resto de tu exitosa vida.

Harry giró y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Draco se quedó mirando aquella puerta durante unos minutos y suspiró.

Harry entró en la cocina de los Weasley y se dejó caer en su sitio de costumbre entre Ginny y Ron, los Weasley se miraron unos a otros. Ginny abrazó a Harry y le revolvió el cabello, pero el moreno apenas sonrió y empezó a comer en silencio. A los pocos minutos apareció Draco y se sentó entre Bill y Charlie, tenía la misma cara enojada de Harry, también empezó a comer en silencio.

- Voy a pedir el traslado para empezar a trabajar con los Inefables de Dumstrang –dijo el rubio de pronto sin levantar la cabeza, mirando con fijeza su plato. Harry alzó su mirada hacia él y enrojeció violentamente y de un tirón se sacó la cadena de Draco y se la arrojó a la cara, se levantó y salió rumbo al jardín.

Los Weasley se miraron nuevamente entre ellos conteniendo un suspiro.

- Lo siento –dijo Draco, tomando la cadena en su mano derecha, se levantó e iba hacia la chimenea, pero de pronto se giró y salió al jardín tras Harry.

- Son los dos unos… unos –dijo Ginny, dando un golpe en la mesa.

Draco divisó al moreno al otro lado del seto, recostado boca abajo en el pasto, caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

- Quiero estar solo, Malfoy –dijo el moreno furioso.

- Ya lo sé, Potter, te conozco.

- Entonces vete.

- No.

Harry se incorporó e iba a levantarse pero Draco lo jaló del brazo acercándolo a él, agarró su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él.

- Es cierto –dijo sobre sus labios –Te extrañé, gatito sin cerebro.

- Pero nunca querrás estar conmigo, no quieres crear lazos y todo lo demás, ya lo sé –dijo el moreno intentando zafarse del agarre del rubio.

- No, no lo sabes. No podría vivir sin ti.

Harry dejó de moverse.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó con expresión inocente.

- No te aproveches, Potter, no volveré a repetirlo –sonrió Draco. Harry esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

- No escuché lo que dijiste.

- Que me quedo contigo, Gryffindor tarado –rió el rubio.

- Tan dulce como siempre, pero sigo sin entender –rió Harry zafándose y dejándose caer sobre el pasto. Draco se giró y se recostó sobre él, le puso la cadena otra vez en el cuello, dándole un toque con la varita.

- Que no puedo estar sin ti, que este mes y pico que te creí muerto fue una agonía para mí –dijo el rubio y luego buscó la boca del moreno que no se la negó. Draco se apartó un poco y vio la cara de Harry que mantenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía – ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que el que no quiere despertar ahora soy yo,

- Gatito tarado –rió Draco y buscó su boca de nuevo, Harry levantó los brazos y lo abrazó a su vez –Vámonos a tu departamento –dijo bajito acariciando la cadera del moreno.

- Los Weasley están preparando una fiesta con fogata y todo para esta noche –contestó el moreno, mientras devolvía los besos –Perdiste tu oportunidad cuando estábamos en el antiguo cuarto de Ron.

- ¡Maldición! –dijo el rubio volviendo a besarlo.

- Tendrás que esperar a que termine –se rió bajito bajo sus labios – ¿Vamos a estar juntos? ¿O prefieres que nadie se entere?

- No, no, gatito, todo el mundo sabrá que eres mío. Viviremos juntos.

- ¿En el Departamento de Misterios? –sonrió el moreno.

- No, compraremos una casa, para nosotros, Andrómeda y Teddy.

- ¿Estás jugando, verdad?

- No, estoy hablando muy en serio.

Harry buscó la boca del rubio y acarició su espalda, bajó hasta la caderas de Draco apretándolo contra él y moviéndose.

- Vamos al cuarto de Ron mientras empieza la fiesta.

Draco se echó a reír, se levantó de un salto y tomó la mano del moreno ayudándolo a levantarse y lo acercó a su pecho.

- Después de la fiesta, gatito, tenemos toda una vida por delante.

**_Fin_**

**_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: _**_Fic terminado el 13 de abril del año 2012. Dedicado a la memoria de Oscar, mi Severus Snape._


End file.
